A Child Named Sophia
by laurensnana
Summary: A reason for the reason behind the DiMera vendetta against the Brady family is found by EJ and Sami, involving the sick soul of Eric Brady, brother of Sean Brady.
1. Chapter 1

**A Child Named Sophia**

Sami spat on the side of the crypt, then turned to EJ, her blue eyes spitting out fire in her contempt for him, his family grave yard, and any and everything that had the name DiMera associated with it. He said nothing, but took out his handkerchief and wiped the spittle away, pausing a moment as he looked at the inscription on the tomb.

Sophia DiMera Beloved Child of Stefano and Emiline DiMera, Born May 30, 1941, Entered into Rest, July 4, 1947. May Our Angel, Rest in Peace.

As he cleaned away the desecration, Sami snarled, "A dead DiMera is something to celebrate, I hope it was painful for...as she leaned in to read the engraving, and saw it was a childs tomb she put her hand over her mouth and her stomach as she felt a pang of regret for her words.

"Yes, she was six years old, and from what I hear of her she was loved by all who knew her. The servants, her playmates, and most of all my Father and his wife. Losing this child was a terrible blow to her, she died soon after as well." EJ had so many times heard his father say that this had caused her to die of a broken heart. She had simply given up on life and laid down to die.

"I am sorry, but you have to understand all that has been done to my family by the DiMeras, and for what? What have we ever done to one of you?"

"Do you really think you want to know that Samantha? I could tell you, but I don't think you have the stomach for it." EJ was coming to the conclusion that Samantha was only willing to listen to one side, only willing to hear one version, but if she wanted to know, he was going to tell her, and nothing in her world would ever be the same.

"Go ahead, tell me what ever you want, it won't change a thing between us."

"Very well, but you may be more comfortable sitting, this will be a short version of a long story. When did you say Lucas was coming back for you?"

"He is taking a load of the bricks back, we are exchanging them for white ones, he got the wrong order"

"Surprise, surprise.."

"Shut up EJ, he doesn't do this kind of work very much. But we have an hour, so start talking."

"It is more of a story, so if you don't mind, I think I shall tell you the way I was told...you have to picture how this house was back then, when it was in its full glory...

"Mama! Mama! Look, Mr. Brady has fixed my swing back up, don't it look just so fine now!? Sophia was running up to where her Mama sat on the porch, looking so very pretty in her lilac tea dress, as she sat out the afternoon tea for the ladies who would soon be coming. The porch was shaded by several willow trees, and festooned with many window boxes of bougainvillea and camellias fragrant in their colorful blooms.

The house was Maison Blanche, and it was a brilliant white, three story structure with the lacey architecture so prevalent in New Orleans. It was perfection, and was kept that way always. Not a blade of grass was out of its growth pattern, and weeds knew it was not a place to find a home.

"Mr. Brady..thank you so much, little Sophie has been missing that swing since it broke, and my husband just never seems to think it important enough to stop business and see to his lil' gal! How much do I owe you?" She reached into her bag for her coin purse, but all Sean Brady wanted was to see this woman smile once again. Looking at Emiline DiMera the way he sometimes did would have been a death warrant if he had been caught, but it could not be helped. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and since he had been given a bit of work on the property as a ad hoc handy man he had not been able to stop thinking of her.

He could also see that sometimes she was looking at him as well. She had a lonely life most times, her husband spent months away in Europe seeing to his different enterprises. When she put the coin in his hand, she paused to press it deeply, and the smile she gave him told him too much, but he could not help what was to come.

"Mr. Brady, can you push me please?" Sophia was tugging on his hand, and as he walked over to give her the swing, Emiline smiled, but whispered first, "Come back to the porch after nine, I have to speak with you".

The child Sophia was beautiful, alabaster skin like her mother, and long ringlets of auburn colored hair that highlighted her green eyes with the gold flecks in them, but what was most beautiful about her was the capacity she had for loving anyone or anything. The house and barn were full of her creatures, from frogs and snakes to kittens and dogs. If it was alive, she loved it and could not hurt it.

Sami was leaning in, her interest in the story growing as EJ described a way of life so different then.

"EJ..so are you trying to tell me that my Grandfather and Stefanos wife had an affair? Well, I guess Stefano could have a problem with Grandpa for that, but my whole family?" She shook her head.

"Yes, they did have an affair, but apparently it was discreet, and even if Stefano had an inkling, he was having enough of his own, as you heard he was gone all the time. Things may have gone on quite well, except your Grandfather had a older brother named Eric who came visiting one day.

"Eric! My Gawd..when did you get here? How are you? Can I get you anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Sean, I need some money if you got to spare! I seem to have myself in a bit of a jam, and I need to get out of the country..I thought maybe the Carribean would be a place for me to get a start again!"

"What is the matter?" Sean was not liking the sound of it, but it was his blood after all, and what was needed to help would be given.

"Oh, seems like a young lady I was courting had a change of heart..now her brothers think I may have been untoward agin her, and they are looking to skin me and have me balls for roasting!" He laughed heartily like it was a big joke, but something still bothered Sean. Eric often had a penchant for pressing himself on the ladies, but luckily, most times they was as willing as he were able is how he described it.

Sean put down the shovel he had been using to dig the post hole for the new corral for Sophia's pony. Then he saw her skipping over to them, her new little puppy scampering behind and nipping at her skirt.

"Oh, Mr. Brady, it is going to be so nice for Ladybug to be able to be in the pasture once more! Thank you!" she looked at the man with Mr. Brady, and he tipped his hat to her, with a smile.

"Well, little miss, me brother here never told me a fairy princess was living here in this castle...I am Eric, and don't call me that Mr. Brady stuff, I am just ole Uncle Eric ok?"

She was not used to that type of informality, so she just decided she would not call him anything, but she smiled at him shyly anyway.

"You go on up to the house now, Sophia, you will get all dirty out here and your ma will be after me for letting you muck about." She knew he was right, so she had high tailed it for the house, not thinking about anything but her new pony and her new corral.

Eric watched the retreating form of the child with a strange smile, but Sean was not paying much attention, as he pulled his purse from his pocket. "I can give you fifty dollars, but that won't take you that far..best I can do though." Sean did not know why, but he wanted Eric gone now, he was not feeling as glad to see him as he had been. He noticed Eric was still watching

Sophia as she stopped to play on the tree swing.

And then it happened, the one thing that made it all change in the flip of an eye. Emiline had come out onto the porch, and waved to Sean..she called him over, and asked him to please come up to her as soon as he could. Sean had given the money over to Eric, and went to see the woman he loved.

"We have to run away together, I am pregnant, and Stefano will know it is yours..he will probably kill us both!" Sean did not argue with her, and she showed him the money they could use to get away. "Take it, and hide it, we will have enough to get to Canada, with Sophia! He will never find us!"

Sophia was twirling about in her swing, her eyes closed in the rapture of movement as the swing unraveled and the world whirled about her eyes. When she was grabbed and carried kicking into the woods, she had not even had time to scream before the hand had clamped onto her mouth.

"They found her body over there in that little pine wood stand. She was naked, raped, strangled, and her little puppy was lying beside her whimpering."EJ stopped to let Samantha think about the story, and the little girl whose grave she had just spat upon.

**Chapter II**

"My Grandfather did not do this EJ, and you have no proof that his brother did either. It is terrible, but I know no one in my family is capable of doing something like that."Sami spoke as if trying to convince and protect herself from something so evil it made her shiver to think about. It had not been that long ago when Will had run away, and she had thought about things like this happening to him.

"No, I guess in that day and age the proof that would be available now was not there. No DNA, no one combed her body for hairs,, and as far as her fingernails went, she was so small, she had no chance to fight her assailant off, the only one to protect her was a little golden lab puppy. He did his best, and he managed to tear off a piece of the shirt the man wore. It was a blue workman's shirt, just like the one your grandfather wore when he worked on the grounds."

"My grandfather is not a monster! He would not have done anything like that to her, and it is apparent he loved the little girl, and she loved him as well..I mean Emiline was willing to let her be his father if they ran off together!"

"I did not say it was your Grandfather..listen to what happened!"

"The whining of the puppy led the maid to where Sophia was lying, and when she saw, she had run screaming up to the main house! Your grandfather and Emiline were in bed together, and the maid saw them, but servants in those days just kept their mouths shut, what went on with their employers was not their business if they wanted to keep their jobs.

The maid just screamed they must come, little Miss was hurt bad! She had not the heart to tell them she was dead.

Emiline was only wearing her wrapper when she went with Sean and found the body of her only child. Sophia's face had captured in death what she had experienced the last seconds of her life, her face was black from the effects of being strangled, the blood on her legs heavy and clotted, but warm still, so they knew she had not been dead long. Sean had spotted the piece of shirt the puppy still chewed on . Her body was still warm, and the blood fresh. Emiline then knew while she had been in the arms of another man, her daughter was being raped and murdered!

"She was only a baby..my God, who could do this to a baby, why wasn't I with her..what was I doing? Oh my God, it is my fault!" The agony tore from her lips, from her soul as she gave in to her guilt and shame she felt. Sean stood back, and hid the piece of cloth he had taken from the puppies mouth. Then he began his rationalization of why his brother could not or would not have done such a thing. He convinced himself easily enough, but the next morning he was put to the test with more doubts.

The Parish Constable was in the house, Stefano was on his way back from another trip to Italy, after getting the wire about Sophia's death. He had a great deal of business going on since the war ended. Emiline was answering questions about where she had been and why she had not heard anything.

"Suh, I was in my bed with a headache, and Sophia had come in to tell me she was going down to the yard to swing. Our maid, Julia was in the kitchen and always keeps look out for her. I thought she would be playing with Francesca..To God, I wish I had been on the porch watching her..oh to God I had been!!"

When he had turned his attention to Sean Brady, he had smiled, like he was a cat about to pounce on a mouse. "Suh, do ya'll have a brother name of Eric, seems like his last address was in Mobile..but he left there right suddenly, and some letters from you were found among his belongin's..

Sean felt a prickly sensation on the back of his neck, as he waited for the constable to tell more of what he was afraid to hear, but knew was coming.

"there was a lil' gal there, seems he took a liking to her, but her brothers got in the way of his plans..she was all of twelve years old!"

Sean was sweating now, and he was going to be sick, the bile just waiting for the constable to finish him off.

"That lil' gal was luckier than this' un. She got herself raped, but managed to get away 'afore he killed her too! Course, she had a burlap bag put on her head by who done it, to keep her from knowing ezactly who 'twas, but her brothers still got a good idee' it mighta been your brother!"

"I have not seen Eric at all..we had a falling out several years ago.."the lie to protect his brother came out of Seans lips as easily as he took the money given to him by Emiline and ran off that night. The box had about five thousand dollars in it give or take, and he made for as far north as he could hitchhike in the next three days.

EJ stopped to take a sip of water. He looked at the crypt of the child, then over to the spot where her mother likely lay in an unmarked spot of the cemetery. It was in an area where several loyal servants were also buried. Stefano took care of his own, and when they betrayed him, they were also taken care of.

Now she was not so sure of herself, Samantha Brady Roberts, child of the most respected family in Salem, but the oft considered black sheep of that very same family. The same blood line that created her may have been shared with a man capable of the most brutal and horrific crimes imaginable.

"Tell me something EJ?"

"Yes..what?"

"Was what you did to me some kind of payback for this..what your family thinks my great uncle did here?"

"That could never begin to repay what happened here Samantha, and you know it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter III**

"That is one of the reasons I hate you EJ, you always know how to turn things around to suit your way of thinking..."

"Look, I am sorry, I should not have said that to you. And I did not mean it the way it sounded. What I did was wrong, and if I could do over everything on that night, I would. The question is would you?"

"What are you talking about? I gave you what you wanted in order to save Lucas, and I would do it again!"

"Not that, would you set me up again? If I had it to do over again, I would have saved Lucas, and I would not have asked for the payment. Now, would you have still have used my feelings for you to make you look good to your family?"

It took a moment before she looked at him, and gave him the answer. She knew she should have felt ashamed, but that emotion was not one she easily gave into. Only when she was caught did that little button in her head go off, now she was caught.

"Yes, it is important to me that my family think well of me. I want them to be proud of me."

"As do I Samantha, as do I".

"So what happened when Stefano came back here? Did he look for Uncle Eric, or Grandpa?"

EJ looked over to where the house was waiting, like a grande olde dame past her prime, but who still had the means to carry herself with dignity. The window that was the bedroom for Emiline was one of the only unbroken panes left in the house after Katrina. She had been there, looking out onto the back garden when Stefano had come up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders to try and offer his comfort.

"I promise you Em, whoever did this to our baby is going to pay with his life, and his families lives for as long as there is breath in my body, or breath in any of my kins body..the DiMera clan will not let this go unavenged!"

"And that will do what Stefano? Will it mean when I get up tomorrow Sophia will be running in to me to give me a kiss? Will she want me to put the ringlets in her hair and the ribbons again? Is she going to try and please me by eating the okra that she hates but tries it, since I tell her it will keep the roses in her cheeks? It will not matter who you kill, or maim, or rob, she is dead, and nothing will bring her back to me. Nothing or no one matters to me now, I can as easily die today as tomorrow."

Emiline was not only grieving for her daughter, she was grieving for the faithless love of Sean Brady, who had ran away in the night. Her money was gone with him, and what she had left was a child growing inside her who would soon be an unavoidable fact. When Stefano saw, he would not be long in doing the calculations which would be telling him some one had left their seed in his wife. Stefano was not one to forgive and she would not try and ask for it.

The funeral was held on the Fourth of July, and seeing the fireworks blazing over the Mississippi that night were a reminder to her of a sin blowing up in her face. It was a terrible day to bury a child, but with Stefano having to come from Italy, it had gone on too long to do it. While he made the arrangements, Emiline called Julia to her side.

"No ma'am, I cannot do that for you, for tis a sin so foul, I should be in danger of my 'mortal soul!"

"Julia! Please, you know what will happen to me if he knows! I cannot have this child, and if you don't help me I shall just go throw myself into the river and you can have two souls on your silly conscience! Who can help me? I know you must know someone!"

"There is only the conjure woman! She know the black art and can mebbe do it, but she may not want to do it either..why you not just wait til the mister leaves again, he won't be here long, you knows it, then just have the child, and give it up to the conjure woman, she find it a good home! That be the best thing in the long run, for you, and for how God is gonna look at it."

Emiline prayed on it, and once the morning came after the funeral, when Stefano announced he would be leaving the next day for six months in Italy, she felt as though her prayers were answered.

She took flowers down to the family plot and laid it on Sophia's as yet unmarked grave. Stefano was ordering one of fine white Italian marble and shipping it from Florence. After an hour of lying prostrate on the ground, she had no more tears left, and she turned to the house. Her husband was talking on the phone, and by the way he cut it off abruptly, she knew he was talking to one of his mistresses. It had ceased to matter to her years before, but the idea that he was leaving a day after burying his daughter, and speaking to a woman he planned on traveling with made her hate him to the last degree of her soul. Now she was glad she had this way to punish and humiliate him, and she would do it. The child of Sean Brady was also going to be punished for the sins of his father and for the sins of Eric Brady.

**Chapter III**

"You still have not offered up any proof that it was my Uncle Eric, who did this, or that my Grandpa let him get away if he did do it..Stefano probably was threatening Grandpa..if he knew Emiline had cheated on him!"

EJ stood, and took her hand to pull her upright, then towards the opening in the chimney that Lucas had managed to put in the wall. EJ reached in and pulled out the tin box that Sami had hidden away again. When he saw it had been opened, he was grim, but he lifted the lid to shove the letter contents aside and the bit of blue cloth still remained.

"So what? That is a piece of cloth that could have come from a hundred different shirts!"

"Your Grandfather mailed this to Emiline, along with an letter begging her forgiveness for leaving her, but also telling her that his brother was innocent. If he had mailed the letter a week earlier, she might have gotten ahold of it, instead of Stefano.

"What did the letter say?" against her better judgement, Sami was being drawn into the story, and her sympathy for Emiline kept her interest.

He leafed through the box, finding what he was looking for and handed it over to her to read herself. It was in a scrawlish handwriting, one she knew from her days spent at the fish market helping her Grandmother decipher Sean's orders.

'Emi...I know I have no right to contact you, but God will not let me have peace until I tell you what I know. My brother Eric was there that day, but I swear to you, he could not have done such a thing. I know it in my heart, he is not capable of such a thing. He took care of our sister from the time she were a baby, and I know I could trust him with my own any time at all.

So I am sending this to you, so you can have some evidence if you ever find who really did this to the little gal. I am sorry about taking your money, but I had to make sure Stefano did not know about us. I have been a coward I know to let you face this alone, but you are brave, Emi..you will survive. I hope your baby is healthy, and will help you over the loss of Sophia. I wish I could have been brave enough to be what you needed me to be. I hope someday you can forgive me.'

Ever, Sean Brady.

The coldness, and absence of any courage was evident in the letter and Sami felt a chill envelop her heart. Turning to EJ, she asked "What did Emiline do about the baby?"

Emiline had gotten in the row boat through the swamps, and Julia had taken the oars while Emiline held the lantern. The river shack was hidden well among the estuary tributaries, and those who found themselves going there were the most desperate of New Orleans citizens. The conjure woman was known to make babies happen or babies disappear. If you had an enemy, she could make things hard for them, but it came at a price, and she was the one who set it.

Stefano had been gone four months, and Julia had begged her mistress.."you got's to do it now, you wait longer you will die as well! Her mistress was now showing a great deal, but since she was in official mourning, she turned away all guests, so no one except the house servants saw her condition. Finally the day came when Emiline agreed it was time.

"Why you wait long like this? You aim to die with the child? That be what could hoppen..I don' like this one bit..Julia, you no tell me she crazy bitch!?

"It could not be helped, and I have the money to pay. I waited for my own reasons..."

"Aww...I see now, you hate the man who made this baby on you so much, you want to make sure the baby suffer? It will you know, but you gonna suffer too..How you think you gonna get by that..rich, pampered lady like you, bet you never had nothing bad happen to you in your life...

The potion she drank was heavily laced with rum, the only anesthetic available to her, but she did not mind. She welcomed the pain, she wanted to feel pain like Sophia had, and she wanted this baby to feel it as well. When it was done, she had felt nothing, but asked sharply.."Why was it crying? Is it dead? I want to see it?"

"There was no cry, you heard my cat.. it dead, nothing to see, it tore up, and I threw out to the gators..now get up, get back in that boat, back to town. You don't know me, I don't know you! You get sick, if doctor ask what happen..just tell him you was a miscarry and took ill..I want no one poking around here to me..you understand that? I got all kinda spell if you don't mind me now!"

Emiline did make it back to town, and up to her bed. The only thing she had not figured on was Stefano having a guilty conscience and coming back from his trip two months early. A letter from Sean Brady addressed to his wife, who lay dying in her bed awaited him.

**Chapter IV**

"Ohmigod! What did Stefano do after he read the letter? " Sami was seeing in her minds eye the scene as it would have played out. Stefano was known for demanding and getting complete loyalty. It was as true now as it had been when he had only been in his twenties.

Emiline had lay in the bed, the fever from the infection wracking her body, but anytime Julia had wanted to call the doctor, she had stopped her.

"I do not want a doctor. What is happening to me is what God has ordained for the sins I have committed..what happened to Sophia was on account of my sin as well..I want to suffer, I deserve it. I lay in here, with Sean Brady, while his own brother took my baby and killed her like she was no more account than a chicken in the yard..." Emiline was gasping the words out, and she saw the angel of death coming closer, and she was want to welcome it, her eyes beckoned it to come in. It was standing outside her door, waiting for her silence.

Stefano heard the words of confession from his wife as he stood like a statue outside her bedroom door. He had come back early to see to the marking of Sophia's grave with the Italian marble crypt he had specially made. When she stopped talking he stepped inside, and told Julia to leave, he would talk to her later please.

His lips curled into a cruel smile as he looked at her writhing with her feverish aches and pains. Taking a chair by her side, he reached out for her hand. His lips came down to capture each finger, but the caress was not meant to be a gesture of love. He meant it to frighten her, but that satisfaction was not to be given to him, for she was beyond caring. Her eyes met his, and she saw the depth of his hatred for her, and if she had been able to muster it, he would have seen it reflected back at him from hers.

"I see you must know..is this why you are back early, or should I assume you are missing me..."it was a whispery voice, one that had lost the timbre of one who was going to be alive another day.

"It is your fault she is dead, your's and that coward you spread yourself for! I see the child has been stillborn..good..I would have had to do it myself if God had not helped stop this farce..did you plan on passing it as mine? What did you think I would do.."

"Exactly as you are doing Stefano, and thank you.."she closed her eyes in gratitude as his hands slipped about her throat and began to squeeze the little spark of life she had left out of her. She was not going to suffer as Sophia had, but she welcomed the pain she did feel. It was as it should be..she reached out to the angel of death coming to take her hand.

Stefano bent to listen for her breath or heartbeat, and finding none, he had used his finger to close her staring eyelids, and close the mouth that had finally tried to assert the right to life residing still within her soul by opening up to scream.

"Not quite as ready to die as you thought my dear?"his contempt and hatred for her were now as deep as the love he had felt for Sophia when she had been alive. Turning on his heel, he had left the house to go to the establishment he owned in the French Quarter, he needed the company of a woman this night. To forget the whore who he had married, he would find a whore who would take her place. It might be the unlucky girls last night in New Orleans, depending on how he felt when it was over.

"EJ, my God, did Stefano kill one of his prostitutes?"Sami was horrified at how he could have killed his wife, then calmly gone out to spend the night in a brothel.

"No, he did not kill her, he made her one of his many mistresses. He did ask a favor of her though, to ask around and find out where any of the working ladies went if they found themselves pregnant, and needed it to be reversed. He wanted to know which of the "conjure women" known to be willing to do this had helped his wife. It was important to him.

The name was revealed, but not the fact that Julia, his own house maid had been the one to take Emiline there. Stefano knew she must have been the one to find out where to go..Emiline would never have had any way of knowing this, but he did not wish to confront Julia just yet..he wanted more time. When the day came to bury his wife, Julia had been horrified to see where her grave was being dug. No services were ordered, and no one dared question Mr. DiMera.

"Oh, my Lawd..he is gonna bury her unmarked..in the servants plot..he gonna kill me for sure.." Julia had cried to her husband in their bed.

"Hush, now, Mr. DiMera just told me it is alright, but we are to keep the house nice for when he returns..Julia, he don't hold nothing against you, he know she made you do it, and how you gonna tell anything on the mistress..ain't our place and Mr. DiMera know it!"

It was not their place, just as it was not their place to mention that he had gone in to the mistress and she was alive, but when he come out, she was dead.

"So..then what did Stefano do?" Sami was now wanting to know the rest, and when and why he had come for the Brady family.

"Stefano went to visit the conjure woman".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter V**

The little shanty perched on the end of the bit of bog and mud had a small light on when Stefano and his men rowed up to it. The sound of an infant crying weakly could be heard as they approached. Only Julia looked surprised when Stefano looked at her to for explanation.

"I swear, the child was taken from her womb, not whole, but in pieces..and given to me to throw out in the swamps."

"Most likely chicken parts Julia, for that sounds like a living baby in there to me, doesn't it to you Ramiro?:

Ramiro paused in his rowing, to put the oar in and push the boat alongside the small pier. He said nothing, just nodded his affirmation of agreement with his boss's assessment and pulled alongside to tie up. All in the boat except Stefano ducked for cover as the shotgun came out of the window and a blast from it left smoke hovering over their heads.

"What bizness ya'll got here, I got no word of a coming here! Git ya'll back down the bayou if'n you know what good for your necks. I can blow a tick off a deer sixty yard away! Ya'll make a fat target..git on I tell ya, git on!"

"I have money to pay for your favor, Miz Tonta! I must have information you can give to me..I need to have a debt of honor repaid, and I need your help.."Stefano shouted out, still standing in the boat to show he did not fear her. She waited a moment before cackling out..

"Whyn't you say so, debts of honor are my speshe-al-a-tee...and I mebbe give you my discount rate..non? Come in, come in, don't never mind the bebe, she just a wee un, not likely to live out the month now, got no momma milk and she aint a taking to the goats milk at' tall..her mum give her to me, she work in one of the houses, and wait too long to do what she need to do, so the bebe come alive..I got a soft heart, so I take her in, try to fatten her, but she ain't a thrivein..she be dead a day or two more.." as the conjure woman Tonta moved about the shack gathering the things she would need for the "debt of honor" repayment, she talked nonstop, but also avoided looking at Julia as she did.

Sami looked at EJ, reading as to where the story would now go. "Was that baby Emilines and my Grandfathers? And what is Stefano doing going to a conjure woman..didn't he have any goons back then?

"To answer your first question, yes it was, and it was not hard for Stefano to know it as well. The baby girl was about two months premature, and it was only the treatments the conjure woman knew that had kept her alive that long. As to your second question, never forget Samantha, many of these rituals and ceremonies have roots longer than our modern theories..they served these people well for years. My father knew that and respected her for her knowledge. " EJ seemed to be far away now, as he also fell into the spell of the story with Samantha.

"So..Mr. Fancy Dressed Man, in my Bayou, what can old Tonta do for you, what wrong you need righted? Tell me what I can help you for." Tonta was a woman who could have been fifty or could have been eighty, it was hard to say. Her hair was long, streaked among the black tight braids with gray, her skin crackled with the dryness of age, but retained the fine quadroon coloring of her mama and papa. The hands that mixed together the herbs in the mortar and pestle on the table had yellowed tips from heavy cigarette use, but were still nimble as they worked.

Stefano reached into his pocket and brought out the piece of cloth. She looked at the blue denim, and shook her head as if she already saw what was the problem.

"One who wear this, dis mon, he is bad. Not much to say else, he need to die quick as can get him up a tree noose!" she was fingering the cloth, her eyes closed as she had the visions of the man.

"Where is he? Who is he? How will I find him?"

"Tonta see the girl, she out in the house garden, picking the peas for dinner. He see her too, and he is feeling his evil come back on him."

"I asked you where he is? I need to find this man..where is this you see?"

"The town is up North, near the sea way..Salem..I see the name Salem!"

When Stefano had paid her fee, he had taken a moment to look into the babies bed, which was nothing but a cardboard box lined with old news paper. The little girl looked wizened and red, her eyes crusty with bits of infected mucous that had dried and sealed them.

"How much would you take for the infant?"

"You take her off my hands, hell I give you back a bit of your fee!" she cackled.

Stefano threw a ten dollar bill at her, and lifted his brow at Ramiro which was his clue to pick up the box.

"EJ, what did he do, throw that poor baby to the alligators?"

"Control yourself Samantha, when he finished Emiline it was as much to protect her as it was to put her out of her self induced misery. No, the baby was well cared for, grew up quiet healthy, beautiful, and ended up being the mother of your husband!"

**Chapter VI**

"EJ! That is just some more of your crazy DiMera stuff! That means Lucas would be my..."She began to work out the genealogy.

"He would be your half cousin, but hey, Salem is sort of inbred all around eh? EJ gave a wry laugh as he added, "But you might want to think a bit harder about that amnio now, right?"

Her hand swung back to strike him, but all he did was look at her and say "Go ahead, I guess I have it coming for other things, but not for telling you the truth, Samantha, that is the one thing we will always have between us now is the truth. There is more to the story than Stefano rescuing Kate, so do you want to hear the rest?"

'I suppose I should be thankful he helped Kate, after all without her, there would be no Lucas, right?"

"Oh, it took a lot of things going on to make Lucas, but I suppose I can save that until the end of this little dark fairy tale, shall I?"

Something in the way he said it made Sami know something else would be revealed, and her natural curiousity got the better of her. "Go on EJ, finish it then".

"Ahh Samantha, another thing I love about you is your insatiable need to know, remember the trunk in that house where you pulled out the Naval Commander jacket I wore when we danced? Even then you wanted to know the story..but this story has no happy ending like that one, I am afraid it gets much worse. It started again when your uncle Eric came to see his brother again, but this time in Salem. It had probably been ten years or more since they had crossed paths, but Eric knew his brother had protected him once before and probably would again.

Kim Brady was riding her bicycle up and down in front of the fish market her parents owned, her long blonde ringlets flying out behind her as she pedaled faster and faster to make the wind rush past her face which to her was the most delicious feeling in the world! The bicycle had been her Christmas present, it was red, with snowy white seats and handle grips, and streamers trailing out from the handle bars. Schwinn had made this wonderful bike just for her, and she was enjoying it in betwixt storms that would make Salem inbearable the next month. The January thaw was welcome and had been her first time to go out on the bike without snow stopping her love of the speed!

"Whoa! Little Fairy Princess! You are going to hurt yourself, and I would hate to see that pretty face or those little knees all skint up!" Eric Brady looked down at his niece whom he had never laid eyes on, but knew who she was on sight. She looked just like his own baby sister, the prettiest child ever to grace the village of Dalkey.

"You must be little Kimmie!" he reached to embrace her, but this was a stranger to her, and she scooted back, inching her bike along with her. Her wariness was asserting itself, and she looked around to see if someone from the fish market was about. Then she saw her mother coming towards them, her walk now the waddle of the advanced state of her pregnancy. As she got a bit closer, her smile broadened in welcome as she saw that the stranger standing and talking to her daughter was the brother she had met years ago in Chicago, but had not seen since, just letters and postcards as he traveled about.

"Caroline! By God! You look radiant, and lookkee here, another Brady child is on the way, the saints do bless us don't they?" Eric bent to place a kiss on her forehead, as she greeted him and invited him in for chowder while they waited on Sean to come in with the fishing fleet.

Eric had not noticed the unhappy look that had flashed on Caroline's face

when her pregnancy had been mentioned. For this was a baby that had been made while her husband had been off with the fleet in the North Atlantic, making the money that had enabled them to buy the market, Caroline Brady carried the shame of knowing she had committed adultery with Victor, and the pain of knowing she would always love a man who was not her husband. This time when Eric came to call, he had picked a time when Sean was out to sea, not expected in til the next week.

"EJ, how do you know all this, I mean I did not find out about Uncle Bo and Victor until a couple of years ago."

"Samantha, the DiMera's made it their business to know, that is all I can tell you, now do you want to hear the rest or not?"

"I won't interrupt ok, tell me, I mean this is pretty good!"

"I am afraid it is not good, Samantha, not good at all.!"

Kim had never met or even heard her Dad speak of Uncle Eric, but then the world of grownups was not completely known to her..there were the times her mother and father would disappear into their room and lock the door..she often wondered what in heavens name they found to do in there! Lately, there had been loud arguments coming from behind the door, and the look on her mothers face was drawn as she had gone about setting the layette that would be needed for the new baby. Kim was very excited about the coming baby, and she was hoping for a little brother, since Roman was not around that much anymore. Since he had started high school, he did not play with her as he used to, and she missed him taking her into his lap and reading to her.

The next week she had someone who delighted in paying attention to her though, Uncle Eric was there and found her to be the most interesting person in the family! Her Pop was the apple of her eye, but nowadays, he just was not his self, Kim had no inkling what was wrong, but Pop did not talk to her when he was home, and acted so stand offish to her Mom.

Uncle Eric, though, he was always there for her that week, and she found herself following him around like a little puppy. His affection for her grew each day, his hugs more frequent, his kisses on her cheeks sometimes going to her lips, and his hands were now rubbing her on her bottom, but it did not seem wrong, this was Uncle Eric and he loved her so much.

Until the one day, when Mom had gone to the doctors and had asked Eric to keep an eye on her. She expected Sean home the next day, and wanted to get to the appointment before he got home. Eric had agreed and once the door was shut, he had asked Kim to come into his room he wanted to show her something.

When her mother came home, Kim was strangely silent, not the exuberant little girl that needed to be told constantly to lower her voice. Caroline decided the quiet was good for now, she was so tired in the last stages of her pregnancy, along with the strain of the situation with Sean.

"EJ..no..not Aunt Kim, did Eric do something to her?"

"Samantha, I think you know the answer to that, but the saddest thing is it could have been prevented if your grandfather had been a man, not the sniveling coward that he became and probably is to this day!"

"What do you mean, what could he have done?"

"Samantha, he could have believed his daughter when she finally told him what happened to her, but he chose to bury his head the same as he did when Sophia died. From what we know about Eric, he was responsible for several sexual assaults on little girls and very young women. Three of them were murdered besides Sophia!"

"How do you know that, how can you be sure?"

"I told you, the DiMeras made it their business to know."

**Chapter VII**

Kim Brady lived in Europe for several years, and as a result of the trauma she had suffered at the hands of Eric Brady as a child, she became a rather wild party girl. As a way to make money, she became a call girl, a very high priced call girl with clients who moved in the same sphere as Stefano Dimera.

EJ gave this information to Sami in an offhand way, he had no opinion one way or the other on how Kim had lived her life, he just knew that Stefano had made it his business to know what made her tick, since she was a Brady, and therefore his enemy.

"But once he saw she had been just as much a victim as Sophia, he took pity on her. Once again, he saw your grandfather as being the instrument of an innocent young woman's destruction, his own daughters due to his own sense of family pride. He chose to ignore and scoff at what she tried to tell him, so Stefano did not interfere when Shane Donovan and her grew closer. She oculd have given information to Shane which would have been harmful to Stefano, but he did nothing to her.

You know your aunt is now some type of counselor for children right? But do you know how many attempts at suicide she made because of what she was holding inside..all because of your grandfather, and your father!"

"EJ, my Dad didn't do anything!" Sami was defensive and loyal about her father.

"Exactly!"

"What are you talking about? My father was battling against Stefano's crime family during this time..my God, Stefano stole Eric and me!"

"Your father was told by Kim what happened, and he did not believe her either. She was trying to protect Carrie from the same thing, and your whole family sided against her...the only one who believed her was Shane. Later, the whole ugly thing again turned your aunt into a mental case..I believe she had a multiple personality disorder and ended up shooting your father. And while all this was going on, dear old Uncle Eric again left town, even though the evidence of his crimes was sent to your father."

"EJ, if my father had known any of this, he would have stopped it! Carrie was his daughter, he would not let anyone do that to her."

"Samantha, look at these, they were all sent to your father along with an anonymous note. He must have read them, but he did not investigate anything, he was too obsessed with Stefano's crimes. Remember Tonta saying she had the vision of the young girl in the vegetable garden..look at this one."

The clipping was old and faded, the paper was from a town about forty miles inland from Salem, and the year was nineteen fifty six. Samantha looked at the date and saw it was dated October, she knew her aunt Kim would have been about six at that time, it was close to the time that EJ had said Eric had come to visit the following January.

'Six year old Melinda Johansen was found dead in her families barn this past Monday. Her mother said she had sent the girl out to pick some vegetables from the garden, and when she did not come back in, she had sent her older son out to fetch her.

It appears she was strangled and sexually assaulted. For now that is all the information the sheriff is giving out. No one was seen in the area, but authorities are fanning out to question people in this rural area. If anyone has any information regarding this, we ask that they contact the Farmington Sheriffs office.'

Samantha looked at the other articles and clippings, two other girls had been murdered, and others had been assaulted, but managed to get away. There was no description given, as the girls said they had been surprised, and the man had worn a kerchief over his face. All said he was tall, with a barrel like build, and that was about all that they knew.

"You say this was given to my father...but the crimes would have been so old by the time he was on the force.."

"There is no statute on murder, your father chose not to believe it, and as far as Sophia went, I really think since it was a DiMera, he probably did not care!"

"EJ, that is not true, how can you believe that?"

"Samantha, I have seen how your family has treated you..when you were duped by Tony into becoming Stan, did they stand by you when you came back and had helped rescue the others? I recall reading your own father arrested you for the capital crime of treason..without even reading the proper interpretation of the law..good thing Austin had a brain..none of the others did, including your present husband."

"EJ, leave him out of it, he had his reasons to doubt me."

"Samantha, no matter what, I would never doubt you, whatever you did, I would have faith in you..just as I had faith that you would not strike that match".

"Do you mean that?" Her eyes searched his, looking for the tell tale symptoms of distrust she knew people always felt when dealing with her.

"I have never meant anything more in my life, Samantha, I know you to the depths of your soul..the way I hope you come to know me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter VIII**

"What do you mean EJ, I know enough about you to know I don't want to know any more!" Sami looked downwards to her beginning swelling of her stomach where the baby was growing.

Once again, the breech between them reared up, as they both remembered a night a few months back that had changed so much between them.

"You set me up with John, to look good for your family. This family you value so much that not a month before had discarded you like a piece of trash. I loved you, and I so wanted to believe you, so I went to the boat house that night, hoping against hope that I had found someone who wanted me for me. I might have discarded all of Stefanos plans for me, plans that I have been groomed for since I was eleven. That is how badly I wanted you, enough to betray the one man who has given me so much."

His head bowed at the memory of that night. Like Stefano learning of Emilines betrayal, his anger had led him to do something that he now regretted so much. Trying to say it in the right words though, took careful consideration, and he began to think about how to reveal how his life had ended up at this junction.

"What has he done to you EJ? I think you have the capability of caring for someone other than yourself. I think you care about this child, if it is yours. How is it that you were groomed from the age of eleven..how did Stefano get his clutches into you?"

"Aww, you want to know the story of my depraved childhood...how I pulled the wings off of butterflies, and tied cats tails together? I mean I know your family and Lucas all call me a sociopath, psychopath, and we know what experts they all are don't we?"

"I know you are not like that EJ". Sami knew the truth, as EJ had been there for her in some of the darkest times of her life. They had been friends when she needed one. Something told her she may have been his only friend as well.

"Well, we have a bit of time before Lucas gets back, here, let me get you some water, then walk with me, while I fill you in on the sad story of the little Cinderfella who was me!" EJ laughed softly as he began to talk while they walked about what was left of the once stately grounds.

EJ had been but four years old when the people came who took his mother away. After the death of Edmund her fragile hold on reality crumbled, and she once again was living in a fantasy world with thoughts of Elvis Presley dominating her every move. The grim faced man who appeared in the doorway, doing nothing more than extending his hand to the boy who sat quietly watching as his mother was sedated had suddenly seemed like an oasis of calm in the maelstrom the boy was used to with his mother.

Stefano had used his voice softly to try and get EJ out of his self imposed shell. It was not easy, the boy failed to talk, and when presented with a box of toys and books, he had turned away. The past two years of living with a mother who seemed to forget he existed had imprinted on him a sense of reliance only upon himself.

Stefano could see the boy was somewhat scruffy and a bit malnourished. Susan's loss of her faculties had meant he was not cared for, more or less left to fend for himself. To rectify that, Stefano decided the boy needed besides tender loving care, he needed a home that could give him a sense of place.

Arriving at Maisson Blanche, EJ felt like a fairy tale world had come to life. It was beautiful and when he walked the grounds they seemed to envelope him in a sense of welcome, like he was the child they needed to complete them, a child to run in the grass, to swing on the rope, and climb the old willow. His room was upstairs, looking out on the gardens, bookshelves lined with classics, a record player, as well as toys of every shape and description. In the corner was a well worn teddy bear, and he found himself drawn to it, the nubby fur and missing eye notwithstanding.

"Go, on pick it up, dat belong to lil' miss Sophia back in the day!" Julia made her presence known as she brought in some cookies and milk for a snack to welcome the boy. He seemed so small, and the wizened servant saw that he was unsure of how to act in this place.

"It just a house, don't be shy about what you want child, we been waiting so long to get you here you know, bout all Mr. DiMera talking about, how he gonna go get his boy! I promise you, we take good care of you, and no body gonna hurt you, this your home boy! It is all yours!"

When EJ heard the words "this your home" everything changed at that moment. He knew he belonged here, it felt so right and from that time on Maisson Blanche was his refuge and he loved it.

"I see you are comfortable, good, I have told the household to cater to your every need. You are going to be treated like a prince EJ, I have much to make up for with you, and I will do that I promise." Stefano had called EJ to him in his study. For one of the only times in his life he could remember, Stefano had embraced him. In that moment again, EJ felt he belonged. This man who seemed so imposing and frightening made EJ feel secure and loved, a feeling missing in his life to that point.

Stefano chose his nanny and his tutors with great care. The years at Maisson Blanche rolled by, and the young prince was groomed with the finest of everything. While he could be quite temperamental, the staff did love him and the brilliance he exhibited in his studies pleased Stefano to no end.

The day finally came though, when Stefano had to execute the rest of his plan.

"I am sending you to England to boarding school. This is a special school, and you will do well there. It will prepare you for the work you will have to do later in your life."

"Why can't I stay here, I am doing well with my studies, and I don't want to leave.."The eleven year old EJ was pleading his case, but from the look in his fathers eye, there would be no relenting.

It was a day of heavy raining in New Orleans when EJ was shuttled off to the airport for England. He had made his goodbyes to the staff, his horse and dog, then set up his stiff upper lip as he got into the limo alone, to start the journey that was his destiny. 

**Chapter IX**

"So he sent you away, at the age of eleven..for what reason"

His mouth crinkled in his grin, and Sami could not help looking at it as his whole face involved in it. There was something about his smile that had always attracted her. His smiles told much about himself, they were often self depreciating, showing the irony he found life to be full of.

"I was closer to twelve, thank you, and quite self sufficient I might add. That was my nanny's doing. She was a wonderful woman, but she insisted I uphold my end of things."

"I cannot imagine sending Will away at that age on his own".

"Yes, well, I can understand it, Will being Will...Sorry, I meant no harm, it is just that Will is more dependent on you and Lucas, I was raised to rely on myself. It came naturally to me. I was meant to be alone, that is until I met up with you. I was groomed for a mission, you know it too, but you put a spanner in the works..you know I love you, and I just can't help it. I hope someday I can put it in perspective, and go on with my life, but for now I am stuck where I am. You have a child growing within you that may be mine as well. I cannot give up the chance to be in his or her life..so whatever happens from now on, both of us have to deal with that reality."

It was a warning as well as an admission by him. Sami placed a hand on her stomach, as EJ put his hand on her shoulder to guide her into the barn to show her where he once had his beloved horse named Phoenix.

"So what happened to you in England..what was the school about?"

"Oh, it was a place to harden you up..up to then I had lived a privilieged existence..but Granite Cutty was a wake up call!"

The day began at five a.m. when all the boys had to be taken out for the five mile run before breakfast. The food was simple but adequate, most days it was porridge and fruit, with toast. Rooms were detailed and inspected, if it passed muster the students went on to classes. It was a regimented existence, with strict courses of study. EJ had done well academically and in the field of athletics. Making friends was another matter. EJ was known to be a DiMera, the others were from families long in the English aristocracy, and he was not one of them by class.

"Bloke is really nothing more than a glorified Mafioso, even if he can hold his own as goalie." And EJ was often the brunt of the cruel jokes boys can play in the locker room. He knew though, he must never bring the family name any disrepute, so whatever happened to him he kept his own counsel, never lashing out, and holding things in. The one time he did lose control, it had been the end of his days at Granite Cutty, and the end of the other boys eyesight. The school, not wishing adverse publicity or to risk the ire of Stefano DiMera, wisely decided that the other boy had brought about the beating himself.

EJ was sixteen when Stefano brought him to the island. He had finished his A levels and was eligible for university, but Stefano had other plans first. Thus began the indoctrination of EJ Wells, and the programming which led him to Salem as a DiMera enforcer. EJ had not been aware of how subtle it all was, but it was as thorough a brainwashing as had ever been done to a covert operative, which was what he became. He was trained as a racer, and that was his cover as he traveled the world on Stefanos business. Some things he had done were just edgy, some tetered on unsavory, and some like what he had been sent here to Salem to do were evil. He realized that now, but nothing was to be done now, the faces were on the tea towels as it were. He had never had cause to have second thoughts until now, as he walked with the woman he had wronged so harshly.

"So you came to Salem to make me pay for what was done to Sophia, give me a child of the DiMera seed...EJ, what possible help would that be to Stefano in getting revenge on Eric Brady?"

EJ stopped walking, and paused in front of the paddock with the brass plate, now corroded and faded with the word Phoenix etched into it. When he looked inside he could imagine the magnificent beast that had once resided in the large and airy pen. He had been a gelding, with a black mane that had been kept in perfectly groomed condition, his coat the color of midnight, and the white star that emblazoned his forehead being the only light patch on him. EJ opened it and stepped inside, seeming to look for a misplaced item.

"EJ, did you hear me? Why did Stefano want you to make me pregnant?"

"What makes you think it was his idea Samantha? I am the one who did it, because I wanted you, I still want you, and I thought it was the only way I might have a chance of having you. Of course, now that it has happened, he has found a way to turn it to his advantage..unless I can stop him."

"What do you mean EJ, what is it you have to stop him from doing?" She sensed his fear and uncertainty, and it made her afraid as well.

"Samantha, I have to stop him from murdering you and the baby, so I hope you can forgive me for this!" With that, EJ had grabbed hold of her, and took out the syringe he had kept in the paddock, and quickly he injected the sedative into her arm. Her struggles ceased within seconds, and he picked her up and carried her out the barn to the waiting car.

"Where did you leave Lucas?" EJ asked the driver.

"Lucas, whoa mon, he gonna have a time of it when he finally waking up..he down in gator swamp. But don't worry non, I leave lots of dead chickens to keep em busy, he not gonna be et' but he may need a change of pants real soon after!" the belly laugh of the man even made EJ smile as they sped away, with Samantha sleeping in his arms.

**Chapter X**

Cradling her in his arms, EJ could only wonder if he would ever quit doing things that made her more angry with him. He knew when she woke and remembered what he had done, he was in for it. For now, though, he could look at her as much as he wished, he could hold her as long as he wanted and she could not turn away or hurl the dreaded word of rape at him. His hand stroked her cheek tenderly, and he moved wisps of her wheat colored hair from her eyes where it slipped from the braid. It had only been eight months ago when he had done this same gesture as she had lain asleep in his bed. on the day she was to have married Austin.

He had been so close then to making her listen to him, he was so close to telling her how he felt, and maybe things would have been so different. Before her reunion with Lucas had driven him to doing the unthinkable, he was beginning to think the feud could be ended, after her rejection, he was again susceptible to his families influence

Samantha now carried his child, and Stefano seemed to think the child would be payment for Sophia, since nothing else had been done to avenge her. Stefano was under the illusion that the cells from the childs developing body could be used as some kind of fountain of youth to keep his aging body alive.

Even Tony was wanting treatment for his blood disorder to be tried with the childs aborted body, and Doctor Rolf had assured Stefano and Tony that this was the secret cure for all the ailments of their aging bodies. They had not counted on EJ and the fact that he may have had feelings for either Samantha or the child. He did, deeper feelings than he had for his family, and that was something that was not tolerated. He was now doing the unforgivable. Her moan in her sleep got his attention and he tried in his own way to comfort her as she began to fight for sentience. Her head moved from side to side, and her arms flailed about, but he held them against his body, as he leaned in to softly tell her "shhhs..it's alright, you are fine sweetheart, nothing is going to hurt you..I promise I will keep you safe, you and the baby.."

"EJ, what did you do to me?' she was trying to focus, but his face kept fading and fuzzing up. He knew the drugs effects were going to make her feel ill, and sure enough, it happened. He tried to catch most of the mess, but it was on her clothes, and his as well. All he could do was take the blanket in the backseat and try to wipe up as much as he could, but the smell was all over the carseat, and making her feel worse.

"Hey boss, the motel is just up the street, I think ya'll might need some clean up..while I clean the car...mon..what dat gal have on her tum-tum? Whooee!"

EJ quickly entered the motel lobby, paid cash for two rooms, got the keys and came back out. Phillipe had his hands full, Sami was trying her best to get out of the car, and he was holding her down with both hands, and one leg.

"EJ, let me go, damnit, let me go!"

"My love, if I could let you go, nothing would give me more pleasure, my God, there are chunks in your hair!" He held onto her struggling frame, surprised how much pressure her small frame could muster, and when the knee came up to catch him in the groin, he lost his breath, and his grip.

"Oh mon, don't try that move on me lil' miss, or I promise you, I will knock you into next Sunday!" Phillipe caught her up before she could get to the stairwell.

EJ was doubled over in agony, clutching his groin, and still trying to get the key in the lock, which finally he managed. Once in the room he collapsed on the bed, pulling down his pants to inspect the damage and handing off the ice bucket to Phillipe.

"Does it hurt?' Sami leaned in to take a look, as the grin at the corners of her mouth twitched.

"Go to hell!" EJ was rubbing at the source of his pain, and when Phillipe came in with the ice he immediately stripped the pillow case from the bed and poured it in, using the compress against his injured parts.

"Wanna rape me now big boy?"

Philippe turned so boss would not see him snicker.

"No, what I want to do is get that stench off of you!" EJ grabbed her, and gave a nod for Philippe to guard the door. Twisting and turning, even with his pain, she was not a match for his strength, as he pulled her into the bathroom.

He did not give her a lot of room to maneuver in the small bathroom, and in minutes she was stripped naked. He turned on the shower and lifted her into it, following quickly as he removed his soiled clothes as well.

"What? EJ, no!" Her eyes closed tightly as he moved under the water with her. Her arms crossed over her breasts in a gesture of modesty, but at the moment he really had no interest, he wanted the smell of her illness off of both of them. Still, her closing her eyes in shyness amused him.

"I don't blame you, it does not look pretty, and I imagine they will be a glorious purple within an hour or so. Oh, my, made you look didn't I?" EJ grinned as he caught her eyelids peeping open a bit.

"My God, did I do that?" Sami was shocked at the black around his groin where the blood was surfacing under the skin.."I'm so sorry EJ".

"Not half so sorry as I am love, believe me!"

**Chapter XI **

"What is this for", Sami asked as EJ tossed her in a sheet as she dried off.

"It will be all you have to wear until Phillipe gets back with some fresh clothing for us, or wear nothing, I leave that up to you", EJ was walking about with a towel wrapped around him, eating one of the Subway sandwiches that Philippe had brought in. EJ had a thing for the sandwiches, and hoped Samantha liked them as well.

"Do you prefer turkey or roast beef?"He offered her a choice, and when she chose the turkey he put the other one away. She was having a hard time maneuvering about in the sheet, finally stumbling as she stepped on it, making it drop to the floor. He stared for a moment, seeing for the first time clearly the rounding of her stomach where he knew his baby grew. Seeing her embarrassment again, he said nothing, just helped her up, and wound the sheet more securely about her, giving her the excess to throw over her arm.

Chewing her sandwich, Sami thought about who she was with. This was EJ, the scum DiMera who had planted his disgusting seed in her! The one who blackmailed her, and backed her into a corner until she had actually plotted his murder with Celeste..of course to find out that he had been testing her with that whole fiasco was even more infuriating..now he had taken her away from Lucas on their honeymoon! She hated him so much, but still could not help looking at him as he walked about the room in the towel. She remembered their first meeting, he had been wearing a towel as she knocked on his door to retrieve the wrench.

The man she looked at now represented a year of torment for her family and herself. She knew she should feel hate for him, but why did she have this unsettling feeling when she was with him. It would be easy enough to start screaming at the top of her lungs, fighting him to get to the door, but something, an instinct told her this was where she had to be at this time, this was where she needed to be. Her hand went down to her growing abdomen, and as if in support of her thoughts, she felt the first movements of the child, a fluttery movement as if a butterfly was trapped within.

"Oh!" her surprise voiced itself. EJ immediately turned to see what was wrong.

"The baby, I felt it, it was so light though." She saw EJ's face light up for a moment, and she almost felt happy for him, followed soon by a pang of guilt when she remembered Lucas. EJ's childhood had been both a deprived and spoiled existence, probably the worst of both worlds. Then to be subjected to the techniques of Stefano in his teen years, it was understandable how the influence of that family could have destroyed any chance he had to have normal human feelings. Of course that was his excuse; hers was always the desertion of her mother and father...

"That must be a thrill for you, to feel it move I mean..I have read in the early months it is just like a butter.." he stopped, not wishing to say anything that might upset her.

"yes a butterfly..that is what I was thinking EJ..ohhh there it is again!"her face mirrored her delight and he thought in that moment he had never seen her look so beautiful, or happy. Thinking about her, he had not often seen her truly happy..this was one of the only times he could recall. She had not looked happy at her own wedding, but he attributed that to the fact he was there to torment her with his smirks.except the look of rapture on her face now never appeared when Lucas had said his vows to her. A woman in love with a man should have glowed with her happiness, but Sami had just had an air of relief when it was over, that EJ knew for certain now. The look on her face now was vastly different from the look at the wedding.

"You know, I never meant to harm or hurt you Samantha, I wish that night had never happened, or that I had taken a different route..but when I found you in my control, and when I felt you had set me up once again, I snapped. Believe me, I was not sent to plant a seed in you, I made that up. But now that you have the child in you, we have a problem I did not forsee. I have to keep you and the child safe, that is why I took you. But I promise, once this is over, and nothing is endangering you, I will return you to Lucas."

Philippe knocked on the door then, and EJ unlocked it to let him enter. He hd several shopping bags with him, containing jeans and t' shirts for EJ, and some elastic waisted pants for Sami. "Thought you would be more comfortable in these ma'am, as the time gets closer."

"What do you mean? I have five months before I am due!" her alarm was showing as she recalled EJ saying when "this is over"!

"EJ! How long do you plan on keeping me? I have Will, my family..they will worry about me! You can't do this! I have to see doctors! What is wrong with you!" she was headed toward hysteria as the reality of what was happening was registering with her. He saw her distress, and nodded his head to Philippe to leave them.

"Samantha, I promise I will see you are taken care of, don't worry, but if I don't do this, neither you, the baby, or possibly myself will live long enough to celebrate this little ones first birthday! Please, trust me..I will see to every need you have, you will have doctors, and I will find a way for you to send word to your family. But first we have to give Stefano what he wants most, and I need you to help me with that."

"What do you mean?"

"We are going to see Tonta...she must know something, and if she does, we need to find it out!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter XII**

The bed in the hotel room was lumpy, and EJ tossed and turned through the night. He had given the other bed with the mattress that did not sag in the middle to Samantha. Dreams were something he tried to avoid having, as they always involved something about his mother, and what his life had been like with her. The day of his fathers death had marked the final change in her, from what had been a rather eccentric case of lovable nuttiness, to a woman who often forgot she had a son who needed the simplest of care. Food was not high on her lists of items to provide him, and going to bed hungry from a day of no food was a two or three day a week occurrence. From that existence to Maisson Blanche was a sea change, and he could not help but love Stefano for caring enough about him to rescue him. Then had come the other training.

"Take the pain, boy, it is good for you! That which does not kill you makes you stronger..it makes you one of us!" The face of the man in the lab coat delivering the jolts faded away to nothingness. He had been strapped down to the guerney, and the jolts of electricity had set his insides afire..but when all was done, he was pliant, willing to believe any story, and willing to perform any deed asked of him by his adored father.

The dream meshed the hunger of his childhood, with the pain of the island and EJ cried out in his sleep! "No, please..stop it burns! ..it burns!," but when Samantha reached over to him to try and wake him, the demons of the dream came out in full force, as he slapped her away with the full force of his hand. She rolled across the floor from the force of the blow, but still came back to try and awaken him.

"EJ, please, wake up, it's a bad dream..are you alright?" she turned on the light as she whispered to him, he opened his eyes and saw the growing bruise on her cheek and eye where his hand had struck her.

"Did I do that to you?" his finger touched the redness on her face, and he groaned, "I am sorry Samantha..sometimes I have very vivid nightmares", swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he walked to the basin to get a drink, then opened one of the sacks Philippe had carried in to find the bottle of scotch inside.

He poured a good measure, swallowing it in one gulp, then going for another shot. This dream had been one of the worst ever, and he attributed it to the stress he was under trying to keep this woman and the baby safe. The ice pack he had used earlier he now applied to the side of Samantha's face, not liking the swelling he saw cause by his intemperate response to her trying to comfort him during the dream.

Right now, he really did not have a plan or a clue as to which way to proceed..it all hinged on if they could speak to Tonta. The last anyone had heard was that she had been taken to a rest home after the hurricane. She had been alone, a ninety three year old woman in the same shack she had always lived in, and Katrina had not made her any more inclined to move.

"Tonta! Please we must get you outa there now! The storm gonna surge here, you mebbe be under forty feet of water this down low!" The rescuer ducked as the shotgun blast left the smoke over his head.

"Gwine, git along, more folks need your help than Tonta, spirits say I be fine, jes fine, but if I go with you, who take a care of my goats, my chickens.."and she had refused to budge. When she was found floating on what was left of her pier about ten miles inland, blind in both eyes, but hanging on to her two goats, she had been taken to a facility in Atlanta, and there she remained, waiting for the ones she knew had to find her. That was what the spirits had told her, and she knew she had to stay alive until her visons were given to the ones who needed to have them.

"EJ, you said we are going to see..Tonta? I mean, she must be dead, how old would she be/"

"She won't die until we get there Samantha, she is waiting for us".

Shaking her head, Sami crawled up into his bed, lying on her side looking at him.

"EJ, this mumbo jumbo who-do the voo-doo is a bit weird for an Oxford Graduate don't you think?"

"Not at all, things from the past have their place Samantha, and she has told many things to my Father that have proven true. He trusts her, and so do I, and you should too."

"What is it you want to know EJ"

"Samantha, you and I have to find your Uncle Eric and make him pay for his crimes.!"

Her look startled him, she seemed to nod in agreement as if making one Brady pay for the sin he had commited against the DiMera family might even up all family scores. Taking the cold pack from her face, he nodded in satisfaction, the area looked much better. He held her face in his hands, and she looked back at him in silence, her deep blue eyes seeking his in a direct connection. Staring, he could not break away, and he could feel himself being drawn closer to her against his will, and she moved to him in almost the same fashion.

Once his lips brushed hers, he was lost, and there was nothing he could have done to stop his next move, except he remembered.."No! Oh God! Samantha, forgive me, I won't do this to you again, I swear it!"

**Chapter XIII**

Sami grew quiet at his outburst, knowing she had been just as close to breeching that barrier as he had been, and at least he was not contemplating cheating on a spouse.

"EJ, really, that was not your fault, please..I don't think badly of you for that, I..I wanted to kiss you too..and I am wrong for wanting that, I am married to Lucas. He loves me so much, and I just keep on hurting him in so many ways!"

She walked across the room to look out the window. It was almost day break, the sun was just peeking through the grove of cypress trees that lined the roadway. He watched her stand there, her arms crossed in front of her, knowing he had made so many things go wrong in her life, but then again, he had helped her make some decisions that were for the best.

"EJ..that day in the apartment, when I got that last note, how did you send that to me?"

"I told you before, I did not send the notes..But now that I think about it, they were probably Barts doing. He likes that sort of shenanigan, it fulfills some childish need for games he has. Tony always gives him those details".

"Remember, EJ, before I saw it, I was asking you..or I started to ask you.."her voice faltered as her courage gave out.

"You were going to ask if I was falling in love with you?" EJ was direct, as he came to stand beside of her, his heart beginning to pound with his ache to tell her the truth.

"Yes, but you never answered, and that was the note asking me to give up Will..so I got sidetracked.."

"Who could blame you, you were heartsick at the thought..just as I am heartsick that you think I would have left a note like that..Samantha the truth is I was not falling in love with you at that moment, I had loved you from the moment I saw you..the Italians call it the colpo di fulmine...it means the thunderbolt, a hit of love that goes straight to a mans heart."His hand on her shoulder turned her to face him, but she kept her face turned down, afraid to look at him once again.

She laughed softly, "Hey I heard of that in the Godfather movie...so little Sami Brady hit the famous playboy EJ Wells with a thunder bolt! I feel like such a femme fatale now.."she could not help her grin from expanding as she gauged the power of her feminine appeal. Not many women could give out a thunderbolt, and she rather liked the idea of having that kind of power. Taking a chance, she raised her eyes to look at him, but when she saw the look of raw hunger in his eyes, she knew it had been an error in judgement. For to see it in his eyes made her know it was reflected in hers, and she could not stop herself.

Her arms stole round his neck, ignoring his stiffness, and his murmuring pleading to her "no..please, I won't do this again", as she pulled him down to place her lips on his, opening her softness to him, and he plunged into it, taking the kiss from a gentle probing to a demand for everything she could give, and she complied. The bed was a step away, and she began to push him towards it, while kissing him non stop. She did not want either of them to stop to think about this, it was only about the moment, and she only wanted to stay within it for as long as she could.

Clothing was quickly discarded, thrown over the side, and soon they were entwined in a passion so strong, it was hard to breathe, think, or remember why they had not succumbed to this urge so long ago, for nothing had ever felt so right to either one of them. His kisses trailed down to the swelling of her tummy, and he cradled the growing evidence of what they had created with a tenderness that moved her to tears.

"Samantha, if I could change the way this happened, I would, but God strike me dead for saying, this, I am not sorry! I can never be sorry for loving you and wanting you this much...I just wish I could change the memory for you."He was still kissing her, and he did not register her silence, as she lay there thinking about what she had just done.

Practically her whole life she had hated her stepfather for hurting her father by his affair with Marlena. Now she had just done the same thing..she could not justify it as a bargain rape..she had done the seducing, EJ had asked her to stop, but she had not wanted to. Now she lay, naked beside a man who she had told everyone she despised, knowing that it was a lie now, and had always been a lie.

He felt her silence as sharply as he had felt the words all the time she had hurled the epithet 'rapist' at him. Moving away from her, he again felt as though he would be accused of forcing himself on her, and the words would wound him too much this time. It was time he put a bit of professional distance between them, once he had seen Tonta, he would find a place to keep her safe while he finished the job he had to do.

"EJ, I..EJ, don't go..I need to tell you something important, I need to stop the lies, you have been honest with me, I need to do the same. That night, with Lucas in the cabin, I hated what you did to me, but if I had only listened to you all those times when you tried to make me see how he manipulated me maybe things would have turned out differently. I do have feelings for you, I know I do, otherwise I could not have made love to you like I just did, but right now, I am tired, and confused. So if you don't mind, could you come back to bed, and just hold me for awhile, I need that so much right now."

He was lying beside her, holding her in his arms, kissing the top of her head before she finished the sentence.

**Chapter XIV**

It was an hour of lying next to her, he did not sleep, just lay looking at her, listening to her breathe, and it had to be the most peaceful and contented hour he had ever spent in his life. EJ did not know how she would really feel once she had processed all that had happened between them the past twenty four hours, all he could hope was that she would see what he felt for her was real, and that she could find a way to value it for what it was.

Her hand found it's way to his cheek, and she brushed a stray lock of hair back from his forehead. His head turned to place his lips softly on her palm, delighting in her shiver of pleasure in the caress.

"What time is it? Do we have to get going soon?" She was smiling softy, and again he lost himself in her eyes.

"As a matter of fact we do, we have about an eight hour drive ahead of us and Tonta is waiting on us."

"Will Philippe be going with us?" She really hoped to be able to be alone with EJ for a bit of time, they had so much to talk about, and she hoped the road trip would be a time for it.

"No..he will not. He is Tonta's grandchild, but he must get back to his own family, this was just a way for him to earn the payment for her care for a couple of more years. Right now, he is out getting us another vehicle, this one is too traceable..and we need to be incognito as we travel Samantha, no drawing attention to ourselves at all. Lucas will have reported you missing, and like as not the whole Brady posse will be on our tails, as well as a couple of DiMera henchmen..but I have faith, we can do this!"

"I want you to wear these please, and this wig also..you will call me Earl, and I am going to refer to you as Lillybelle..look, darling, the people following us are going to be offering big money to anyone who can tell them which way we went, what time we were here, and that is just your side of the family..mine will offer them money, as well as the opportunity for their knee caps to remain uncracked! So put them on now!"

She had donned the dark wig, plaiting it into braids, then donning the loose coveralls that hid her pregnancy. It was only when EJ put on his duds that she broke into hysterical laughter.

"What is wrong with this?"

"My God, you look like a skinny version of Larry the Cable Guy!" His baseball cap was perched on his head, and the plaid work shirt with the overalls completed the picture of the quintessential hayseed.

For a man used to Armani, when he looked in the mirror his natural narcissism took over.

"No, I do not look like a skinny version of him, whoever he might be, I look like a trim and toned version. He should be so lucky. Now let's get some breakfast at that lil' ole greasy spoon oer' yonder...I am hongree as an ole bare!" the dialect of his childhood came easily to him, and he knew it would help in covering their trail.

Sami had not said a lot, but at breakfast she had watched him mapping out a route that seemed to be going through a lot of off the mainline roads.

"Lawd, woman, you were a bit hongree as well!!" He was amazed at the amount of food she had managed to put away, the two blueberry pancakes, accompanied by the scrambled eggs and bacon had not satisfied her, and she was calling the waitress over to add an order of fruit to her breakfast.

"What are those things you are eating?" she pointed to the white nugget bits on his plate.

"Them is grits dawling..hominy grits, here try one, you may like them,"seeing her face screw up as the texture and nutty taste filled her mouth, "then agin' you may not..I grew up eating these..Julianna cooked em most mawnings for my breakfast."

"EJ, how come you are talking like that, I mean where is the English accent, you sound like Rhett Butler now" she giggled as he nodded..

"Accents are like old friends Samantha, they stay with you no matter where you go, and they are like comfortable old shoes, always fit..they always fit jest fine!"

Philippe came in the restaurant then, holding out a set of keys. Once EJ paid the bill, he took her arm to follow Phillipe out to where their new vehicle awaited them.

"EJ, what is that?"

"Waal..Samantha gal, looks like a nineteen sixty three Chevy three quarter ton pick – em- up truck..and looks like it is hauling a full load of chickens in the back as waal..Nice touch Philippe!"The truck was faded blue, with several rust spots covering up the best paint.

"Thought this would be good for you to use Boss..no one gonna suspect ole' EJ Wells driving in this..but don you worry, she be a classic, this engine like a purring kitty cat!"

"I bet you can find cats inside it..shredded up! EJ, this does not look safe, I mean look at the tires, where is the tread?"

"I drove lots of cars with tires slicker than that Samantha..the idea is to be totally hidden..good job Philippe..Come on kid, we got a long trip ahead of us."

"EJ, where is the seat belt?" She was hunting all over, but Philippe reached in, and taking a length of rope from behind the seat, he tied it across her lap.

"Dere ya go mom, all safe and secure..ya'll take care now, this ole buggy gonna get you dere safe and sound! Ole Philippe see to it now!"

"EJ..."she pleaded with him..

"Lillybelle, I am Earl, and don't you forget it alright? Our lives may depend on you remembering that from now on.!"

**Chapter XV**

"EJ.." he did not look at her, or respond in any way.."Ok, Earl"she got his attention.

"Yes Lillybelle, what do ya'll want now?"he chewed on the piece of straw, steering the wheel with one hand, his other leaned on the open window as they made their way through the flat marshland roadway of Louisiana.

"I have to go"her eyes had a desperate look in them, but he entered her request into the one luxury the vehicle had been equipped with, a GPS system.

"Lillybelle, we stopped for that only an hour ago, it is going to be midnight before we get there if this keeps up! There is a station up ahead in five miles, can you make it?"

"Earl, listen to me! I am a pregnant woman, this is a truck with no shock absorbers, my insides are being bounced about like a bunch of tennis balls, and furthermore," she paused to take another drink of water, and wipe the perspiration off her forehead, "furthermore, wasn't there any air conditioning in cars in nineteen sixty three? It is so darn hot and sticky, I'm sorry, but I am so miserable right now!" she looked to be on the verge of tears, and he felt guilty about putting her through this.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, I forgot about your condition, I promise I will not question you again, I just want to make sure we get there before any one realizes that is where we are headed. Look theres the station, I will get us something to drink while you go in, wet yourself down, cool off for a bit. I won't rush you..we need a break I guess."

He waited on her, filling the tank, and checking the fluids, finding Phillippe to be correct, the engine was in excellent shape. Seeing everything looked good, he went in to pay and pick up some soft drinks and snacks.

"Nice Pickup..paint needs warrk..but all in all, that is a classic..don't see many of them around nowadays.."The clerk was looking at the truck and EJ, trying to figure out what seemed wrong about the picture. It was then he noticed the hands of the man, someone whose fingernails were groomed and buffed out did not belong to a man who drove that kind of truck. When the hundred dollar bill was laid out to pay for the thirty dollar gas bill along with the R.C. Colas and the Moon Pies, another wrong thing clicked in his head. No one driving that kind of truck had a wad of Ben Franklins in his wallet like this feller had. Whatever the game was, he figured twarn't none of his never mind, but Travis just liked figuring things out that did not seem right.

"Heading into A 'tlanta?" Travis made a polite inquiry, trying to keep it low key.

"What makes ya'll think that? EJ drawled, but kept his eye on the clerk as he picked up his bag.

"Waal..the gas you bought for the truck is premium, not many locals use it, less'n they's planning on heading for the city, and the gambling halls are the other way, so jest stands to reason it must be A'tlanta, getting away from the hurricane mess still I guess.." Travis gave him his change, again noting his hands, and EJ saw him looking as well. He knew he was going to have to grease them up a bit more. That was an amateur mistake he had made.

"Come on now, Lillybelle, we need a move on, times'a wasting, git on in the truck quick now!" Sami could see that he meant business so she got in without question, as he slammed the door shut behind her.

"Dang! I knew he weren't from 'round here..he opened that door for that lil gal, and shut it like she was some kinda of high class lady, and he was a Gent from the ritzy side of town". Travis hee hawed with the knowledge once again he had nailed it!

EJ sped down the road, looking in the rear view at the station, hoping that would not be the one that the inevitable tail they would be getting stopped at. Not wanting to alarm Sami, he reached into the sack to pull out the treat he had bought her.

"What is this?" she looked at the round cookie sized chocolate item, seeing it had marshmallow in the middle, he handed her two, and took two himself, along with the soft drink.

"A southern delicacy..R.C. Cola and Moon Pie, a dessert combination of the Gods!"

"You ate this? I can't believe that! I learn something about you every day! Gotta admit, it is pretty tasty" she chewed and took a drink of the cola.

"I want you to learn about me Samantha, I want you to know all about me, if you think you can handle it." He was serious, but the edge of his words softened with the smile he gave her.

"Ok, well here is something I want to know..what makes you so sure this Tonta woman will know where we can find Eric Brady?"

Looking down the road, he paused a moment before explaining to her why he had a belief in the spirits the same as she did.

"Julianna, our maid was the one who took care of me on my day to day needs as a child. I had my nanny who looked after my schooling and training in manners and such, but Julianna was the one I confided in, and she confided in me as well. One day when my horse grew very ill, the vet came and actually wanted to put Phoenix down, Stefano was gone on business, and I was heartbroken when I heard. So Julianna took me by the hand, walked me to the stables, and had me take a fistful Phoenix's mane. We went to see ole Tonta in the swamp."

"Put the money there, and the horse hair there, don't tech nutting...ya'll wants Tonta to make the horse live, I need the heal spirit to know everthin' is pure and unteched..."

Tonta was wrinkled and grey of hair and skin by then, her eyes already rheumy, but within them glowed a spark of intelligence and fire that had made the young EJ still with fear and wonder. He not only did not touch anything, he did not move from the time Julianna had led him by the hand until the spell was cast. As they left the old woman had called to him.."your horse will live, but all things die my boy..so miracles and spirits can live together..you will see ole Tonta again, and this time you gonna be the one who save a life..mark my word, time will come..remember..remember..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter XVI**

The call for Kimberly Collier came in from the Grenada Hills Police Department to come immediately to the Sacred Heart Hospital for a rape counseling interview. A six year old victim was being examined, one who had barely escaped with her life, and would not have, except a couple on a hike heard her screams and ran to investigate. Reading the report, Kim had a hard time keeping from being ill, sometimes keeping a professional distance was not possible.

"Injuries indicate the victim was penetrated with male sexual organ, after first being cut to enable penetration. Reconstructive surgery is planned once antibiotic therapy has ensured no sepsis is involved. Child is awake, semi responsive, but very much in need of counseling and gentle interrogation in order to help in arrest of suspect.

Hand strangulation was the method of attempted murder, but when suspect saw witnesses approaching, he managed to get back to his car and speed away. Auto was found abandoned, and found to be stolen. Suspect is described as being in his late sixties, grey hair, barrel chested, about two hundred twenty pounds, around five feet nine, medium height, heavy set build.

Kim read no further, just clutched her stomach as the memories of her uncle flooded her conscience once again. He had not raped her, but he had hurt and terrified her with what he had done, then to ensure her silence, he had promised her that he would kill her mother if she told anyone. His hands had been around her throat as he had touched her, but each time she would almost black out, he would release his hold. He had repeated these incidents on her anytime he found a way to be alone with her, and he found ways to be alone with her many times during the month he stayed on with the Brady family. Her mother had been pre occupied with the later stages of her pregnancy, and the tension between her parents was palpable. Kim had found a way to deal with these horrible memories, her lifes work was now to help others come forward, face what had happened and learn how to work through the memory and make themselves stronger for it. It was only cases like the one she was looking at now that she wondered why God could sit within his heaven and see this being done without stopping it !

"Hi, Laurie, my name is Kim, your mommy and daddy have called me here to see if I can help you, help you get better, and honey, we need to find the man who did this to you..we need him to be put where he cannot try this again..do you think you can help me with that?

Kim was known to be the best in her field for this type of counseling and interrogation technique. Her expertise had enabled law enforcement to prosecute many sex assault criminals, but she knew it was only a drop in the bucket.

It took three days of going into Lauries hospital room before she ever got the child to speak. But on the fifth day, she struck paydirt.

"He wore a blue shirt, like from a store or something and it had a name on it. I could see the letters on the name, but I don't know what they said."Laurie was setting up finally, eating some of the Baskin Robbins ice cream Kim had brought in. Lauries mom said she loved cookie dough ice cream and Kim had made sure to stop for some before this visit.

Kim quickly scribbled the letters of the alphabet on a note pad, and asked Laurie to circle the ones she saw on the shirt.

"This one.." she circled the E, "and it had a R" Laurie was proud that she knew the alphabet already, "there was the I" and a "C".

Kim kept her professional composure, praising Laurie for her cleverness, but inside she was shaking. The description and name fit, but she scoffed, it had to be a coincidence,so many years since Eric had been heard from, they all had assumed he was probably dead. But the investigative instinct in her made her know she had to at least eliminate the idea by digging further.

"Were there any other letters on the shirt that you remember?"

Laurie shook her head, and put another spoonful of the ice cream in her mouth. "The back of it had a picture of a ceiling fan though".

Kim smiled, keeping calm as she wrote this down. "Hon, I want to go talk to your mommy a minute, finish the ice cream, I will be right back."

"Mrs Clark, do you know if any of your neighbors had any fan work done in their home this week? Any installation or repairs done to them?"

It took only an hour to find the store that featured the dome light fan that had just been installed in the neighbors kitchen. The business card, and the invoice both showed the business to be "DomeLite Inc." and the work had been done the day Laurie had disappeared from her front yard while playing with her tea set and dolls.

"He just picked up his check that day and left. Eric, yes, Eric Brady was his name. He was a retired handy man just looking for extra work. Did a good job, never had any complaints about his work".

To Kim, this was the culmination of her lifes work, but to know her sick uncle was still out there hurting children made her almost hate her father and brothers. They could have done something to stop all this, but they swept it under the rug of family protection. She was not going to do that, she was going to do all she could to help the police find this man and put him away where he would not harm another child for the rest of his life. She hoped the rest of his life would be short.

**Chapter XVII**

"I am telling you, he drugged me, and kidnapped Sami, now what do you intend to do about it?!" Lucas was yelling on the phone as if yelling would make anything any clearer to Detective Bo Brady!

"Lucas, what happened, calm down and tell me what is going on?"

"Hell, Bo, I wake up next to three sleeping alligators in some swamp, ten dead chickens piled up next to me, and you want me to be calm? The bastard took Sami, and on our honeymoon! Get down here today and help me find her, I mean it!"

"EJ took Sami? What proof do you have that he did that? Was EJ there with her?"

"EJ followed us here! The old house we were working on turned out to be his boyhood home away from home! Hell Bo! When have you ever needed proof of anything! He has her, and he is gonna hurt her, I know it in my bones!"

At the moment of the call being put through to Bo, the DiMera machine had started to work, and details of the call were immediately being forwarded to Tony, His smile grew wider as he figured out what his brother must now be up to. If he could find Eric Brady, and present him to Father, along with the stem cells or umbilical cord cells from the Brady womans bastard, then he would find favor with Stefano, and Tony would once again be out in the cold. Tony knew a way to stop that though, he would be the one to bring Stefano both Eric Bradys head, and the Brady woman who carried the life giving, and good old EJ was going to be leading him straight to both of his goals!

Bo hung up the phone from Lucas, and called Roman into his office. "Bro, Lucas just accused EJ of kidnapping Sami, on their honeymoon no less!"

"The hell you say!" Roman then began to tell Bo about their sisters phone call.

"You remember all that stuff about Uncle Eric, you know, Kimmie said he had touched her when she was a kid...and Pop didn't want to hear about it..then we got sent these clippings.."Roman put the file on Bo's desk.

"Roman, Pop explained all of that, Kim just had a vivid imagination back then, and Uncle Eric was not involved in any of this, it is just not possible for a Brady to do this..you know that." Bo was dismissive, but Roman opened the folder and then he showed him what Kim had found out about where Eric had been living and working for the past ten years, in each and every town, there had been an incident or a death of a young child.

"Bo, Kim thinks it is the same Uncle Eric who she says molested her, we did not give her much credit then, I think we need to listen to her now. Sami could be in grave danger from EJ if he is trying to help Stefano pay past debts!"

"What are you talking about? What past debts?'

"I made some calls Bro, and at Maisson Blanche there is a tomb of a child, a child named Sophia, Sophia DiMera. She died in nineteen fourty seven,raped and murdered..a six year old kid for chrissake! I had a buddy of mine in the department there look up this case...Bo, our Uncle Eric was a suspect then, but nothing ever came of it, and he was never found. I just got a feeling this ties together, Sami gone, this dead girl, if Stefano thought one of ours did that to a relative of his, you know he would not rest til everyone of us pays!"

"My God, EJ took Sami to kill the baby for Stefano?"

"Bro, what else am I supposed to think?" Roman had used all of his deductive reasoning to come up with this hypothesis..after all, what other reason could EJ want Sami for?

Roman had some time off coming, so he told Bo he would fly down that night to meet up with Lucas, and get the ball rolling. Meantime, Lucas filed the missing persons report, and Sami's face began going out on the airwaves, along with that of EJ Wells.

The help wanted sign hanging on the front fence of the bed and breakfast inn was just what he was looking for. The place would provide a quiet stop for him before he moved on, and from the looks of the place, it definitely needed the touch of a good handyman. The demons in him were quiet now, he was at peace, and had felt no unquenched desires since leaving Los Angeles. It had been living there that had made him do it again, the stress, the smog, the day to day rat race existence. This..this was peace itself. The ocean breezes that cooled and refreshed made the sleepy village of Gualala a place he knew he could find the calm he knew he needed.

He knocked on the door, and looked down at the little girl of about seven who answered the door. She had long blonde pig tails tied up with two yellow ribbons matching her little yellow outfit of pale yellow over alls with a striped yellow and white t shirt.

"Well, well, well, the sign outside did not say a fairy princess lived here, but looks like one does!" his smile was crinkly and she could not help thinking he was like a beardless santa claus as she smiled at his compliment.

"Could you call your ma out to talk to me, I seem to see she needs someone to work on the place here,,and I am your man!

**Chapter XVIII**

"Hey, wake up sleepyhead, we are in Atlanta now. I think we need to get a room for a few hours and let me sleep as well.."EJ had pulled into a Ramada Inn hotel parking lot, and was gently shaking the sleeping Samantha awake.

"What time it is it EJ?" she sat up, looking around as she blinked herself into wakefulness.

"Three a.m. and I am too tired to drive another mile. I want to rest up, and get over to see Tonta later in the morning. Come on, I have registered already, lets get some rest in a real bed.

A shower was the order of the day, having a load of chickens in the back of the truck with the windows down was not a way to avoid giving offense is how Sami felt about it. She came out of the bathroom to find EJ had already fallen asleep with his clothes on. He was that exhausted. There were two beds in the room, but she donned a t shirt to sleep in, and climbed in beside him, tugging the blankets from beneath his body.

"EJ, uh EJ..." She shook him gently.

"Wah..wah..what?" came his mumbled reply.

"You smell like chicken poop, can you please take a shower?"

Knowing her condition made her a little hormonal and nuts, he grumpily went into to do her bidding, and when he came out, she was still awake, and smiling at him with pleasure. She gave the side of the bed a pat of invitation, and when he collapsed there on his stomach, she rolled her legs over to sit astride him and began to give him a back rub to ease the soreness of his long drive.

"How is that?" her hands kneaded into the sinewy muscles of his shoulders and back, caressing away the knots of tension she found. And his moans of pleasure and relaxation were her reward. She could not explain what was happening, it was something she was not thinking too hard about. Her fantasy was still that she was going to be going back to Will and Lucas as soon as she and EJ had finished this task. The moments of physical closeness would fade just as the memory of that night in the car had. Again, being with EJ was something she did not want to examine up close now, it just was what it was, and neither of them really expected anything out of it except to be able to protect the unborn child. That was their shared goal, and any other perk was secondary.

The secondary perk came in the form of him rolling over to pull her down beside him. The kiss was just a promise though, as he was still too tired to make it anything else and she understood. He cradled her in his arm protectively, one arm resting across the swelling protrusion of her stomach as she lay on her side. Soon he was breathing evenly with the sleep she had interrupted for the shower. Her hand stole up to stroke his cheek, again not letting any thoughts of Lucas come between them for this short period of time. That would come soon enough.

Will was probably worried sick over her, and that was making her guilt over this whole idea surface again. Lucas was going to worry as well, and he would have already have called her family. EJ had promised her he would give her a chance to send word to them that she was fine, so when she stole out of the bed to make her way to a pay phone, she did not think she was compromising their safety, all she wanted was to let her family know she was safe.

The black Suburban wagon that had pulled in to the roadside store and gas station in the rural part of Louisiana met a clerk who again was trying to figure out what these type was doing in this neck of the woods.

"Lost fellers?" he asked the one who seemed to be pacing around the store, once in awhile looking up at the security camera.

"No, I know exactly where I am going, uh..Travis..that is your name right?"

"Says so on my shirt..so guess it is" Travis was now suspicious, wondering if they was a planning on robbing his store. He looked down at his twenty two rifle parked under the register, and pretended to drop a coin so he could get his hands on it. It was a noble gesture, but before he could do it, a second man had hold of him around the throat with the business end of a knife blade pressing in.

Travis gave them the tapes of the days business, and when they saw the tall figure of EJ and the petite one of Sami, they knew this was the route taken, and it lead to Atlanta. The truck and license plate number were clearly visible as well. The clerk with the bent toward solving mysteries was left as one himself. His own rifle was used to deliver the bullet, and he was left bleeding and dying on the floor of the store.

"Well, well, well, Father, they are headed to Atlanta..and who is in Atlanta, Father? Tell me Father, you know where they are going don't you? Would it be to see the old witch who gave Kate to you? Yes..that is it isn't it? You know Father, it is a good thing I love you enough to risk all for you..but you don't appreciate it at all..you pitiful old man..sitting there with an oxygen tent tethered to you, waiting on EJ and Sami to take pity on you!"

The team dispatched to Atlanta to wait only needed to hear where EJ and Sami were headed, and it was ready and waiting.

"Boss, lemme get this straight now, I go and see that EJ is dead, but I bring Sami to you alive and well..ok..EJ dead, got it, Sami alive..uh, what if EJ kills me instead..what do I do then?"

"Bart, let the other guy handle this, you just drive the car please1"

"Gramma! Mom is on the phone!" Will had picked up the line, and only the sound of his mothers voice whispering made him stop yelling.

"Will, all I want to say is I am okay, and I will be home soon, tell everyone I am ok..I love you."

"What about Dad, what do I tell him?"

"Tell him...tell him I..tell him I will be home soon.I have to go honey bye!"

EJ had grabbed the receiver from her hand as she said that and slammed in angrily onto the hook!

"Damnit! Samantha, you are dealing with the DiMeras here, and they have the resources of a medium sized country as far as call tracing technology. Come on, we have to get the hell out of here!" he half drug, half carried her towards the truck, when he saw the Black SUV pull into the lot, and the two men alight. They headed straight for the truck, looking it over before heading inside to the lobby. EJ looked over the lot, spotting a Saturn and he made for it, popping the lock and pushing her into the seat. He took a pocket knife from his pants, and quickly undid a couple of plates, freeing wires that he twisted until the engine roared to life.

"My God, we are stealing this car!?'

"Look, be grateful I stole one with air conditioning!"

(authors note,,,my son recently had his Saturn stolen, and since it was not particularly a great car, we wondered why? Apparently they are the easiest cars on market to steal..fyi)

**Chapter XVIII**

Roman picked up Lucas at the hotel, and went straight for the New Orleans Chief of Police. His buddy in the department brought out all the old files on Sophia DiMera and laid them out for Roman to look over. The yellowed files did have an interview typed out with one Mr. Sean Brady, the handyman working on the Maisson Blanche estate, and the rest of the household staff.

All of them had airtight alibis, but Sean Brady had denied that his brother had been anywhere near the estate the day little Sophia was murdered. The statement from the brothers of the twelve year old girl who had been raped in the next county though was a contradiction in the file. They swore he had told them he had a brother in New Orleans who had promised him a job on this fancy estate, and that was where he was headed. They had provided him with a meal, and a place to sleep in exchange for painting the barn. It had only been for Gods grace they had come in from the field to hear their little sister screaming, and saw the monster who had raped her running towards the river. He had escaped by swimming, and they had hoped he had drowned, but they called the sheriff to make a report just in case.

"Roman, we think it was the same man, but according to this, your father denied seeing Eric that day...then he disappeared as well..don't look good Roman, it don't look good!"

"Roman, damnit! They are going to make Sami pay for this? What do you plan on doing? How could you let this happen? Why wasn't this Uncle Eric arrested? Christ, it looks like he did this to your own sister! EJ is getting revenge..he is gonna kill her, I mean he raped her already..you have to save her! I'm coming with you. I need a gun!"

"Lucas, calm down, Bo is on his way here, and John is coming too. I need back up if I am going against the DiMeras..no you can't have a gun, and I don't think EJ means to harm Sami, if he wanted that, he would have just killed her at Maisson Blanche..along with you."

"Yeah, well, you think waking up next to a sleeping alligator is a picnic lunch he invited me on? He wanted me dead, I know it!"

"nah, he wanted you scared..it was a warning to not get swallowed up in things you don't understand..that is an old Cajun voodoo insult to enemies.."Romans friend was smiling in amusement at the tale Lucas had told. "It kinda like a scarier snipe hunt you know"

"No, I don't know..snipe hunt? What the hell is that?"

"Roman, how about we have a beer, and I 'splain to this little banty rooster what is a snipe hunt?" Jerome was laughing uproariously now, picturing this little man waking up in the alligator swamp with the dead chickens around him.

EJ made his way up the long winding driveway to the rest home with a quick acceleration, checking his rearview constantly. He knew they had not much time, and would have to again switch cars, but did not want it to be a stolen one this time. When he pulled in he saw just what he was looking for. There was a new model pickup with a cabover camper in the lot, and a young man was standing next to it, rubbing a spot off the mirror. EJ reached for his case and opened it up, ignoring Sami's gasp of disbelief at what was lined up in it. It was full of neatly bound stacks of bricks of one hundred dollar bills..."

"EJ, my God, how much money is in one of those?"

"Ten thousand per brick..i have 60 bricks so I guess I have about 600 grand, give or take what I have spent". He was counting out ten of them to make his purchase.

The young man was suspicious, but when EJ explained that he had just won a bundle in the casino, he was happy to make such a nice profit on his pickup. Hell, he could buy two of them for what he just sold the one for.

"EJ, my God, what are you doing with that much cash..why?"

"Samantha, we cannot travel by air and pay cash, we will be questioned, so I need to be able to buy transportation. I cant go buy anything at a car lot, I will be questioned..cash is king, but it does make for suspects now doesn't it? So please just be quiet about the money, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves, we want to speak with Tonta and get on our way as quickly as possible! The next town we hit, I want to have you seen by a doctor, you must need vitamins or something..we have to keep the baby healthy!"

"Boss, I know we are hot on their tail..I mean we were like five minutes behind them..we almost had em..!" Bart was excited as he reported on his failure.

"How much do I pay you Bart" Tony strummed his fingers on the desk.

"Boss, you know, I never do this for the money, it is a pure pleasure to work for this organization, and money is not a consideration at all..not at all!"

"Do I pay you Bart" Tony honestly did not remember.

"Actually, no."

"Thank God! Now go find them! I want to hear within the hour where they are! Or I may find a way to give you all you so richly deserve..am I making myself clear?"

"I understand Boss, within the hour..within the hour..uh..is that my time or yours? An hour my time is three o'clock, and hour your time is four o;clock so I guess you mean your time since you said an hour, I didn't say an hour..ok I will report back by four..bye Boss!"

"Oh dear God!"

**Chapter XIX**

The hospital corridor was pleasantly decorated, this was not a place for poverty stricken individuals to hide away and die, this was for those with means to see to their needs. EJ knew Stefano had paid for seventy percent of it for Tonta, and Philippe managed to get the rest each year. EJ approached the front desk, and was promptly met by a security man demanding to know his purpose there. EJ was still dressed in the overalls with the baseball cap, he did not fit the profile of those with relatives in this elite nursing home.

"Aah know, aah know I should durn well called fust, but when I knew Tonta was a patient here I had to come..see here.. me 'n' my lil' sister Lillybelle, we wuz naybors of Tonta, the mostly most famous conjure woman in New Orleans..many the time my family sought her out to cure a ailing hog...please, you just tell her ole' EJ Wells, that stands for Earl John ya know, but mostly folk calls me EJ, and this here is Lillybelle, my sista..jest you tell her we is here to pay our respects..we brung her some frash watermelon..her favorite ya know..." The guard tired of hearing him talk and gave them the visitor badges, pointing them to the elevator to get to room three six zero.

"What is it you think she can tell us EJ, I mean will she remember anything, what if she has Alzheimers or something?"

"Samantha, we will know what ever it is she knows in a minute, so please, be a little patient. Here's her room.." He paused at the door til she spoke.

"Don't be shy now, ole Tonta waiting for ye, ye tak ur sweet time 'bout it though, and ole Tonta wanta go visiting the spirits soon..but I wait, I wait, what you bring ole Tonta..you pay me now for what I say..ahh..yah, dat watermelon smell good, that be fine for me now'her voice was still commanding in its nature, and EJ remembered how he had cowed and obeyed her as a child. He still had that feeling, this was not a situation he controlled at all.

Sami had never seen anyone as old as Tonta. Her eyes were no longer colored with any pupil color, but were an opaque yellow, and her teeth consisted of two worn nubs, black at the rounded edges of them Her arms were bird thin and gnarled at the hands, twisted with the effects of rheumatism and arthritis. She waited expectantly as EJ took his pocket knife and sliced the melon open, cutting it into small biteable squares for her to suck on before she attempted to gum chew it.

"Dat good, bery nice..bery nice..but you come for da spirit to tell you where the demon go, dat right? Ya, dat right, me knows, me knows it all...ya must stop him, he gonna take that lil chile and hurt her like he done dem others too..uh..can I haves me a bit more o' dat melon..thankee...mmmmm"

"Where is he? Do you know Tonta? Can you help us find him before he hurts another child? Please, where is he?" EJ was asking, much the same way he had asked her to save his horse all those years ago.

"Dinna I say I would you paid my price? Dis vision my last, but it gonna be my best, I dreamed it up good past two weeks..I see all he did..he take dat chile from the house yard, throw her in his workman van, and then he go home..steal neighbor car and drive to hills..he hurt dat babe...but she get away..she alright..that's right, she okay.."

Samantha was so relieved she sighed. "Ok EJ, we got here in time!"

Tontas rheumy opaque eyes glared at Sami "Mon, she not too bright, she not lemme finish...dat not da babe you gonna have to save..he find another fairy princess...dat what he calls em, his fairy princesses..then he takes em, and hurts em, and if he has da time he kill em..wants em up in the heaven to wait for him..he sicko alright..big sicko!" she looked sad as she remembered the gathering of little ones she saw in her vision.

"Tonta, where is he, can you tell me?" EJ pressed, knowing there was probably not much time for either Tonta or this mysterious little girl that Eric Brady was preying upon.

"He head north on da coast of California..my vision say it is Mendocino..I don't know where dat is, never been outa my swamp til I get here. He working for a widow woman, she got a baby girl, he gonna do it to her, he gonna hurt dat poor baby..help her, ya gotta help dat babe...go Gualala..her name Laurie..I seed the name she given..help dat babe..."Tonta closed her eyes, as all she had to say had been said. Her head fell back on the pillow, and the monitor at her side gave a loud beep to let the nurses station know she needed them at once.

EJ grabbed Samis arm and ran out of the room. He knew if he found his way here, Tony and his minions would not be far behind, and now he had a name and a place to head towards. One stop to pick up a wireless computer and another GPS system, and they would be on the road to Californias redwood coast !

**Chapter XX**

The first town EJ stopped in was Fayetville, Arkansas. He looked up and address, made a call and when he pulled into the medical clinic Sami looked at him with understanding.

"Yes, I guess we better make sure everything is alright before we drive all the way to California." And she did not argue with him, placing a protective hand over her stomach, she let him help her from the truck and lead her inside.

He gave a plausible story about needing to get to California for his grandmothers funeral, and how Lillybelle, his wife was worried about the baby, and forgetting her vitamins..could they get a quick check up and some prenatal vitatmins for her?

EJ sat beside the examining table, and to Sami it seemed the most natural thing in the world. The little clinic had a state of the art camera system the doctor examined her womb with, and when he showed them the outline of the amniotic sac, with the little outline of a perfect baby she turned to EJ with a tear in her eye!

"Oh my gosh, look, there it is ...Earl.." it took a quick moment for her to remember, but his smile of pride in her was worth it. She had not let him down, and once again, she wondered why that was beginning to matter so much to her. His eyes now, though were not on her, he was enraptured by the movements of the little ghost like figure on the screen..

"Doctor, can you tell the sex..I mean I don't care, but I am amazed at the detail..it is just so...so.."

"Miraculous?" Sami finished for him. The best thing was the baby was pronounced in fine health, as was the mother. Her blood pressure had been a problem the whole time with Lucas, but now, it was a very much under control one ten over eighty, and she was feeling wonderful! No more morning sickness, and an appetite that continued to surprise EJ.

"EJ, this bar-b-que is fantastic! I can't believe how hungry I am..and this corn is out of this world..ohh try this cole slaw..and these beans! EJ..I am in heaven! Thank you, I was starved! We need to do some shopping, don't' know about you, but I really need something else to wear, and as long as we have the camper think we can make our meals, but we need something to cook! It has everything in it, that guy was ready for anything looks like!"

She was opening drawers, cabinets finding dishes, condiments, and some food stuffs that they could use on the trip. For some reason, she was starting to be excited about the whole adventure! She forgot about not wanting to go on this type of honeymoon with Lucas, nixing it even as the green wedding coordinator brought it up.

EJ watched as she smacked her lips in glee at the food. It was the first time they had stopped to eat since leaving New Orleans, and he made a note to not do that to her any more. They would have to take it easier traveling. He had mapped out the route, they would be on side roads and small highways through Arkansas, Texas, and New Mexico. Once they hit Arizona, they would take the main routes.

It was going to be a three day journey if he did not want to tire her out. He prayed they would make it there in time. The wireless lap top was being used by Sami in the truck to gather all the websites set up by any Bed and Breakfast Inns, and Sami was calling them one by one, asking for a Laurie. They hoped sooner or later to find one which would say yes, there was a Laurie there, but she was just a child. It seemed a good bet that a small hotel or B&B would be a place where a handyman would be hired on. At least it was a start.

EJ was surprised to find himself in a Wal Mart..Sami smiled at him as he looked about in disbelief..they needed some fresh clothes, and when Sami saw the sign she told him to pull in, they could find all they needed there. The cart was piled high, and when the clerk gave them the total of four hundred three dollars and forty three cents, EJ pulled out his wallet and grinned at Sami, "Wow, this was really a bargain..you say you shop here all the time?"

"EJ, not all of us have to wear Brooks Brothers, and we needed some food as well. You know some people actually do not buy ties that cost the same amount we just spent on all of this!"

"I didn't mean anything by it Samantha, I was just shocked at how far not even Five hundred dollars went, I mean I have five pairs of jeans here, and you have all of that stuff..it just amazed me..what a country!"

EJ pulled off into a shaded area for the night. The one drawback to the camper was evident when he lay d own to sleep on the bed. His knees had to be bent to accommodate his full length, but when he opened the sky light, both of them had gasped at the beauty of the star lit nite.

It had been a long day, they should have been tired. Sami found her hand resting on his stomach, feeling the soft wiriness of the hair above the band of his underwear. His sharp intake of breath at her touch made her smile. Again, she felt her power, and moved her hand lightly to show him who was boss. It was the only invitation he needed, before he pulled her into his arms for a kiss, and tugging her t shirt over her head to look at her naked, in the moonlight.

His hand cupped her breast, and his lips lowered to it, savoring her smell, her softness, and her taste. Her gasp also showed him his power, and his chuckle at her acceptance of his caress caused both of them to laugh.

"I am measuring out the height of this, and I think we better lay out a strategy before we go any further EJ, I don't' want you to knock yourself out..that would spoil my fun!"

"Don't worry, I have it figured out darling!" and for a couple of hours that night, he demonstrated exactly what he meant!

**Chapter XXI**

"Allo, may I speak with Doctor Kim Collier, this is Doctor J. Rolf, and I would like a quick consult wiz her about a patient of mine, her name is Tonta Esprialle, a ninety sree year old patient with Alzheimers, und a very vivid imagination it seems" his thick accent made Kim have to struggle to understand him.

"Doctor Rolf, I am sorry but I am a child psychologist, and I specialize in counseling young sex abuse victims, however you got my name, I assure you, I will not be of any use to you..."Kim was leafing through files as she talked, wanting to get off the phone as quickly as professional courtesy would allow.

"I know, I know, I understand completely..but she is refusing to eat or take her meds, und she says you vood know Eric Brady..uh maybe he is a relative of yours she tink mayve, all she does is say she must tell you zometzing to help little Laurie..that is vat she keeps repeating!"

Kim dropped the file at the mention of her uncles name. "How did she know that name, how does she know my name?"

"Aah, well zat is ze strange thing, dis woman is known to be zomezing of a psychic..a conjure woman in her culture..I know, I know, it is very unconventional, but if you could help out a colleague, und maybe you find szomezing that might help you as vell!"

Tony sat in his high back chair smiling slyly at the entire exchange. It had been easy enough to find out that Kim had contacted her brother with the unfortunate tale of the young child, but what had held his interest when the news got back to him was the fact that Kim Brady Donovan Collier had made contact for the first time in years with her older brother Roman. The informant from the police department brought in the news that Tony had waited for ages to hear. Eric Brady was alive, and still living in the country. Apparently he also had his little sickness as well .

" Ahh..little brother, how predictable you are now. Going to make points with Father by bringing in this worthless pedophile..but I am going to make points by saving his life, and your bastard is the key!"

Tony looked down at the needle in his arm, the needle that he had to use to give himself the transfusions daily for the blood disease slowly killing him as well. The cure lay in the cells of the growing fetus residing in the womb of the little bitch Sami Brady. Her letting him rot in that jail for all this time had meant his disease had gone untreated, but she was going to be the instrument of his cure, as well as his fathers. Rolf was perfecting the procedure now, all it needed was the little creature residing in the cyro chamber for the rest of Tony's life, and it was going to be a very long life!

Tonta knew these were not good men, but when they gave her the phone to speak with the other woman, as soon as she heard the voice on the other end, she knew this woman would be a help to EJ and Sami in finding the little girl Laurie..before Eric Brady did. Something told her this woman would help.

"Hello, I am Doctor Collier, and you have some information about Laurie and what happened to her?"

"Nah..taint happen yet, so you gotta make stop it with da EJ and Sami people..dey looking for Laurie so dat man don hurt her none..."

"I am sorry, but if my patient is the one you are speaking of, I am afraid Laurie is out of the hospital now.."Kim was hesistant to say more.

"No! I tell ya, he with her now, he saying she is a fairy princess..member he say that to you once a time!"

Those words froze Kim, and she recalled her uncle stopping her on her bike as a child, as well as what Laurie had said the man who hurt her had told her "No one told me a fairy princess lived here, but here you are!" those were the words he said before he had picked her up, clamping his hand on her mouth, and thrown her in his work van.

"Dey be calling you when they gets closer, you hep em..you hep em save Laurie."

Kim was confused though, Laurie was safe now, but this woman seemed to think she was still in danger. Did she mean Eric Brady was coming back? She quickly wrote a note to her assistant to get her brother on the phone.

Rolf took the phone as Kim promised to help EJ and Sami if they contacted her. "Zank you Doctor, and pleeze keep me informed, I know Tonta will be grateful for any help you can give to EJ and Zamantha! Und I will be most happy to assist you as vell.." winking at Tony, Rolf continued to offer his help.

"Yes, yes, I will. Give me a number where I can reach you at!"

At that exact moment as Kim dialed her brothers cell phone, Eric Brady was digging up the flower bed for planting at the Ocean Rose Bed and Breakfast in a little village tourist town on the coast of California called Gualas. He turned to his little helper as she handed him gently the petunias and marigolds that would line the walkway to the inn. He had been here for two weeks and he was feeling that his old demons had been put to rest.

"Florie, this is looking just beautiful, and you are the best helper I ever had in my life. For a fairy princess you are really a great little gardener! Now you best go wash up for lunch 'afore your ma gets riled that you got your pretty little shoes all mucky!"

Florie had gone skipping up the steps then, turning back to look at how the flowers looked.

"It is so beautiful, Mr. Brady! Mommy is going to love it!" she opened the door into the house when the phone began to ring.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter XXII**

Sami had been on the phone to at least a hundred bed and breakfast inns, and small hotels all day while EJ drove them through the Texas panhandle into New Mexico. The frustration was wearing on both of them, but knowing that it was possible a child was in danger kept them on the quest.

"Will is going to hate me for this..not to mention the rest of my family".

"Samantha, I know this is hard for you, and I know what your family is going to think. I promise I will say I forced you, the blame can fall on me." He reached over to pat her knee, and her hand covered his.

"EJ, when you said you would let me go back to Lucas, did you mean that?"

"I did, I think it will kill me, but if it is what you want, I understand. You have Will to think about as well. He loves Lucas, and I honestly think if he had to make a choice between the two of you, his loyalty is not with you..so I know if you want to have Will in your life, it means your life is with Lucas. But Samantha, this has been the happiest few days of my life, and if this is all I ever have with you or of you, I will cherish it. You have taught me how to love, and maybe I will find it again someday"

Sami heard what he said and was silent for a few minutes. The thought of EJ finding love with someone else someday was not something she liked thinking about. It was not until he said the name that she realized she had not been thinking of Lucas since the first night in the hotel. The passion she was sharing nightly now with EJ was so strong, yet so tender, it was hard to remember what Lucas was to her. Then she looked down on her left hand to the ring that she had not even looked at since the wedding.

"I better keep calling, when we get to Arizona I will call Aunt Kim, when all this hits the fan, we are going to need her input on this to convince my Dad and Uncle Bo!"She needed to distract herself from thinking anymore, and concentrate on what she and EJ were working on together. They were a team!

Florie looked at the ringing phone, it was the business line, and she was never to pick it up, if Mommy was not around to answer it, she was to let it be picked up by the machine, and Mommy would call them back later.

"Hello, this is Annie Blake, proprietress of Ocean Rose Bed and Breakfast Inn. I am sorry I am not available to take your call, but Ocean Rose Bed and Breakfast is now open and accepting reservations! Please leave your name and phone number, I will call you back when I return! Have a great day!"

Florie knew it was important that Mommy answer all of these messages, and she would have obeyed, except the woman on the line was trying to find out if a little girl named Laurie was there, which amused her, so her mother's admonitions flew out of her mind and she picked up the receiver.

"My name is not Laurie, but you are close, it is Florie. Why are you looking for Laurie? Is she your little girl, she is not playing with me, but if you brought her we could play together, I was planting some flowers today, and if she came she could help me with them.."she rambled on, and Sami found herself charmed by the child, but as it dawned on her the similarity between the name Laurie and Florie she clutched at EJ's sleeve as he drove.

Covering the receiver she whispered to him, "this could be it, God, EJ, what if he is there already with them!"

"Ask to speak to her father, maybe we can talk to him!"

Sami spoke once more to the child who was still going on about her flower garden.

"Florie, is your Daddy there?" there was a moment of silence from the child.

"No, my Daddy went to heaven, his car got crashded".

"Well if your mother is not there, who is with you now? You are not alone are you?"

"No silly! My Mommy is just in the basement, and I was out planting flowers with Mr. Brady."

**Chapter XXIII**

For the tenth time that morning, Kim found herself being interrupted by the phone, but this time she heard her receptionist announce that there was a Samantha on the line, saying it was her niece begging to speak to her! Kim reached over and pressed the button to make the call on speaker phone, leaning back to nod at Roman and Bo.

"Yes Sami! My goodness, what are you up to? Is something wrong in Salem, I mean you don't usually call unless it is to invite me to a wedding! Sorry I could not make the last one..Marlena said it had a Green Theme? That must have been...well it must have been..."Kim had no idea what to say about it. She loved the idea of saving the environment, but the whole idea seemed rather cheesy.

"Thanks Aunt Kim, I would have loved to have seen you..but listen, I am going to be in Los Angeles in about six hours, and I would love to see you for dinner if I could! It is very important..actually a matter of life and death and I know you can help me.!"

Kim listened, and told her niece to call her when she got into town, asking her to come to her apartment for dinner.

The file marked Laurie Santiago lay open on Kims desk, with the notes taken the day she spoke with the strange old woman in the Atlanta convalescent hospital, she picked it up, nodded to Roman as she handed him the scribbles she had made of the conversation.

Bo pointed to the name Rolf! Roman, though, was less interested in the doctors observations and the old woman Tonta, than the file on the young victim that Kim had taken as a patient.

Roman took the papers, put on his reading glasses and perused the notes. As he read the medical and police reports the similarities of this case and the old yellowed type written notes from the unsolved case of the child named Sophia DiMera jumped out at him. Her wounds in the genital area matched those of this child, and of the rape case of the twelve year old girl in Biloxi that had happened within the same six month period.

When he had finished he looked at Kim and asked her point blank. "Kimmie, I know this is an old wound and one the family should have made sure healed for you, but I need to know..what did Uncle Eric do to you?"

Her face showed the pain the memory brought to her, and the fear. It was only through years of talking it out that she had come to find any sort of peace, that and her work in making sure other little girls were able to come out of the experience whole and intact as they grew up. Looking Roman directly in the eye she told the story that none of her family had wanted to hear so long ago.

"Uncle Eric, what did you want to show me?" Kim had entered the room shyly, and he had beckoned her over to where he sat on the bed, his legs covered by the sheet. From the time he had grabbed her, and pulled her on top of his lap, tugging her underwear down to her ankles, his hands had been about her throat, telling her she had to be quiet, it would be over soon, and then he would give her a dollar.

""Now if you tell, I will have to stab your ma...and take you with me..I only want to sit with you a bit like this alright my little fairy princess..you are so pretty..just like a fairy princess..."but the knife in his hand had slid closer and closer to the frightened little girls spread legs. He just never had the nerve to complete his sick fantasy with her.

Roman and Bo both looked sick after hearing all she had to say, but she did not care. They should have listened to her so long ago, now because no one had, another little girl had been hurt, and who knew how many others?

Bo's cell phone rang and to his annoyance, again it was Lucas.

"Is she there in Los Angeles yet? I am on the first plane out..don't try and stop me, I am coming! This is my wife and baby we are talking about..Bo! Don't you dare try and stop me!" the yelling was so loud, Bo was holding the phone eight inches from his ear, while trying to finger the tiny volume control down a few decibels.

"Lucas, it would really be better if you stay in Salem and see to Will. We just got a call, Sami is fine, and she is meeting Kim for dinner tonight. Roman and I plan on being there, and when she shows up, we arrest EJ, and take her back to Salem for you..just be calm!"

Bo shut the cell phone cover and smiled at Kim. She was not smiling back.

Her conversation with Tonta came back, and her promise to help Sami and EJ along with a little girl who had suffered so much. Now her brothers planned on using her to set a trap for the two Tonta had begged her assistance for. Her instinct told her she needed to warn Sami. As far as EJ, well, if he was trying to help a child, and Sami was willing to accompany him she would give him the benefit of the doubt for now.

"Roman, listen, I have a patient I have to see in half an hour. Wait her for me, or better yet, here is the key to my apartment. When Sami calls me, you can be waiting for her ok? I promise I won't let her suspect a thing..I think she trusts me completely, and I will make sure it stays that way!"

**Chapter XXIV**

EJ pulled the camper into the parking lot at the Santa Monica Pier, while Sami made the call to her aunt.

"EJ, she is going to meet us by the ferris wheel, she wants it in public..something tells me you being a DiMera sets her teeth on edge".

"Yes, well we seem to have that effect on a lot of people. As I said, having the name carries a lot of baggage". He smiled with wry humor, but behind it was a legacy of pain that only he knew, but Sami was determined to find out about.

"So is that why you prefer to go by EJ Wells? Just because the name itself causes you problems?"

"Bingo! Now how about we quit talking about me, and you lead the way to your aunt..so I can get acquainted with another Brady who is going to despise me on sight!"

"What makes you say that, my Aunt is a fair minded person EJ, and from what you say happened with Eric Brady, she may have reasons to be just as upset with her own family!"

Kim paced up and down the fenced area for the ride, looking out to see if she would even recognize Sami. This niece was the ordained black sheep of the Brady family, and the fact she was now consorting with the age old family nemesis of the DiMera family was not a good sign either. The only reason Kim was deceiving Roman this way was that her guts told her this was something she had to do. Catching Eric before he harmed another child, or came back to do anything else to little Laurie Santiago was the most important thing in the world to her, and if she had to work with a DiMera to accomplish it, so be it.

"EJ, that's her, see the blonde woman, she has on the black and white dress..oh she is so pretty!"

EJ saw the woman look over to them and wave, and he agreed with Samantha, her aunt was a beautiful woman, and as he grew closer he could see in her eyes a natural compassion which made his unease settle down. For once, maybe he could start out with a member of Sami's family without the weight of his past misdeeds in the way.

"EJ Wells I presume? Should I let you know I have already signed an organ donor card?" Kim tone let EJ know as with the other Bradys, he still had much to atone for.

"Aunt Kim, please, EJ is not like the other DiMeras, everything he has done was to save his father..at least that is what they led him to believe, he knows it was wrong now..but please, for now, cut him a break..this is important..it is about Uncle Eric".

"Sami, believe me the only reason I am here alone and not dragging your dad with me to drag your butt back to Salem and your husband is I know you are aware of the truth about that man!"Kim's eyes flashed her anger, but also her pain at the memory of all he had done to her and to others.

"I would do anything to make sure my patient is safe from him!"

"What do you mean, the little girl in Gualas is your patient, little Florie?"the confusion inherent in that statement hit all three of them at once as Sami looked to Kim for clarification.

"Who are you talking about? I spoke with Tonta and she said the childs name was Laurie, I have a patient we think Eric raped and almost murderered..who is Florie?"

At that instant it all hit EJ as to what was going on. The explanation to Kim took a few minutes of precious time, but she was quick on the uptake..he wondered how she could ever have been related to the other Bradys.

"We have to get up there to Gualas and stop him, he is going to kill her, and we don't have much time left. Kim! Can we charter a plane nearby, something I can fly into the airport up in Mendocino?"

"I will help you, but I have to go with you! I cannot stand by and let him hurt anyone else! You are going to need me, I will be able to talk to the child in case he is making her stay quiet out of fear!"

Tony picked up his cell phone, looking at the caller i.d. he gave a pained sigh as he saw it was Bart.

"Boss..I did it boss! I am looking at them now, they don't even see me up here on this ole ferris wheel..I got my eye on em, and guess what, you were right again..I am in awe of you Boss, just absolute awe..you called it again, but then you always do..amazing you are amaz..."

"Would you shut the hell up! Why are you on a ferris wheel, I told you to follow them!"

"Yeah Boss I did, and then I saw this ferris wheel..it is a doozie boss..eight stories high, and the view! You would not believe it Boss..it is just.."

"I know you imbecile! But tell me, while you are going around and around and around, where the hell are EJ, Sami and Kim?"

"Well, right now, uh..wow this is great..I can see them from up here, and uh well they are getting into Kims car, looks like they are leaving the camper here at the beach, and they are leaving the lot..heading south on highway 1..anything else Boss?"

"Yes, Bart, jump off the ferris wheel please, and when you do I hope it is at the highest apex!" 

**Chapter XXV**

EJ looked over the Turbo Twin Comanche being offered for rental and was mildly satisfied. The maintenance records showed it had been a well cared for aircraft so he felt safe enough putting Samantha in it, as well as her aunt. Driving up to the north coast of California would have wasted eight hours of precious time, this way they would be confronting Eric Brady within two hours.

Sami had called back to the Ocean Rose Inn, leaving a message on the machine pretending to want reservations and was waiting on a call back from Annie Blake. Kim had cautioned against alarming the woman, just in case this was all a big mistake, but she too felt that they were on the right track. Things were all going so smoothly until the rental agent for the plane informed Kim that her card had been declined.

"Oh..darn, did I forget to make that payment..over limit? Well look, I mean I will be glad to give you a personal check for the difference.."Kim had an embarrassed look on her face, while EJ just looked incredulous.

"Um.. now would you entertain the idea of this just being a cash transaction?' EJ was looking hopefull, and he winked at the agent. That was a mistake.

"Just what kind of operation are you all pulling here? You never heard of 9-11? No cash transactions here..not going to happen, and for you even suggesting it, I am going to have to call the authorities to report this.."he had the phone in his hand when the right cross of EJ landed him in a crumpled heap next to his desk.

"Sorry old chap, but we can't have that" EJ was calmly sitting down at the computer screen filing a false flight plan for the aircraft, and indicating to Kim and Sami that they should restrain the diligent clerk with the duct tape he was handing off to them from the desktop.

As the sleek little aircraft sped down the runway, and soared up above the smoggy valley floor, it occurred to Samantha in the past few days she had found out some sordid Brady family history, been kidnapped, cheated on her new husband, assumed a false identity, been an accomplice to car theft, was with a man carrying a huge amount of cash from dubious sources, and now had just helped him carry out a grand theft of an airplane, as well as a physical assault on the person responsible for the plane. She could not remember having more fun! Then she remembered what this was all about and she sobered.

Kim saw the way her niece looked at EJ. Sami had told Kim that EJ had not been the most gentlemanly person in the way he got her to go with him, but he also said he had to protect her, and to do that he needed to bring Eric Brady to justice, for that would settle scores for Stefano, at least the old scores. Wanting to have Sami's child for the purpose of prolonging his life was another matter. Kim heard all of this, but what was most telling was how Sami and EJ looked at each other. It seemed to be a case of mutual adoration, and Kim knew no good could come of that. A Brady and a DiMera involvement like this would be no good...no good at all. She did not tell Sami about Roman and Bo waiting on her to return and the trap she had almost helped set for her and EJ. Time enough for that once this little child was safe.

"EJ, now when we get to the house, remember, no alarming him if he is present. Just get the mother and the child out of the house, and then I will call the police..got that?" I will stay in the car, he will know me..it has been years, but when I confronted him at Mom and Pop's the way he looked at me, like he would gladly have killed me if he had gotten the chance! Be careful around him Sami, he might even have seen pictures of you as well! Pop still considered him his kin."it was a sore point with Kim that her own father had never believed what she tried to tell him, and it was finally dawning on her brothers she had told the truth.

EJ grinned at bit, looking at Sami, "I see now bossiness is a trait among all the Brady women."

Kim snorted at that, "Well, I guess we maybe should not even discuss the traits of DiMera men!"

" Touche! I meant no disrespect to you, or to Samantha..really, I admire what you have done with your life and as for Sami..the truth is I love her, but when this is done, I do plan on her going back to the life that makes her happy..and being in the Brady fold is what makes her happy. I will not take that away from her..so truce for now please?"

"I am willing to work with you for the sake of this child yes, but you are right! When this is over Sami has a husband and child to return to..Lucas is worried sick over her now, and Will too! Not to mention her mother, and her father! This was wrong of you, and if you really wanted to protect her you should have left it up to Roman!"

"Yes, like your family protected you?" EJ had heard enough, and he was not willing to be silent anymore.

"Touche!" Kim again caught the look Sami had given EJ as he had said once this was over, he was giving her back to the bosom of her family. Kim saw the writing on this wall, and it was expressing something very troubling. Sami had no wish to be returned!

Eric Brady woke up in the middle of the night, and knew the hunger had come back! He threw off the sheet and blanket, going into the bathroom to wipe off the sweat from the dreams leftover memories. His fairy princess was asleep in the room upstairs, on her Little Mermaid comforter set, and he knew her long eyelashes would be shadowing the rosiness of her cheeks. Her long hair would be flowing across the pillow, and sometimes her little thumb still found its way to her mouth. All he had to do was go into the room as her mother slept, pick her up, and carry her out the door. She probably would not even wake up until he had her miles away, in a quiet corner of the woods someplace. A fairy princess belonged in the woods.

**Chapter XXVI**

"Little bro, looks like our sister has stood us up, and I don't see hide nor hair of our little Sami either. You think they uhh decided to skip meeting with us?"

Bo looked at his watch, as he paced the room. Then the call from John came in.

"Bo, I just got some disturbing news from my ISA contact, Kim attempted to rent an airplane in Santa Monica, but her card was maxed."

The interruption from Bo was immediate, "Hell, what is the big deal about that, she always did spend a lot on clothes..wait, you said an airplane? What the hell would she need an airplane for, she can't fly!"

"EJ can, he is licensed to fly several types of aircraft..and apparently the credit card decline prompted EJ to try and use cash, which made the clerk suspicious, which made the clerk start to call in Homeland, which made EJ deck him and steal the plane!" John was impatient with Bo and his not listening.

"You mean to tell me not only has he kidnapped my niece, now he has my sister?"

"Bo, wait, it looks like they were willing accomplices... they helped to tie up the clerk with duct tape while EJ filed a false flight plan."

"So you mean we don't even know which way they are going?"

"Oh don't worry about that, we can trace that easy enough, my man is working on it now...here we go..uh..they are headed for the north coast, and as soon as any airport gives them permission to land, we will have him!"

"Ok..good, when you find the airport, get the police there immediately, and get all of them into custody! That sonofabitch is gonna be nailed now!"

It took a few minutes to coordinate everything, but within a half hour, the trap was laid, and Roman and Bo sat back to congratulate each other.

Tony DiMera, on the other hand was not in such a good mood. He decided renting a helicopter was his best option, but when he looked at his budget figures he was incensed that EJ was costing the family this much money! When all he had to do was hand the little bitch over, and all would be forgiven.

"Bart! This is costing fifty thousand dollars! You are sure of where they are going now?"

"Boss, this guy is never wrong..I mean he is better than Celeste..he doesn't have her body of course..god that woman is hot! But he is in with the ISA, and his contact says John is headed now to the North Coast of California in his Lear, expecting to get there in four hours, so Boss, yep, that is where EJ is going too! You know they are gonna have a devil of a time landing anywhere since the cops are gonna be on 'em now..so this helicopter is brilliant! We can land anywhere, scoop up Sami, and be on our way in no time!"

Annie Blake had gotten up in the middle of the night for a glass of water and an aspirin. The headaches from the tension of her past year often woke her up from sleeping, but with so much to do, she tried to ignore them most times. This one, though, was a bit harsher, so she rolled herself out of bed to go to the medicine cabinet in the bath across the hall. Her husband had been killed a year ago, it was coming up on the one year anniversary, and she attributed this headache to thinking too much about it.

They had bought the inn, believing it would be a great way to make a living, as well as a wonderful place to raise Florie. When her husband had been killed, they were in the middle of all the remodeling of the place, and she had not wanted to let his dream die with him so she had continued on. The insurance money was almost gone now, and it was important that the place be on a paying basis from now on. It had been a godsend when Mr. Brady had shown up looking for work.

So the sight of her godsend carrying her child in the dim hallway was a shock that took a moment for her to comprehend.

"What are you doing? Give her to me!" her instincts as a mother took hold, and she knew something was terribly wrong, but the strong fist of the barrel chested man had hit her so hard, she fell back against the little decorative hall table. With even more force, he brought the little pitcher that was in the bowl down upon her head, merely shifting the weight of Florie to over his shoulder so his strong right arm was free. As he stepped over the prostrate body of Annie Blake he wondered for a moment if he should make sure she was dead, then thought to himself, no matter, as it looks like she will bleed to death from the wound soon enough, and he did not want to take a chance on waking Florie. The little fairy princess needed her sleep.

She was not giving up..Annie knew she had to fight the urge to sleep, but it was so hard, and the blood pouring into her eyes made it impossible to see as she crawled her way down the hall to her room and the phone. As she reached for the receiver she heard it ring..

"Hello..hello..is anyone there..this is Sami Brady, I need to speak to Flories mother..listen to me..please..get out of the house as soon as you can! The man there with you is dangerous! Is anyone there?"

"Please..help me" the voice was weak.."he took Florie..took her..help me.."the line went dead as Sami looked helplessly at EJ and Kim.

**Chapter XXVII**

"Please, I need someone to get over to 1432 Ocean View Drive in Gualas, the Ocean Rose Bed and Breakfast Inn! The proprietress is hurt, her name is Annie Blake, she needs immediate medical attention, you must get someone there right now!" Kim was talking into the radio to the air traffic controller at the small airport EJ was going to land in.

"This is Sheriff Allan Maxwell..would this be the Comanche aircraft stolen this afternoon from Santa Monica airport..Registration number AL-435AC? I need for you to land and turn yourselves in right now..then we can talk about whatever else is going on!"

"Look, this is Kim Collier, Dr. Kim Collier, and I am not kidding, please do as I ask, we will land but send someone and an ambulance out there, I think she may have been injured early this morning and she is badly hurt and by herself..my God! Her daughter has been kidnapped as well..so put out a Megan Alert..the childs name is Florie Blake, I think she is about six years old..I do not have a description..but get out there now..help the mother and she can tell you anything else you need to know!"

The sheriff decided he would err on the side of caution, and he called in for the nearest patrolman in that area to check in on the woman. He vaguely knew of the Inn, it had been undergoing some renovations, and he seemed to recall the husband of the woman had been killed some time back in the year.

"I want you to stay on this line, I have someone going to check right now, just hang with me, and the controller is going to give you some landing instructions..let me speak with the pilot".

"EJ Wells here, and just where should I put us down?"

"uhh. yeah, well runway one is clear for approach. Use that one."

"What other runways are available for us, if I miss that one?" EJ was trying to formulate another plan, but dreaded what he knew he was going to be hearing.

"uhh. well, that is the only runway, and it doubles as the take off strip, we just kinda go backsies and forthsies on it."the controller was not used to this much excitement in one day. He usually only had one plane take off or land a week. Now he was expecting this one and another which had radioed that he was about an hour out.

The sheriff was on the phone now with Roman Brady, and his brother Bo. He was offering them professional courtesies but was waiting to see just what charges they had against EJ Wells. Kidnapping was one they were sure of, since Lucas had given them the statement about how he was hijacked and left for dead with three sleeping alligators in the swamp. It was going to be certain that the theft of the airplane would be cited, as well as auto theft of a Saturn car in New Orleans. When they added all of that along with the infamous black glove crimes, theft of John Blacks kidney, as well as the SEC investigation, they figured EJ wells was going to be in jail a long long time.

When the sheriff finally came back on, he breathlessly announced, "Damn, you were right! The handyman hit her on the head and took off with the little girl! I will put the Megan alert out now! He is driving a grey panel van, Mrs. Blake even has the license number of it! She was hurt pretty bad, on the way to the hospital, but she is worried sick about her little girl!"

EJ grabbed the map he had been using to plot his course. He pointed his finger at an area marked as a wilderness park for the redwoods. " He has gone this way, I know it!"

"Why would you say that"?

"Kim, think back, what did he say to you? He has said this to all of his victims, and the ones who lived have always repeated this!"

Kim closed her eyes to remember the words he had used, "you are a fairy princess to me, you should live in the woods with the nymphs, and the other fairies..not here in this fish market!"

"He wants to take her to the woods!"

"Right, and this is the closest area that has any trees, the rest is all barren coast land!" EJ began to bank the plane towards the heading, directing Sami to use the binoculars to look out and see if she could spot the van. They knew it was a long shot, but everything they had done so far was a long shot, and if they could find Eric before he could get the child deep into the woods, they had a shot.

"EJ, have you really thought this out, I mean where can we land even if we do find him?" Samantha was asking a question EJ had already answered in his mind.

"The road is plenty wide, and straight, as long as no cars come along, it will be perfectly safe to put it down on the highway, but first we have to find the..wait..look down there! EJ was pointing to a small picnic ground area, and to the side parking lot, there was only one vehicle parked, and even from up in the air, it was plain to see it was a grey panel van.

Kim grabbed the binoculars from Sami, and confirmed EJ's sighting. He was already turning around to make his approach, and it would have been perfect if the logging truck had not decided to pull out from a side road where it had been hidden by the tree growth just as EJ was only about forty feet off the ground!

"Pull up! Pull up!" Kim and Sami were both shouting instructions to EJ as he pulled back swiftly on the control while increasing the power to the maximum. The plane cleared the truck by ten feet, being close enough to both hear the drivers horn blare and see his eyes widening in fright.

"There now, wasn't as bad as all that was it, let's try again shall we?" EJ was in a cold sweat, but he had kept them safe as he turned the plane to come round for another go at it. The road was clear in both directions this time, and he checked about for any side entrances this time.

Eric heard the plane, but did not pay it any mind. He was tired, and he had Florie restrained enough where he knew he could take his time. This area was too well known, he saw that now, there had been several hiking groups that had come out from the woods. Right now, he was going to have a good sleep, then when it was nightfall, he could tend to Florie, and be on his way to another part of the country. He was thinking about heading to Mexico. Lots of little fairy princess'es would be there, dark haired and dark eyes..he would have all he wanted.

The child looked at him, whimpering while trying to loosen the gag with her tongue. Her blue eyes wide with fright, she had woken up to find him over her, using duct tape to bind her legs and arms. He had removed her night clothes, leaving only her little pink panties and her sleeping socks on. She was cold, the goose flesh rose up on her arms and legs. He saw the effect the cold had on her, and reached over to stroke her legs to warm them. The feel of his hands on her frightened her even more and her whimpering became louder and more frantic.

The sound of the front window being smashed in brought Eric to his knees, but he was not fast enough to reach the front seat and the ignition. EJ had reached in, and dragged him out by his arm, swinging his fists as fast as he could. As quick as he landed one blow, he struck another, feeling the hatred his father must have felt when he found out who and what had done this to Sophia..EJ also felt a brother's rage against this piece of slime, and he kept raining the blows as the man covered up, begging for mercy!

Sami and Kim had run to the other side of the van, also breaking the window with a heavy log, the glass spraying over the seats into the back area where they could see the child huddled.

"Florie, honey, don't be afraid now, we are here to take you back to your mommy..I promise you are safe now, he won't hurt you or your mommy again, come on honey, come to me!" Kim spoke with a voice that had learned to be soothing for so many children who had been hurt, and Sami was awestruck at how calm her aunt was in the face of the ugly thing they had been able to stop, or at least she hoped they had stopped it.

"She is ok, Sami, we got here in time. Thanks to EJ!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter XXVIII**

The sirens sound from the distance grew closer and closer, and EJ looked at Samantha not knowing what he should do. Kim looked at the two of them, than to the plane still running its engines on the road.

"Get going you two..I will tell them what happened, you need to get Sami someplace safe if you believe Tony DiMera is still after her. Take off! Now!" But EJ hesitated, looking at Sami and her pregnant belly. He knew he was probably the only one who could fully protect her from the sickening scenario Tony had laid out to him, but he also thought his father would now be in a more forgiving mood since Eric Brady would face at least some measure of justice.

Sami broke into his thoughts, "EJ, we have to go! We can fly the plane back and pick up the camper in Santa Monica, then head into Mexico or something! We have to hide, I don't want my family putting you in jail and you don't want your family digging my grave, and stealing our baby!"She grabbed his hand and pulled, not being able to move him an inch, until she placed his hand on her stomach to feel the child within her kicking and urging him on to some sort of action.

"EJ, think of the baby, please, you have to take care of me and the baby until we can think of something to do! I can' t go back to Salem, you know what will happen!"

He seemed to shake off his lethargy then, and he held his hand out to Kim, "Take care of her" he pointed to the child clinging monkeylike to Kim's shoulder, with her head buried into her neck. Then he took Sami's hand and ran with her toward the plane. The look of surprise on the patrol cars drivers was about as memorable as the one had been on the truck drivers face as he cleared the tops of the cars by mere feet!

The sky was a clear blue expanse as EJ turned the plane to fly out over the oceans wide vista. Within minutes he looked and saw that exhaustion and the final adventure of the day had claimed Sami, and she was sleeping soundly. Kim had given him her car keys, so when they landed, he hoped they would be able to sprint for her car and get to the camper before the landing crews noticed what had happened. Sami was right, they did need to get into a country where cash would not create such a warning light, a place where cash was king, and you could feel safe enough spending it.

When John landed his small jet at the airport, Roman and Bo were there already to meet him..and to their chagrin, Lucas as well. "I thought we said you were to stay in Salem, Will needs you there..he must have finals or something to study for, what is he going to do with you and Sami both gone?"

"He is fine, Mom is watching him.!"Lucas was sulking like a ten year old once again, he did not like them ordereing him about when all he wanted to do was get Sami and take her home where she belonged!

"So what do we know, anything happening?" John was chewing a piece of toothpick, trying to get a handle on what was happening.

"Kim is coming in, but she went to the hospital with the little kid, as for EJ and Sami, they took off in the same plane, for parts unknown at this time. Kim will probably be able to fill us in once she is done with the kid." This statement by Bo showed how little he knew about his older sister. Kim was not leaving that childs' side no matter what.

"I cant believe it! I cannot believe a whole police force could not stop him from kidnapping my wife again..do you know what he did to her? He raped her, made her have sex with him so he would take a five hundred pound beam off of me..now he thinks our baby may be his..you know what I think he is gonna do? He will make her give him that baby! What are you gonna do about it Roman? What Bo? What John? Nothing! That is all any of you have done since the whole thing started!" Lucas was screaming at the top of his lungs, then lunging at John to yell in his face. Finally, John used his right cross to deck him, smiling at the silence as Lucas lay crumpled on the floor.

"Quiet..a beautiful thing,..now how about we drive over to the hospital and talk to Kim, she may be willing to help us find them when we fill her in on a few things."John nodded his head towards the door, and Roman and Bo followed him out.

"Here, can you call him a cab, and put him up in a motel for the night?" John dropped a couple of hundred dollar bills on one of the stunned deputies. Knowing it was a case of professional courtesy, the deputy nodded, and began to gather Lucas up from the floor.

EJ saw the landing strip lit up for the night already, and radioed in for permission to land, saying his engines seemed to be running rough, and he did not know why. He was given emergency permission, but when they asked for his call sign, he changed his voice to mimic a bad radio connection, turning the static up so he was unintelligible.

It was dark, and he knew the plane would not be too recognizable, and he and Sami could sprint for the parking area, getting to the pick up in an hour or less drive. He hoped it all would come together, their luck had been incredible so far.

Driving down the interstate, they both high fived how well it had gone for them, and when EJ pulled off into the beach area for the night, they got out to take a walk and look at the stars before heading off to bed. Her hand sought his out, and he entwined his fingers with hers, drawing her close to him, as it seemed so long since they had time to be alone, with nothing on their minds but being with each other. They were not thinking about what they had managed to do, or what they still had ahead of them. This was the moment they both were in, and it was beautiful.

"EJ, when you told Aunt Kim, when this was over, you planned on returning me to my family...did you mean that?" they lay in each others arms, listening to the pounding of the surf as it matched the beating of their hearts.

"Can we talk later, right now, I just want to look at you Samantha, I want to always remember what it feels like to hold you, and just look at you!" his lips found their way to her neck, making her shiver in response as her hands reached to unbutton his shirt. Tracing the outline of her face, he drank in her beauty, finding so many new facets of her face to draw his attentions. She also marveled in his physical beauty, he was perfection, which made her a bit embarrassed as she saw him look at the growing bump, which was seeming do double in size daily, but he moved her hand away when she made to cover it.

"Our child is in there Samantha, our beautiful child and nothing has ever seemed more sensual to me than looking at that...when I feel that baby move against my hand I want to shout out for joy!" his hand covered the bump, and he caressed her there, then going lower as his mouth covered hers, and his other hand caressed the fullness of her breasts.

His lovemaking was gentle, as if he wanted the moment to last a lifetime. Her earlier question was forgotten, until they lay spent in each others arms, the heated sound of their breathing finally evening out, he remembered what he had to do. Once this was done, the baby safely born, it would be for her own good that he give her back to the life he had stolen her from.

**Chapter XXVIX**

Tony slammed the file folder down on his desk in anger, reached for the decanter of brandy, and poured a drink in one of the highball glasses on the credenza. He had just signed the check for the helicopter which had arrived too late, not even being there when Eric Brady had been paraded in front of the television cameras and pin pointed as a prime suspect in the murder and sexual assaults on numerous young girls and women. He turned to look at his father sitting across the room watching the television screen, seeing him smile as the reporters tossed question after question at Roman and Bo Brady,"Roman, Roman Brady, is it true that your sister Kim once accused your Uncle of molesting her, but no one in your family believed her?"

"Bo! We understand you are not really a Brady, but are the son of Victor Kiriakis! How do you feel about being in a family who may turn out to be related to one of the most heionous individuals ever to be brought to justice?"

More questions flew at them in the same vein, and the looks of anger growing on Bo's face got stronger every second. John saw it, and ushered him out of the press conference before the Brady name was blackened even more.

"Good plants my son!, They need to be asked those questions, they need to suffer for what they allowed to happen!"Stefano accepted a glass of the brandy from Tony and sipped at it as he talked.

"Father, we do have one more issue to see to, and I am afraid EJ has not proven himself to be trustworthy on this one."

"Yes, I know, he has fallen in love with the Brady woman, much as I did once long ago..but it is not to be allowed Anthony! He will have to give her up, our need for her is greater. He will see that.."

"Father, I am afraid what I have to say is worse than that, he seems to have decided that once he found Eric for you, his debts to the family are all paid. He is not coming in with her, he has escaped..even making contact with a friend of his in Mexico..I think he plans on staying hidden until the brat is born, and useless to our plan."

"He would not disobey me that way, he merely wants to find a safe place where he can keep her hidden from her family. He will contact me when it is time, trust me on this."Stefano knew he had always been obeyed by Elvis, it was all the boy knew how to do, obey and respect his father.

"Father, if you will recall, the only times I have ever disobeyed or disappointed you have had to do with a woman, falling in love can overcome familial loyalties..surely you remember Renee' or Anna or Kristen?"

"Boss! Boss! I think we got them again, they just crossed the border into Mexico..traveling in a white Ford F-350..overhead camper on it, and they seem to be following the coast route." Bart was grinning ear to ear as he listened to the contacts from the border crossing fill him in. EJ had stopped and given the guards all a hefty bribe to let him cross without filling in all that bothersome paperwork!

John also was receiving the same information from his contacts at the ISA, but EJ also knew he would not be long in keeping their route hidden. He had planned for this a while back, and when he pulled over at one of the beach areas, Sami thought they were just taking a well deserved rest from the long drive.

"Get a few things together Samantha, we have to make a change in our travel situation here. Come..quickly now! We may not have a lot of time left.!" EJ was packing his clean clothes into a paper sack, while handing her one to do the same. She looked at him for a moment before deciding once again to trust in him. Whatever he had planned, she knew he was sincere in wanting the baby and her safe.

He put whatever food they had left into another sack, and urging her to hurry, they made for the beach. The little skiff puling up to the beach there with the lone operator who was waving at them to hurry made Sami decide to look backward at the camper. Then she saw the swirl of dust as the black SUV pulled up to it, and the men jumped out, throwing open the camper doors, then jumping up into the home she had shared with EJ for the past week. EJ grabbed her hand into a run as he saw it too, just making it to the skiff when they heard the men yell out to them!

The shots flew over their heads as the skiff pulled away, its small motor chugging with the load, but it did manage to clear the pier and get around the bend before the men had been able to get high enough to be effective. The little fishing boat moored there was their destination, and within the hour they were heading down the coast, making their way to the waters of Costa Rica.

**Chapter XXX**

One thing was evident about Samantha, EJ was discovering. Being on a small boat in choppy water with the smell of diesel fuel did not suit her. From the first few hours of the first day out, she had turned a ashen shade of green, finding the only way she could cope was to lay on the small bunk trying not to open her eyes or move too much in either direction. The swell of the boat as it rode each wave brought a fresh wave of misery to her as it would crest then drop back down.

"She gonna make it EJ, she not looking too good!" Jorge was another of EJ's old contacts from the racing world who owed him favors, and when EJ had called one in, Jorge had been eager to help. Now the man who had once helped EJ's cars keep racing under the worst of conditions was steering them towards Puntarenas, where EJ planned on waiting out the birth of the baby.

"Samantha, Jorge can help us there, and the hospitals are excellent..you and the baby will be well taken care of, I promise you, it is going to be fine. Tony will have a hard time finding us with Jorges help. He is giving us his apartment in town, and he will go to his parents house in the hills. I don't want you to worry, I am going to make sure of everything!" EJ had knelt beside her bed, trying to give her some comfort as she suffered from the awful seasickness, and kicking himself for not making sure some draminine was onboard.

Her eyes were red lined from the effects of her illness, and all she could do was grasp his hand when the bouts of nausea again made her lurch for the bucket she had by the bed. It was so humiliating to be seen like this by him, but all she saw when she looked into his eyes was concern and empathy for her.

"EJ..you know, no matter what, I could not have dropped that match that night..but I have never had a chance to tell you how sorry I am for even pretending to go along with Celeste..I hope somehow you have forgiven me for that?"This was gasped out, as his hands held the cool wash cloth to her face to wipe the sweat beads away.

"You remember that day in your apartment when you asked me if there was nothing you could do to make me turn against you..and I said not a thing?"

"Yes EJ, I do, I guess you really did mean it."

"Samantha, I did, but please don't do anything like that again, I may have a harder time forgiving next time, and remember this, it was partly my fault..I was also testing you.! "This was said with a chuckle, and him coming down to kiss the top of her head and holding her in an embrace of tenderness which also served to lessen the impact of feeling the boat greet the swell of the waves.

'Ohhhhhhhh God...EJ..where is the bucket?"

Jorge had seen enough, and he went over to the cabinet to pour out what he considered to be the best cure for seasickness. One measure of Port, and one measure of brandy. Known as a stabilizer, this was the magic cure most seafarers depended on to keep their sea legs from falling out from under them.

"Drink it!" Jorge put it under his nose, but she shook her head.

"Jorge, she won't drink it, the alcohol..the baby!" EJ tried to tell Jorge.

"Look, she is getting too dang ill..we have three more days at sea, and she has not eaten or taken enough liquid..I don't think this small bit of hooch is gonna kill the kid, but if we don't get some liquid and some soup or something down her, it could get serious! Now do it! EJ, make her drink it!"

The logic of that finally got through to her, and she began to sip at the deep burgundy liquid. As it settled into her stomach, quite soon she began to have a better sense of equilibrium, at last sitting up and being able to eat a small amount of toast and tea. EJ beamed at her as he watched her nibble the food, and saw the rosy color come back to her face.

A bit later, she even felt well enough to come up top, giving Jorge a chance to air out the cabin from her being ill. EJ sat beside her as the little boat at last headed into calm, glass like waters. The magic of being at sea watching the dolphins sound, then the even more fantastic experience of seeing the whales that passed by this area during their migration to northern feeding grounds was another moment Sami knew would be a memory of this wonderful honeymoon with EJ...the thought caught at her..My God, I am supposed to be with Lucas on my honeymoon..and here I am with EJ!

EJ covered her hand with his as they sat next to each other on the canvas deck chairs, it was getting to be so easy to read her thoughts the more time they had together. He could only hope she was not reading his, for the ending of this story had to be that he got what his father needed, and she would get what she needed. Her family in Salem was the most important thing in the world to her. It was not just Will, it was the whole support system of her mother and John, her sister, her dad, her grandparents and uncle. He would never be accepted in that fold, but he could not take her away from it.

To save his Father's life he would do what had to be done, but not on the terms Tony had insisted on.

**Chapter XXXI**

Lucas was once again making his presence known in the Salem Police Department, and though Bo and Roman could feel for him, it was hard to do the job they had when everyday the angry Mr. Roberts was in their face.

"You should know, I am holding this entire department responsible for letting that madman kidnap my wife. Good God almighty it has been three months and you all have done nothing! She could be dead! You all don't even care at all! Your own daughter Roman! Bo, she is your niece! Why aren't you guys doing anything? What about the FBI? This is transport across state lines, into Mexico! Why the hell are you both just sitting here on your asses?" when he stopped to take a breath, Roman took hold of his arm and pulled him into his private office.

"Lucas, we are trying..but you have to understand that the DiMera tentacles reach out to Mexico and all of Central and South America. We have to hope that Sami will find a way to get in touch with us..and Lucas, we have many reasons to believe she is alive."

"That bastard probably has her tied up, starving her to death..she is pregnant, she needs medical attention..my baby's life is at stake too! EJ is evil! You know that! He is a DiMera to the core! God knows what depraved hell he has her in now!"

Roman could not tell Lucas what he knew, but Kim was keeping tabs on Sami. She alone knew where she was, and she was not telling, except to assure only that Sami was well, and would come back once the baby was born,

The morning sun filtered through the blinds and sent a shaft of light across Sami's sleeping face. EJ stood over her, smiling down at the angelic picture she painted. Quite a deceiving picture though, as she was no angel and he well knew it. He sat down on the bed next to her, putting the cup of steaming herbal tea on the nightstand as he gently moved strands of her wheat colored locks from her eyes. The movement of his hand woke her, and she turned her lips into his palm to kiss his hand tenderly.

He could not help it, and he gave in to his impulse which was to place his lips on hers and sweetly, he kissed her into a dreamy state once again. "Mmmm, nice.."she groaned with both desire and the wish to stay asleep. However, this morning he had to make her wake up, so he increased the pressure of the kiss, pulling her up into a sitting position. Often, now, she needed a bit of help getting up into a sitting position, and this morning was no exception.

"God, look at this, I cannot see my toes anymore!" sipping the tea she bemoaned the size of her stomach.

"I assure you, they are still there, all ten of them, and lovely little toes they are! The pedicurist did a wonderful job..that shade of red is definitely your color! Now up, I will help you into the shower, we have to make your doctor appointment at ten, and you will need to eat something!" EJ was in full take charge mode, and she was too amused at his seriousness to even be irritated. She could not understand this at all, when Lucas ordered her about, it made her angry, when EJ did it, she felt protected and safe.

Inside the drawer next to her bed was where her wedding ring now resided. EJ had noticed, but said nothing. She continued to wear a small band, after all, appearances had to be maintained. Her id papers and EJ's both now had false names, he continued to be known as Earl, and she was now just Lilly. The friend Jorge, had provided them with all of this, as well as the well appointed apartment that was just a few blocks from the beach. During the three months they had been living there life had been like a lovely dream, they were safe from the plots of Tony, and from the disapproval of the Brady family. Sami had gone from being a hypertensive, high risk pregnancy into a Madonna like figure, who was going to be the proud mother of twins.

It had been only the last month that twins had been confirmed. Sami and EJ had looked at the doctor in disbelief which soon changed to a laughing acceptance! Then EJ had peppered the doctor in both English and Spanish for any special care needed, what to expect..he wanted to know everything, as he translated the answers to Sami. One question on his mind he waited until Sami had gone to the lab for some more tests.

"Doctor, this may seem a strange question, but is it possible for a woman to conceive twins, one from one father, and one from another? Just ..uh ..hypothetically of course.."

Looking at EJ over his spectacles, the doctor sighed, then began his answer." I suppose it could happen, cases where it happened due to mix ups of sperm donors in invitro labs have documented it..but the natural biology of nature is designed to protect against this..so in my opinion, it would not happen..does that satisfy you? I cannot definitely say no, but in the view of what science tells us happens when an egg is fertilized, unless two eggs are released and fertilized at the same time, the overwhelming odds are that it is from the same father."

EJ accepted what he was told. He either was father of both or father of none.

Stomping into the apartment, Lucas slammed the door shut, ignoring the ringing of the phone until he had then thrown a lamp across the room!

"Hello, and make it quick, my mood is not going to be helped by some telemarketer!"

"Well then, what if I was offering you information on how to bring your wife home?"

"Oh great, now Tony DiMera is willing to help me find her? And to what do I owe this great favor?" Lucas was angry at the call, but he also figured this might be a way for him to get Sami back. So he listened to the proposition that was being made.

"Lucas, you really have a strong hand in this, you have Will. That would be Samis Achilles heel if she is cooperating with her abductor you know?"

"What the hell do you mean? EJ has her against her will and you damn well know it!"

"Evidence to the contrary...sorry Lucas, but have you never heard of Stockholm syndrome?

**Chapter XXXII**

"Will, hurry up now, we have a plane to catch..I told you to quit playing that game ten minutes ago!" Lucas was glaring at the teenager who was sullenly putting away the X-Box gear and heading for his room to get his bag.

He had not given Will any information other than they were taking a little trip to get away from Salem and all the drama, and he was not to tell anyone they were going anywhere. Lucas had called his school, making arrangements for his assignments to be handed in late, so as far as he knew, everything was set. He now was waiting for Tony's driver to pick them up, but he still did not know what their destination was, only that Will would be the one who first made contact with Sami.

"Lucas, now be reasonable, Sami is a capable woman, so if she had not developed some sort of infatuation with her kidnapper, you and I both know she would have found a way to get in touch with you or someone in her family! Of course EJ has her eating out of the palm of his hand, he is a DiMera, and we are of course the most charming of men!" Tony had gradually worn down Lucas, so now Lucas was believing that Sami had been the victim of some sort of brainwashing, and the cure was really just an intervention therapy!

"Why not have the Bradys do this then? Why are you willing to help me Tony" Lucas was suspicious, but was also discouraged at how ineffective the Salem Police Force, which was headed by Sami's own father! Right now, he wanted Sami back under his control! With him and Will, and maybe their child. The thought that it was possibly EJ's child Sami carried sickened him, but there were ways to deal with that as time went on..maybe it could just be that the DiMeras would win custody..Sami and he could have another child..when Lucas stopped to rationally think it over, that was the best alternative he could come up with, and one that even Tony supported!

"Lucas, I assure you, we would raise the child as a DiMera, and he or she would get every opportunity! And as you say, you and Sami are young, and perfectly capable of having more children. It would be for the best for all concerned." Tony had put his arm comfortingly on Lucas shoulder, his mouth turning up at the corners in a smile of sinister meaning when Lucas had nodded his assent.

"So I get Sami back, and if you find out the baby is not mine, the DiMeras will take the baby..but Sami will never know I agreed to this right? And EJ will not be a problem either?"

"Lucas..Lucas..Lucas..EJ is never going to bother any of us again. But first, we must get Sami back before the child is born..so Will is going to be very important to us..his mother, I am sure is missing him terribly..and is probably guilt ridden at what she perceives as her betrayal of him..probably not you so much..but Will is a different story."

Tony had chartered a private jet for the flight to Puntarenas for Will and Lucas, and Will was enjoying living the high life. "Dad, try these cheese balls..man! Stuffed with crab! Real crab, not that pieces parts stuff Mom buy! Oh, and omigod, pizza rolls..chicken wings..all my favorites! Who ordered all this stuff! Did we have a rich relative die, and leave us a fortune.."Will laughed, "or did you go back to work for Tony? Wow! How are we affording all this?"

Lucas licked his dry lips, Will's bantering normally would have amused him, but he was edgy now. They would land in Costa Rica in two hours and the plan to get Sami away from EJ would be in motion. Tony's terms were simple enough, and Lucas knew this was the best way to get his life back on track with his wife and son. Will would intice Sami into their trap..Tony would take both her and Will to Tony's island off Belize, and Rolf would be there to induce her labor once the baby was known to be viable and healthy. If the DNA showed Lucas to be the father, he would be allowed to do a daring rescue of his family and then take them back to his life in Salem, and nothing else need be done.

The big elephant in the room was only if the child turned out to be a DiMera..Sami would be told it was born dead, she would be shown a small body, and under the drugging they would give her, she would believe it to be true. Again, Lucas would make the heroic save, and he would take Will and Sami back, to live happily ever after and make babies all their own. Lucas agreed, this was a plan that would work best for all concerned, and of course, Tony had assured him that EJ would be taken care of permanently, and no one would bother the Roberts family ever again.

Sami was setting the table on the balcony of the apartment. It was lovely this time of evening, and EJ and her loved to have dinner there watching the waves of the ocean as the sun set behind them. Tonight, they were eating Gallo Pinto, a bean and chicken dish that Sami had been taught to cook by one of her neighbors. EJ was drinking a glass of port, but Sami was sipping on a glass of horchata, a sweet rice milk drink that she had developed a passion for.

"This is delicious! I thought you said you could not cook? Was that so I will always take you out to dinner?" he was clearly enjoying his little domestic goddess lately, but wondering what happened to Samantha!

"I think cooking is an art now, before I thought it was a drudge! See how beautiful it all looks! A shame to eat it, but I am hungry so here goes!" she closed her eyes in appreciation of her cooking skills and her neighbors patience in showing her how to prepare the dish.

They ate the dinner in enjoyment of the companionship they had together. Thinking beyond the moment was not something they dwelt on. Sami knew EJ had promised her the babies were to be born safely, but the umbilical cells would be tested for viability with Stefano. He owed his father that much, a treatment for the disease that was wasting him away, but that was all.

She saw him looking thoughtful once again, the far away look in his eyes always worried her, as if she knew she was not supposed to wonder what he was thinking. He took her hand as though to reassure her, and brought her over to his lap. Needing her to be closer to him, but knowing soon he would have to give her up was tearing him apart. That was an emotion he could not show Samantha. For now, she needed to have no worries at all, he must accept that he had this, as he rested his hand on the babies temporary home. Feeling them rumble around almost as if his hand disturbed their calm cause him to laugh aloud.

"What is it with them, it is like they are already making their claim on you Samantha, like I am some kind of interloper!" his chuckle amused her.

"No, you are not an interloper at all EJ, you are their father!" she said this with conviction, knowing Lucas was not or never could have been these babies father. It was knowledge she had deep within her soul.

"They look quite content with each other don't they" Tony was looking at the web cam picture that was being beamed from the apartment across the way from Sami and EJ's. "Too bad EJ is going to lose everything, including his life within twenty four hours! Bye, bye, little brother!"

**Chapter XXXIII**

The market place was teeming with the shoppers stocking up for the weekend with fresh fruits, vegetables and flowers to grace the tables before the shops and booths all closed. Sami strolled along, sniffing the wares for quality as Rosa had taught her, finally stopping at a booth selling bouquets with a mixture of daisies, lilacs, and a fragrant orchid native to Costa Rica. She put three of them in her basket, paid the man, and continued on with her shopping, looking for some baskets to hold the decorative soaps she liked for the bath.

EJ stood back a ways, keeping his eye on her, and on the crowd as he always did when out in public with her. So far, he felt they had eluded the network Tony counted on, and living as simply in the small studio apartment as they had managed to do, not mixing in with the European or American community, but staying within the Costa Rican neighborhood had helped them maintain a low profile. However, he knew their luck would not hold much longer. Sami had maintained a bit of contact with Kim, wanting her family to at least know she was safe, but that small bit of exchange of mail would make its way to the hands of Tony somehow, EJ knew. It was now only three weeks until Samantha was due to deliver. They had to hold on for that short period of time..they had to!

Unfortunately, EJ's instincts were correct, once again, as the man who had been assigned to report on their every day habits was again on the job. Sitting across the way in the little book and internet café, he watched her as she made her way through the marketplace.

If they followed true to form, after this, they would stop in at one of the coffee cafes where EJ would enjoy an espresso, and Sami would sip on some type of fruit smoothie concoction. EJ would read the paper, and she would take out her crochet work from her purse as she finished the second baby afghan, which was being done in shades of lilac and pink. The other one he had noted was in pale blue and a lighter shade of green. When this was reported back to Tony he had laughed aloud, "Well, looks like I shall be an uncle to twins! Marvelous!"

"This may be a good time to show the boy, while he is in paying for the drinks! She just needs to get a glimpse, I will delay him inside..when she goes to follow you will have the chance to take her!"

"Yes, good, exactly as I would have planned it, I have him here with me, and the little tyke is just dying to see Mummy, aren't you Will?"

Will glared at Bart, and when he looked at his father, all he got from him was a pleading look..."Will, do as they say, this is the only way to get your mother away from that madman!"

Will knew the stories about Tony, and the DiMeras, and even though he hated the sight of EJ, he wondered how much better off his mother would be if these DiMeras had her? He was having a hard time believing that his father was working with them, but seeing his mother sitting, talking to EJ and smiling at him like there was nothing strange about being in the open with your kidnapper was just as unbelievable. His parents were definitely a strange pair, why they could not just be normal, everyday people was a mystery to him. Was it so hard to get married, stay married, without all this soap opera drama? He wanted a boring life, and with these two as parents, it was not going to happen. If only his dad had just stayed married to Carrie!

The young mans walk was so familiar to her, her heart caught in her throat..even with the hair now cut to a crew length, the straw hat and sunglasses hiding his face, she saw the long and lanky stride that was so much a part of his teen awkwardness.

"Will!" She whispered his name, then threw down her needlework as she made to follow as he walked down the alley next to the coffee house. Her gait was a sideways waddle as she tried to make her way through the pedestrians crowding the sidewalk, and keep the figure in sight.

EJ had walked out with their drinks, and seeing the empty table, with Samantha no where in sight he had simply dropped the drinks! He had told her never to be out of his sight, it was too dangerous, but she had gotten up and left.

Turning to the patrons sitting at the next table he had asked quickly, "Adonde La Senora ebarazada fue?" They had pointed down to the alley, laughing as they acknowledged that she was indeed, very pregnant, indicating the size of her stomach with their hands. EJ turned and ran to the alley, but as he turned the corner, the blow on his head had knocked him to his knees, and he could see the car parked, with Samantha struggling as she was pushed into the seat. Barely sentient, he felt himself being lifted, and dumped into the cars trunk, the darkness of the trunk being shut coincided with his descent into unconsciousness.

**Chapter XXXIV**

He fought to come into the lights focal point, even though his head was experiencing a pain intense enough to force his eyes closed, and he could feel the stickiness of the coagulating blood on his temple. He remembered enough to know he was in real trouble, but Samantha was probably in even more danger. The babies umbilical cords would be all that interested Tony, and whether the mother or the babies survived whatever he had planned for them would matter not at all. EJ knew his only hope was being able to contact Stefano. Reaching into his pocket, he saw his cell phone was gone. Then he began to look about him to see where he really was.

It appeared to be a small cell, but well lit, and he was lying on a bunk, facing a door with a small observation window. The door was locked, and there appeared to be a figure sitting on a chair outside as his guard. That was good news, Tony had kept him alive, and it had to be because Stefano had ordered that. Now Tony would have to come up with a plausible scenario for an accidental death..or for someone who would have another reason to kill him to do the actual deed..then Stefano would have another reason for revenge. Who was Tony setting up? EJ knew within reason it would have to be Lucas.

Lucas was the only one EJ knew who would be vulnerable to the lies of Tony, and EJ could almost admire Tony's ability to take advantage of the hapless man, except for the fact that he knew Tony would never allow Lucas to live after killing EJ. Explaining that to their father would be too costly, no..Lucas and Samantha would both die.

EJ hobbled over to the window again, and this time he saw the room across from his had a guerney next to it, as though it were some kind of surgery. The red cross insignia painted on it gave some confirmation to his suspicions, and he wondered if that was where they planned on taking the babies. To solve this mystery, all he had to do was get the door unlocked, disarm the guard, put his uniform on and find Samantha. For that he would need a tool..and the room was..empty! Of course, except for the temperature control box, and with a couple of blows of his hand and foot, the plastic cover was shattered, and he was picking through slivers to find the proper shaped splinter.

Coordinating the leveraging of the lock pins was not easy, but he had this knowledge, where it had come from, he did not know, he was just accepting of the fact that he could do this task, if he stayed calm and on point. He felt the first of the five pins slip, and as the sweat beaded on his brow, he continued through the next four, not caring that it was taking a bit of time, he just hoped the guard gave in to complacency and did not stand up to peer in at him.

His luck held for almost the time he needed, but as he had the last part of the last pin on the brink of slipping, the guard stood and EJ heard his yell of alarm. EJ felt the lock give, and as quickly as he could he opened the door, pulling the guard in on top of him, reaching up to put his elbow over his neck with his other hand grasping his head. The crunch he heard as the neck was snapped and the guard went limp was a satisfying but sickening sound. When the guards radio went off, and the voice asking him what was happening, EJ answered in a whispery voice...

"Sorry, the coffee was hot, burnt my damn throat..it's ok..umm when you bringing the rest down?"

"Rolf says she is being sedated now, and the operatory is ready..put the blackout down on Wells window, in case he comes too by then!"

All the memories that EJ had of his times on the island were coming back, and if things were still the same, Samantha was being prepped in the upstairs laboratory, where the equipment for xrays were housed. His tours of the facility had been done by Stefano, and he had been too young to know that these rooms had done evil things. To the young boy, they had just been interesting anomalies on the list of rooms the island mansion had.

"No! Damn you no! I am not letting you put that in my arm!" And Sami was true to her work, as each time they tried to hold her still enough to insert the iv line, she shifted, jumped, twisted, spat, bit, bumped heads..and then began the tricks all over one by one.

"Enough! You von't coopervate? Ve shall see about dat!" Rolf had an evil look in his eye as he decided to bring in the boy.

"Will, my God, what are you doing with them? What have you done to him, Will..did they hurt you?"Sami was looking at her son, who looked more scared than she had ever seen him in her life.

"I assure you Madam, he is quite unharmed! But do you see ze da left ear, I plan on having zat gentleman cut it off from his head in ze next zree minutes if I do not have zis iv in your arm by zen! Now, may I continue if you pleeze?"

Will's eyes opened wide as the knife hovered over his ear, feeling the blade press into the flesh. Samantha cried, the tears rolling down the sides of her cheeks as she at last lay her arm down still.

"Gott..much better..see, zat was not so bad vas it? Take the boy back now, I should not need him any more, and his fadder will be vorried.."Sami barely heard what was said, as she felt herself float down into the void. From the hallway, EJ ducked into the small hallway as Will was marched out. When he saw the chance, he grabbed the guard, using the stanchion he had taken off the other unlucky one, and with one blow, the skull of this one was crushed before Will could get a word out. EJ grabbed him, putting his hand over his mouth and pressing almost hard enough to cut the flow of air.

"You understand me now Will, whatever your father has been told, if we do not work together, all of us are dead here, the babies as well..so if I take my hand away, are you going to be quiet?" EJ gave a menacing squeeze of his hand once again to emphasize how serious he was, but Will had been so frightened by what had just happened to him that all he could do was shake is head yes furiously.

"They are doing something to my Mom in there..EJ, we gotta help her!"

"Good Lad!"

**Chapter XXXV**

The rocking and lurching motion of the guerney being pushed at a high rate of speed by Will, as EJ ran ahead with his weapon drawn was the sensation that brought Sami around in a dreamlike state. They had removed the iv giving her the sedative, and she was gradually coming back to consciousness. Her eyes fastened on her son, and she gave him a smile, he looked so cute in the little surgeons net hatting, and the scrubs. Just like a doctor, which is what she wanted him to be when he grew up, "slow down, Will, you don't want me to fall off of here do you? And what are you doing in my dream? You should be asleep yourself,!" the drugs were wearing off, but Sami was still quite under their influence.

"Mom, just be quiet, we have to get out of here, Tony wants to kill us all..we have to find Dad now!"

"Where is EJ? Will, am I back in Salem..what happened to EJ,?" the alarm in her voice also transferred to her still lethargic limbs, but she began to try and struggle against the guerney straps to sit up.

"I'm right here darling..it's alright, but you must be still..we have to get out to the helicopter pad, it is the only way out of here..Rolf is dead, but Tony has a lot more people here, please, love, I have to get all of us out of here as quickly as possible, please cooperate and keep still! Do as Will says, he is going to push you over to the pad, I am going to find Lucas!"

EJ looked at Will doubtfully, but knowing he was willing to protect his mother, he gave him one of the guns.."this is the safety, pull it back, and squeeze the trigger..don't bother with saying hands up, just shoot at what you think you can hit, and stay behind this wall! Hopefully I will be back with your father before anyone finds you! Take care of her Will, I am counting on you!"

Lucas was sitting on a comfortable recliner chair, sipping a coffee and eating pastry when Tony burst in to yell at him! "Get your ass out of that chair, I need you to talk some sense into your idiot son! He is holding three of my men at gunpoint by the elevators, and he thinks he is saving his mother! Come on! Get the hell up!"

"What are you talking about? Will is in the next room playing Nintendo! He was there not ten minutes ago!" It had been over an hour since Lucas had looked in on Will, Rolf had his minion go take him through the back entry, and Lucas had never even known he was gone. Tony looked scornfully at the Hustler Magazine that had occupied Lucas' full attention during that time.

"Well, Lucas, do you think you can tear yourself away from the babe on page 123 long enough to save your wife from the evil clutches of EJ, this is your chance to shine!"

Lucas was about to stand, his mind still in a confused state as he struggled to assimilate all the facts he had been confronted with, when the door was kicked open and EJ stood in the hallway pointing a high caliber repeating rifle in at Tony and Bart.

"Come on Lucas, we have to get out of here now..Will and Samantha are waiting on us!"

"Hell no! I am not going anywhere with you! And what do you mean Will and Sami are waiting on us..Will is in the next room.."Lucas went to open the door and saw the game on the television blinking for the next player to take a turn.

Bart looked at Lucas in sympathy, he knew what it was like to have everyone think you were stupid, but Lucas was too dumb to know he was stupid in Bart's opinion! "Lucas, we just told you, Will is down by the elevator with Sami..he is holding three of our men at gun point..I am talking slow so you will understand me clearly..now EJ is holding us at gun point, I do not want to get shot by EJ, so would you please just go with him?"

Tony's eyes rolled at the absolute idiocy of what was happening. The men upstairs had simply given in to a teen age boy when he had fired one little warning shot which had blown one mans leg partially off. They had given in to his warning to drop their weapons..this from a kid whose voice had not even changed yet! The closed circuit cameras had made Tony sick at how poorly trained all his men seemed to be. Good help was so damned hard to find, but the budget constrained what he could purchase!

EJ tossed a roll of duct tape to Lucas, "Tie them up!"

"Hell no! you tie them up, I ain't doing nothing to help you!"the sneering voice of Lucas was like nails up a blackboard to EJ, so he decided to help convince him to cooperate!

"You bastard, you shot my foot! You shot my foot! Shit..that hurts!"

"Lucas, tie them up, the longer you delay, the higher my aim will go!"

**Chapter XXXVI**

"Holy Crap! You mean Lucas has gone down to Costa Rica with Will to help Tony catch EJ? That idiot! Doesn't he know Tony will probably kill them all? I just talked to Stefano and he is sending his own crew down to help EJ..what does that tell you?" Just in case had a hard time with it, John had spelled it out.

"Stefano reasons for sending his own goons down there is twofold...he knows his only chance at living out more of his rotten life is to get his hands on the cord cells of Sami's child..that is if her child is EJ Wells baby..which is still unproven! Don't know if I put much stock in a voodoo feather test! So he will not want Tony to harm her, unless they find out the baby is not going to help, then who knows? But Lucas down there with Will? Good God, Tony will use Will to lure Sami from EJ, and right now he is her only protection! Lucas will be useless against Tony!"

John was furious that Roman and Bo had not kept a better eye on Lucas, they should have had a tail on him 24/7..Tony should never have gotten to him. "Sami could find herself in a crossfire with Will and Lucas..Stefano and EJ fighting against Tony..they would be in the middle of it!"

The Basic Black Jet was about to land in Puentarenas when John's ISA contact got back to him with the rest of the information. Stefanos forces were a few hours awayfrom Monte Diable Isle, and did indeed plan to converge on the compound.

"Well pard's, if we plan on being part of this little activity, I think we need to get a vehicle we can parachute out of..let me make a call".

EJ heard the planes overhead, but did not have time to analyze what they all meant, right now his objective was to make this hammer in front of him recognize the danger they were all in if they did not get out of Tony's control. Lucas limped about, the small amount of blood that showed up on the floor seemed to turn him white, but he was diligently taping up Tony and Bart to the chairs, albeit slowly.

"Come on now, we have to get to Will and Sami, lets go..move it!" EJ shook the gun in Lucas face to emphasize his point, and Lucas to his credit did shuffle along, but moaned each step of the way.

Will was standing up in front of his mother, his eyes a cold menacing blaze of anger at the men. This was so cool! Just like Metal Gear Solid! Only this blood was so much more real! When the man had tried to lunge at him, Will had reacted just like when he played his video games.. hitting the man in the knee had made him collapse like a rag doll, and he now was lying on the floor bleeding to death before their eyes. The gun in his hand had skittered across the floor, and Sami had climbed weakly down from the guerney to pick it up to stand beside her son.

"Oh honey, you are so going to need emotional counseling after this is all over!"

Will gave her a hug, but said, "Mom, don't worry I know the difference between a game and real life..this shit is real life, and I have to do what EJ said, which is take care of you! Now let me do it!"

"Look, here comes EJ and Dad!" at that, the last man who had been to afraid to move started running away. EJ feared he would be going to either get more help or to aid Tony, so he fired his weapon, hitting the man in the thigh, ending that worry.

'Lucas, you and Will get Samantha over to the helicopter..hurry, we probably don't have much time until Tony and Bart get here..their men would have gotten to them by now!" EJ pointed to the bird out on the pad, and hoped he would be able to get it in the air quickly enough.

Lucas went to lift Sami, and when he saw her reluctance to look him in the eye, his anger rose to the surface, but he fought to keep it from his eyes as he looked at her.

"No, she is too heavy now, she must be fifty pounds heavier, and I can't lift her, remember, my foot? To show how much pain he was in, Lucas collapsed to the ground, moaning that he could not walk anymore," then Lucas pointed down to the bloody shoe with the hole gaping on the side, much to EJ's disgust.

"Then here, I will carry her over, hold this, and if anyone comes around that corner, shoot as fast as you can..Will, help me get your mother over there and up into the helicopter..I will jump in and get it started..you sit up there with her, and hold your weapon on anyone else who may come out! Can you do that Will..we are counting on you..you have done a great job so far, just hang on a little longer..okay? "EJ saw the boy was finally seeing how desperate the situation was, but he had done what needed to be done, and EJ admired him for it.

Bart was very uncomfortable, Tony had ordered him to bounce his chair over to Tony's and chew at his duct tape. It was slow going, and the bouncing of his chair had given him a back ache, now compounded by having to bend down and tear at the tape with his teeth. It kept sticking to his lip, pulling his whiskers and he had no way to pull it away. Finally he had one of Tonys wrists free.

"Boss, uh..what about me?" once Tony was free he had headed for the door.

"Yes, I suppose I should, but sometimes I wonder if having you help me is really a hindrance..hold still while I tear it off!"Tony began to rip the tape from Barts arms.

"Ouch! Boss! Damnit, that tore half my hair off my arm!"

"Come on you imbecile, we have to catch up with them before they make it to the helicopter!"

Lucas looked down at the weapon in his hands, this was the time to make the decision that would give him back his family...but getting his family back meant he would have to kill EJ. He saw that Will and Sami were up in the helicopter..and EJ had started the chopper up. When Tony and Bart headed towards him, he waved them back..and they saw that EJ was coming from the helicopter back to assist Lucas to the pad. Tony smiled at the delicious irony of it, his grin spreading wider as he saw Lucas point his weapon and fire on EJ. The force of the rifle hit EJ square in the shoulder, knocking him several feet away, the way his blood stained his shirt told Tony it was a fatal blow..this could not have worked out better if he had planned it all himself!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter XXXVII**

Rolf had managed to get his self up off the floor to answer Tony, "Yah..just vait five minutes, I vill be up, let me gather some supplies ve will need..vait for me!"

"This was going so well", Tony thought, "I will be delivering Sami to the yacht for Father, Rolf will be there to complete the delivery and harvesting of the cells..I have Will to keep the bitch in line, and Lucas made it all possible! How shall I thank him?" Tony had to shake his head with mirth as he visualized how Lucas would be given his just rewards!

"Father will not be too pleased to know that Lucas shot my dear brother, I shall have to make amends for that.."again Tony was overcome with the humor of the situation as he made for the helicopter, letting Lucas lead the way with his weapon pointing every which way.

"Lucas, kindly put the safety on that, I would not like to see you harm your son or your lovely wife..and as you can see from looking upward, and over there in the second pad, we have visitors which we need to avoid..please make your way to the helicopter, and we will be taking off shortly..as soon as our pilot arrives..ahhh there is the good doctor now!"

EJ managed to look up for just a moment as the dust kicked up around him from the chopper taking off. He could see through the glass that Samantha once again was being taken from him, but this time he despaired of ever being able to help her again, as he felt himself growing weak from the effects of the wound. By the time his fathers men had reached him, he had blacked out.

The crystal clear waters of the Western Carribean were skimmed over by the helicopter as Doctor Rolf skillfully maneuvered in between the islands jutting mountains.

Lucas was sitting back, smiling slightly at his son and wife, not understanding that they both were looking at him with horrified faces. They had seen him shoot EJ while he was going back to help him to the helicopter, after EJ had helped them to escape. Now Lucas seemed to think they owed him some kind of gratitude, but even his son was staring at him like he was seeing a man he did not know, or had never really known.

"Hey..uh Tony..what are those black specks down in the water there?"

"Why Lucas, those are bull reef sharks..hanging around to catch a meal is all..quite a lot of them aren't there? Would you like a closer look, I can have Rolf circle around again..they are quite fascinating aren't they? Come on up here, you can see them better."

"Yeah, do that, I wish I had my camera, then when I got home I could blow them up and see every detail! Wouldn't that be neat Will..huh? Sami..wouldnt it?"

"Here, use mine, by all means.." Tony handed Lucas a small digital camera, even pausing to put the proper long range lense on so Lucas would get a very close up picture as Rolf hovered only twenty feet above the gathering of the bull sharks which were oblivious to the noise of the chopper.

"Come up front, I will move a bit..sit here..and lean out and take all the pictures you want...oops! How unfortunate!..." Tony laughed loudly then as Lucas was shoved by Bart out the side, even leaning out to get a good look of his arms and legs flailing on his way down.

"Oh dear, we shall have to take points off for style, he is really going to make a big splash if he does not streamline himself more..!"

Sami started screaming then, and nothing could make her stop. She had grabbed hold of Will to keep him from looking down, but she had seen it already, and he was struggling with her to try and see what had happened to his father.

"God no! no! no! Will, don't look, don't look, hold onto me baby, just hold onto me.."then looking at Tony she hissed, "You monster! I swear if it is the last thing I ever do, I will kill you for this.."her hatred for the man and what he had put her son through was filling her soul, and also her physical reactions to the stress were compounded by the fact of her pregnancy which was now making itself known.

"Ohhhhhh...I am having contractions..you bastard, you killed EJ, your own brother, you killed my sons father..now if you don't hurry, you will be killing you fathers grandchildren..and how do you think he will react to that?"

"My dear, Lucas shot EJ, and both of you witnessed it..I merely exacted my father's revenge..now as to the little bastards you are carrying..all we want from them is the umbilical stem cells which will give me and my father new life..after that, they are yours to do as you wish..as long as you make it through childbirth of course..but with Doctor Rolf here, I am sure you have complete confidence..right?"

**Chapter XXXVIII**

"Partner, unless you want a hole in you bigger than the one in him, I advise you to step away from that bastard" Bo was pointing the gun at the man who was frantically inserting a line in EJ, and who continued on with his work, not caring about the gun pointing at his head.

"This man is Stefano's son, and I am supposed to see that he makes it out to his yacht for medical attention, those are my orders, and I intend to follow them, so if you wanna shoot, go ahead, but while I have a job to do, and ..there..done! Ok, Matt, you can bring out the gurney, the bleeding is stopped and his pressure looks okay now.."looking up at Bo, Harris McMurty gave him a look of disdain, then fastened his gaze on John.

"Been a long time John, how have you been?"his tone was respectful as he looked at the man who had once trained with him.

"Ok, and you are looking good Harris, guess being one of Stefanos minions pays well enough to eat good!"

"Well enough, as you knew once..John, I need all of you to not interfere with me now, I have a job to do."

"Sorry, we have to get this man back to Salem to face a whole slew of charges, and that is what we are going to do Harris!"John was smiling, and he knew where all this was going, but he could not resist.

"Not until he is operated on, and that is going to happen on Stefano's yacht..you all wanna come aboard?"Harris was cinching the belt around EJ as he was laid out on the gurney. He said it matter of factly, and did not seem to notice as both Bo and Roman readied their weapons.

"Did you hear what the man said? We are taking him back to Salem along with Sami..and where is she at? He is going to tell us where she is right now!" Roman was throwing his two cents in as well..time these DiMera goons knew where the real muscle was.

John felt, rather than heard the ten or so men who had come up behind them, and when the order came to put their hands above their heads, and put the weapons down, he was the first to obey.

"You know, I really would like to be on board the Celeste again..good food, free drinks..and a chance to talk over old times... sounds perfect".John was as circumspect as ever, as he gave a look to Roman and Bo that they should just obey.

"Is Sami on the yacht?" John knew the answer, but wanted Roman and Bo to know it as well.

"Yes, seems like she may have gone into labor..but we have to get EJ on board so he can be attended to. The wound is bad, but looks like he will make it just fine. Stefano will be glad to hear that." Harris was busily packing up his gear, and calling for the chopper to land. Two of them were on the way, but EJ was first priority. Stefano had made that a command, not a request.

"Father...listen to me, I have finished the task that EJ left undone..Sami is down with Dr. Rolf, and once he has delivered them, both sets of cord cells from the little spawns will be ours! We will live Father!" Tony whispered to the man who lay on the hospital bed awaiting the treatment.

"EJ...where is Elvis?" the weakened voice still had the power to command fear when he chose to exercise his dominion. Tony brought the lie to his lips as smoothly as he could manage.

"Father, I am so sorry..EJ is..he was shot by Lucas..I am afraid he is,,"

Stefano threw off the oxygen mask and sat up in bed to confront the treachery of his eldest son.

"Actually, Tony, EJ is right at this moment sharing the surgery with Samantha, and it looks like he is doing quite well..modern medical techniques out in the field are so much improved now due to what is being learned in Iraq and Afghanistan! Harris brought him in not fifteen minutes after you landed. Now, how about you tell your old Papa the truth?"

Seeing that his ruse had not worked as it should have bothered Tony not in the least. The one person in the world who understood him was Stefano, and he began to laugh as he agreed it was indeed time to tell the truth. "Oh Papa, well..it started when I asked Lucas Roberts to help me out..I know you are fond of his mother, but I have to be the bearer of bad tidings on him as well, seems like he took a nasty spill out by Shark Reef, the helicopter tilted right and he just lost his grip and slipped out." The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, but Stefano had just doubled over with laughter.

"Sorry, Tony..but that is a picture too hard to sustain a serious face on..but again, sorry to disappoint you, I had him picked up out of the drink as well..not that he is much more than a gibbering idiot now.. his mind is totally gone is what I am hearing".

"How could anyone tell?"Tony walked over to the bar to pour a bit of his favorite cognac into a snifter, swirling it about before he downed it all. The day was turning into somewhat of a disappointment as he had to hear of both EJ and Lucas's survival. The only good thing was that at this moment Sami was down in the ships operatory being relieved of the tissue that would help both Stefano and himself to a longer, healthier life. He had done his duty to the family as EJ had.

"You heard of course that we also have a few more guests on board..the estimable John Black and the keystone cops of Bo Brady and Roman Brady..they all came to the rescue of Samantha as well as Lucas. So hear this Tony..they are going to be treated well..Samantha of course will be treated like a queen..your brother is not to ever be threatened by you again if you value your life..and once our treatment is accomplished we can begin again if we wish to continue this fued..for me, getting Eric Brady to justice is enough..for you? Will there ever be enough?"

"Probably not Father, probably not!"

**Chapter XXXIX**

Will had yelled as he was pulled away from his mother, only to be pushed into a room, with the door locked as soon as he was inside. It took a moment before he saw who was sharing the room with him.

"Grandpa! Uncle Bo! John! How did you get here? Please! You gotta help my Mom..Tony is gonna steal the baby! He killed my Dad!" Will had held up well until then, but now he gave in to the horror of seeing his Dad pushed from the helicopter to the sea below, collapsing on the floor by the door.

"Mom! They took her down to a room..she begged them to let me stay, but they wouldn't listen..Grandpa, what if they kill her too?"

Roman put his arms around the boy, holding him tight, but then pulling away to look him over. Seeing that he looked unharmed, just a bit shaken he let him know what he knew.

"Your Ma is ok, they had to take her down to the medical center onboard, she looks to be ready to give birth..I talked to her a minute, and she is holding up, but scared sick about you..so I would like to be able to call back and say you are fine..that will be a big load off her mind so she can concentrate on bringing your brother or sister into this world safe and well..ok partner?"

At that moment Sami was sitting up in the stirrups yelling at the top of her lungs. When she saw Rolf come in, she had clamped her legs together, and reached for the nearest object at hand, which happened to be a tray of small instruments on her left side and hurled it at him, hitting him square in the jaw!

"Stay the hell away from me! Don't come near me you murdering bastard, you are not getting anywhere near my babies!"spitting her fury at him, she was scrambling to climb down from the birthing bed, ignoring the contraction that was doubling her over. The man who had been standing behind Rolf pushed him aside and came over to grab ahold of her, finding it even more difficult to grasp her and maintain his footing as a gush of water poured out from between her legs.

"I told you she would not make it easy," the sound of the British accent, weak though it was made Sami stop to look where it was coming from. Two other men had wheeled in a blue sheeted gurney upon which EJ was strapped, his chest bare and the large white bandage that covered a good portion of his shoulder and breast area was slightly blood tinged.

"EJ, you're alive!" her disbelief at what she was seeing made her stop her struggles, but the second wave of contractions coming so much harder did not give her a lot of time to filter all the information.

"Yes, Samantha I am, but I don't want you wasting time thinking about me, think about the babies..please, I am here to help you through this, it won' be the way we planned, but I am here with you..I need you to let Harris coach you, he knows what to do, he was a medic in the army..but I am here with you..if I could I would be doing it..so please, darling..don't be stubborn ok..let him help you..please?"he was as cajoling as he could manage given the pain medicine fog he was in.

"Harris, get her back up there, Rolf..get ready to help her deliver, do what you must, but I swear, any harm comes to her or the babies, my fathers man has been ordered to shoot you first, and ask questions later!"

Rolf had a feeling this may be his chance to secure his place once again with the DiMera organization, putting in with Tony may have been an unwise choice, so he merely nodded to EJ, then began assembling the items he would need to finish the birthing of the twins.

Sami felt herself lifted by the one called Harris, and she could feel that he was being as gentle and careful with her as he could while he put her back upon the table, covering her up, and replacing her legs within the stirrups. With a wary eye, she watched Rolf approach and open the draping cover, then wincing with both pain and disgust as he examined her.

"Love, relax..he has to do this, I am here with you, remember the breathing exercises we did, I would do them with you, but it hurts", EJ pointed to the bandaged area on his chest.

The contraction this time was longer and harder..she saw no need to be a martyr, so her bloodcurdling scream hit a note higher than the ones before as she looked at EJ with all the anger she could muster.

"This hurts damnit! Where are the drugs my doctor promised me?" I want my goddamn drugs!"again she was kicking out of the stirrups, trying to push herself up to a sitting position to look about the room for pain killing medication.

"EJ, you are getting morphine in that drip..share some with me..for pity's sake! This is killing me..it hurts like a bitch! What is wrong with you, get me some pain medication! Now...!!!!"

"Zamantha, I am zorry, but it is too late, the dilation is full, the child is crowning..oh my..we got ze shoulders of the little one..and lookey here..the little girl is here.."

Harris wiped her off, and wrapped her in a small towel to show EJ, taking one of the scalpels and offering to help EJ cut the cord. Rolf was there too, putting the afterbirth products and the cord into a sterile bag for immediate refrigeration. The nurse in the room then took the child for weighing so Harris could again take his place at Sami's side, watching Rolf's every move.

Sami had quit screaming, and now was anxiously following the sound of the cries of her newborn daughter, but then the pain started again, only this time ten times more severe than the first..pain so intense she could not focus on anything but the pain. Gasping, she could not maintain the breathing, and the fear that something had gone wrong was in her eyes which alarmed EJ. He tried to sit up a bit, but the pain of his wound defeated him.

"Zamantha, we have a presentation of ze babies head which is incorrect..I am zorry..it will mean a very painful delivery..it is very important zat you use all ze discipline you have and breathe correctly with the contractions..I will try and use the forceps as gently as possible..but you must help us darling!"

"You bastard! I am not your darling..EJ..help me breathe..please..I need you!" Sami looked at him begging him for assistance, and even though the pain cut through the morphines cloud, he sat up, and half fell, half walked to her side, supporting himself on her table while leaning to her, offering his hand for her now grip of iron.

"Look at me, Samantha, look at me..ok, breathe..in through your nose, hold it..hold it, now out through your mouth..that's it sweetheart, oh..yes..look, in the mirror..we have his head..it is our son, you know that don't' you? Our son!" Samantha gave the final push with the last contraction, and was rewarded with the sound of a very lusty cry of life!

**Chapter XL**

EJ saw his son come into the world, but that was the last thing he remembered as he fell to the floor, once again bleeding profusely from the bullet wound. The effort to stay by Samanthas side re-opened the stitches holding the rip in his tissue together, and the agony of it forced him to his knees.

'Help him, oh God, please help him!" Sami was screaming, and the medical team was quickly putting him on the surgical table while they went into action. The idea of losing Stefano's son terrified all of them, including Harris and Rolf, so between the two of them, they had him prepped, a transfusion going, and the wound stitched in a matter of minutes. This time to prevent him from moving around, they made sure to strap him down, with his arms immobilized.

"He is fine, please now, be quiet, don't stress yourself, your babies need you to hold them and help them get used to the world." The nurse was reassuring as she put the two swaddled infants into Samis arms for the first time. As she was wheeled out of the room, all she could do was look back at where EJ was atop the table, again under the effects of the morophine, his face relaxed against the pain now, and for that she was grateful.

The room she was taken to was clean, well appointed, and equipped with two small hospital bassinettes, and two beds. She was lifted into one, the babies each into the bassinettes while the nurse sat down in a chair to watch over all of them. The shot she was given soon had her sleeping deeply, a dreamless, mind numbing sleep to rest her from all that had occurred the past couple of days.

"Sami..Sami..honey, wake up, it's Daddy..Will is here too..we sure have some beautiful babies, your Mom is gonna be so proud! John is here, and Uncle Bo..we just wanted to come and see you for a few minutes..how are you feeling?"

Her eyes blurred a bit, but once the light was not so bright she saw her Dad and son standing by her bedside.

"Dad..hi..what are you doing here? Will, honey..are you okay? I was so worried about you..you should not have come here, too dangerous.."his eyes showed her how what he had seen had done to him. The tears he knew he was too old to shed began to pour from his eyes, and she reached out to embrace him, when the babies both began to cry in unison.

"Whoa, those fellers are loud ones!" Bo was already reaching out to pick up the little pink bundled one, while Roman was picking up the boy.

"Got names picked yet Sami?" John was smiling down at her, waiting to hear what he should relay to Marlena when he called her.

"No..not yet, EJ and I were waiting to see if they would be boys or girls..or a mixed batch.."Sami had been living with a different reality for so long, the look of shock on their faces caught her by surprise.

"Why does EJ matter in this, what about Lucas? Don't you think he is the one you should be naming these babies with?"Roman was not understanding, and he was starting to tinge his words with the color of anger.

Will's face was white, but he knew why his mother was saying what she did. He had known from the time he had seen his father shoot EJ, and the way his mother had screamed in agony..like her soul had been ripped away from her body. Then when Bart had pushed his dad out, her agony had been for him seeing it, not for losing her husband. John took Will's quiet to be mourning for Lucas, so he pulled him aside to give him an embrace. He did not want to tell him about Lucas just yet, as seeing his father in the state he was in would not have helped him right now.

"Come with me Will, your grandpa needs to talk to your Mom a bit..then we will have a talk with you. You have been through a lot, and we all want to help you ok?" John was leading him out, taking him to the galley for some hot chocolate and doughnuts.

"Sami, just so you know, when you are well enough to travel with the babies, we will take you back to Salem with us. You will be safe there, all of us will help you, until Lucas is well again."

"Lucas...Dad Lucas is dea.."she saw his head shake to deny what she was about to say, "But how, we saw him..Bart pushed him out of the helicopter..all those sharks!"

"The splash scattered the sharks...and we were right behind you..I went down on a ladder and fished him out..he is a pile of jello now..but alive. Kate is on her way here to see if she can get through to him. And it might be a good idea if you go down and see him as well..I think we better wait on Will..the shock of how he is might bother Will worse than thinking he is still dead."

"Anything we can do for you Sami" Bo was still rocking the baby girl..and Sami looked directly at them when she answered.

"Yes, you can tell Stefano I want EJ moved in here with me, with me and his babies immediately. Then I want some legal advice on how I divorce or annull or whatever I have to do to unmarry myself from Lucas. If that bothers the family, or Will, or the whole damn town of Salem, frankly I don't give a damn!"

**Chapter XLI**

EJ had slept through the move into Samantha's room. Now Stefano was stepping inside the room, going first to view each of the infants, before nodding acknowledgment of Sami, he moved to stand over his sons bedside, reaching down to touch his face with a move that showed unexpected tenderness to Sami. The feel of his fathers hand caused his eyelids to flutter as he looked up into the face of one he had loved and feared. He waited for the chastisement he deserved for his disobedience, but saw only a sorrowful expression on Stefano's visage.

"This should never have happened..Tony is going to pay for this my son, and for how he has terrorized Samantha and Will. Though look here! We have two beautiful DiMera babies in the world, you have done well my Son!"

"Father, don't you think Samantha deserves a great deal of the credit..?" he was surprised to look over at the other bed to see Samantha propped on her elbow smiling over at him. The sight of her caused him to move suddenly in delight, wanting to reach over to her, but when he did, the pain in his left shoulder overcame the morphine drip on his right, and he reminded himself to take it easy.

"You bet your butt I do!" her impudent grin made both he and Stefano laugh, as she reached for her wrap, and came over to his side. Her lips touched the top of his head in a gesture he had so often given to her as a means of comforting or reassuring her during the ordeals they had gone through.

"Your childrens mother made a request that I have you moved in here to be near her and your babies. I think you may have rested better upstairs, but she thinks she needs to have some time with you to talk, so I acquiesced. " Pointing a finger at her, he added, "But, be warned young lady, I do not want my son upset! Is that a promise?"he had a natural sterness to his voice that had often silenced EJ with one word. Samantha was not so easily impressed.

"He belongs here with me and his family...we need to talk, and I think he is doing well enough to at least listen to me. I really think he would be more upset at not knowing how we are doing.." EJ was shaking his head, while one side of his mouth slid into that mirthful look he often had when he heard Samantha laying down the law.

"I see..well then, I guess I shall leave you to your talk then..EJ, I like the way she thinks..now I shall go up and speak with your father, Samantha, for he has some ideas of his own. I believe he spoke with you about the unfortunate accident of Lucas? His mother is on her way now, but my doctors think it is possible for him to make a recovery in the fullness of time. The mind is a very strange thing..fragile..but resilient you know?" He bent to kiss his sons forehead, then patted each sleeping child on its back before heading out the door with a slight movement of amusement on his mouth as he contemplated the talk EJ and Samantha would soon be having.

When the door close behind him, Sami pulled a chair alongside EJ's bedside, taking one of his hands in hers.

"I know what you think you are going to do EJ, and I just wanted to tell you it is not going to happen. There is no way you are going to leave me in Salem with my Brady family with two babies to bring up on my own, while you resume a jet set life..forget about it. You are going to be right there with me and every three a.m. feeding, every poopy diaper, the spit up on your best suits, car seats, mini vans, the whole schmear..do you understand?"

"Samantha, look, me..Salem?..the Bradys?" he was pleading for understanding, and for her to know this hurt him worse than any gunshot wound. "That is your family, your life, I don't fit there Samantha and you know it."

"No..EJ..it is me, and baby 1, and baby 2, in those bassinettes..that is who you need to be thinking about..I will worry about Will, but you have three concerns now.. and Salem or the Bradys are not one of them. I love you, I have for so long, but so much happened to blind me to what you were offering me. I am not blinded anymore..I see you..please, have the courage to see me and what we can be together.." her eyes caught his, and she made him keep his on hers, when he tried to turn his head, she caught his chin and snapped it back to look at her directly.

"So, Samantha Gene Brady Roberts, you are telling me that you will leave Salem, and the entire clan, and follow me, a gad about bon vivant who has never had or wanted any type of roots or family ties? I find that hard to believe". He was hitting her with his own bad tendencies to make her see reality.

"I will leave Salem if I have to, and my family is something I can visit, after all it is not like we have been especially close for very long..Will will be harder, I will have to make sure he and his dad keep a relationship, but you will have to change and accept new things as well. I want a home, I want a place to watch my children play in the sunshine, I want my husband home at night, sleeping in my bed, making love to me at least four times a week, so yes, EJ, there will be ties, and there will be roots!"

His chuckle was the first sign of his surrender, but all he said to her when he pulled her closer to give her a kiss of passioniate promise, "Can I have a chance to negotiate against the mini van?"

**Chapter XLII**

"Roman, my friend, please come in, let me pour you a drink, or would you prefer a brewski?" holding open the small refrigerator door, Stefano made the decision for him, bringing out a couple of Coronas with a bit of lime.

Taking the beer without comment, Roman off handedly took the lime out and threw it away. His face was set in a mixture of disgust, anger, and resignation as he figured out what Stefano had brought him in here for.

"Sami says she is not coming back with us..you got something to do with that?'

"Roman, your daughter is free to make her own decisions..as is my son. Do you have objections to that? I certainly don't."

"Damn right I object! Her family is back in Salem, and soon as Kate gets here, that is where her husband will be also. Sami needs to be beside Lucas, helping him over whatever it was your sons did to him!"Roman swallowed a drink of the beer, then realized why the lime was a part of the drink. Stefano handed him another sliver which Roman accepted gratefully.

"Tastes like crap without it Roman, trust me!"the accented voice was laughing as he took a drink as well, squeezing the lime with his teeth while he drank.

"Sami is coming back with us, that is all there is to it."

"If my son agrees, they can both go back with you".

"He sets one sorry foot inside the city limits he is going to jail for the rest of his life."

"Aah yes, those silly little charges..and kidnapping of Sami also? You must admit that one will look a little silly if your daughter is bringing EJ cookies to his jail cell, rolling the pram in with the babies to visit with their father..the press will have a field day..I understand Kim has given a couple of interviews detailing how the three of them managed to thwart your uncles molestation and probably murder of that poor little girl..Ah..Roman, I shall so look forward to coming in and telling the tale of my little child named Sophia as well. I know her sad situation will not be allowed into evidence, but the story will have major legs in a town like Salem. EJ is a hero..you, and the rest of your corrupt family that think you own the town and the police force! You will pay the price for your failure so many years ago Roman, and the rest of your family shall share in the shame of what you and your miserable father are responsible for! Now, how about another beer?"

That his victory was complete Stefano saw in the slump of Romans shoulders as he accepted the second bottle. There would be no need to drag either of their families through the mud, Erics trial could take place in California, and EJ would be free to return to Salem if that is what he and Samantha chose to do.

The small window in the room where Lucas was being treated looked to him like a giant eye beaming in on him. He turned from it, not wanting to feel the heat it was generating as he huddled on his bed, curled into a tight ball of knees pressed to his chest, while his arms held them from straightening out. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the cool air from the door opening. A pair of womans red high heels walked towards him, hesitating for a moment before making their way to the bedside. He did not look up, he was still too frightened of everything, there was no noise, no light, no shadow that did not terrify him. It was hard to remember why he was so scared, but it was like breathing to him, a part of his being.

"Honey...what have those devils done to you?"Kate sat next to him, but he would not look at her, and all she could do was put her arms about the little ball he had curled up into and try to cradle him against her. Her warmth finally permeated his wall, and he opened his eyes and knew his mother.

"Mother, mother...mother...thank you for coming, help me mother..I need you!!!"his sobs broke her heart and she began to cry for him as well.

Will had come in behind her, seeing his father for the first time, and clutching onto his Grandfather for support.

"Who is that mother? Make him go away! We don't need him here, I don't want a brother..I just want you to myself okay? no Austin, no Billie, and send him away too..just you and me okay Mother, just you and me!" Lucas was remembering how it used to be when he was being raised. They only needed each other..it had been perfect then and he wanted his mother and him to be that way once again.

Will had no way of comprehending why his father was acting this way, but the hurt he felt was compounded by a feeling of being abandoned by his mother as well. He fled from the hall, but was caught up by John before he made it to the upper deck of the yacht.

"Will, damnit, calm down now! I know you are upset, but your Mom wants you to come down and visit for awhile with her and your new brother and sister. She wants to see you so badly, and she knows you are hurting too kid, let me take you to see her". Will leaned into John for support, as at last all the bravado he had shown now crumbled.

Sami was sitting up in a chair, holding onto a small blue bundle that screwed up his little face to cry in impatience until he was allowed to root around in search of his mothers breast. Latching on with a vengeance he took his turn, as he was non too pleased with how long his sister had taken. EJ was finishing her feed with a small bottle of formula as she had not wanted to stop, but her brother had begun to howl at the injustice of being fed second. Sami looked up as Will came in, and gave a cry of joy to see him.

"Will! Hi honey! I am sorry it took so long to bring you down, but there have been so many medical things going on down here, I did not want to gross you out! Come, give me a hug and kiss! And meet baby 1..we still don't have names for them, maybe you can give us some ideas..huh?"

EJ was sitting still, rocking his baby daughter, but he also beckoned to Will.."Here Will, look at your little sister, she sort of has your nose, like your mothers! Would you like to hold her, and finish giving her the bottle?" Will hesitated, but EJ encouraged him,"Hey if I could do it, anyone can,,here, sit, just support her head, put the nipple to the side of her cheek, she will turn towards it and..!"

"Whoa!" Will was startled at the ferocity at which she found and snatched the nipple into her mouth to suck greedily. He looked down into the face of his baby sister, and he also felt the same wave of protective love that EJ had when he first held her.

John looked on the scene in approval. He may not have a lot of use for DiMeras, and he may have wanted to kill to get a kidney back, but what was going on now was family being united, and he could not find a way to disagree with it.

**Chapter XLIV**

Marlena stood at Samis side, next to Belle and Sean who were standing as godparents to Sophia Colleen Wells DiMera, while Kim and her husband held onto Santo Edward Stefano Wells DiMera. Both pairs of godparents them renounced Satan, and accepted Christ for the small wards they would be spiritual guides for, and at the oath to renounce Satan, all eyes of the church had fixed on Stefano DiMera whose mouth turned up at the corners in devilish amusement.

Roman looked at the spectacle of a house of God sheltering the wings of two families whose hatred of each other had found new ways to manifest itself over the decades, each side playing a vengeful game of one upmanship for over forty years, and neither one ready to quite give up. This day, this christening was but a small interlude, and Roman knew when the cake had been cut, and the toasts made, he would be going back to his office to pore over old files of DiMera misdeeds trying to find the links to put this organization under ground, and its founder in prison. Only today was a day to celebrate the consecration to Christ of his two newest grandchildren.

Kayla and Steve were the first ones to ask to hold the babies after the ceremony. It had been a quiet baptism, the sprinkle of water had barely disturbed the infants, and they had continued to sleep unaware and innocent of the tensions within the church. Kayla gushed over her new niece and nephew, but Steve was quick to hand the child back to EJ.

"Well now, EJ, I guess you think saving that little girl bought you a pass in the town of Salem..yeah, you do don't ya?" Steve sidled up and gave his warning in a low whisper of warning.."don't count on it!"

"Steve, how good of you to come to the babies christening, and just to show you how grateful I am, here..have one of my cards..for old times sake" EJ handed over one of the tarot cards, the holograph of the devil again showing the glowing red eyes..as he saw Steves look of terror he could not help the mirth that shook him.."Steve, relax..look..on the back,,it is just a little cell battery..nothing magical at all."

Steve moved away quickly, not looking back as EJ kept him in his amused regard. "Oh Samantha", he thought, "Salem is really not where we need to be!"

He was outside the reception hall handing out his hand wrapped Cuban cigars to whoever stopped to speak with him, and when Bo and Roman invaded what he considered his space, Stefano remained calm and polite as ever.

"It is always such a meaningful ceremony isn't it, consecrating these young, innocent lives to our Lord..it never fails to move me, no matter how many times I attend one..rituals..the world needs to have more of them, and to adhere to their meaning more tightly!" Stephano handed off a cigar to both of his adversaries, offering a light from his Italian engraved lighter as he did.

"So..Stefano, how long will you be in Salem...busy man like you must have interests to attend to..somewhere else?"

"Oh Roman, subtlety was never your strong suit was it..but as a matter of fact, I shall not tarry long here in this fair burg..I do have some medical treatments that I must endure..but after that? Who knows when the town of Salem and my many friends here will call me back..?"

Samantha was readying the babies to be taken back to the hotel with their nanny, when the door to the church nursery opened and Kate walked in, her haughty stance looking over the cribs still showing how much she hated this woman who had once again caused her son heartbreak, and now was the cause of his being a complete mental cripple.

"Kate, since you were not invited, I would like you to leave, this is a day dedicated to these babies, not for you and I to air our grievances once more.." then Sami saw the small pistol that Kate held in her hand, as she advanced upon her, her eyes showing only a blackness of hatred burning deeply and coldly. So intent was she on aiming for Sami she did not hear the door open once more behind her.

"Grandma Kate! No..don't!" Will's cry of alarm made Kate turn for just a second, but she had come to do what she had to do, so the gun was again pointed at Sami, but her son jumped for it, wrestling with Kate for control, and when the shot rang out, the scream of his mother was lost in his mind as he saw Kate crumple to the floor, from the shot that had pierced her heart. Kate barely had time to look up at his face, when she saw the white light beckoning her onward. Mouthing the words "I love you, Lucas ," Kate followed the light. 


	10. Chapter 10

**A Child Named Sophia**

Sami spat on the side of the crypt, then turned to EJ, her blue eyes spitting out fire in her contempt for him, his family grave yard, and any and everything that had the name DiMera associated with it. He said nothing, but took out his handkerchief and wiped the spittle away, pausing a moment as he looked at the inscription on the tomb.

Sophia DiMera Beloved Child of Stefano and Emiline DiMera, Born May 30, 1941, Entered into Rest, July 4, 1947. May Our Angel, Rest in Peace.

As he cleaned away the desecration, Sami snarled, "A dead DiMera is something to celebrate, I hope it was painful for...as she leaned in to read the engraving, and saw it was a childs tomb she put her hand over her mouth and her stomach as she felt a pang of regret for her words.

"Yes, she was six years old, and from what I hear of her she was loved by all who knew her. The servants, her playmates, and most of all my Father and his wife. Losing this child was a terrible blow to her, she died soon after as well." EJ had so many times heard his father say that this had caused her to die of a broken heart. She had simply given up on life and laid down to die.

"I am sorry, but you have to understand all that has been done to my family by the DiMeras, and for what? What have we ever done to one of you?"

"Do you really think you want to know that Samantha? I could tell you, but I don't think you have the stomach for it." EJ was coming to the conclusion that Samantha was only willing to listen to one side, only willing to hear one version, but if she wanted to know, he was going to tell her, and nothing in her world would ever be the same.

"Go ahead, tell me what ever you want, it won't change a thing between us."

"Very well, but you may be more comfortable sitting, this will be a short version of a long story. When did you say Lucas was coming back for you?"

"He is taking a load of the bricks back, we are exchanging them for white ones, he got the wrong order"

"Surprise, surprise.."

"Shut up EJ, he doesn't do this kind of work very much. But we have an hour, so start talking."

"It is more of a story, so if you don't mind, I think I shall tell you the way I was told...you have to picture how this house was back then, when it was in its full glory...

"Mama! Mama! Look, Mr. Brady has fixed my swing back up, don't it look just so fine now!? Sophia was running up to where her Mama sat on the porch, looking so very pretty in her lilac tea dress, as she sat out the afternoon tea for the ladies who would soon be coming. The porch was shaded by several willow trees, and festooned with many window boxes of bougainvillea and camellias fragrant in their colorful blooms.

The house was Maison Blanche, and it was a brilliant white, three story structure with the lacey architecture so prevalent in New Orleans. It was perfection, and was kept that way always. Not a blade of grass was out of its growth pattern, and weeds knew it was not a place to find a home.

"Mr. Brady..thank you so much, little Sophie has been missing that swing since it broke, and my husband just never seems to think it important enough to stop business and see to his lil' gal! How much do I owe you?" She reached into her bag for her coin purse, but all Sean Brady wanted was to see this woman smile once again. Looking at Emiline DiMera the way he sometimes did would have been a death warrant if he had been caught, but it could not be helped. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and since he had been given a bit of work on the property as a ad hoc handy man he had not been able to stop thinking of her.

He could also see that sometimes she was looking at him as well. She had a lonely life most times, her husband spent months away in Europe seeing to his different enterprises. When she put the coin in his hand, she paused to press it deeply, and the smile she gave him told him too much, but he could not help what was to come.

"Mr. Brady, can you push me please?" Sophia was tugging on his hand, and as he walked over to give her the swing, Emiline smiled, but whispered first, "Come back to the porch after nine, I have to speak with you".

The child Sophia was beautiful, alabaster skin like her mother, and long ringlets of auburn colored hair that highlighted her green eyes with the gold flecks in them, but what was most beautiful about her was the capacity she had for loving anyone or anything. The house and barn were full of her creatures, from frogs and snakes to kittens and dogs. If it was alive, she loved it and could not hurt it.

Sami was leaning in, her interest in the story growing as EJ described a way of life so different then.

"EJ..so are you trying to tell me that my Grandfather and Stefanos wife had an affair? Well, I guess Stefano could have a problem with Grandpa for that, but my whole family?" She shook her head.

"Yes, they did have an affair, but apparently it was discreet, and even if Stefano had an inkling, he was having enough of his own, as you heard he was gone all the time. Things may have gone on quite well, except your Grandfather had a older brother named Eric who came visiting one day.

"Eric! My Gawd..when did you get here? How are you? Can I get you anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Sean, I need some money if you got to spare! I seem to have myself in a bit of a jam, and I need to get out of the country..I thought maybe the Carribean would be a place for me to get a start again!"

"What is the matter?" Sean was not liking the sound of it, but it was his blood after all, and what was needed to help would be given.

"Oh, seems like a young lady I was courting had a change of heart..now her brothers think I may have been untoward agin her, and they are looking to skin me and have me balls for roasting!" He laughed heartily like it was a big joke, but something still bothered Sean. Eric often had a penchant for pressing himself on the ladies, but luckily, most times they was as willing as he were able is how he described it.

Sean put down the shovel he had been using to dig the post hole for the new corral for Sophia's pony. Then he saw her skipping over to them, her new little puppy scampering behind and nipping at her skirt.

"Oh, Mr. Brady, it is going to be so nice for Ladybug to be able to be in the pasture once more! Thank you!" she looked at the man with Mr. Brady, and he tipped his hat to her, with a smile.

"Well, little miss, me brother here never told me a fairy princess was living here in this castle...I am Eric, and don't call me that Mr. Brady stuff, I am just ole Uncle Eric ok?"

She was not used to that type of informality, so she just decided she would not call him anything, but she smiled at him shyly anyway.

"You go on up to the house now, Sophia, you will get all dirty out here and your ma will be after me for letting you muck about." She knew he was right, so she had high tailed it for the house, not thinking about anything but her new pony and her new corral.

Eric watched the retreating form of the child with a strange smile, but Sean was not paying much attention, as he pulled his purse from his pocket. "I can give you fifty dollars, but that won't take you that far..best I can do though." Sean did not know why, but he wanted Eric gone now, he was not feeling as glad to see him as he had been. He noticed Eric was still watching

Sophia as she stopped to play on the tree swing.

And then it happened, the one thing that made it all change in the flip of an eye. Emiline had come out onto the porch, and waved to Sean..she called him over, and asked him to please come up to her as soon as he could. Sean had given the money over to Eric, and went to see the woman he loved.

"We have to run away together, I am pregnant, and Stefano will know it is yours..he will probably kill us both!" Sean did not argue with her, and she showed him the money they could use to get away. "Take it, and hide it, we will have enough to get to Canada, with Sophia! He will never find us!"

Sophia was twirling about in her swing, her eyes closed in the rapture of movement as the swing unraveled and the world whirled about her eyes. When she was grabbed and carried kicking into the woods, she had not even had time to scream before the hand had clamped onto her mouth.

"They found her body over there in that little pine wood stand. She was naked, raped, strangled, and her little puppy was lying beside her whimpering."EJ stopped to let Samantha think about the story, and the little girl whose grave she had just spat upon.

**Chapter II**

"My Grandfather did not do this EJ, and you have no proof that his brother did either. It is terrible, but I know no one in my family is capable of doing something like that."Sami spoke as if trying to convince and protect herself from something so evil it made her shiver to think about. It had not been that long ago when Will had run away, and she had thought about things like this happening to him.

"No, I guess in that day and age the proof that would be available now was not there. No DNA, no one combed her body for hairs,, and as far as her fingernails went, she was so small, she had no chance to fight her assailant off, the only one to protect her was a little golden lab puppy. He did his best, and he managed to tear off a piece of the shirt the man wore. It was a blue workman's shirt, just like the one your grandfather wore when he worked on the grounds."

"My grandfather is not a monster! He would not have done anything like that to her, and it is apparent he loved the little girl, and she loved him as well..I mean Emiline was willing to let her be his father if they ran off together!"

"I did not say it was your Grandfather..listen to what happened!"

"The whining of the puppy led the maid to where Sophia was lying, and when she saw, she had run screaming up to the main house! Your grandfather and Emiline were in bed together, and the maid saw them, but servants in those days just kept their mouths shut, what went on with their employers was not their business if they wanted to keep their jobs.

The maid just screamed they must come, little Miss was hurt bad! She had not the heart to tell them she was dead.

Emiline was only wearing her wrapper when she went with Sean and found the body of her only child. Sophia's face had captured in death what she had experienced the last seconds of her life, her face was black from the effects of being strangled, the blood on her legs heavy and clotted, but warm still, so they knew she had not been dead long. Sean had spotted the piece of shirt the puppy still chewed on . Her body was still warm, and the blood fresh. Emiline then knew while she had been in the arms of another man, her daughter was being raped and murdered!

"She was only a baby..my God, who could do this to a baby, why wasn't I with her..what was I doing? Oh my God, it is my fault!" The agony tore from her lips, from her soul as she gave in to her guilt and shame she felt. Sean stood back, and hid the piece of cloth he had taken from the puppies mouth. Then he began his rationalization of why his brother could not or would not have done such a thing. He convinced himself easily enough, but the next morning he was put to the test with more doubts.

The Parish Constable was in the house, Stefano was on his way back from another trip to Italy, after getting the wire about Sophia's death. He had a great deal of business going on since the war ended. Emiline was answering questions about where she had been and why she had not heard anything.

"Suh, I was in my bed with a headache, and Sophia had come in to tell me she was going down to the yard to swing. Our maid, Julia was in the kitchen and always keeps look out for her. I thought she would be playing with Francesca..To God, I wish I had been on the porch watching her..oh to God I had been!!"

When he had turned his attention to Sean Brady, he had smiled, like he was a cat about to pounce on a mouse. "Suh, do ya'll have a brother name of Eric, seems like his last address was in Mobile..but he left there right suddenly, and some letters from you were found among his belongin's..

Sean felt a prickly sensation on the back of his neck, as he waited for the constable to tell more of what he was afraid to hear, but knew was coming.

"there was a lil' gal there, seems he took a liking to her, but her brothers got in the way of his plans..she was all of twelve years old!"

Sean was sweating now, and he was going to be sick, the bile just waiting for the constable to finish him off.

"That lil' gal was luckier than this' un. She got herself raped, but managed to get away 'afore he killed her too! Course, she had a burlap bag put on her head by who done it, to keep her from knowing ezactly who 'twas, but her brothers still got a good idee' it mighta been your brother!"

"I have not seen Eric at all..we had a falling out several years ago.."the lie to protect his brother came out of Seans lips as easily as he took the money given to him by Emiline and ran off that night. The box had about five thousand dollars in it give or take, and he made for as far north as he could hitchhike in the next three days.

EJ stopped to take a sip of water. He looked at the crypt of the child, then over to the spot where her mother likely lay in an unmarked spot of the cemetery. It was in an area where several loyal servants were also buried. Stefano took care of his own, and when they betrayed him, they were also taken care of.

Now she was not so sure of herself, Samantha Brady Roberts, child of the most respected family in Salem, but the oft considered black sheep of that very same family. The same blood line that created her may have been shared with a man capable of the most brutal and horrific crimes imaginable.

"Tell me something EJ?"

"Yes..what?"

"Was what you did to me some kind of payback for this..what your family thinks my great uncle did here?"

"That could never begin to repay what happened here Samantha, and you know it!"

**Chapter III**

"That is one of the reasons I hate you EJ, you always know how to turn things around to suit your way of thinking..."

"Look, I am sorry, I should not have said that to you. And I did not mean it the way it sounded. What I did was wrong, and if I could do over everything on that night, I would. The question is would you?"

"What are you talking about? I gave you what you wanted in order to save Lucas, and I would do it again!"

"Not that, would you set me up again? If I had it to do over again, I would have saved Lucas, and I would not have asked for the payment. Now, would you have still have used my feelings for you to make you look good to your family?"

It took a moment before she looked at him, and gave him the answer. She knew she should have felt ashamed, but that emotion was not one she easily gave into. Only when she was caught did that little button in her head go off, now she was caught.

"Yes, it is important to me that my family think well of me. I want them to be proud of me."

"As do I Samantha, as do I".

"So what happened when Stefano came back here? Did he look for Uncle Eric, or Grandpa?"

EJ looked over to where the house was waiting, like a grande olde dame past her prime, but who still had the means to carry herself with dignity. The window that was the bedroom for Emiline was one of the only unbroken panes left in the house after Katrina. She had been there, looking out onto the back garden when Stefano had come up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders to try and offer his comfort.

"I promise you Em, whoever did this to our baby is going to pay with his life, and his families lives for as long as there is breath in my body, or breath in any of my kins body..the DiMera clan will not let this go unavenged!"

"And that will do what Stefano? Will it mean when I get up tomorrow Sophia will be running in to me to give me a kiss? Will she want me to put the ringlets in her hair and the ribbons again? Is she going to try and please me by eating the okra that she hates but tries it, since I tell her it will keep the roses in her cheeks? It will not matter who you kill, or maim, or rob, she is dead, and nothing will bring her back to me. Nothing or no one matters to me now, I can as easily die today as tomorrow."

Emiline was not only grieving for her daughter, she was grieving for the faithless love of Sean Brady, who had ran away in the night. Her money was gone with him, and what she had left was a child growing inside her who would soon be an unavoidable fact. When Stefano saw, he would not be long in doing the calculations which would be telling him some one had left their seed in his wife. Stefano was not one to forgive and she would not try and ask for it.

The funeral was held on the Fourth of July, and seeing the fireworks blazing over the Mississippi that night were a reminder to her of a sin blowing up in her face. It was a terrible day to bury a child, but with Stefano having to come from Italy, it had gone on too long to do it. While he made the arrangements, Emiline called Julia to her side.

"No ma'am, I cannot do that for you, for tis a sin so foul, I should be in danger of my 'mortal soul!"

"Julia! Please, you know what will happen to me if he knows! I cannot have this child, and if you don't help me I shall just go throw myself into the river and you can have two souls on your silly conscience! Who can help me? I know you must know someone!"

"There is only the conjure woman! She know the black art and can mebbe do it, but she may not want to do it either..why you not just wait til the mister leaves again, he won't be here long, you knows it, then just have the child, and give it up to the conjure woman, she find it a good home! That be the best thing in the long run, for you, and for how God is gonna look at it."

Emiline prayed on it, and once the morning came after the funeral, when Stefano announced he would be leaving the next day for six months in Italy, she felt as though her prayers were answered.

She took flowers down to the family plot and laid it on Sophia's as yet unmarked grave. Stefano was ordering one of fine white Italian marble and shipping it from Florence. After an hour of lying prostrate on the ground, she had no more tears left, and she turned to the house. Her husband was talking on the phone, and by the way he cut it off abruptly, she knew he was talking to one of his mistresses. It had ceased to matter to her years before, but the idea that he was leaving a day after burying his daughter, and speaking to a woman he planned on traveling with made her hate him to the last degree of her soul. Now she was glad she had this way to punish and humiliate him, and she would do it. The child of Sean Brady was also going to be punished for the sins of his father and for the sins of Eric Brady.

**Chapter III**

"You still have not offered up any proof that it was my Uncle Eric, who did this, or that my Grandpa let him get away if he did do it..Stefano probably was threatening Grandpa..if he knew Emiline had cheated on him!"

EJ stood, and took her hand to pull her upright, then towards the opening in the chimney that Lucas had managed to put in the wall. EJ reached in and pulled out the tin box that Sami had hidden away again. When he saw it had been opened, he was grim, but he lifted the lid to shove the letter contents aside and the bit of blue cloth still remained.

"So what? That is a piece of cloth that could have come from a hundred different shirts!"

"Your Grandfather mailed this to Emiline, along with an letter begging her forgiveness for leaving her, but also telling her that his brother was innocent. If he had mailed the letter a week earlier, she might have gotten ahold of it, instead of Stefano.

"What did the letter say?" against her better judgement, Sami was being drawn into the story, and her sympathy for Emiline kept her interest.

He leafed through the box, finding what he was looking for and handed it over to her to read herself. It was in a scrawlish handwriting, one she knew from her days spent at the fish market helping her Grandmother decipher Sean's orders.

'Emi...I know I have no right to contact you, but God will not let me have peace until I tell you what I know. My brother Eric was there that day, but I swear to you, he could not have done such a thing. I know it in my heart, he is not capable of such a thing. He took care of our sister from the time she were a baby, and I know I could trust him with my own any time at all.

So I am sending this to you, so you can have some evidence if you ever find who really did this to the little gal. I am sorry about taking your money, but I had to make sure Stefano did not know about us. I have been a coward I know to let you face this alone, but you are brave, Emi..you will survive. I hope your baby is healthy, and will help you over the loss of Sophia. I wish I could have been brave enough to be what you needed me to be. I hope someday you can forgive me.'

Ever, Sean Brady.

The coldness, and absence of any courage was evident in the letter and Sami felt a chill envelop her heart. Turning to EJ, she asked "What did Emiline do about the baby?"

Emiline had gotten in the row boat through the swamps, and Julia had taken the oars while Emiline held the lantern. The river shack was hidden well among the estuary tributaries, and those who found themselves going there were the most desperate of New Orleans citizens. The conjure woman was known to make babies happen or babies disappear. If you had an enemy, she could make things hard for them, but it came at a price, and she was the one who set it.

Stefano had been gone four months, and Julia had begged her mistress.."you got's to do it now, you wait longer you will die as well! Her mistress was now showing a great deal, but since she was in official mourning, she turned away all guests, so no one except the house servants saw her condition. Finally the day came when Emiline agreed it was time.

"Why you wait long like this? You aim to die with the child? That be what could hoppen..I don' like this one bit..Julia, you no tell me she crazy bitch!?

"It could not be helped, and I have the money to pay. I waited for my own reasons..."

"Aww...I see now, you hate the man who made this baby on you so much, you want to make sure the baby suffer? It will you know, but you gonna suffer too..How you think you gonna get by that..rich, pampered lady like you, bet you never had nothing bad happen to you in your life...

The potion she drank was heavily laced with rum, the only anesthetic available to her, but she did not mind. She welcomed the pain, she wanted to feel pain like Sophia had, and she wanted this baby to feel it as well. When it was done, she had felt nothing, but asked sharply.."Why was it crying? Is it dead? I want to see it?"

"There was no cry, you heard my cat.. it dead, nothing to see, it tore up, and I threw out to the gators..now get up, get back in that boat, back to town. You don't know me, I don't know you! You get sick, if doctor ask what happen..just tell him you was a miscarry and took ill..I want no one poking around here to me..you understand that? I got all kinda spell if you don't mind me now!"

Emiline did make it back to town, and up to her bed. The only thing she had not figured on was Stefano having a guilty conscience and coming back from his trip two months early. A letter from Sean Brady addressed to his wife, who lay dying in her bed awaited him.

**Chapter IV**

"Ohmigod! What did Stefano do after he read the letter? " Sami was seeing in her minds eye the scene as it would have played out. Stefano was known for demanding and getting complete loyalty. It was as true now as it had been when he had only been in his twenties.

Emiline had lay in the bed, the fever from the infection wracking her body, but anytime Julia had wanted to call the doctor, she had stopped her.

"I do not want a doctor. What is happening to me is what God has ordained for the sins I have committed..what happened to Sophia was on account of my sin as well..I want to suffer, I deserve it. I lay in here, with Sean Brady, while his own brother took my baby and killed her like she was no more account than a chicken in the yard..." Emiline was gasping the words out, and she saw the angel of death coming closer, and she was want to welcome it, her eyes beckoned it to come in. It was standing outside her door, waiting for her silence.

Stefano heard the words of confession from his wife as he stood like a statue outside her bedroom door. He had come back early to see to the marking of Sophia's grave with the Italian marble crypt he had specially made. When she stopped talking he stepped inside, and told Julia to leave, he would talk to her later please.

His lips curled into a cruel smile as he looked at her writhing with her feverish aches and pains. Taking a chair by her side, he reached out for her hand. His lips came down to capture each finger, but the caress was not meant to be a gesture of love. He meant it to frighten her, but that satisfaction was not to be given to him, for she was beyond caring. Her eyes met his, and she saw the depth of his hatred for her, and if she had been able to muster it, he would have seen it reflected back at him from hers.

"I see you must know..is this why you are back early, or should I assume you are missing me..."it was a whispery voice, one that had lost the timbre of one who was going to be alive another day.

"It is your fault she is dead, your's and that coward you spread yourself for! I see the child has been stillborn..good..I would have had to do it myself if God had not helped stop this farce..did you plan on passing it as mine? What did you think I would do.."

"Exactly as you are doing Stefano, and thank you.."she closed her eyes in gratitude as his hands slipped about her throat and began to squeeze the little spark of life she had left out of her. She was not going to suffer as Sophia had, but she welcomed the pain she did feel. It was as it should be..she reached out to the angel of death coming to take her hand.

Stefano bent to listen for her breath or heartbeat, and finding none, he had used his finger to close her staring eyelids, and close the mouth that had finally tried to assert the right to life residing still within her soul by opening up to scream.

"Not quite as ready to die as you thought my dear?"his contempt and hatred for her were now as deep as the love he had felt for Sophia when she had been alive. Turning on his heel, he had left the house to go to the establishment he owned in the French Quarter, he needed the company of a woman this night. To forget the whore who he had married, he would find a whore who would take her place. It might be the unlucky girls last night in New Orleans, depending on how he felt when it was over.

"EJ, my God, did Stefano kill one of his prostitutes?"Sami was horrified at how he could have killed his wife, then calmly gone out to spend the night in a brothel.

"No, he did not kill her, he made her one of his many mistresses. He did ask a favor of her though, to ask around and find out where any of the working ladies went if they found themselves pregnant, and needed it to be reversed. He wanted to know which of the "conjure women" known to be willing to do this had helped his wife. It was important to him.

The name was revealed, but not the fact that Julia, his own house maid had been the one to take Emiline there. Stefano knew she must have been the one to find out where to go..Emiline would never have had any way of knowing this, but he did not wish to confront Julia just yet..he wanted more time. When the day came to bury his wife, Julia had been horrified to see where her grave was being dug. No services were ordered, and no one dared question Mr. DiMera.

"Oh, my Lawd..he is gonna bury her unmarked..in the servants plot..he gonna kill me for sure.." Julia had cried to her husband in their bed.

"Hush, now, Mr. DiMera just told me it is alright, but we are to keep the house nice for when he returns..Julia, he don't hold nothing against you, he know she made you do it, and how you gonna tell anything on the mistress..ain't our place and Mr. DiMera know it!"

It was not their place, just as it was not their place to mention that he had gone in to the mistress and she was alive, but when he come out, she was dead.

"So..then what did Stefano do?" Sami was now wanting to know the rest, and when and why he had come for the Brady family.

"Stefano went to visit the conjure woman".

**Chapter V**

The little shanty perched on the end of the bit of bog and mud had a small light on when Stefano and his men rowed up to it. The sound of an infant crying weakly could be heard as they approached. Only Julia looked surprised when Stefano looked at her to for explanation.

"I swear, the child was taken from her womb, not whole, but in pieces..and given to me to throw out in the swamps."

"Most likely chicken parts Julia, for that sounds like a living baby in there to me, doesn't it to you Ramiro?:

Ramiro paused in his rowing, to put the oar in and push the boat alongside the small pier. He said nothing, just nodded his affirmation of agreement with his boss's assessment and pulled alongside to tie up. All in the boat except Stefano ducked for cover as the shotgun came out of the window and a blast from it left smoke hovering over their heads.

"What bizness ya'll got here, I got no word of a coming here! Git ya'll back down the bayou if'n you know what good for your necks. I can blow a tick off a deer sixty yard away! Ya'll make a fat target..git on I tell ya, git on!"

"I have money to pay for your favor, Miz Tonta! I must have information you can give to me..I need to have a debt of honor repaid, and I need your help.."Stefano shouted out, still standing in the boat to show he did not fear her. She waited a moment before cackling out..

"Whyn't you say so, debts of honor are my speshe-al-a-tee...and I mebbe give you my discount rate..non? Come in, come in, don't never mind the bebe, she just a wee un, not likely to live out the month now, got no momma milk and she aint a taking to the goats milk at' tall..her mum give her to me, she work in one of the houses, and wait too long to do what she need to do, so the bebe come alive..I got a soft heart, so I take her in, try to fatten her, but she ain't a thrivein..she be dead a day or two more.." as the conjure woman Tonta moved about the shack gathering the things she would need for the "debt of honor" repayment, she talked nonstop, but also avoided looking at Julia as she did.

Sami looked at EJ, reading as to where the story would now go. "Was that baby Emilines and my Grandfathers? And what is Stefano doing going to a conjure woman..didn't he have any goons back then?

"To answer your first question, yes it was, and it was not hard for Stefano to know it as well. The baby girl was about two months premature, and it was only the treatments the conjure woman knew that had kept her alive that long. As to your second question, never forget Samantha, many of these rituals and ceremonies have roots longer than our modern theories..they served these people well for years. My father knew that and respected her for her knowledge. " EJ seemed to be far away now, as he also fell into the spell of the story with Samantha.

"So..Mr. Fancy Dressed Man, in my Bayou, what can old Tonta do for you, what wrong you need righted? Tell me what I can help you for." Tonta was a woman who could have been fifty or could have been eighty, it was hard to say. Her hair was long, streaked among the black tight braids with gray, her skin crackled with the dryness of age, but retained the fine quadroon coloring of her mama and papa. The hands that mixed together the herbs in the mortar and pestle on the table had yellowed tips from heavy cigarette use, but were still nimble as they worked.

Stefano reached into his pocket and brought out the piece of cloth. She looked at the blue denim, and shook her head as if she already saw what was the problem.

"One who wear this, dis mon, he is bad. Not much to say else, he need to die quick as can get him up a tree noose!" she was fingering the cloth, her eyes closed as she had the visions of the man.

"Where is he? Who is he? How will I find him?"

"Tonta see the girl, she out in the house garden, picking the peas for dinner. He see her too, and he is feeling his evil come back on him."

"I asked you where he is? I need to find this man..where is this you see?"

"The town is up North, near the sea way..Salem..I see the name Salem!"

When Stefano had paid her fee, he had taken a moment to look into the babies bed, which was nothing but a cardboard box lined with old news paper. The little girl looked wizened and red, her eyes crusty with bits of infected mucous that had dried and sealed them.

"How much would you take for the infant?"

"You take her off my hands, hell I give you back a bit of your fee!" she cackled.

Stefano threw a ten dollar bill at her, and lifted his brow at Ramiro which was his clue to pick up the box.

"EJ, what did he do, throw that poor baby to the alligators?"

"Control yourself Samantha, when he finished Emiline it was as much to protect her as it was to put her out of her self induced misery. No, the baby was well cared for, grew up quiet healthy, beautiful, and ended up being the mother of your husband!"

**Chapter VI**

"EJ! That is just some more of your crazy DiMera stuff! That means Lucas would be my..."She began to work out the genealogy.

"He would be your half cousin, but hey, Salem is sort of inbred all around eh? EJ gave a wry laugh as he added, "But you might want to think a bit harder about that amnio now, right?"

Her hand swung back to strike him, but all he did was look at her and say "Go ahead, I guess I have it coming for other things, but not for telling you the truth, Samantha, that is the one thing we will always have between us now is the truth. There is more to the story than Stefano rescuing Kate, so do you want to hear the rest?"

'I suppose I should be thankful he helped Kate, after all without her, there would be no Lucas, right?"

"Oh, it took a lot of things going on to make Lucas, but I suppose I can save that until the end of this little dark fairy tale, shall I?"

Something in the way he said it made Sami know something else would be revealed, and her natural curiousity got the better of her. "Go on EJ, finish it then".

"Ahh Samantha, another thing I love about you is your insatiable need to know, remember the trunk in that house where you pulled out the Naval Commander jacket I wore when we danced? Even then you wanted to know the story..but this story has no happy ending like that one, I am afraid it gets much worse. It started again when your uncle Eric came to see his brother again, but this time in Salem. It had probably been ten years or more since they had crossed paths, but Eric knew his brother had protected him once before and probably would again.

Kim Brady was riding her bicycle up and down in front of the fish market her parents owned, her long blonde ringlets flying out behind her as she pedaled faster and faster to make the wind rush past her face which to her was the most delicious feeling in the world! The bicycle had been her Christmas present, it was red, with snowy white seats and handle grips, and streamers trailing out from the handle bars. Schwinn had made this wonderful bike just for her, and she was enjoying it in betwixt storms that would make Salem inbearable the next month. The January thaw was welcome and had been her first time to go out on the bike without snow stopping her love of the speed!

"Whoa! Little Fairy Princess! You are going to hurt yourself, and I would hate to see that pretty face or those little knees all skint up!" Eric Brady looked down at his niece whom he had never laid eyes on, but knew who she was on sight. She looked just like his own baby sister, the prettiest child ever to grace the village of Dalkey.

"You must be little Kimmie!" he reached to embrace her, but this was a stranger to her, and she scooted back, inching her bike along with her. Her wariness was asserting itself, and she looked around to see if someone from the fish market was about. Then she saw her mother coming towards them, her walk now the waddle of the advanced state of her pregnancy. As she got a bit closer, her smile broadened in welcome as she saw that the stranger standing and talking to her daughter was the brother she had met years ago in Chicago, but had not seen since, just letters and postcards as he traveled about.

"Caroline! By God! You look radiant, and lookkee here, another Brady child is on the way, the saints do bless us don't they?" Eric bent to place a kiss on her forehead, as she greeted him and invited him in for chowder while they waited on Sean to come in with the fishing fleet.

Eric had not noticed the unhappy look that had flashed on Caroline's face

when her pregnancy had been mentioned. For this was a baby that had been made while her husband had been off with the fleet in the North Atlantic, making the money that had enabled them to buy the market, Caroline Brady carried the shame of knowing she had committed adultery with Victor, and the pain of knowing she would always love a man who was not her husband. This time when Eric came to call, he had picked a time when Sean was out to sea, not expected in til the next week.

"EJ, how do you know all this, I mean I did not find out about Uncle Bo and Victor until a couple of years ago."

"Samantha, the DiMera's made it their business to know, that is all I can tell you, now do you want to hear the rest or not?"

"I won't interrupt ok, tell me, I mean this is pretty good!"

"I am afraid it is not good, Samantha, not good at all.!"

Kim had never met or even heard her Dad speak of Uncle Eric, but then the world of grownups was not completely known to her..there were the times her mother and father would disappear into their room and lock the door..she often wondered what in heavens name they found to do in there! Lately, there had been loud arguments coming from behind the door, and the look on her mothers face was drawn as she had gone about setting the layette that would be needed for the new baby. Kim was very excited about the coming baby, and she was hoping for a little brother, since Roman was not around that much anymore. Since he had started high school, he did not play with her as he used to, and she missed him taking her into his lap and reading to her.

The next week she had someone who delighted in paying attention to her though, Uncle Eric was there and found her to be the most interesting person in the family! Her Pop was the apple of her eye, but nowadays, he just was not his self, Kim had no inkling what was wrong, but Pop did not talk to her when he was home, and acted so stand offish to her Mom.

Uncle Eric, though, he was always there for her that week, and she found herself following him around like a little puppy. His affection for her grew each day, his hugs more frequent, his kisses on her cheeks sometimes going to her lips, and his hands were now rubbing her on her bottom, but it did not seem wrong, this was Uncle Eric and he loved her so much.

Until the one day, when Mom had gone to the doctors and had asked Eric to keep an eye on her. She expected Sean home the next day, and wanted to get to the appointment before he got home. Eric had agreed and once the door was shut, he had asked Kim to come into his room he wanted to show her something.

When her mother came home, Kim was strangely silent, not the exuberant little girl that needed to be told constantly to lower her voice. Caroline decided the quiet was good for now, she was so tired in the last stages of her pregnancy, along with the strain of the situation with Sean.

"EJ..no..not Aunt Kim, did Eric do something to her?"

"Samantha, I think you know the answer to that, but the saddest thing is it could have been prevented if your grandfather had been a man, not the sniveling coward that he became and probably is to this day!"

"What do you mean, what could he have done?"

"Samantha, he could have believed his daughter when she finally told him what happened to her, but he chose to bury his head the same as he did when Sophia died. From what we know about Eric, he was responsible for several sexual assaults on little girls and very young women. Three of them were murdered besides Sophia!"

"How do you know that, how can you be sure?"

"I told you, the DiMeras made it their business to know."

**Chapter VII**

Kim Brady lived in Europe for several years, and as a result of the trauma she had suffered at the hands of Eric Brady as a child, she became a rather wild party girl. As a way to make money, she became a call girl, a very high priced call girl with clients who moved in the same sphere as Stefano Dimera.

EJ gave this information to Sami in an offhand way, he had no opinion one way or the other on how Kim had lived her life, he just knew that Stefano had made it his business to know what made her tick, since she was a Brady, and therefore his enemy.

"But once he saw she had been just as much a victim as Sophia, he took pity on her. Once again, he saw your grandfather as being the instrument of an innocent young woman's destruction, his own daughters due to his own sense of family pride. He chose to ignore and scoff at what she tried to tell him, so Stefano did not interfere when Shane Donovan and her grew closer. She oculd have given information to Shane which would have been harmful to Stefano, but he did nothing to her.

You know your aunt is now some type of counselor for children right? But do you know how many attempts at suicide she made because of what she was holding inside..all because of your grandfather, and your father!"

"EJ, my Dad didn't do anything!" Sami was defensive and loyal about her father.

"Exactly!"

"What are you talking about? My father was battling against Stefano's crime family during this time..my God, Stefano stole Eric and me!"

"Your father was told by Kim what happened, and he did not believe her either. She was trying to protect Carrie from the same thing, and your whole family sided against her...the only one who believed her was Shane. Later, the whole ugly thing again turned your aunt into a mental case..I believe she had a multiple personality disorder and ended up shooting your father. And while all this was going on, dear old Uncle Eric again left town, even though the evidence of his crimes was sent to your father."

"EJ, if my father had known any of this, he would have stopped it! Carrie was his daughter, he would not let anyone do that to her."

"Samantha, look at these, they were all sent to your father along with an anonymous note. He must have read them, but he did not investigate anything, he was too obsessed with Stefano's crimes. Remember Tonta saying she had the vision of the young girl in the vegetable garden..look at this one."

The clipping was old and faded, the paper was from a town about forty miles inland from Salem, and the year was nineteen fifty six. Samantha looked at the date and saw it was dated October, she knew her aunt Kim would have been about six at that time, it was close to the time that EJ had said Eric had come to visit the following January.

'Six year old Melinda Johansen was found dead in her families barn this past Monday. Her mother said she had sent the girl out to pick some vegetables from the garden, and when she did not come back in, she had sent her older son out to fetch her.

It appears she was strangled and sexually assaulted. For now that is all the information the sheriff is giving out. No one was seen in the area, but authorities are fanning out to question people in this rural area. If anyone has any information regarding this, we ask that they contact the Farmington Sheriffs office.'

Samantha looked at the other articles and clippings, two other girls had been murdered, and others had been assaulted, but managed to get away. There was no description given, as the girls said they had been surprised, and the man had worn a kerchief over his face. All said he was tall, with a barrel like build, and that was about all that they knew.

"You say this was given to my father...but the crimes would have been so old by the time he was on the force.."

"There is no statute on murder, your father chose not to believe it, and as far as Sophia went, I really think since it was a DiMera, he probably did not care!"

"EJ, that is not true, how can you believe that?"

"Samantha, I have seen how your family has treated you..when you were duped by Tony into becoming Stan, did they stand by you when you came back and had helped rescue the others? I recall reading your own father arrested you for the capital crime of treason..without even reading the proper interpretation of the law..good thing Austin had a brain..none of the others did, including your present husband."

"EJ, leave him out of it, he had his reasons to doubt me."

"Samantha, no matter what, I would never doubt you, whatever you did, I would have faith in you..just as I had faith that you would not strike that match".

"Do you mean that?" Her eyes searched his, looking for the tell tale symptoms of distrust she knew people always felt when dealing with her.

"I have never meant anything more in my life, Samantha, I know you to the depths of your soul..the way I hope you come to know me."

**Chapter VIII**

"What do you mean EJ, I know enough about you to know I don't want to know any more!" Sami looked downwards to her beginning swelling of her stomach where the baby was growing.

Once again, the breech between them reared up, as they both remembered a night a few months back that had changed so much between them.

"You set me up with John, to look good for your family. This family you value so much that not a month before had discarded you like a piece of trash. I loved you, and I so wanted to believe you, so I went to the boat house that night, hoping against hope that I had found someone who wanted me for me. I might have discarded all of Stefanos plans for me, plans that I have been groomed for since I was eleven. That is how badly I wanted you, enough to betray the one man who has given me so much."

His head bowed at the memory of that night. Like Stefano learning of Emilines betrayal, his anger had led him to do something that he now regretted so much. Trying to say it in the right words though, took careful consideration, and he began to think about how to reveal how his life had ended up at this junction.

"What has he done to you EJ? I think you have the capability of caring for someone other than yourself. I think you care about this child, if it is yours. How is it that you were groomed from the age of eleven..how did Stefano get his clutches into you?"

"Aww, you want to know the story of my depraved childhood...how I pulled the wings off of butterflies, and tied cats tails together? I mean I know your family and Lucas all call me a sociopath, psychopath, and we know what experts they all are don't we?"

"I know you are not like that EJ". Sami knew the truth, as EJ had been there for her in some of the darkest times of her life. They had been friends when she needed one. Something told her she may have been his only friend as well.

"Well, we have a bit of time before Lucas gets back, here, let me get you some water, then walk with me, while I fill you in on the sad story of the little Cinderfella who was me!" EJ laughed softly as he began to talk while they walked about what was left of the once stately grounds.

EJ had been but four years old when the people came who took his mother away. After the death of Edmund her fragile hold on reality crumbled, and she once again was living in a fantasy world with thoughts of Elvis Presley dominating her every move. The grim faced man who appeared in the doorway, doing nothing more than extending his hand to the boy who sat quietly watching as his mother was sedated had suddenly seemed like an oasis of calm in the maelstrom the boy was used to with his mother.

Stefano had used his voice softly to try and get EJ out of his self imposed shell. It was not easy, the boy failed to talk, and when presented with a box of toys and books, he had turned away. The past two years of living with a mother who seemed to forget he existed had imprinted on him a sense of reliance only upon himself.

Stefano could see the boy was somewhat scruffy and a bit malnourished. Susan's loss of her faculties had meant he was not cared for, more or less left to fend for himself. To rectify that, Stefano decided the boy needed besides tender loving care, he needed a home that could give him a sense of place.

Arriving at Maisson Blanche, EJ felt like a fairy tale world had come to life. It was beautiful and when he walked the grounds they seemed to envelope him in a sense of welcome, like he was the child they needed to complete them, a child to run in the grass, to swing on the rope, and climb the old willow. His room was upstairs, looking out on the gardens, bookshelves lined with classics, a record player, as well as toys of every shape and description. In the corner was a well worn teddy bear, and he found himself drawn to it, the nubby fur and missing eye notwithstanding.

"Go, on pick it up, dat belong to lil' miss Sophia back in the day!" Julia made her presence known as she brought in some cookies and milk for a snack to welcome the boy. He seemed so small, and the wizened servant saw that he was unsure of how to act in this place.

"It just a house, don't be shy about what you want child, we been waiting so long to get you here you know, bout all Mr. DiMera talking about, how he gonna go get his boy! I promise you, we take good care of you, and no body gonna hurt you, this your home boy! It is all yours!"

When EJ heard the words "this your home" everything changed at that moment. He knew he belonged here, it felt so right and from that time on Maisson Blanche was his refuge and he loved it.

"I see you are comfortable, good, I have told the household to cater to your every need. You are going to be treated like a prince EJ, I have much to make up for with you, and I will do that I promise." Stefano had called EJ to him in his study. For one of the only times in his life he could remember, Stefano had embraced him. In that moment again, EJ felt he belonged. This man who seemed so imposing and frightening made EJ feel secure and loved, a feeling missing in his life to that point.

Stefano chose his nanny and his tutors with great care. The years at Maisson Blanche rolled by, and the young prince was groomed with the finest of everything. While he could be quite temperamental, the staff did love him and the brilliance he exhibited in his studies pleased Stefano to no end.

The day finally came though, when Stefano had to execute the rest of his plan.

"I am sending you to England to boarding school. This is a special school, and you will do well there. It will prepare you for the work you will have to do later in your life."

"Why can't I stay here, I am doing well with my studies, and I don't want to leave.."The eleven year old EJ was pleading his case, but from the look in his fathers eye, there would be no relenting.

It was a day of heavy raining in New Orleans when EJ was shuttled off to the airport for England. He had made his goodbyes to the staff, his horse and dog, then set up his stiff upper lip as he got into the limo alone, to start the journey that was his destiny. 

**Chapter IX**

"So he sent you away, at the age of eleven..for what reason"

His mouth crinkled in his grin, and Sami could not help looking at it as his whole face involved in it. There was something about his smile that had always attracted her. His smiles told much about himself, they were often self depreciating, showing the irony he found life to be full of.

"I was closer to twelve, thank you, and quite self sufficient I might add. That was my nanny's doing. She was a wonderful woman, but she insisted I uphold my end of things."

"I cannot imagine sending Will away at that age on his own".

"Yes, well, I can understand it, Will being Will...Sorry, I meant no harm, it is just that Will is more dependent on you and Lucas, I was raised to rely on myself. It came naturally to me. I was meant to be alone, that is until I met up with you. I was groomed for a mission, you know it too, but you put a spanner in the works..you know I love you, and I just can't help it. I hope someday I can put it in perspective, and go on with my life, but for now I am stuck where I am. You have a child growing within you that may be mine as well. I cannot give up the chance to be in his or her life..so whatever happens from now on, both of us have to deal with that reality."

It was a warning as well as an admission by him. Sami placed a hand on her stomach, as EJ put his hand on her shoulder to guide her into the barn to show her where he once had his beloved horse named Phoenix.

"So what happened to you in England..what was the school about?"

"Oh, it was a place to harden you up..up to then I had lived a privilieged existence..but Granite Cutty was a wake up call!"

The day began at five a.m. when all the boys had to be taken out for the five mile run before breakfast. The food was simple but adequate, most days it was porridge and fruit, with toast. Rooms were detailed and inspected, if it passed muster the students went on to classes. It was a regimented existence, with strict courses of study. EJ had done well academically and in the field of athletics. Making friends was another matter. EJ was known to be a DiMera, the others were from families long in the English aristocracy, and he was not one of them by class.

"Bloke is really nothing more than a glorified Mafioso, even if he can hold his own as goalie." And EJ was often the brunt of the cruel jokes boys can play in the locker room. He knew though, he must never bring the family name any disrepute, so whatever happened to him he kept his own counsel, never lashing out, and holding things in. The one time he did lose control, it had been the end of his days at Granite Cutty, and the end of the other boys eyesight. The school, not wishing adverse publicity or to risk the ire of Stefano DiMera, wisely decided that the other boy had brought about the beating himself.

EJ was sixteen when Stefano brought him to the island. He had finished his A levels and was eligible for university, but Stefano had other plans first. Thus began the indoctrination of EJ Wells, and the programming which led him to Salem as a DiMera enforcer. EJ had not been aware of how subtle it all was, but it was as thorough a brainwashing as had ever been done to a covert operative, which was what he became. He was trained as a racer, and that was his cover as he traveled the world on Stefanos business. Some things he had done were just edgy, some tetered on unsavory, and some like what he had been sent here to Salem to do were evil. He realized that now, but nothing was to be done now, the faces were on the tea towels as it were. He had never had cause to have second thoughts until now, as he walked with the woman he had wronged so harshly.

"So you came to Salem to make me pay for what was done to Sophia, give me a child of the DiMera seed...EJ, what possible help would that be to Stefano in getting revenge on Eric Brady?"

EJ stopped walking, and paused in front of the paddock with the brass plate, now corroded and faded with the word Phoenix etched into it. When he looked inside he could imagine the magnificent beast that had once resided in the large and airy pen. He had been a gelding, with a black mane that had been kept in perfectly groomed condition, his coat the color of midnight, and the white star that emblazoned his forehead being the only light patch on him. EJ opened it and stepped inside, seeming to look for a misplaced item.

"EJ, did you hear me? Why did Stefano want you to make me pregnant?"

"What makes you think it was his idea Samantha? I am the one who did it, because I wanted you, I still want you, and I thought it was the only way I might have a chance of having you. Of course, now that it has happened, he has found a way to turn it to his advantage..unless I can stop him."

"What do you mean EJ, what is it you have to stop him from doing?" She sensed his fear and uncertainty, and it made her afraid as well.

"Samantha, I have to stop him from murdering you and the baby, so I hope you can forgive me for this!" With that, EJ had grabbed hold of her, and took out the syringe he had kept in the paddock, and quickly he injected the sedative into her arm. Her struggles ceased within seconds, and he picked her up and carried her out the barn to the waiting car.

"Where did you leave Lucas?" EJ asked the driver.

"Lucas, whoa mon, he gonna have a time of it when he finally waking up..he down in gator swamp. But don't worry non, I leave lots of dead chickens to keep em busy, he not gonna be et' but he may need a change of pants real soon after!" the belly laugh of the man even made EJ smile as they sped away, with Samantha sleeping in his arms.

**Chapter X**

Cradling her in his arms, EJ could only wonder if he would ever quit doing things that made her more angry with him. He knew when she woke and remembered what he had done, he was in for it. For now, though, he could look at her as much as he wished, he could hold her as long as he wanted and she could not turn away or hurl the dreaded word of rape at him. His hand stroked her cheek tenderly, and he moved wisps of her wheat colored hair from her eyes where it slipped from the braid. It had only been eight months ago when he had done this same gesture as she had lain asleep in his bed. on the day she was to have married Austin.

He had been so close then to making her listen to him, he was so close to telling her how he felt, and maybe things would have been so different. Before her reunion with Lucas had driven him to doing the unthinkable, he was beginning to think the feud could be ended, after her rejection, he was again susceptible to his families influence

Samantha now carried his child, and Stefano seemed to think the child would be payment for Sophia, since nothing else had been done to avenge her. Stefano was under the illusion that the cells from the childs developing body could be used as some kind of fountain of youth to keep his aging body alive.

Even Tony was wanting treatment for his blood disorder to be tried with the childs aborted body, and Doctor Rolf had assured Stefano and Tony that this was the secret cure for all the ailments of their aging bodies. They had not counted on EJ and the fact that he may have had feelings for either Samantha or the child. He did, deeper feelings than he had for his family, and that was something that was not tolerated. He was now doing the unforgivable. Her moan in her sleep got his attention and he tried in his own way to comfort her as she began to fight for sentience. Her head moved from side to side, and her arms flailed about, but he held them against his body, as he leaned in to softly tell her "shhhs..it's alright, you are fine sweetheart, nothing is going to hurt you..I promise I will keep you safe, you and the baby.."

"EJ, what did you do to me?' she was trying to focus, but his face kept fading and fuzzing up. He knew the drugs effects were going to make her feel ill, and sure enough, it happened. He tried to catch most of the mess, but it was on her clothes, and his as well. All he could do was take the blanket in the backseat and try to wipe up as much as he could, but the smell was all over the carseat, and making her feel worse.

"Hey boss, the motel is just up the street, I think ya'll might need some clean up..while I clean the car...mon..what dat gal have on her tum-tum? Whooee!"

EJ quickly entered the motel lobby, paid cash for two rooms, got the keys and came back out. Phillipe had his hands full, Sami was trying her best to get out of the car, and he was holding her down with both hands, and one leg.

"EJ, let me go, damnit, let me go!"

"My love, if I could let you go, nothing would give me more pleasure, my God, there are chunks in your hair!" He held onto her struggling frame, surprised how much pressure her small frame could muster, and when the knee came up to catch him in the groin, he lost his breath, and his grip.

"Oh mon, don't try that move on me lil' miss, or I promise you, I will knock you into next Sunday!" Phillipe caught her up before she could get to the stairwell.

EJ was doubled over in agony, clutching his groin, and still trying to get the key in the lock, which finally he managed. Once in the room he collapsed on the bed, pulling down his pants to inspect the damage and handing off the ice bucket to Phillipe.

"Does it hurt?' Sami leaned in to take a look, as the grin at the corners of her mouth twitched.

"Go to hell!" EJ was rubbing at the source of his pain, and when Phillipe came in with the ice he immediately stripped the pillow case from the bed and poured it in, using the compress against his injured parts.

"Wanna rape me now big boy?"

Philippe turned so boss would not see him snicker.

"No, what I want to do is get that stench off of you!" EJ grabbed her, and gave a nod for Philippe to guard the door. Twisting and turning, even with his pain, she was not a match for his strength, as he pulled her into the bathroom.

He did not give her a lot of room to maneuver in the small bathroom, and in minutes she was stripped naked. He turned on the shower and lifted her into it, following quickly as he removed his soiled clothes as well.

"What? EJ, no!" Her eyes closed tightly as he moved under the water with her. Her arms crossed over her breasts in a gesture of modesty, but at the moment he really had no interest, he wanted the smell of her illness off of both of them. Still, her closing her eyes in shyness amused him.

"I don't blame you, it does not look pretty, and I imagine they will be a glorious purple within an hour or so. Oh, my, made you look didn't I?" EJ grinned as he caught her eyelids peeping open a bit.

"My God, did I do that?" Sami was shocked at the black around his groin where the blood was surfacing under the skin.."I'm so sorry EJ".

"Not half so sorry as I am love, believe me!"

**Chapter XI **

"What is this for", Sami asked as EJ tossed her in a sheet as she dried off.

"It will be all you have to wear until Phillipe gets back with some fresh clothing for us, or wear nothing, I leave that up to you", EJ was walking about with a towel wrapped around him, eating one of the Subway sandwiches that Philippe had brought in. EJ had a thing for the sandwiches, and hoped Samantha liked them as well.

"Do you prefer turkey or roast beef?"He offered her a choice, and when she chose the turkey he put the other one away. She was having a hard time maneuvering about in the sheet, finally stumbling as she stepped on it, making it drop to the floor. He stared for a moment, seeing for the first time clearly the rounding of her stomach where he knew his baby grew. Seeing her embarrassment again, he said nothing, just helped her up, and wound the sheet more securely about her, giving her the excess to throw over her arm.

Chewing her sandwich, Sami thought about who she was with. This was EJ, the scum DiMera who had planted his disgusting seed in her! The one who blackmailed her, and backed her into a corner until she had actually plotted his murder with Celeste..of course to find out that he had been testing her with that whole fiasco was even more infuriating..now he had taken her away from Lucas on their honeymoon! She hated him so much, but still could not help looking at him as he walked about the room in the towel. She remembered their first meeting, he had been wearing a towel as she knocked on his door to retrieve the wrench.

The man she looked at now represented a year of torment for her family and herself. She knew she should feel hate for him, but why did she have this unsettling feeling when she was with him. It would be easy enough to start screaming at the top of her lungs, fighting him to get to the door, but something, an instinct told her this was where she had to be at this time, this was where she needed to be. Her hand went down to her growing abdomen, and as if in support of her thoughts, she felt the first movements of the child, a fluttery movement as if a butterfly was trapped within.

"Oh!" her surprise voiced itself. EJ immediately turned to see what was wrong.

"The baby, I felt it, it was so light though." She saw EJ's face light up for a moment, and she almost felt happy for him, followed soon by a pang of guilt when she remembered Lucas. EJ's childhood had been both a deprived and spoiled existence, probably the worst of both worlds. Then to be subjected to the techniques of Stefano in his teen years, it was understandable how the influence of that family could have destroyed any chance he had to have normal human feelings. Of course that was his excuse; hers was always the desertion of her mother and father...

"That must be a thrill for you, to feel it move I mean..I have read in the early months it is just like a butter.." he stopped, not wishing to say anything that might upset her.

"yes a butterfly..that is what I was thinking EJ..ohhh there it is again!"her face mirrored her delight and he thought in that moment he had never seen her look so beautiful, or happy. Thinking about her, he had not often seen her truly happy..this was one of the only times he could recall. She had not looked happy at her own wedding, but he attributed that to the fact he was there to torment her with his smirks.except the look of rapture on her face now never appeared when Lucas had said his vows to her. A woman in love with a man should have glowed with her happiness, but Sami had just had an air of relief when it was over, that EJ knew for certain now. The look on her face now was vastly different from the look at the wedding.

"You know, I never meant to harm or hurt you Samantha, I wish that night had never happened, or that I had taken a different route..but when I found you in my control, and when I felt you had set me up once again, I snapped. Believe me, I was not sent to plant a seed in you, I made that up. But now that you have the child in you, we have a problem I did not forsee. I have to keep you and the child safe, that is why I took you. But I promise, once this is over, and nothing is endangering you, I will return you to Lucas."

Philippe knocked on the door then, and EJ unlocked it to let him enter. He hd several shopping bags with him, containing jeans and t' shirts for EJ, and some elastic waisted pants for Sami. "Thought you would be more comfortable in these ma'am, as the time gets closer."

"What do you mean? I have five months before I am due!" her alarm was showing as she recalled EJ saying when "this is over"!

"EJ! How long do you plan on keeping me? I have Will, my family..they will worry about me! You can't do this! I have to see doctors! What is wrong with you!" she was headed toward hysteria as the reality of what was happening was registering with her. He saw her distress, and nodded his head to Philippe to leave them.

"Samantha, I promise I will see you are taken care of, don't worry, but if I don't do this, neither you, the baby, or possibly myself will live long enough to celebrate this little ones first birthday! Please, trust me..I will see to every need you have, you will have doctors, and I will find a way for you to send word to your family. But first we have to give Stefano what he wants most, and I need you to help me with that."

"What do you mean?"

"We are going to see Tonta...she must know something, and if she does, we need to find it out!"

**Chapter XII**

The bed in the hotel room was lumpy, and EJ tossed and turned through the night. He had given the other bed with the mattress that did not sag in the middle to Samantha. Dreams were something he tried to avoid having, as they always involved something about his mother, and what his life had been like with her. The day of his fathers death had marked the final change in her, from what had been a rather eccentric case of lovable nuttiness, to a woman who often forgot she had a son who needed the simplest of care. Food was not high on her lists of items to provide him, and going to bed hungry from a day of no food was a two or three day a week occurrence. From that existence to Maisson Blanche was a sea change, and he could not help but love Stefano for caring enough about him to rescue him. Then had come the other training.

"Take the pain, boy, it is good for you! That which does not kill you makes you stronger..it makes you one of us!" The face of the man in the lab coat delivering the jolts faded away to nothingness. He had been strapped down to the guerney, and the jolts of electricity had set his insides afire..but when all was done, he was pliant, willing to believe any story, and willing to perform any deed asked of him by his adored father.

The dream meshed the hunger of his childhood, with the pain of the island and EJ cried out in his sleep! "No, please..stop it burns! ..it burns!," but when Samantha reached over to him to try and wake him, the demons of the dream came out in full force, as he slapped her away with the full force of his hand. She rolled across the floor from the force of the blow, but still came back to try and awaken him.

"EJ, please, wake up, it's a bad dream..are you alright?" she turned on the light as she whispered to him, he opened his eyes and saw the growing bruise on her cheek and eye where his hand had struck her.

"Did I do that to you?" his finger touched the redness on her face, and he groaned, "I am sorry Samantha..sometimes I have very vivid nightmares", swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he walked to the basin to get a drink, then opened one of the sacks Philippe had carried in to find the bottle of scotch inside.

He poured a good measure, swallowing it in one gulp, then going for another shot. This dream had been one of the worst ever, and he attributed it to the stress he was under trying to keep this woman and the baby safe. The ice pack he had used earlier he now applied to the side of Samantha's face, not liking the swelling he saw cause by his intemperate response to her trying to comfort him during the dream.

Right now, he really did not have a plan or a clue as to which way to proceed..it all hinged on if they could speak to Tonta. The last anyone had heard was that she had been taken to a rest home after the hurricane. She had been alone, a ninety three year old woman in the same shack she had always lived in, and Katrina had not made her any more inclined to move.

"Tonta! Please we must get you outa there now! The storm gonna surge here, you mebbe be under forty feet of water this down low!" The rescuer ducked as the shotgun blast left the smoke over his head.

"Gwine, git along, more folks need your help than Tonta, spirits say I be fine, jes fine, but if I go with you, who take a care of my goats, my chickens.."and she had refused to budge. When she was found floating on what was left of her pier about ten miles inland, blind in both eyes, but hanging on to her two goats, she had been taken to a facility in Atlanta, and there she remained, waiting for the ones she knew had to find her. That was what the spirits had told her, and she knew she had to stay alive until her visons were given to the ones who needed to have them.

"EJ, you said we are going to see..Tonta? I mean, she must be dead, how old would she be/"

"She won't die until we get there Samantha, she is waiting for us".

Shaking her head, Sami crawled up into his bed, lying on her side looking at him.

"EJ, this mumbo jumbo who-do the voo-doo is a bit weird for an Oxford Graduate don't you think?"

"Not at all, things from the past have their place Samantha, and she has told many things to my Father that have proven true. He trusts her, and so do I, and you should too."

"What is it you want to know EJ"

"Samantha, you and I have to find your Uncle Eric and make him pay for his crimes.!"

Her look startled him, she seemed to nod in agreement as if making one Brady pay for the sin he had commited against the DiMera family might even up all family scores. Taking the cold pack from her face, he nodded in satisfaction, the area looked much better. He held her face in his hands, and she looked back at him in silence, her deep blue eyes seeking his in a direct connection. Staring, he could not break away, and he could feel himself being drawn closer to her against his will, and she moved to him in almost the same fashion.

Once his lips brushed hers, he was lost, and there was nothing he could have done to stop his next move, except he remembered.."No! Oh God! Samantha, forgive me, I won't do this to you again, I swear it!"

**Chapter XIII**

Sami grew quiet at his outburst, knowing she had been just as close to breeching that barrier as he had been, and at least he was not contemplating cheating on a spouse.

"EJ, really, that was not your fault, please..I don't think badly of you for that, I..I wanted to kiss you too..and I am wrong for wanting that, I am married to Lucas. He loves me so much, and I just keep on hurting him in so many ways!"

She walked across the room to look out the window. It was almost day break, the sun was just peeking through the grove of cypress trees that lined the roadway. He watched her stand there, her arms crossed in front of her, knowing he had made so many things go wrong in her life, but then again, he had helped her make some decisions that were for the best.

"EJ..that day in the apartment, when I got that last note, how did you send that to me?"

"I told you before, I did not send the notes..But now that I think about it, they were probably Barts doing. He likes that sort of shenanigan, it fulfills some childish need for games he has. Tony always gives him those details".

"Remember, EJ, before I saw it, I was asking you..or I started to ask you.."her voice faltered as her courage gave out.

"You were going to ask if I was falling in love with you?" EJ was direct, as he came to stand beside of her, his heart beginning to pound with his ache to tell her the truth.

"Yes, but you never answered, and that was the note asking me to give up Will..so I got sidetracked.."

"Who could blame you, you were heartsick at the thought..just as I am heartsick that you think I would have left a note like that..Samantha the truth is I was not falling in love with you at that moment, I had loved you from the moment I saw you..the Italians call it the colpo di fulmine...it means the thunderbolt, a hit of love that goes straight to a mans heart."His hand on her shoulder turned her to face him, but she kept her face turned down, afraid to look at him once again.

She laughed softly, "Hey I heard of that in the Godfather movie...so little Sami Brady hit the famous playboy EJ Wells with a thunder bolt! I feel like such a femme fatale now.."she could not help her grin from expanding as she gauged the power of her feminine appeal. Not many women could give out a thunderbolt, and she rather liked the idea of having that kind of power. Taking a chance, she raised her eyes to look at him, but when she saw the look of raw hunger in his eyes, she knew it had been an error in judgement. For to see it in his eyes made her know it was reflected in hers, and she could not stop herself.

Her arms stole round his neck, ignoring his stiffness, and his murmuring pleading to her "no..please, I won't do this again", as she pulled him down to place her lips on his, opening her softness to him, and he plunged into it, taking the kiss from a gentle probing to a demand for everything she could give, and she complied. The bed was a step away, and she began to push him towards it, while kissing him non stop. She did not want either of them to stop to think about this, it was only about the moment, and she only wanted to stay within it for as long as she could.

Clothing was quickly discarded, thrown over the side, and soon they were entwined in a passion so strong, it was hard to breathe, think, or remember why they had not succumbed to this urge so long ago, for nothing had ever felt so right to either one of them. His kisses trailed down to the swelling of her tummy, and he cradled the growing evidence of what they had created with a tenderness that moved her to tears.

"Samantha, if I could change the way this happened, I would, but God strike me dead for saying, this, I am not sorry! I can never be sorry for loving you and wanting you this much...I just wish I could change the memory for you."He was still kissing her, and he did not register her silence, as she lay there thinking about what she had just done.

Practically her whole life she had hated her stepfather for hurting her father by his affair with Marlena. Now she had just done the same thing..she could not justify it as a bargain rape..she had done the seducing, EJ had asked her to stop, but she had not wanted to. Now she lay, naked beside a man who she had told everyone she despised, knowing that it was a lie now, and had always been a lie.

He felt her silence as sharply as he had felt the words all the time she had hurled the epithet 'rapist' at him. Moving away from her, he again felt as though he would be accused of forcing himself on her, and the words would wound him too much this time. It was time he put a bit of professional distance between them, once he had seen Tonta, he would find a place to keep her safe while he finished the job he had to do.

"EJ, I..EJ, don't go..I need to tell you something important, I need to stop the lies, you have been honest with me, I need to do the same. That night, with Lucas in the cabin, I hated what you did to me, but if I had only listened to you all those times when you tried to make me see how he manipulated me maybe things would have turned out differently. I do have feelings for you, I know I do, otherwise I could not have made love to you like I just did, but right now, I am tired, and confused. So if you don't mind, could you come back to bed, and just hold me for awhile, I need that so much right now."

He was lying beside her, holding her in his arms, kissing the top of her head before she finished the sentence.

**Chapter XIV**

It was an hour of lying next to her, he did not sleep, just lay looking at her, listening to her breathe, and it had to be the most peaceful and contented hour he had ever spent in his life. EJ did not know how she would really feel once she had processed all that had happened between them the past twenty four hours, all he could hope was that she would see what he felt for her was real, and that she could find a way to value it for what it was.

Her hand found it's way to his cheek, and she brushed a stray lock of hair back from his forehead. His head turned to place his lips softly on her palm, delighting in her shiver of pleasure in the caress.

"What time is it? Do we have to get going soon?" She was smiling softy, and again he lost himself in her eyes.

"As a matter of fact we do, we have about an eight hour drive ahead of us and Tonta is waiting on us."

"Will Philippe be going with us?" She really hoped to be able to be alone with EJ for a bit of time, they had so much to talk about, and she hoped the road trip would be a time for it.

"No..he will not. He is Tonta's grandchild, but he must get back to his own family, this was just a way for him to earn the payment for her care for a couple of more years. Right now, he is out getting us another vehicle, this one is too traceable..and we need to be incognito as we travel Samantha, no drawing attention to ourselves at all. Lucas will have reported you missing, and like as not the whole Brady posse will be on our tails, as well as a couple of DiMera henchmen..but I have faith, we can do this!"

"I want you to wear these please, and this wig also..you will call me Earl, and I am going to refer to you as Lillybelle..look, darling, the people following us are going to be offering big money to anyone who can tell them which way we went, what time we were here, and that is just your side of the family..mine will offer them money, as well as the opportunity for their knee caps to remain uncracked! So put them on now!"

She had donned the dark wig, plaiting it into braids, then donning the loose coveralls that hid her pregnancy. It was only when EJ put on his duds that she broke into hysterical laughter.

"What is wrong with this?"

"My God, you look like a skinny version of Larry the Cable Guy!" His baseball cap was perched on his head, and the plaid work shirt with the overalls completed the picture of the quintessential hayseed.

For a man used to Armani, when he looked in the mirror his natural narcissism took over.

"No, I do not look like a skinny version of him, whoever he might be, I look like a trim and toned version. He should be so lucky. Now let's get some breakfast at that lil' ole greasy spoon oer' yonder...I am hongree as an ole bare!" the dialect of his childhood came easily to him, and he knew it would help in covering their trail.

Sami had not said a lot, but at breakfast she had watched him mapping out a route that seemed to be going through a lot of off the mainline roads.

"Lawd, woman, you were a bit hongree as well!!" He was amazed at the amount of food she had managed to put away, the two blueberry pancakes, accompanied by the scrambled eggs and bacon had not satisfied her, and she was calling the waitress over to add an order of fruit to her breakfast.

"What are those things you are eating?" she pointed to the white nugget bits on his plate.

"Them is grits dawling..hominy grits, here try one, you may like them,"seeing her face screw up as the texture and nutty taste filled her mouth, "then agin' you may not..I grew up eating these..Julianna cooked em most mawnings for my breakfast."

"EJ, how come you are talking like that, I mean where is the English accent, you sound like Rhett Butler now" she giggled as he nodded..

"Accents are like old friends Samantha, they stay with you no matter where you go, and they are like comfortable old shoes, always fit..they always fit jest fine!"

Philippe came in the restaurant then, holding out a set of keys. Once EJ paid the bill, he took her arm to follow Phillipe out to where their new vehicle awaited them.

"EJ, what is that?"

"Waal..Samantha gal, looks like a nineteen sixty three Chevy three quarter ton pick – em- up truck..and looks like it is hauling a full load of chickens in the back as waal..Nice touch Philippe!"The truck was faded blue, with several rust spots covering up the best paint.

"Thought this would be good for you to use Boss..no one gonna suspect ole' EJ Wells driving in this..but don you worry, she be a classic, this engine like a purring kitty cat!"

"I bet you can find cats inside it..shredded up! EJ, this does not look safe, I mean look at the tires, where is the tread?"

"I drove lots of cars with tires slicker than that Samantha..the idea is to be totally hidden..good job Philippe..Come on kid, we got a long trip ahead of us."

"EJ, where is the seat belt?" She was hunting all over, but Philippe reached in, and taking a length of rope from behind the seat, he tied it across her lap.

"Dere ya go mom, all safe and secure..ya'll take care now, this ole buggy gonna get you dere safe and sound! Ole Philippe see to it now!"

"EJ..."she pleaded with him..

"Lillybelle, I am Earl, and don't you forget it alright? Our lives may depend on you remembering that from now on.!"

**Chapter XV**

"EJ.." he did not look at her, or respond in any way.."Ok, Earl"she got his attention.

"Yes Lillybelle, what do ya'll want now?"he chewed on the piece of straw, steering the wheel with one hand, his other leaned on the open window as they made their way through the flat marshland roadway of Louisiana.

"I have to go"her eyes had a desperate look in them, but he entered her request into the one luxury the vehicle had been equipped with, a GPS system.

"Lillybelle, we stopped for that only an hour ago, it is going to be midnight before we get there if this keeps up! There is a station up ahead in five miles, can you make it?"

"Earl, listen to me! I am a pregnant woman, this is a truck with no shock absorbers, my insides are being bounced about like a bunch of tennis balls, and furthermore," she paused to take another drink of water, and wipe the perspiration off her forehead, "furthermore, wasn't there any air conditioning in cars in nineteen sixty three? It is so darn hot and sticky, I'm sorry, but I am so miserable right now!" she looked to be on the verge of tears, and he felt guilty about putting her through this.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, I forgot about your condition, I promise I will not question you again, I just want to make sure we get there before any one realizes that is where we are headed. Look theres the station, I will get us something to drink while you go in, wet yourself down, cool off for a bit. I won't rush you..we need a break I guess."

He waited on her, filling the tank, and checking the fluids, finding Phillippe to be correct, the engine was in excellent shape. Seeing everything looked good, he went in to pay and pick up some soft drinks and snacks.

"Nice Pickup..paint needs warrk..but all in all, that is a classic..don't see many of them around nowadays.."The clerk was looking at the truck and EJ, trying to figure out what seemed wrong about the picture. It was then he noticed the hands of the man, someone whose fingernails were groomed and buffed out did not belong to a man who drove that kind of truck. When the hundred dollar bill was laid out to pay for the thirty dollar gas bill along with the R.C. Colas and the Moon Pies, another wrong thing clicked in his head. No one driving that kind of truck had a wad of Ben Franklins in his wallet like this feller had. Whatever the game was, he figured twarn't none of his never mind, but Travis just liked figuring things out that did not seem right.

"Heading into A 'tlanta?" Travis made a polite inquiry, trying to keep it low key.

"What makes ya'll think that? EJ drawled, but kept his eye on the clerk as he picked up his bag.

"Waal..the gas you bought for the truck is premium, not many locals use it, less'n they's planning on heading for the city, and the gambling halls are the other way, so jest stands to reason it must be A'tlanta, getting away from the hurricane mess still I guess.." Travis gave him his change, again noting his hands, and EJ saw him looking as well. He knew he was going to have to grease them up a bit more. That was an amateur mistake he had made.

"Come on now, Lillybelle, we need a move on, times'a wasting, git on in the truck quick now!" Sami could see that he meant business so she got in without question, as he slammed the door shut behind her.

"Dang! I knew he weren't from 'round here..he opened that door for that lil gal, and shut it like she was some kinda of high class lady, and he was a Gent from the ritzy side of town". Travis hee hawed with the knowledge once again he had nailed it!

EJ sped down the road, looking in the rear view at the station, hoping that would not be the one that the inevitable tail they would be getting stopped at. Not wanting to alarm Sami, he reached into the sack to pull out the treat he had bought her.

"What is this?" she looked at the round cookie sized chocolate item, seeing it had marshmallow in the middle, he handed her two, and took two himself, along with the soft drink.

"A southern delicacy..R.C. Cola and Moon Pie, a dessert combination of the Gods!"

"You ate this? I can't believe that! I learn something about you every day! Gotta admit, it is pretty tasty" she chewed and took a drink of the cola.

"I want you to learn about me Samantha, I want you to know all about me, if you think you can handle it." He was serious, but the edge of his words softened with the smile he gave her.

"Ok, well here is something I want to know..what makes you so sure this Tonta woman will know where we can find Eric Brady?"

Looking down the road, he paused a moment before explaining to her why he had a belief in the spirits the same as she did.

"Julianna, our maid was the one who took care of me on my day to day needs as a child. I had my nanny who looked after my schooling and training in manners and such, but Julianna was the one I confided in, and she confided in me as well. One day when my horse grew very ill, the vet came and actually wanted to put Phoenix down, Stefano was gone on business, and I was heartbroken when I heard. So Julianna took me by the hand, walked me to the stables, and had me take a fistful Phoenix's mane. We went to see ole Tonta in the swamp."

"Put the money there, and the horse hair there, don't tech nutting...ya'll wants Tonta to make the horse live, I need the heal spirit to know everthin' is pure and unteched..."

Tonta was wrinkled and grey of hair and skin by then, her eyes already rheumy, but within them glowed a spark of intelligence and fire that had made the young EJ still with fear and wonder. He not only did not touch anything, he did not move from the time Julianna had led him by the hand until the spell was cast. As they left the old woman had called to him.."your horse will live, but all things die my boy..so miracles and spirits can live together..you will see ole Tonta again, and this time you gonna be the one who save a life..mark my word, time will come..remember..remember..."

**Chapter XVI**

The call for Kimberly Collier came in from the Grenada Hills Police Department to come immediately to the Sacred Heart Hospital for a rape counseling interview. A six year old victim was being examined, one who had barely escaped with her life, and would not have, except a couple on a hike heard her screams and ran to investigate. Reading the report, Kim had a hard time keeping from being ill, sometimes keeping a professional distance was not possible.

"Injuries indicate the victim was penetrated with male sexual organ, after first being cut to enable penetration. Reconstructive surgery is planned once antibiotic therapy has ensured no sepsis is involved. Child is awake, semi responsive, but very much in need of counseling and gentle interrogation in order to help in arrest of suspect.

Hand strangulation was the method of attempted murder, but when suspect saw witnesses approaching, he managed to get back to his car and speed away. Auto was found abandoned, and found to be stolen. Suspect is described as being in his late sixties, grey hair, barrel chested, about two hundred twenty pounds, around five feet nine, medium height, heavy set build.

Kim read no further, just clutched her stomach as the memories of her uncle flooded her conscience once again. He had not raped her, but he had hurt and terrified her with what he had done, then to ensure her silence, he had promised her that he would kill her mother if she told anyone. His hands had been around her throat as he had touched her, but each time she would almost black out, he would release his hold. He had repeated these incidents on her anytime he found a way to be alone with her, and he found ways to be alone with her many times during the month he stayed on with the Brady family. Her mother had been pre occupied with the later stages of her pregnancy, and the tension between her parents was palpable. Kim had found a way to deal with these horrible memories, her lifes work was now to help others come forward, face what had happened and learn how to work through the memory and make themselves stronger for it. It was only cases like the one she was looking at now that she wondered why God could sit within his heaven and see this being done without stopping it !

"Hi, Laurie, my name is Kim, your mommy and daddy have called me here to see if I can help you, help you get better, and honey, we need to find the man who did this to you..we need him to be put where he cannot try this again..do you think you can help me with that?

Kim was known to be the best in her field for this type of counseling and interrogation technique. Her expertise had enabled law enforcement to prosecute many sex assault criminals, but she knew it was only a drop in the bucket.

It took three days of going into Lauries hospital room before she ever got the child to speak. But on the fifth day, she struck paydirt.

"He wore a blue shirt, like from a store or something and it had a name on it. I could see the letters on the name, but I don't know what they said."Laurie was setting up finally, eating some of the Baskin Robbins ice cream Kim had brought in. Lauries mom said she loved cookie dough ice cream and Kim had made sure to stop for some before this visit.

Kim quickly scribbled the letters of the alphabet on a note pad, and asked Laurie to circle the ones she saw on the shirt.

"This one.." she circled the E, "and it had a R" Laurie was proud that she knew the alphabet already, "there was the I" and a "C".

Kim kept her professional composure, praising Laurie for her cleverness, but inside she was shaking. The description and name fit, but she scoffed, it had to be a coincidence,so many years since Eric had been heard from, they all had assumed he was probably dead. But the investigative instinct in her made her know she had to at least eliminate the idea by digging further.

"Were there any other letters on the shirt that you remember?"

Laurie shook her head, and put another spoonful of the ice cream in her mouth. "The back of it had a picture of a ceiling fan though".

Kim smiled, keeping calm as she wrote this down. "Hon, I want to go talk to your mommy a minute, finish the ice cream, I will be right back."

"Mrs Clark, do you know if any of your neighbors had any fan work done in their home this week? Any installation or repairs done to them?"

It took only an hour to find the store that featured the dome light fan that had just been installed in the neighbors kitchen. The business card, and the invoice both showed the business to be "DomeLite Inc." and the work had been done the day Laurie had disappeared from her front yard while playing with her tea set and dolls.

"He just picked up his check that day and left. Eric, yes, Eric Brady was his name. He was a retired handy man just looking for extra work. Did a good job, never had any complaints about his work".

To Kim, this was the culmination of her lifes work, but to know her sick uncle was still out there hurting children made her almost hate her father and brothers. They could have done something to stop all this, but they swept it under the rug of family protection. She was not going to do that, she was going to do all she could to help the police find this man and put him away where he would not harm another child for the rest of his life. She hoped the rest of his life would be short.

**Chapter XVII**

"I am telling you, he drugged me, and kidnapped Sami, now what do you intend to do about it?!" Lucas was yelling on the phone as if yelling would make anything any clearer to Detective Bo Brady!

"Lucas, what happened, calm down and tell me what is going on?"

"Hell, Bo, I wake up next to three sleeping alligators in some swamp, ten dead chickens piled up next to me, and you want me to be calm? The bastard took Sami, and on our honeymoon! Get down here today and help me find her, I mean it!"

"EJ took Sami? What proof do you have that he did that? Was EJ there with her?"

"EJ followed us here! The old house we were working on turned out to be his boyhood home away from home! Hell Bo! When have you ever needed proof of anything! He has her, and he is gonna hurt her, I know it in my bones!"

At the moment of the call being put through to Bo, the DiMera machine had started to work, and details of the call were immediately being forwarded to Tony, His smile grew wider as he figured out what his brother must now be up to. If he could find Eric Brady, and present him to Father, along with the stem cells or umbilical cord cells from the Brady womans bastard, then he would find favor with Stefano, and Tony would once again be out in the cold. Tony knew a way to stop that though, he would be the one to bring Stefano both Eric Bradys head, and the Brady woman who carried the life giving, and good old EJ was going to be leading him straight to both of his goals!

Bo hung up the phone from Lucas, and called Roman into his office. "Bro, Lucas just accused EJ of kidnapping Sami, on their honeymoon no less!"

"The hell you say!" Roman then began to tell Bo about their sisters phone call.

"You remember all that stuff about Uncle Eric, you know, Kimmie said he had touched her when she was a kid...and Pop didn't want to hear about it..then we got sent these clippings.."Roman put the file on Bo's desk.

"Roman, Pop explained all of that, Kim just had a vivid imagination back then, and Uncle Eric was not involved in any of this, it is just not possible for a Brady to do this..you know that." Bo was dismissive, but Roman opened the folder and then he showed him what Kim had found out about where Eric had been living and working for the past ten years, in each and every town, there had been an incident or a death of a young child.

"Bo, Kim thinks it is the same Uncle Eric who she says molested her, we did not give her much credit then, I think we need to listen to her now. Sami could be in grave danger from EJ if he is trying to help Stefano pay past debts!"

"What are you talking about? What past debts?'

"I made some calls Bro, and at Maisson Blanche there is a tomb of a child, a child named Sophia, Sophia DiMera. She died in nineteen fourty seven,raped and murdered..a six year old kid for chrissake! I had a buddy of mine in the department there look up this case...Bo, our Uncle Eric was a suspect then, but nothing ever came of it, and he was never found. I just got a feeling this ties together, Sami gone, this dead girl, if Stefano thought one of ours did that to a relative of his, you know he would not rest til everyone of us pays!"

"My God, EJ took Sami to kill the baby for Stefano?"

"Bro, what else am I supposed to think?" Roman had used all of his deductive reasoning to come up with this hypothesis..after all, what other reason could EJ want Sami for?

Roman had some time off coming, so he told Bo he would fly down that night to meet up with Lucas, and get the ball rolling. Meantime, Lucas filed the missing persons report, and Sami's face began going out on the airwaves, along with that of EJ Wells.

The help wanted sign hanging on the front fence of the bed and breakfast inn was just what he was looking for. The place would provide a quiet stop for him before he moved on, and from the looks of the place, it definitely needed the touch of a good handyman. The demons in him were quiet now, he was at peace, and had felt no unquenched desires since leaving Los Angeles. It had been living there that had made him do it again, the stress, the smog, the day to day rat race existence. This..this was peace itself. The ocean breezes that cooled and refreshed made the sleepy village of Gualala a place he knew he could find the calm he knew he needed.

He knocked on the door, and looked down at the little girl of about seven who answered the door. She had long blonde pig tails tied up with two yellow ribbons matching her little yellow outfit of pale yellow over alls with a striped yellow and white t shirt.

"Well, well, well, the sign outside did not say a fairy princess lived here, but looks like one does!" his smile was crinkly and she could not help thinking he was like a beardless santa claus as she smiled at his compliment.

"Could you call your ma out to talk to me, I seem to see she needs someone to work on the place here,,and I am your man!

**Chapter XVIII**

"Hey, wake up sleepyhead, we are in Atlanta now. I think we need to get a room for a few hours and let me sleep as well.."EJ had pulled into a Ramada Inn hotel parking lot, and was gently shaking the sleeping Samantha awake.

"What time it is it EJ?" she sat up, looking around as she blinked herself into wakefulness.

"Three a.m. and I am too tired to drive another mile. I want to rest up, and get over to see Tonta later in the morning. Come on, I have registered already, lets get some rest in a real bed.

A shower was the order of the day, having a load of chickens in the back of the truck with the windows down was not a way to avoid giving offense is how Sami felt about it. She came out of the bathroom to find EJ had already fallen asleep with his clothes on. He was that exhausted. There were two beds in the room, but she donned a t shirt to sleep in, and climbed in beside him, tugging the blankets from beneath his body.

"EJ, uh EJ..." She shook him gently.

"Wah..wah..what?" came his mumbled reply.

"You smell like chicken poop, can you please take a shower?"

Knowing her condition made her a little hormonal and nuts, he grumpily went into to do her bidding, and when he came out, she was still awake, and smiling at him with pleasure. She gave the side of the bed a pat of invitation, and when he collapsed there on his stomach, she rolled her legs over to sit astride him and began to give him a back rub to ease the soreness of his long drive.

"How is that?" her hands kneaded into the sinewy muscles of his shoulders and back, caressing away the knots of tension she found. And his moans of pleasure and relaxation were her reward. She could not explain what was happening, it was something she was not thinking too hard about. Her fantasy was still that she was going to be going back to Will and Lucas as soon as she and EJ had finished this task. The moments of physical closeness would fade just as the memory of that night in the car had. Again, being with EJ was something she did not want to examine up close now, it just was what it was, and neither of them really expected anything out of it except to be able to protect the unborn child. That was their shared goal, and any other perk was secondary.

The secondary perk came in the form of him rolling over to pull her down beside him. The kiss was just a promise though, as he was still too tired to make it anything else and she understood. He cradled her in his arm protectively, one arm resting across the swelling protrusion of her stomach as she lay on her side. Soon he was breathing evenly with the sleep she had interrupted for the shower. Her hand stole up to stroke his cheek, again not letting any thoughts of Lucas come between them for this short period of time. That would come soon enough.

Will was probably worried sick over her, and that was making her guilt over this whole idea surface again. Lucas was going to worry as well, and he would have already have called her family. EJ had promised her he would give her a chance to send word to them that she was fine, so when she stole out of the bed to make her way to a pay phone, she did not think she was compromising their safety, all she wanted was to let her family know she was safe.

The black Suburban wagon that had pulled in to the roadside store and gas station in the rural part of Louisiana met a clerk who again was trying to figure out what these type was doing in this neck of the woods.

"Lost fellers?" he asked the one who seemed to be pacing around the store, once in awhile looking up at the security camera.

"No, I know exactly where I am going, uh..Travis..that is your name right?"

"Says so on my shirt..so guess it is" Travis was now suspicious, wondering if they was a planning on robbing his store. He looked down at his twenty two rifle parked under the register, and pretended to drop a coin so he could get his hands on it. It was a noble gesture, but before he could do it, a second man had hold of him around the throat with the business end of a knife blade pressing in.

Travis gave them the tapes of the days business, and when they saw the tall figure of EJ and the petite one of Sami, they knew this was the route taken, and it lead to Atlanta. The truck and license plate number were clearly visible as well. The clerk with the bent toward solving mysteries was left as one himself. His own rifle was used to deliver the bullet, and he was left bleeding and dying on the floor of the store.

"Well, well, well, Father, they are headed to Atlanta..and who is in Atlanta, Father? Tell me Father, you know where they are going don't you? Would it be to see the old witch who gave Kate to you? Yes..that is it isn't it? You know Father, it is a good thing I love you enough to risk all for you..but you don't appreciate it at all..you pitiful old man..sitting there with an oxygen tent tethered to you, waiting on EJ and Sami to take pity on you!"

The team dispatched to Atlanta to wait only needed to hear where EJ and Sami were headed, and it was ready and waiting.

"Boss, lemme get this straight now, I go and see that EJ is dead, but I bring Sami to you alive and well..ok..EJ dead, got it, Sami alive..uh, what if EJ kills me instead..what do I do then?"

"Bart, let the other guy handle this, you just drive the car please1"

"Gramma! Mom is on the phone!" Will had picked up the line, and only the sound of his mothers voice whispering made him stop yelling.

"Will, all I want to say is I am okay, and I will be home soon, tell everyone I am ok..I love you."

"What about Dad, what do I tell him?"

"Tell him...tell him I..tell him I will be home soon.I have to go honey bye!"

EJ had grabbed the receiver from her hand as she said that and slammed in angrily onto the hook!

"Damnit! Samantha, you are dealing with the DiMeras here, and they have the resources of a medium sized country as far as call tracing technology. Come on, we have to get the hell out of here!" he half drug, half carried her towards the truck, when he saw the Black SUV pull into the lot, and the two men alight. They headed straight for the truck, looking it over before heading inside to the lobby. EJ looked over the lot, spotting a Saturn and he made for it, popping the lock and pushing her into the seat. He took a pocket knife from his pants, and quickly undid a couple of plates, freeing wires that he twisted until the engine roared to life.

"My God, we are stealing this car!?'

"Look, be grateful I stole one with air conditioning!"

(authors note,,,my son recently had his Saturn stolen, and since it was not particularly a great car, we wondered why? Apparently they are the easiest cars on market to steal..fyi)

**Chapter XVIII**

Roman picked up Lucas at the hotel, and went straight for the New Orleans Chief of Police. His buddy in the department brought out all the old files on Sophia DiMera and laid them out for Roman to look over. The yellowed files did have an interview typed out with one Mr. Sean Brady, the handyman working on the Maisson Blanche estate, and the rest of the household staff.

All of them had airtight alibis, but Sean Brady had denied that his brother had been anywhere near the estate the day little Sophia was murdered. The statement from the brothers of the twelve year old girl who had been raped in the next county though was a contradiction in the file. They swore he had told them he had a brother in New Orleans who had promised him a job on this fancy estate, and that was where he was headed. They had provided him with a meal, and a place to sleep in exchange for painting the barn. It had only been for Gods grace they had come in from the field to hear their little sister screaming, and saw the monster who had raped her running towards the river. He had escaped by swimming, and they had hoped he had drowned, but they called the sheriff to make a report just in case.

"Roman, we think it was the same man, but according to this, your father denied seeing Eric that day...then he disappeared as well..don't look good Roman, it don't look good!"

"Roman, damnit! They are going to make Sami pay for this? What do you plan on doing? How could you let this happen? Why wasn't this Uncle Eric arrested? Christ, it looks like he did this to your own sister! EJ is getting revenge..he is gonna kill her, I mean he raped her already..you have to save her! I'm coming with you. I need a gun!"

"Lucas, calm down, Bo is on his way here, and John is coming too. I need back up if I am going against the DiMeras..no you can't have a gun, and I don't think EJ means to harm Sami, if he wanted that, he would have just killed her at Maisson Blanche..along with you."

"Yeah, well, you think waking up next to a sleeping alligator is a picnic lunch he invited me on? He wanted me dead, I know it!"

"nah, he wanted you scared..it was a warning to not get swallowed up in things you don't understand..that is an old Cajun voodoo insult to enemies.."Romans friend was smiling in amusement at the tale Lucas had told. "It kinda like a scarier snipe hunt you know"

"No, I don't know..snipe hunt? What the hell is that?"

"Roman, how about we have a beer, and I 'splain to this little banty rooster what is a snipe hunt?" Jerome was laughing uproariously now, picturing this little man waking up in the alligator swamp with the dead chickens around him.

EJ made his way up the long winding driveway to the rest home with a quick acceleration, checking his rearview constantly. He knew they had not much time, and would have to again switch cars, but did not want it to be a stolen one this time. When he pulled in he saw just what he was looking for. There was a new model pickup with a cabover camper in the lot, and a young man was standing next to it, rubbing a spot off the mirror. EJ reached for his case and opened it up, ignoring Sami's gasp of disbelief at what was lined up in it. It was full of neatly bound stacks of bricks of one hundred dollar bills..."

"EJ, my God, how much money is in one of those?"

"Ten thousand per brick..i have 60 bricks so I guess I have about 600 grand, give or take what I have spent". He was counting out ten of them to make his purchase.

The young man was suspicious, but when EJ explained that he had just won a bundle in the casino, he was happy to make such a nice profit on his pickup. Hell, he could buy two of them for what he just sold the one for.

"EJ, my God, what are you doing with that much cash..why?"

"Samantha, we cannot travel by air and pay cash, we will be questioned, so I need to be able to buy transportation. I cant go buy anything at a car lot, I will be questioned..cash is king, but it does make for suspects now doesn't it? So please just be quiet about the money, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves, we want to speak with Tonta and get on our way as quickly as possible! The next town we hit, I want to have you seen by a doctor, you must need vitamins or something..we have to keep the baby healthy!"

"Boss, I know we are hot on their tail..I mean we were like five minutes behind them..we almost had em..!" Bart was excited as he reported on his failure.

"How much do I pay you Bart" Tony strummed his fingers on the desk.

"Boss, you know, I never do this for the money, it is a pure pleasure to work for this organization, and money is not a consideration at all..not at all!"

"Do I pay you Bart" Tony honestly did not remember.

"Actually, no."

"Thank God! Now go find them! I want to hear within the hour where they are! Or I may find a way to give you all you so richly deserve..am I making myself clear?"

"I understand Boss, within the hour..within the hour..uh..is that my time or yours? An hour my time is three o'clock, and hour your time is four o;clock so I guess you mean your time since you said an hour, I didn't say an hour..ok I will report back by four..bye Boss!"

"Oh dear God!"

**Chapter XIX**

The hospital corridor was pleasantly decorated, this was not a place for poverty stricken individuals to hide away and die, this was for those with means to see to their needs. EJ knew Stefano had paid for seventy percent of it for Tonta, and Philippe managed to get the rest each year. EJ approached the front desk, and was promptly met by a security man demanding to know his purpose there. EJ was still dressed in the overalls with the baseball cap, he did not fit the profile of those with relatives in this elite nursing home.

"Aah know, aah know I should durn well called fust, but when I knew Tonta was a patient here I had to come..see here.. me 'n' my lil' sister Lillybelle, we wuz naybors of Tonta, the mostly most famous conjure woman in New Orleans..many the time my family sought her out to cure a ailing hog...please, you just tell her ole' EJ Wells, that stands for Earl John ya know, but mostly folk calls me EJ, and this here is Lillybelle, my sista..jest you tell her we is here to pay our respects..we brung her some frash watermelon..her favorite ya know..." The guard tired of hearing him talk and gave them the visitor badges, pointing them to the elevator to get to room three six zero.

"What is it you think she can tell us EJ, I mean will she remember anything, what if she has Alzheimers or something?"

"Samantha, we will know what ever it is she knows in a minute, so please, be a little patient. Here's her room.." He paused at the door til she spoke.

"Don't be shy now, ole Tonta waiting for ye, ye tak ur sweet time 'bout it though, and ole Tonta wanta go visiting the spirits soon..but I wait, I wait, what you bring ole Tonta..you pay me now for what I say..ahh..yah, dat watermelon smell good, that be fine for me now'her voice was still commanding in its nature, and EJ remembered how he had cowed and obeyed her as a child. He still had that feeling, this was not a situation he controlled at all.

Sami had never seen anyone as old as Tonta. Her eyes were no longer colored with any pupil color, but were an opaque yellow, and her teeth consisted of two worn nubs, black at the rounded edges of them Her arms were bird thin and gnarled at the hands, twisted with the effects of rheumatism and arthritis. She waited expectantly as EJ took his pocket knife and sliced the melon open, cutting it into small biteable squares for her to suck on before she attempted to gum chew it.

"Dat good, bery nice..bery nice..but you come for da spirit to tell you where the demon go, dat right? Ya, dat right, me knows, me knows it all...ya must stop him, he gonna take that lil chile and hurt her like he done dem others too..uh..can I haves me a bit more o' dat melon..thankee...mmmmm"

"Where is he? Do you know Tonta? Can you help us find him before he hurts another child? Please, where is he?" EJ was asking, much the same way he had asked her to save his horse all those years ago.

"Dinna I say I would you paid my price? Dis vision my last, but it gonna be my best, I dreamed it up good past two weeks..I see all he did..he take dat chile from the house yard, throw her in his workman van, and then he go home..steal neighbor car and drive to hills..he hurt dat babe...but she get away..she alright..that's right, she okay.."

Samantha was so relieved she sighed. "Ok EJ, we got here in time!"

Tontas rheumy opaque eyes glared at Sami "Mon, she not too bright, she not lemme finish...dat not da babe you gonna have to save..he find another fairy princess...dat what he calls em, his fairy princesses..then he takes em, and hurts em, and if he has da time he kill em..wants em up in the heaven to wait for him..he sicko alright..big sicko!" she looked sad as she remembered the gathering of little ones she saw in her vision.

"Tonta, where is he, can you tell me?" EJ pressed, knowing there was probably not much time for either Tonta or this mysterious little girl that Eric Brady was preying upon.

"He head north on da coast of California..my vision say it is Mendocino..I don't know where dat is, never been outa my swamp til I get here. He working for a widow woman, she got a baby girl, he gonna do it to her, he gonna hurt dat poor baby..help her, ya gotta help dat babe...go Gualala..her name Laurie..I seed the name she given..help dat babe..."Tonta closed her eyes, as all she had to say had been said. Her head fell back on the pillow, and the monitor at her side gave a loud beep to let the nurses station know she needed them at once.

EJ grabbed Samis arm and ran out of the room. He knew if he found his way here, Tony and his minions would not be far behind, and now he had a name and a place to head towards. One stop to pick up a wireless computer and another GPS system, and they would be on the road to Californias redwood coast !

**Chapter XX**

The first town EJ stopped in was Fayetville, Arkansas. He looked up and address, made a call and when he pulled into the medical clinic Sami looked at him with understanding.

"Yes, I guess we better make sure everything is alright before we drive all the way to California." And she did not argue with him, placing a protective hand over her stomach, she let him help her from the truck and lead her inside.

He gave a plausible story about needing to get to California for his grandmothers funeral, and how Lillybelle, his wife was worried about the baby, and forgetting her vitamins..could they get a quick check up and some prenatal vitatmins for her?

EJ sat beside the examining table, and to Sami it seemed the most natural thing in the world. The little clinic had a state of the art camera system the doctor examined her womb with, and when he showed them the outline of the amniotic sac, with the little outline of a perfect baby she turned to EJ with a tear in her eye!

"Oh my gosh, look, there it is ...Earl.." it took a quick moment for her to remember, but his smile of pride in her was worth it. She had not let him down, and once again, she wondered why that was beginning to matter so much to her. His eyes now, though were not on her, he was enraptured by the movements of the little ghost like figure on the screen..

"Doctor, can you tell the sex..I mean I don't care, but I am amazed at the detail..it is just so...so.."

"Miraculous?" Sami finished for him. The best thing was the baby was pronounced in fine health, as was the mother. Her blood pressure had been a problem the whole time with Lucas, but now, it was a very much under control one ten over eighty, and she was feeling wonderful! No more morning sickness, and an appetite that continued to surprise EJ.

"EJ, this bar-b-que is fantastic! I can't believe how hungry I am..and this corn is out of this world..ohh try this cole slaw..and these beans! EJ..I am in heaven! Thank you, I was starved! We need to do some shopping, don't' know about you, but I really need something else to wear, and as long as we have the camper think we can make our meals, but we need something to cook! It has everything in it, that guy was ready for anything looks like!"

She was opening drawers, cabinets finding dishes, condiments, and some food stuffs that they could use on the trip. For some reason, she was starting to be excited about the whole adventure! She forgot about not wanting to go on this type of honeymoon with Lucas, nixing it even as the green wedding coordinator brought it up.

EJ watched as she smacked her lips in glee at the food. It was the first time they had stopped to eat since leaving New Orleans, and he made a note to not do that to her any more. They would have to take it easier traveling. He had mapped out the route, they would be on side roads and small highways through Arkansas, Texas, and New Mexico. Once they hit Arizona, they would take the main routes.

It was going to be a three day journey if he did not want to tire her out. He prayed they would make it there in time. The wireless lap top was being used by Sami in the truck to gather all the websites set up by any Bed and Breakfast Inns, and Sami was calling them one by one, asking for a Laurie. They hoped sooner or later to find one which would say yes, there was a Laurie there, but she was just a child. It seemed a good bet that a small hotel or B&B would be a place where a handyman would be hired on. At least it was a start.

EJ was surprised to find himself in a Wal Mart..Sami smiled at him as he looked about in disbelief..they needed some fresh clothes, and when Sami saw the sign she told him to pull in, they could find all they needed there. The cart was piled high, and when the clerk gave them the total of four hundred three dollars and forty three cents, EJ pulled out his wallet and grinned at Sami, "Wow, this was really a bargain..you say you shop here all the time?"

"EJ, not all of us have to wear Brooks Brothers, and we needed some food as well. You know some people actually do not buy ties that cost the same amount we just spent on all of this!"

"I didn't mean anything by it Samantha, I was just shocked at how far not even Five hundred dollars went, I mean I have five pairs of jeans here, and you have all of that stuff..it just amazed me..what a country!"

EJ pulled off into a shaded area for the night. The one drawback to the camper was evident when he lay d own to sleep on the bed. His knees had to be bent to accommodate his full length, but when he opened the sky light, both of them had gasped at the beauty of the star lit nite.

It had been a long day, they should have been tired. Sami found her hand resting on his stomach, feeling the soft wiriness of the hair above the band of his underwear. His sharp intake of breath at her touch made her smile. Again, she felt her power, and moved her hand lightly to show him who was boss. It was the only invitation he needed, before he pulled her into his arms for a kiss, and tugging her t shirt over her head to look at her naked, in the moonlight.

His hand cupped her breast, and his lips lowered to it, savoring her smell, her softness, and her taste. Her gasp also showed him his power, and his chuckle at her acceptance of his caress caused both of them to laugh.

"I am measuring out the height of this, and I think we better lay out a strategy before we go any further EJ, I don't' want you to knock yourself out..that would spoil my fun!"

"Don't worry, I have it figured out darling!" and for a couple of hours that night, he demonstrated exactly what he meant!

**Chapter XXI**

"Allo, may I speak with Doctor Kim Collier, this is Doctor J. Rolf, and I would like a quick consult wiz her about a patient of mine, her name is Tonta Esprialle, a ninety sree year old patient with Alzheimers, und a very vivid imagination it seems" his thick accent made Kim have to struggle to understand him.

"Doctor Rolf, I am sorry but I am a child psychologist, and I specialize in counseling young sex abuse victims, however you got my name, I assure you, I will not be of any use to you..."Kim was leafing through files as she talked, wanting to get off the phone as quickly as professional courtesy would allow.

"I know, I know, I understand completely..but she is refusing to eat or take her meds, und she says you vood know Eric Brady..uh maybe he is a relative of yours she tink mayve, all she does is say she must tell you zometzing to help little Laurie..that is vat she keeps repeating!"

Kim dropped the file at the mention of her uncles name. "How did she know that name, how does she know my name?"

"Aah, well zat is ze strange thing, dis woman is known to be zomezing of a psychic..a conjure woman in her culture..I know, I know, it is very unconventional, but if you could help out a colleague, und maybe you find szomezing that might help you as vell!"

Tony sat in his high back chair smiling slyly at the entire exchange. It had been easy enough to find out that Kim had contacted her brother with the unfortunate tale of the young child, but what had held his interest when the news got back to him was the fact that Kim Brady Donovan Collier had made contact for the first time in years with her older brother Roman. The informant from the police department brought in the news that Tony had waited for ages to hear. Eric Brady was alive, and still living in the country. Apparently he also had his little sickness as well .

" Ahh..little brother, how predictable you are now. Going to make points with Father by bringing in this worthless pedophile..but I am going to make points by saving his life, and your bastard is the key!"

Tony looked down at the needle in his arm, the needle that he had to use to give himself the transfusions daily for the blood disease slowly killing him as well. The cure lay in the cells of the growing fetus residing in the womb of the little bitch Sami Brady. Her letting him rot in that jail for all this time had meant his disease had gone untreated, but she was going to be the instrument of his cure, as well as his fathers. Rolf was perfecting the procedure now, all it needed was the little creature residing in the cyro chamber for the rest of Tony's life, and it was going to be a very long life!

Tonta knew these were not good men, but when they gave her the phone to speak with the other woman, as soon as she heard the voice on the other end, she knew this woman would be a help to EJ and Sami in finding the little girl Laurie..before Eric Brady did. Something told her this woman would help.

"Hello, I am Doctor Collier, and you have some information about Laurie and what happened to her?"

"Nah..taint happen yet, so you gotta make stop it with da EJ and Sami people..dey looking for Laurie so dat man don hurt her none..."

"I am sorry, but if my patient is the one you are speaking of, I am afraid Laurie is out of the hospital now.."Kim was hesistant to say more.

"No! I tell ya, he with her now, he saying she is a fairy princess..member he say that to you once a time!"

Those words froze Kim, and she recalled her uncle stopping her on her bike as a child, as well as what Laurie had said the man who hurt her had told her "No one told me a fairy princess lived here, but here you are!" those were the words he said before he had picked her up, clamping his hand on her mouth, and thrown her in his work van.

"Dey be calling you when they gets closer, you hep em..you hep em save Laurie."

Kim was confused though, Laurie was safe now, but this woman seemed to think she was still in danger. Did she mean Eric Brady was coming back? She quickly wrote a note to her assistant to get her brother on the phone.

Rolf took the phone as Kim promised to help EJ and Sami if they contacted her. "Zank you Doctor, and pleeze keep me informed, I know Tonta will be grateful for any help you can give to EJ and Zamantha! Und I will be most happy to assist you as vell.." winking at Tony, Rolf continued to offer his help.

"Yes, yes, I will. Give me a number where I can reach you at!"

At that exact moment as Kim dialed her brothers cell phone, Eric Brady was digging up the flower bed for planting at the Ocean Rose Bed and Breakfast in a little village tourist town on the coast of California called Gualas. He turned to his little helper as she handed him gently the petunias and marigolds that would line the walkway to the inn. He had been here for two weeks and he was feeling that his old demons had been put to rest.

"Florie, this is looking just beautiful, and you are the best helper I ever had in my life. For a fairy princess you are really a great little gardener! Now you best go wash up for lunch 'afore your ma gets riled that you got your pretty little shoes all mucky!"

Florie had gone skipping up the steps then, turning back to look at how the flowers looked.

"It is so beautiful, Mr. Brady! Mommy is going to love it!" she opened the door into the house when the phone began to ring.

**Chapter XXII**

Sami had been on the phone to at least a hundred bed and breakfast inns, and small hotels all day while EJ drove them through the Texas panhandle into New Mexico. The frustration was wearing on both of them, but knowing that it was possible a child was in danger kept them on the quest.

"Will is going to hate me for this..not to mention the rest of my family".

"Samantha, I know this is hard for you, and I know what your family is going to think. I promise I will say I forced you, the blame can fall on me." He reached over to pat her knee, and her hand covered his.

"EJ, when you said you would let me go back to Lucas, did you mean that?"

"I did, I think it will kill me, but if it is what you want, I understand. You have Will to think about as well. He loves Lucas, and I honestly think if he had to make a choice between the two of you, his loyalty is not with you..so I know if you want to have Will in your life, it means your life is with Lucas. But Samantha, this has been the happiest few days of my life, and if this is all I ever have with you or of you, I will cherish it. You have taught me how to love, and maybe I will find it again someday"

Sami heard what he said and was silent for a few minutes. The thought of EJ finding love with someone else someday was not something she liked thinking about. It was not until he said the name that she realized she had not been thinking of Lucas since the first night in the hotel. The passion she was sharing nightly now with EJ was so strong, yet so tender, it was hard to remember what Lucas was to her. Then she looked down on her left hand to the ring that she had not even looked at since the wedding.

"I better keep calling, when we get to Arizona I will call Aunt Kim, when all this hits the fan, we are going to need her input on this to convince my Dad and Uncle Bo!"She needed to distract herself from thinking anymore, and concentrate on what she and EJ were working on together. They were a team!

Florie looked at the ringing phone, it was the business line, and she was never to pick it up, if Mommy was not around to answer it, she was to let it be picked up by the machine, and Mommy would call them back later.

"Hello, this is Annie Blake, proprietress of Ocean Rose Bed and Breakfast Inn. I am sorry I am not available to take your call, but Ocean Rose Bed and Breakfast is now open and accepting reservations! Please leave your name and phone number, I will call you back when I return! Have a great day!"

Florie knew it was important that Mommy answer all of these messages, and she would have obeyed, except the woman on the line was trying to find out if a little girl named Laurie was there, which amused her, so her mother's admonitions flew out of her mind and she picked up the receiver.

"My name is not Laurie, but you are close, it is Florie. Why are you looking for Laurie? Is she your little girl, she is not playing with me, but if you brought her we could play together, I was planting some flowers today, and if she came she could help me with them.."she rambled on, and Sami found herself charmed by the child, but as it dawned on her the similarity between the name Laurie and Florie she clutched at EJ's sleeve as he drove.

Covering the receiver she whispered to him, "this could be it, God, EJ, what if he is there already with them!"

"Ask to speak to her father, maybe we can talk to him!"

Sami spoke once more to the child who was still going on about her flower garden.

"Florie, is your Daddy there?" there was a moment of silence from the child.

"No, my Daddy went to heaven, his car got crashded".

"Well if your mother is not there, who is with you now? You are not alone are you?"

"No silly! My Mommy is just in the basement, and I was out planting flowers with Mr. Brady."

**Chapter XXIII**

For the tenth time that morning, Kim found herself being interrupted by the phone, but this time she heard her receptionist announce that there was a Samantha on the line, saying it was her niece begging to speak to her! Kim reached over and pressed the button to make the call on speaker phone, leaning back to nod at Roman and Bo.

"Yes Sami! My goodness, what are you up to? Is something wrong in Salem, I mean you don't usually call unless it is to invite me to a wedding! Sorry I could not make the last one..Marlena said it had a Green Theme? That must have been...well it must have been..."Kim had no idea what to say about it. She loved the idea of saving the environment, but the whole idea seemed rather cheesy.

"Thanks Aunt Kim, I would have loved to have seen you..but listen, I am going to be in Los Angeles in about six hours, and I would love to see you for dinner if I could! It is very important..actually a matter of life and death and I know you can help me.!"

Kim listened, and told her niece to call her when she got into town, asking her to come to her apartment for dinner.

The file marked Laurie Santiago lay open on Kims desk, with the notes taken the day she spoke with the strange old woman in the Atlanta convalescent hospital, she picked it up, nodded to Roman as she handed him the scribbles she had made of the conversation.

Bo pointed to the name Rolf! Roman, though, was less interested in the doctors observations and the old woman Tonta, than the file on the young victim that Kim had taken as a patient.

Roman took the papers, put on his reading glasses and perused the notes. As he read the medical and police reports the similarities of this case and the old yellowed type written notes from the unsolved case of the child named Sophia DiMera jumped out at him. Her wounds in the genital area matched those of this child, and of the rape case of the twelve year old girl in Biloxi that had happened within the same six month period.

When he had finished he looked at Kim and asked her point blank. "Kimmie, I know this is an old wound and one the family should have made sure healed for you, but I need to know..what did Uncle Eric do to you?"

Her face showed the pain the memory brought to her, and the fear. It was only through years of talking it out that she had come to find any sort of peace, that and her work in making sure other little girls were able to come out of the experience whole and intact as they grew up. Looking Roman directly in the eye she told the story that none of her family had wanted to hear so long ago.

"Uncle Eric, what did you want to show me?" Kim had entered the room shyly, and he had beckoned her over to where he sat on the bed, his legs covered by the sheet. From the time he had grabbed her, and pulled her on top of his lap, tugging her underwear down to her ankles, his hands had been about her throat, telling her she had to be quiet, it would be over soon, and then he would give her a dollar.

""Now if you tell, I will have to stab your ma...and take you with me..I only want to sit with you a bit like this alright my little fairy princess..you are so pretty..just like a fairy princess..."but the knife in his hand had slid closer and closer to the frightened little girls spread legs. He just never had the nerve to complete his sick fantasy with her.

Roman and Bo both looked sick after hearing all she had to say, but she did not care. They should have listened to her so long ago, now because no one had, another little girl had been hurt, and who knew how many others?

Bo's cell phone rang and to his annoyance, again it was Lucas.

"Is she there in Los Angeles yet? I am on the first plane out..don't try and stop me, I am coming! This is my wife and baby we are talking about..Bo! Don't you dare try and stop me!" the yelling was so loud, Bo was holding the phone eight inches from his ear, while trying to finger the tiny volume control down a few decibels.

"Lucas, it would really be better if you stay in Salem and see to Will. We just got a call, Sami is fine, and she is meeting Kim for dinner tonight. Roman and I plan on being there, and when she shows up, we arrest EJ, and take her back to Salem for you..just be calm!"

Bo shut the cell phone cover and smiled at Kim. She was not smiling back.

Her conversation with Tonta came back, and her promise to help Sami and EJ along with a little girl who had suffered so much. Now her brothers planned on using her to set a trap for the two Tonta had begged her assistance for. Her instinct told her she needed to warn Sami. As far as EJ, well, if he was trying to help a child, and Sami was willing to accompany him she would give him the benefit of the doubt for now.

"Roman, listen, I have a patient I have to see in half an hour. Wait her for me, or better yet, here is the key to my apartment. When Sami calls me, you can be waiting for her ok? I promise I won't let her suspect a thing..I think she trusts me completely, and I will make sure it stays that way!"

**Chapter XXIV**

EJ pulled the camper into the parking lot at the Santa Monica Pier, while Sami made the call to her aunt.

"EJ, she is going to meet us by the ferris wheel, she wants it in public..something tells me you being a DiMera sets her teeth on edge".

"Yes, well we seem to have that effect on a lot of people. As I said, having the name carries a lot of baggage". He smiled with wry humor, but behind it was a legacy of pain that only he knew, but Sami was determined to find out about.

"So is that why you prefer to go by EJ Wells? Just because the name itself causes you problems?"

"Bingo! Now how about we quit talking about me, and you lead the way to your aunt..so I can get acquainted with another Brady who is going to despise me on sight!"

"What makes you say that, my Aunt is a fair minded person EJ, and from what you say happened with Eric Brady, she may have reasons to be just as upset with her own family!"

Kim paced up and down the fenced area for the ride, looking out to see if she would even recognize Sami. This niece was the ordained black sheep of the Brady family, and the fact she was now consorting with the age old family nemesis of the DiMera family was not a good sign either. The only reason Kim was deceiving Roman this way was that her guts told her this was something she had to do. Catching Eric before he harmed another child, or came back to do anything else to little Laurie Santiago was the most important thing in the world to her, and if she had to work with a DiMera to accomplish it, so be it.

"EJ, that's her, see the blonde woman, she has on the black and white dress..oh she is so pretty!"

EJ saw the woman look over to them and wave, and he agreed with Samantha, her aunt was a beautiful woman, and as he grew closer he could see in her eyes a natural compassion which made his unease settle down. For once, maybe he could start out with a member of Sami's family without the weight of his past misdeeds in the way.

"EJ Wells I presume? Should I let you know I have already signed an organ donor card?" Kim tone let EJ know as with the other Bradys, he still had much to atone for.

"Aunt Kim, please, EJ is not like the other DiMeras, everything he has done was to save his father..at least that is what they led him to believe, he knows it was wrong now..but please, for now, cut him a break..this is important..it is about Uncle Eric".

"Sami, believe me the only reason I am here alone and not dragging your dad with me to drag your butt back to Salem and your husband is I know you are aware of the truth about that man!"Kim's eyes flashed her anger, but also her pain at the memory of all he had done to her and to others.

"I would do anything to make sure my patient is safe from him!"

"What do you mean, the little girl in Gualas is your patient, little Florie?"the confusion inherent in that statement hit all three of them at once as Sami looked to Kim for clarification.

"Who are you talking about? I spoke with Tonta and she said the childs name was Laurie, I have a patient we think Eric raped and almost murderered..who is Florie?"

At that instant it all hit EJ as to what was going on. The explanation to Kim took a few minutes of precious time, but she was quick on the uptake..he wondered how she could ever have been related to the other Bradys.

"We have to get up there to Gualas and stop him, he is going to kill her, and we don't have much time left. Kim! Can we charter a plane nearby, something I can fly into the airport up in Mendocino?"

"I will help you, but I have to go with you! I cannot stand by and let him hurt anyone else! You are going to need me, I will be able to talk to the child in case he is making her stay quiet out of fear!"

Tony picked up his cell phone, looking at the caller i.d. he gave a pained sigh as he saw it was Bart.

"Boss..I did it boss! I am looking at them now, they don't even see me up here on this ole ferris wheel..I got my eye on em, and guess what, you were right again..I am in awe of you Boss, just absolute awe..you called it again, but then you always do..amazing you are amaz..."

"Would you shut the hell up! Why are you on a ferris wheel, I told you to follow them!"

"Yeah Boss I did, and then I saw this ferris wheel..it is a doozie boss..eight stories high, and the view! You would not believe it Boss..it is just.."

"I know you imbecile! But tell me, while you are going around and around and around, where the hell are EJ, Sami and Kim?"

"Well, right now, uh..wow this is great..I can see them from up here, and uh well they are getting into Kims car, looks like they are leaving the camper here at the beach, and they are leaving the lot..heading south on highway 1..anything else Boss?"

"Yes, Bart, jump off the ferris wheel please, and when you do I hope it is at the highest apex!" 

**Chapter XXV**

EJ looked over the Turbo Twin Comanche being offered for rental and was mildly satisfied. The maintenance records showed it had been a well cared for aircraft so he felt safe enough putting Samantha in it, as well as her aunt. Driving up to the north coast of California would have wasted eight hours of precious time, this way they would be confronting Eric Brady within two hours.

Sami had called back to the Ocean Rose Inn, leaving a message on the machine pretending to want reservations and was waiting on a call back from Annie Blake. Kim had cautioned against alarming the woman, just in case this was all a big mistake, but she too felt that they were on the right track. Things were all going so smoothly until the rental agent for the plane informed Kim that her card had been declined.

"Oh..darn, did I forget to make that payment..over limit? Well look, I mean I will be glad to give you a personal check for the difference.."Kim had an embarrassed look on her face, while EJ just looked incredulous.

"Um.. now would you entertain the idea of this just being a cash transaction?' EJ was looking hopefull, and he winked at the agent. That was a mistake.

"Just what kind of operation are you all pulling here? You never heard of 9-11? No cash transactions here..not going to happen, and for you even suggesting it, I am going to have to call the authorities to report this.."he had the phone in his hand when the right cross of EJ landed him in a crumpled heap next to his desk.

"Sorry old chap, but we can't have that" EJ was calmly sitting down at the computer screen filing a false flight plan for the aircraft, and indicating to Kim and Sami that they should restrain the diligent clerk with the duct tape he was handing off to them from the desktop.

As the sleek little aircraft sped down the runway, and soared up above the smoggy valley floor, it occurred to Samantha in the past few days she had found out some sordid Brady family history, been kidnapped, cheated on her new husband, assumed a false identity, been an accomplice to car theft, was with a man carrying a huge amount of cash from dubious sources, and now had just helped him carry out a grand theft of an airplane, as well as a physical assault on the person responsible for the plane. She could not remember having more fun! Then she remembered what this was all about and she sobered.

Kim saw the way her niece looked at EJ. Sami had told Kim that EJ had not been the most gentlemanly person in the way he got her to go with him, but he also said he had to protect her, and to do that he needed to bring Eric Brady to justice, for that would settle scores for Stefano, at least the old scores. Wanting to have Sami's child for the purpose of prolonging his life was another matter. Kim heard all of this, but what was most telling was how Sami and EJ looked at each other. It seemed to be a case of mutual adoration, and Kim knew no good could come of that. A Brady and a DiMera involvement like this would be no good...no good at all. She did not tell Sami about Roman and Bo waiting on her to return and the trap she had almost helped set for her and EJ. Time enough for that once this little child was safe.

"EJ, now when we get to the house, remember, no alarming him if he is present. Just get the mother and the child out of the house, and then I will call the police..got that?" I will stay in the car, he will know me..it has been years, but when I confronted him at Mom and Pop's the way he looked at me, like he would gladly have killed me if he had gotten the chance! Be careful around him Sami, he might even have seen pictures of you as well! Pop still considered him his kin."it was a sore point with Kim that her own father had never believed what she tried to tell him, and it was finally dawning on her brothers she had told the truth.

EJ grinned at bit, looking at Sami, "I see now bossiness is a trait among all the Brady women."

Kim snorted at that, "Well, I guess we maybe should not even discuss the traits of DiMera men!"

" Touche! I meant no disrespect to you, or to Samantha..really, I admire what you have done with your life and as for Sami..the truth is I love her, but when this is done, I do plan on her going back to the life that makes her happy..and being in the Brady fold is what makes her happy. I will not take that away from her..so truce for now please?"

"I am willing to work with you for the sake of this child yes, but you are right! When this is over Sami has a husband and child to return to..Lucas is worried sick over her now, and Will too! Not to mention her mother, and her father! This was wrong of you, and if you really wanted to protect her you should have left it up to Roman!"

"Yes, like your family protected you?" EJ had heard enough, and he was not willing to be silent anymore.

"Touche!" Kim again caught the look Sami had given EJ as he had said once this was over, he was giving her back to the bosom of her family. Kim saw the writing on this wall, and it was expressing something very troubling. Sami had no wish to be returned!

Eric Brady woke up in the middle of the night, and knew the hunger had come back! He threw off the sheet and blanket, going into the bathroom to wipe off the sweat from the dreams leftover memories. His fairy princess was asleep in the room upstairs, on her Little Mermaid comforter set, and he knew her long eyelashes would be shadowing the rosiness of her cheeks. Her long hair would be flowing across the pillow, and sometimes her little thumb still found its way to her mouth. All he had to do was go into the room as her mother slept, pick her up, and carry her out the door. She probably would not even wake up until he had her miles away, in a quiet corner of the woods someplace. A fairy princess belonged in the woods.

**Chapter XXVI**

"Little bro, looks like our sister has stood us up, and I don't see hide nor hair of our little Sami either. You think they uhh decided to skip meeting with us?"

Bo looked at his watch, as he paced the room. Then the call from John came in.

"Bo, I just got some disturbing news from my ISA contact, Kim attempted to rent an airplane in Santa Monica, but her card was maxed."

The interruption from Bo was immediate, "Hell, what is the big deal about that, she always did spend a lot on clothes..wait, you said an airplane? What the hell would she need an airplane for, she can't fly!"

"EJ can, he is licensed to fly several types of aircraft..and apparently the credit card decline prompted EJ to try and use cash, which made the clerk suspicious, which made the clerk start to call in Homeland, which made EJ deck him and steal the plane!" John was impatient with Bo and his not listening.

"You mean to tell me not only has he kidnapped my niece, now he has my sister?"

"Bo, wait, it looks like they were willing accomplices... they helped to tie up the clerk with duct tape while EJ filed a false flight plan."

"So you mean we don't even know which way they are going?"

"Oh don't worry about that, we can trace that easy enough, my man is working on it now...here we go..uh..they are headed for the north coast, and as soon as any airport gives them permission to land, we will have him!"

"Ok..good, when you find the airport, get the police there immediately, and get all of them into custody! That sonofabitch is gonna be nailed now!"

It took a few minutes to coordinate everything, but within a half hour, the trap was laid, and Roman and Bo sat back to congratulate each other.

Tony DiMera, on the other hand was not in such a good mood. He decided renting a helicopter was his best option, but when he looked at his budget figures he was incensed that EJ was costing the family this much money! When all he had to do was hand the little bitch over, and all would be forgiven.

"Bart! This is costing fifty thousand dollars! You are sure of where they are going now?"

"Boss, this guy is never wrong..I mean he is better than Celeste..he doesn't have her body of course..god that woman is hot! But he is in with the ISA, and his contact says John is headed now to the North Coast of California in his Lear, expecting to get there in four hours, so Boss, yep, that is where EJ is going too! You know they are gonna have a devil of a time landing anywhere since the cops are gonna be on 'em now..so this helicopter is brilliant! We can land anywhere, scoop up Sami, and be on our way in no time!"

Annie Blake had gotten up in the middle of the night for a glass of water and an aspirin. The headaches from the tension of her past year often woke her up from sleeping, but with so much to do, she tried to ignore them most times. This one, though, was a bit harsher, so she rolled herself out of bed to go to the medicine cabinet in the bath across the hall. Her husband had been killed a year ago, it was coming up on the one year anniversary, and she attributed this headache to thinking too much about it.

They had bought the inn, believing it would be a great way to make a living, as well as a wonderful place to raise Florie. When her husband had been killed, they were in the middle of all the remodeling of the place, and she had not wanted to let his dream die with him so she had continued on. The insurance money was almost gone now, and it was important that the place be on a paying basis from now on. It had been a godsend when Mr. Brady had shown up looking for work.

So the sight of her godsend carrying her child in the dim hallway was a shock that took a moment for her to comprehend.

"What are you doing? Give her to me!" her instincts as a mother took hold, and she knew something was terribly wrong, but the strong fist of the barrel chested man had hit her so hard, she fell back against the little decorative hall table. With even more force, he brought the little pitcher that was in the bowl down upon her head, merely shifting the weight of Florie to over his shoulder so his strong right arm was free. As he stepped over the prostrate body of Annie Blake he wondered for a moment if he should make sure she was dead, then thought to himself, no matter, as it looks like she will bleed to death from the wound soon enough, and he did not want to take a chance on waking Florie. The little fairy princess needed her sleep.

She was not giving up..Annie knew she had to fight the urge to sleep, but it was so hard, and the blood pouring into her eyes made it impossible to see as she crawled her way down the hall to her room and the phone. As she reached for the receiver she heard it ring..

"Hello..hello..is anyone there..this is Sami Brady, I need to speak to Flories mother..listen to me..please..get out of the house as soon as you can! The man there with you is dangerous! Is anyone there?"

"Please..help me" the voice was weak.."he took Florie..took her..help me.."the line went dead as Sami looked helplessly at EJ and Kim.

**Chapter XXVII**

"Please, I need someone to get over to 1432 Ocean View Drive in Gualas, the Ocean Rose Bed and Breakfast Inn! The proprietress is hurt, her name is Annie Blake, she needs immediate medical attention, you must get someone there right now!" Kim was talking into the radio to the air traffic controller at the small airport EJ was going to land in.

"This is Sheriff Allan Maxwell..would this be the Comanche aircraft stolen this afternoon from Santa Monica airport..Registration number AL-435AC? I need for you to land and turn yourselves in right now..then we can talk about whatever else is going on!"

"Look, this is Kim Collier, Dr. Kim Collier, and I am not kidding, please do as I ask, we will land but send someone and an ambulance out there, I think she may have been injured early this morning and she is badly hurt and by herself..my God! Her daughter has been kidnapped as well..so put out a Megan Alert..the childs name is Florie Blake, I think she is about six years old..I do not have a description..but get out there now..help the mother and she can tell you anything else you need to know!"

The sheriff decided he would err on the side of caution, and he called in for the nearest patrolman in that area to check in on the woman. He vaguely knew of the Inn, it had been undergoing some renovations, and he seemed to recall the husband of the woman had been killed some time back in the year.

"I want you to stay on this line, I have someone going to check right now, just hang with me, and the controller is going to give you some landing instructions..let me speak with the pilot".

"EJ Wells here, and just where should I put us down?"

"uhh. yeah, well runway one is clear for approach. Use that one."

"What other runways are available for us, if I miss that one?" EJ was trying to formulate another plan, but dreaded what he knew he was going to be hearing.

"uhh. well, that is the only runway, and it doubles as the take off strip, we just kinda go backsies and forthsies on it."the controller was not used to this much excitement in one day. He usually only had one plane take off or land a week. Now he was expecting this one and another which had radioed that he was about an hour out.

The sheriff was on the phone now with Roman Brady, and his brother Bo. He was offering them professional courtesies but was waiting to see just what charges they had against EJ Wells. Kidnapping was one they were sure of, since Lucas had given them the statement about how he was hijacked and left for dead with three sleeping alligators in the swamp. It was going to be certain that the theft of the airplane would be cited, as well as auto theft of a Saturn car in New Orleans. When they added all of that along with the infamous black glove crimes, theft of John Blacks kidney, as well as the SEC investigation, they figured EJ wells was going to be in jail a long long time.

When the sheriff finally came back on, he breathlessly announced, "Damn, you were right! The handyman hit her on the head and took off with the little girl! I will put the Megan alert out now! He is driving a grey panel van, Mrs. Blake even has the license number of it! She was hurt pretty bad, on the way to the hospital, but she is worried sick about her little girl!"

EJ grabbed the map he had been using to plot his course. He pointed his finger at an area marked as a wilderness park for the redwoods. " He has gone this way, I know it!"

"Why would you say that"?

"Kim, think back, what did he say to you? He has said this to all of his victims, and the ones who lived have always repeated this!"

Kim closed her eyes to remember the words he had used, "you are a fairy princess to me, you should live in the woods with the nymphs, and the other fairies..not here in this fish market!"

"He wants to take her to the woods!"

"Right, and this is the closest area that has any trees, the rest is all barren coast land!" EJ began to bank the plane towards the heading, directing Sami to use the binoculars to look out and see if she could spot the van. They knew it was a long shot, but everything they had done so far was a long shot, and if they could find Eric before he could get the child deep into the woods, they had a shot.

"EJ, have you really thought this out, I mean where can we land even if we do find him?" Samantha was asking a question EJ had already answered in his mind.

"The road is plenty wide, and straight, as long as no cars come along, it will be perfectly safe to put it down on the highway, but first we have to find the..wait..look down there! EJ was pointing to a small picnic ground area, and to the side parking lot, there was only one vehicle parked, and even from up in the air, it was plain to see it was a grey panel van.

Kim grabbed the binoculars from Sami, and confirmed EJ's sighting. He was already turning around to make his approach, and it would have been perfect if the logging truck had not decided to pull out from a side road where it had been hidden by the tree growth just as EJ was only about forty feet off the ground!

"Pull up! Pull up!" Kim and Sami were both shouting instructions to EJ as he pulled back swiftly on the control while increasing the power to the maximum. The plane cleared the truck by ten feet, being close enough to both hear the drivers horn blare and see his eyes widening in fright.

"There now, wasn't as bad as all that was it, let's try again shall we?" EJ was in a cold sweat, but he had kept them safe as he turned the plane to come round for another go at it. The road was clear in both directions this time, and he checked about for any side entrances this time.

Eric heard the plane, but did not pay it any mind. He was tired, and he had Florie restrained enough where he knew he could take his time. This area was too well known, he saw that now, there had been several hiking groups that had come out from the woods. Right now, he was going to have a good sleep, then when it was nightfall, he could tend to Florie, and be on his way to another part of the country. He was thinking about heading to Mexico. Lots of little fairy princess'es would be there, dark haired and dark eyes..he would have all he wanted.

The child looked at him, whimpering while trying to loosen the gag with her tongue. Her blue eyes wide with fright, she had woken up to find him over her, using duct tape to bind her legs and arms. He had removed her night clothes, leaving only her little pink panties and her sleeping socks on. She was cold, the goose flesh rose up on her arms and legs. He saw the effect the cold had on her, and reached over to stroke her legs to warm them. The feel of his hands on her frightened her even more and her whimpering became louder and more frantic.

The sound of the front window being smashed in brought Eric to his knees, but he was not fast enough to reach the front seat and the ignition. EJ had reached in, and dragged him out by his arm, swinging his fists as fast as he could. As quick as he landed one blow, he struck another, feeling the hatred his father must have felt when he found out who and what had done this to Sophia..EJ also felt a brother's rage against this piece of slime, and he kept raining the blows as the man covered up, begging for mercy!

Sami and Kim had run to the other side of the van, also breaking the window with a heavy log, the glass spraying over the seats into the back area where they could see the child huddled.

"Florie, honey, don't be afraid now, we are here to take you back to your mommy..I promise you are safe now, he won't hurt you or your mommy again, come on honey, come to me!" Kim spoke with a voice that had learned to be soothing for so many children who had been hurt, and Sami was awestruck at how calm her aunt was in the face of the ugly thing they had been able to stop, or at least she hoped they had stopped it.

"She is ok, Sami, we got here in time. Thanks to EJ!"

**Chapter XXVIII**

The sirens sound from the distance grew closer and closer, and EJ looked at Samantha not knowing what he should do. Kim looked at the two of them, than to the plane still running its engines on the road.

"Get going you two..I will tell them what happened, you need to get Sami someplace safe if you believe Tony DiMera is still after her. Take off! Now!" But EJ hesitated, looking at Sami and her pregnant belly. He knew he was probably the only one who could fully protect her from the sickening scenario Tony had laid out to him, but he also thought his father would now be in a more forgiving mood since Eric Brady would face at least some measure of justice.

Sami broke into his thoughts, "EJ, we have to go! We can fly the plane back and pick up the camper in Santa Monica, then head into Mexico or something! We have to hide, I don't want my family putting you in jail and you don't want your family digging my grave, and stealing our baby!"She grabbed his hand and pulled, not being able to move him an inch, until she placed his hand on her stomach to feel the child within her kicking and urging him on to some sort of action.

"EJ, think of the baby, please, you have to take care of me and the baby until we can think of something to do! I can' t go back to Salem, you know what will happen!"

He seemed to shake off his lethargy then, and he held his hand out to Kim, "Take care of her" he pointed to the child clinging monkeylike to Kim's shoulder, with her head buried into her neck. Then he took Sami's hand and ran with her toward the plane. The look of surprise on the patrol cars drivers was about as memorable as the one had been on the truck drivers face as he cleared the tops of the cars by mere feet!

The sky was a clear blue expanse as EJ turned the plane to fly out over the oceans wide vista. Within minutes he looked and saw that exhaustion and the final adventure of the day had claimed Sami, and she was sleeping soundly. Kim had given him her car keys, so when they landed, he hoped they would be able to sprint for her car and get to the camper before the landing crews noticed what had happened. Sami was right, they did need to get into a country where cash would not create such a warning light, a place where cash was king, and you could feel safe enough spending it.

When John landed his small jet at the airport, Roman and Bo were there already to meet him..and to their chagrin, Lucas as well. "I thought we said you were to stay in Salem, Will needs you there..he must have finals or something to study for, what is he going to do with you and Sami both gone?"

"He is fine, Mom is watching him.!"Lucas was sulking like a ten year old once again, he did not like them ordereing him about when all he wanted to do was get Sami and take her home where she belonged!

"So what do we know, anything happening?" John was chewing a piece of toothpick, trying to get a handle on what was happening.

"Kim is coming in, but she went to the hospital with the little kid, as for EJ and Sami, they took off in the same plane, for parts unknown at this time. Kim will probably be able to fill us in once she is done with the kid." This statement by Bo showed how little he knew about his older sister. Kim was not leaving that childs' side no matter what.

"I cant believe it! I cannot believe a whole police force could not stop him from kidnapping my wife again..do you know what he did to her? He raped her, made her have sex with him so he would take a five hundred pound beam off of me..now he thinks our baby may be his..you know what I think he is gonna do? He will make her give him that baby! What are you gonna do about it Roman? What Bo? What John? Nothing! That is all any of you have done since the whole thing started!" Lucas was screaming at the top of his lungs, then lunging at John to yell in his face. Finally, John used his right cross to deck him, smiling at the silence as Lucas lay crumpled on the floor.

"Quiet..a beautiful thing,..now how about we drive over to the hospital and talk to Kim, she may be willing to help us find them when we fill her in on a few things."John nodded his head towards the door, and Roman and Bo followed him out.

"Here, can you call him a cab, and put him up in a motel for the night?" John dropped a couple of hundred dollar bills on one of the stunned deputies. Knowing it was a case of professional courtesy, the deputy nodded, and began to gather Lucas up from the floor.

EJ saw the landing strip lit up for the night already, and radioed in for permission to land, saying his engines seemed to be running rough, and he did not know why. He was given emergency permission, but when they asked for his call sign, he changed his voice to mimic a bad radio connection, turning the static up so he was unintelligible.

It was dark, and he knew the plane would not be too recognizable, and he and Sami could sprint for the parking area, getting to the pick up in an hour or less drive. He hoped it all would come together, their luck had been incredible so far.

Driving down the interstate, they both high fived how well it had gone for them, and when EJ pulled off into the beach area for the night, they got out to take a walk and look at the stars before heading off to bed. Her hand sought his out, and he entwined his fingers with hers, drawing her close to him, as it seemed so long since they had time to be alone, with nothing on their minds but being with each other. They were not thinking about what they had managed to do, or what they still had ahead of them. This was the moment they both were in, and it was beautiful.

"EJ, when you told Aunt Kim, when this was over, you planned on returning me to my family...did you mean that?" they lay in each others arms, listening to the pounding of the surf as it matched the beating of their hearts.

"Can we talk later, right now, I just want to look at you Samantha, I want to always remember what it feels like to hold you, and just look at you!" his lips found their way to her neck, making her shiver in response as her hands reached to unbutton his shirt. Tracing the outline of her face, he drank in her beauty, finding so many new facets of her face to draw his attentions. She also marveled in his physical beauty, he was perfection, which made her a bit embarrassed as she saw him look at the growing bump, which was seeming do double in size daily, but he moved her hand away when she made to cover it.

"Our child is in there Samantha, our beautiful child and nothing has ever seemed more sensual to me than looking at that...when I feel that baby move against my hand I want to shout out for joy!" his hand covered the bump, and he caressed her there, then going lower as his mouth covered hers, and his other hand caressed the fullness of her breasts.

His lovemaking was gentle, as if he wanted the moment to last a lifetime. Her earlier question was forgotten, until they lay spent in each others arms, the heated sound of their breathing finally evening out, he remembered what he had to do. Once this was done, the baby safely born, it would be for her own good that he give her back to the life he had stolen her from.

**Chapter XXVIX**

Tony slammed the file folder down on his desk in anger, reached for the decanter of brandy, and poured a drink in one of the highball glasses on the credenza. He had just signed the check for the helicopter which had arrived too late, not even being there when Eric Brady had been paraded in front of the television cameras and pin pointed as a prime suspect in the murder and sexual assaults on numerous young girls and women. He turned to look at his father sitting across the room watching the television screen, seeing him smile as the reporters tossed question after question at Roman and Bo Brady,"Roman, Roman Brady, is it true that your sister Kim once accused your Uncle of molesting her, but no one in your family believed her?"

"Bo! We understand you are not really a Brady, but are the son of Victor Kiriakis! How do you feel about being in a family who may turn out to be related to one of the most heionous individuals ever to be brought to justice?"

More questions flew at them in the same vein, and the looks of anger growing on Bo's face got stronger every second. John saw it, and ushered him out of the press conference before the Brady name was blackened even more.

"Good plants my son!, They need to be asked those questions, they need to suffer for what they allowed to happen!"Stefano accepted a glass of the brandy from Tony and sipped at it as he talked.

"Father, we do have one more issue to see to, and I am afraid EJ has not proven himself to be trustworthy on this one."

"Yes, I know, he has fallen in love with the Brady woman, much as I did once long ago..but it is not to be allowed Anthony! He will have to give her up, our need for her is greater. He will see that.."

"Father, I am afraid what I have to say is worse than that, he seems to have decided that once he found Eric for you, his debts to the family are all paid. He is not coming in with her, he has escaped..even making contact with a friend of his in Mexico..I think he plans on staying hidden until the brat is born, and useless to our plan."

"He would not disobey me that way, he merely wants to find a safe place where he can keep her hidden from her family. He will contact me when it is time, trust me on this."Stefano knew he had always been obeyed by Elvis, it was all the boy knew how to do, obey and respect his father.

"Father, if you will recall, the only times I have ever disobeyed or disappointed you have had to do with a woman, falling in love can overcome familial loyalties..surely you remember Renee' or Anna or Kristen?"

"Boss! Boss! I think we got them again, they just crossed the border into Mexico..traveling in a white Ford F-350..overhead camper on it, and they seem to be following the coast route." Bart was grinning ear to ear as he listened to the contacts from the border crossing fill him in. EJ had stopped and given the guards all a hefty bribe to let him cross without filling in all that bothersome paperwork!

John also was receiving the same information from his contacts at the ISA, but EJ also knew he would not be long in keeping their route hidden. He had planned for this a while back, and when he pulled over at one of the beach areas, Sami thought they were just taking a well deserved rest from the long drive.

"Get a few things together Samantha, we have to make a change in our travel situation here. Come..quickly now! We may not have a lot of time left.!" EJ was packing his clean clothes into a paper sack, while handing her one to do the same. She looked at him for a moment before deciding once again to trust in him. Whatever he had planned, she knew he was sincere in wanting the baby and her safe.

He put whatever food they had left into another sack, and urging her to hurry, they made for the beach. The little skiff puling up to the beach there with the lone operator who was waving at them to hurry made Sami decide to look backward at the camper. Then she saw the swirl of dust as the black SUV pulled up to it, and the men jumped out, throwing open the camper doors, then jumping up into the home she had shared with EJ for the past week. EJ grabbed her hand into a run as he saw it too, just making it to the skiff when they heard the men yell out to them!

The shots flew over their heads as the skiff pulled away, its small motor chugging with the load, but it did manage to clear the pier and get around the bend before the men had been able to get high enough to be effective. The little fishing boat moored there was their destination, and within the hour they were heading down the coast, making their way to the waters of Costa Rica.

**Chapter XXX**

One thing was evident about Samantha, EJ was discovering. Being on a small boat in choppy water with the smell of diesel fuel did not suit her. From the first few hours of the first day out, she had turned a ashen shade of green, finding the only way she could cope was to lay on the small bunk trying not to open her eyes or move too much in either direction. The swell of the boat as it rode each wave brought a fresh wave of misery to her as it would crest then drop back down.

"She gonna make it EJ, she not looking too good!" Jorge was another of EJ's old contacts from the racing world who owed him favors, and when EJ had called one in, Jorge had been eager to help. Now the man who had once helped EJ's cars keep racing under the worst of conditions was steering them towards Puntarenas, where EJ planned on waiting out the birth of the baby.

"Samantha, Jorge can help us there, and the hospitals are excellent..you and the baby will be well taken care of, I promise you, it is going to be fine. Tony will have a hard time finding us with Jorges help. He is giving us his apartment in town, and he will go to his parents house in the hills. I don't want you to worry, I am going to make sure of everything!" EJ had knelt beside her bed, trying to give her some comfort as she suffered from the awful seasickness, and kicking himself for not making sure some draminine was onboard.

Her eyes were red lined from the effects of her illness, and all she could do was grasp his hand when the bouts of nausea again made her lurch for the bucket she had by the bed. It was so humiliating to be seen like this by him, but all she saw when she looked into his eyes was concern and empathy for her.

"EJ..you know, no matter what, I could not have dropped that match that night..but I have never had a chance to tell you how sorry I am for even pretending to go along with Celeste..I hope somehow you have forgiven me for that?"This was gasped out, as his hands held the cool wash cloth to her face to wipe the sweat beads away.

"You remember that day in your apartment when you asked me if there was nothing you could do to make me turn against you..and I said not a thing?"

"Yes EJ, I do, I guess you really did mean it."

"Samantha, I did, but please don't do anything like that again, I may have a harder time forgiving next time, and remember this, it was partly my fault..I was also testing you.! "This was said with a chuckle, and him coming down to kiss the top of her head and holding her in an embrace of tenderness which also served to lessen the impact of feeling the boat greet the swell of the waves.

'Ohhhhhhhh God...EJ..where is the bucket?"

Jorge had seen enough, and he went over to the cabinet to pour out what he considered to be the best cure for seasickness. One measure of Port, and one measure of brandy. Known as a stabilizer, this was the magic cure most seafarers depended on to keep their sea legs from falling out from under them.

"Drink it!" Jorge put it under his nose, but she shook her head.

"Jorge, she won't drink it, the alcohol..the baby!" EJ tried to tell Jorge.

"Look, she is getting too dang ill..we have three more days at sea, and she has not eaten or taken enough liquid..I don't think this small bit of hooch is gonna kill the kid, but if we don't get some liquid and some soup or something down her, it could get serious! Now do it! EJ, make her drink it!"

The logic of that finally got through to her, and she began to sip at the deep burgundy liquid. As it settled into her stomach, quite soon she began to have a better sense of equilibrium, at last sitting up and being able to eat a small amount of toast and tea. EJ beamed at her as he watched her nibble the food, and saw the rosy color come back to her face.

A bit later, she even felt well enough to come up top, giving Jorge a chance to air out the cabin from her being ill. EJ sat beside her as the little boat at last headed into calm, glass like waters. The magic of being at sea watching the dolphins sound, then the even more fantastic experience of seeing the whales that passed by this area during their migration to northern feeding grounds was another moment Sami knew would be a memory of this wonderful honeymoon with EJ...the thought caught at her..My God, I am supposed to be with Lucas on my honeymoon..and here I am with EJ!

EJ covered her hand with his as they sat next to each other on the canvas deck chairs, it was getting to be so easy to read her thoughts the more time they had together. He could only hope she was not reading his, for the ending of this story had to be that he got what his father needed, and she would get what she needed. Her family in Salem was the most important thing in the world to her. It was not just Will, it was the whole support system of her mother and John, her sister, her dad, her grandparents and uncle. He would never be accepted in that fold, but he could not take her away from it.

To save his Father's life he would do what had to be done, but not on the terms Tony had insisted on.

**Chapter XXXI**

Lucas was once again making his presence known in the Salem Police Department, and though Bo and Roman could feel for him, it was hard to do the job they had when everyday the angry Mr. Roberts was in their face.

"You should know, I am holding this entire department responsible for letting that madman kidnap my wife. Good God almighty it has been three months and you all have done nothing! She could be dead! You all don't even care at all! Your own daughter Roman! Bo, she is your niece! Why aren't you guys doing anything? What about the FBI? This is transport across state lines, into Mexico! Why the hell are you both just sitting here on your asses?" when he stopped to take a breath, Roman took hold of his arm and pulled him into his private office.

"Lucas, we are trying..but you have to understand that the DiMera tentacles reach out to Mexico and all of Central and South America. We have to hope that Sami will find a way to get in touch with us..and Lucas, we have many reasons to believe she is alive."

"That bastard probably has her tied up, starving her to death..she is pregnant, she needs medical attention..my baby's life is at stake too! EJ is evil! You know that! He is a DiMera to the core! God knows what depraved hell he has her in now!"

Roman could not tell Lucas what he knew, but Kim was keeping tabs on Sami. She alone knew where she was, and she was not telling, except to assure only that Sami was well, and would come back once the baby was born,

The morning sun filtered through the blinds and sent a shaft of light across Sami's sleeping face. EJ stood over her, smiling down at the angelic picture she painted. Quite a deceiving picture though, as she was no angel and he well knew it. He sat down on the bed next to her, putting the cup of steaming herbal tea on the nightstand as he gently moved strands of her wheat colored locks from her eyes. The movement of his hand woke her, and she turned her lips into his palm to kiss his hand tenderly.

He could not help it, and he gave in to his impulse which was to place his lips on hers and sweetly, he kissed her into a dreamy state once again. "Mmmm, nice.."she groaned with both desire and the wish to stay asleep. However, this morning he had to make her wake up, so he increased the pressure of the kiss, pulling her up into a sitting position. Often, now, she needed a bit of help getting up into a sitting position, and this morning was no exception.

"God, look at this, I cannot see my toes anymore!" sipping the tea she bemoaned the size of her stomach.

"I assure you, they are still there, all ten of them, and lovely little toes they are! The pedicurist did a wonderful job..that shade of red is definitely your color! Now up, I will help you into the shower, we have to make your doctor appointment at ten, and you will need to eat something!" EJ was in full take charge mode, and she was too amused at his seriousness to even be irritated. She could not understand this at all, when Lucas ordered her about, it made her angry, when EJ did it, she felt protected and safe.

Inside the drawer next to her bed was where her wedding ring now resided. EJ had noticed, but said nothing. She continued to wear a small band, after all, appearances had to be maintained. Her id papers and EJ's both now had false names, he continued to be known as Earl, and she was now just Lilly. The friend Jorge, had provided them with all of this, as well as the well appointed apartment that was just a few blocks from the beach. During the three months they had been living there life had been like a lovely dream, they were safe from the plots of Tony, and from the disapproval of the Brady family. Sami had gone from being a hypertensive, high risk pregnancy into a Madonna like figure, who was going to be the proud mother of twins.

It had been only the last month that twins had been confirmed. Sami and EJ had looked at the doctor in disbelief which soon changed to a laughing acceptance! Then EJ had peppered the doctor in both English and Spanish for any special care needed, what to expect..he wanted to know everything, as he translated the answers to Sami. One question on his mind he waited until Sami had gone to the lab for some more tests.

"Doctor, this may seem a strange question, but is it possible for a woman to conceive twins, one from one father, and one from another? Just ..uh ..hypothetically of course.."

Looking at EJ over his spectacles, the doctor sighed, then began his answer." I suppose it could happen, cases where it happened due to mix ups of sperm donors in invitro labs have documented it..but the natural biology of nature is designed to protect against this..so in my opinion, it would not happen..does that satisfy you? I cannot definitely say no, but in the view of what science tells us happens when an egg is fertilized, unless two eggs are released and fertilized at the same time, the overwhelming odds are that it is from the same father."

EJ accepted what he was told. He either was father of both or father of none.

Stomping into the apartment, Lucas slammed the door shut, ignoring the ringing of the phone until he had then thrown a lamp across the room!

"Hello, and make it quick, my mood is not going to be helped by some telemarketer!"

"Well then, what if I was offering you information on how to bring your wife home?"

"Oh great, now Tony DiMera is willing to help me find her? And to what do I owe this great favor?" Lucas was angry at the call, but he also figured this might be a way for him to get Sami back. So he listened to the proposition that was being made.

"Lucas, you really have a strong hand in this, you have Will. That would be Samis Achilles heel if she is cooperating with her abductor you know?"

"What the hell do you mean? EJ has her against her will and you damn well know it!"

"Evidence to the contrary...sorry Lucas, but have you never heard of Stockholm syndrome?

**Chapter XXXII**

"Will, hurry up now, we have a plane to catch..I told you to quit playing that game ten minutes ago!" Lucas was glaring at the teenager who was sullenly putting away the X-Box gear and heading for his room to get his bag.

He had not given Will any information other than they were taking a little trip to get away from Salem and all the drama, and he was not to tell anyone they were going anywhere. Lucas had called his school, making arrangements for his assignments to be handed in late, so as far as he knew, everything was set. He now was waiting for Tony's driver to pick them up, but he still did not know what their destination was, only that Will would be the one who first made contact with Sami.

"Lucas, now be reasonable, Sami is a capable woman, so if she had not developed some sort of infatuation with her kidnapper, you and I both know she would have found a way to get in touch with you or someone in her family! Of course EJ has her eating out of the palm of his hand, he is a DiMera, and we are of course the most charming of men!" Tony had gradually worn down Lucas, so now Lucas was believing that Sami had been the victim of some sort of brainwashing, and the cure was really just an intervention therapy!

"Why not have the Bradys do this then? Why are you willing to help me Tony" Lucas was suspicious, but was also discouraged at how ineffective the Salem Police Force, which was headed by Sami's own father! Right now, he wanted Sami back under his control! With him and Will, and maybe their child. The thought that it was possibly EJ's child Sami carried sickened him, but there were ways to deal with that as time went on..maybe it could just be that the DiMeras would win custody..Sami and he could have another child..when Lucas stopped to rationally think it over, that was the best alternative he could come up with, and one that even Tony supported!

"Lucas, I assure you, we would raise the child as a DiMera, and he or she would get every opportunity! And as you say, you and Sami are young, and perfectly capable of having more children. It would be for the best for all concerned." Tony had put his arm comfortingly on Lucas shoulder, his mouth turning up at the corners in a smile of sinister meaning when Lucas had nodded his assent.

"So I get Sami back, and if you find out the baby is not mine, the DiMeras will take the baby..but Sami will never know I agreed to this right? And EJ will not be a problem either?"

"Lucas..Lucas..Lucas..EJ is never going to bother any of us again. But first, we must get Sami back before the child is born..so Will is going to be very important to us..his mother, I am sure is missing him terribly..and is probably guilt ridden at what she perceives as her betrayal of him..probably not you so much..but Will is a different story."

Tony had chartered a private jet for the flight to Puntarenas for Will and Lucas, and Will was enjoying living the high life. "Dad, try these cheese balls..man! Stuffed with crab! Real crab, not that pieces parts stuff Mom buy! Oh, and omigod, pizza rolls..chicken wings..all my favorites! Who ordered all this stuff! Did we have a rich relative die, and leave us a fortune.."Will laughed, "or did you go back to work for Tony? Wow! How are we affording all this?"

Lucas licked his dry lips, Will's bantering normally would have amused him, but he was edgy now. They would land in Costa Rica in two hours and the plan to get Sami away from EJ would be in motion. Tony's terms were simple enough, and Lucas knew this was the best way to get his life back on track with his wife and son. Will would intice Sami into their trap..Tony would take both her and Will to Tony's island off Belize, and Rolf would be there to induce her labor once the baby was known to be viable and healthy. If the DNA showed Lucas to be the father, he would be allowed to do a daring rescue of his family and then take them back to his life in Salem, and nothing else need be done.

The big elephant in the room was only if the child turned out to be a DiMera..Sami would be told it was born dead, she would be shown a small body, and under the drugging they would give her, she would believe it to be true. Again, Lucas would make the heroic save, and he would take Will and Sami back, to live happily ever after and make babies all their own. Lucas agreed, this was a plan that would work best for all concerned, and of course, Tony had assured him that EJ would be taken care of permanently, and no one would bother the Roberts family ever again.

Sami was setting the table on the balcony of the apartment. It was lovely this time of evening, and EJ and her loved to have dinner there watching the waves of the ocean as the sun set behind them. Tonight, they were eating Gallo Pinto, a bean and chicken dish that Sami had been taught to cook by one of her neighbors. EJ was drinking a glass of port, but Sami was sipping on a glass of horchata, a sweet rice milk drink that she had developed a passion for.

"This is delicious! I thought you said you could not cook? Was that so I will always take you out to dinner?" he was clearly enjoying his little domestic goddess lately, but wondering what happened to Samantha!

"I think cooking is an art now, before I thought it was a drudge! See how beautiful it all looks! A shame to eat it, but I am hungry so here goes!" she closed her eyes in appreciation of her cooking skills and her neighbors patience in showing her how to prepare the dish.

They ate the dinner in enjoyment of the companionship they had together. Thinking beyond the moment was not something they dwelt on. Sami knew EJ had promised her the babies were to be born safely, but the umbilical cells would be tested for viability with Stefano. He owed his father that much, a treatment for the disease that was wasting him away, but that was all.

She saw him looking thoughtful once again, the far away look in his eyes always worried her, as if she knew she was not supposed to wonder what he was thinking. He took her hand as though to reassure her, and brought her over to his lap. Needing her to be closer to him, but knowing soon he would have to give her up was tearing him apart. That was an emotion he could not show Samantha. For now, she needed to have no worries at all, he must accept that he had this, as he rested his hand on the babies temporary home. Feeling them rumble around almost as if his hand disturbed their calm cause him to laugh aloud.

"What is it with them, it is like they are already making their claim on you Samantha, like I am some kind of interloper!" his chuckle amused her.

"No, you are not an interloper at all EJ, you are their father!" she said this with conviction, knowing Lucas was not or never could have been these babies father. It was knowledge she had deep within her soul.

"They look quite content with each other don't they" Tony was looking at the web cam picture that was being beamed from the apartment across the way from Sami and EJ's. "Too bad EJ is going to lose everything, including his life within twenty four hours! Bye, bye, little brother!"

**Chapter XXXIII**

The market place was teeming with the shoppers stocking up for the weekend with fresh fruits, vegetables and flowers to grace the tables before the shops and booths all closed. Sami strolled along, sniffing the wares for quality as Rosa had taught her, finally stopping at a booth selling bouquets with a mixture of daisies, lilacs, and a fragrant orchid native to Costa Rica. She put three of them in her basket, paid the man, and continued on with her shopping, looking for some baskets to hold the decorative soaps she liked for the bath.

EJ stood back a ways, keeping his eye on her, and on the crowd as he always did when out in public with her. So far, he felt they had eluded the network Tony counted on, and living as simply in the small studio apartment as they had managed to do, not mixing in with the European or American community, but staying within the Costa Rican neighborhood had helped them maintain a low profile. However, he knew their luck would not hold much longer. Sami had maintained a bit of contact with Kim, wanting her family to at least know she was safe, but that small bit of exchange of mail would make its way to the hands of Tony somehow, EJ knew. It was now only three weeks until Samantha was due to deliver. They had to hold on for that short period of time..they had to!

Unfortunately, EJ's instincts were correct, once again, as the man who had been assigned to report on their every day habits was again on the job. Sitting across the way in the little book and internet café, he watched her as she made her way through the marketplace.

If they followed true to form, after this, they would stop in at one of the coffee cafes where EJ would enjoy an espresso, and Sami would sip on some type of fruit smoothie concoction. EJ would read the paper, and she would take out her crochet work from her purse as she finished the second baby afghan, which was being done in shades of lilac and pink. The other one he had noted was in pale blue and a lighter shade of green. When this was reported back to Tony he had laughed aloud, "Well, looks like I shall be an uncle to twins! Marvelous!"

"This may be a good time to show the boy, while he is in paying for the drinks! She just needs to get a glimpse, I will delay him inside..when she goes to follow you will have the chance to take her!"

"Yes, good, exactly as I would have planned it, I have him here with me, and the little tyke is just dying to see Mummy, aren't you Will?"

Will glared at Bart, and when he looked at his father, all he got from him was a pleading look..."Will, do as they say, this is the only way to get your mother away from that madman!"

Will knew the stories about Tony, and the DiMeras, and even though he hated the sight of EJ, he wondered how much better off his mother would be if these DiMeras had her? He was having a hard time believing that his father was working with them, but seeing his mother sitting, talking to EJ and smiling at him like there was nothing strange about being in the open with your kidnapper was just as unbelievable. His parents were definitely a strange pair, why they could not just be normal, everyday people was a mystery to him. Was it so hard to get married, stay married, without all this soap opera drama? He wanted a boring life, and with these two as parents, it was not going to happen. If only his dad had just stayed married to Carrie!

The young mans walk was so familiar to her, her heart caught in her throat..even with the hair now cut to a crew length, the straw hat and sunglasses hiding his face, she saw the long and lanky stride that was so much a part of his teen awkwardness.

"Will!" She whispered his name, then threw down her needlework as she made to follow as he walked down the alley next to the coffee house. Her gait was a sideways waddle as she tried to make her way through the pedestrians crowding the sidewalk, and keep the figure in sight.

EJ had walked out with their drinks, and seeing the empty table, with Samantha no where in sight he had simply dropped the drinks! He had told her never to be out of his sight, it was too dangerous, but she had gotten up and left.

Turning to the patrons sitting at the next table he had asked quickly, "Adonde La Senora ebarazada fue?" They had pointed down to the alley, laughing as they acknowledged that she was indeed, very pregnant, indicating the size of her stomach with their hands. EJ turned and ran to the alley, but as he turned the corner, the blow on his head had knocked him to his knees, and he could see the car parked, with Samantha struggling as she was pushed into the seat. Barely sentient, he felt himself being lifted, and dumped into the cars trunk, the darkness of the trunk being shut coincided with his descent into unconsciousness.

**Chapter XXXIV**

He fought to come into the lights focal point, even though his head was experiencing a pain intense enough to force his eyes closed, and he could feel the stickiness of the coagulating blood on his temple. He remembered enough to know he was in real trouble, but Samantha was probably in even more danger. The babies umbilical cords would be all that interested Tony, and whether the mother or the babies survived whatever he had planned for them would matter not at all. EJ knew his only hope was being able to contact Stefano. Reaching into his pocket, he saw his cell phone was gone. Then he began to look about him to see where he really was.

It appeared to be a small cell, but well lit, and he was lying on a bunk, facing a door with a small observation window. The door was locked, and there appeared to be a figure sitting on a chair outside as his guard. That was good news, Tony had kept him alive, and it had to be because Stefano had ordered that. Now Tony would have to come up with a plausible scenario for an accidental death..or for someone who would have another reason to kill him to do the actual deed..then Stefano would have another reason for revenge. Who was Tony setting up? EJ knew within reason it would have to be Lucas.

Lucas was the only one EJ knew who would be vulnerable to the lies of Tony, and EJ could almost admire Tony's ability to take advantage of the hapless man, except for the fact that he knew Tony would never allow Lucas to live after killing EJ. Explaining that to their father would be too costly, no..Lucas and Samantha would both die.

EJ hobbled over to the window again, and this time he saw the room across from his had a guerney next to it, as though it were some kind of surgery. The red cross insignia painted on it gave some confirmation to his suspicions, and he wondered if that was where they planned on taking the babies. To solve this mystery, all he had to do was get the door unlocked, disarm the guard, put his uniform on and find Samantha. For that he would need a tool..and the room was..empty! Of course, except for the temperature control box, and with a couple of blows of his hand and foot, the plastic cover was shattered, and he was picking through slivers to find the proper shaped splinter.

Coordinating the leveraging of the lock pins was not easy, but he had this knowledge, where it had come from, he did not know, he was just accepting of the fact that he could do this task, if he stayed calm and on point. He felt the first of the five pins slip, and as the sweat beaded on his brow, he continued through the next four, not caring that it was taking a bit of time, he just hoped the guard gave in to complacency and did not stand up to peer in at him.

His luck held for almost the time he needed, but as he had the last part of the last pin on the brink of slipping, the guard stood and EJ heard his yell of alarm. EJ felt the lock give, and as quickly as he could he opened the door, pulling the guard in on top of him, reaching up to put his elbow over his neck with his other hand grasping his head. The crunch he heard as the neck was snapped and the guard went limp was a satisfying but sickening sound. When the guards radio went off, and the voice asking him what was happening, EJ answered in a whispery voice...

"Sorry, the coffee was hot, burnt my damn throat..it's ok..umm when you bringing the rest down?"

"Rolf says she is being sedated now, and the operatory is ready..put the blackout down on Wells window, in case he comes too by then!"

All the memories that EJ had of his times on the island were coming back, and if things were still the same, Samantha was being prepped in the upstairs laboratory, where the equipment for xrays were housed. His tours of the facility had been done by Stefano, and he had been too young to know that these rooms had done evil things. To the young boy, they had just been interesting anomalies on the list of rooms the island mansion had.

"No! Damn you no! I am not letting you put that in my arm!" And Sami was true to her work, as each time they tried to hold her still enough to insert the iv line, she shifted, jumped, twisted, spat, bit, bumped heads..and then began the tricks all over one by one.

"Enough! You von't coopervate? Ve shall see about dat!" Rolf had an evil look in his eye as he decided to bring in the boy.

"Will, my God, what are you doing with them? What have you done to him, Will..did they hurt you?"Sami was looking at her son, who looked more scared than she had ever seen him in her life.

"I assure you Madam, he is quite unharmed! But do you see ze da left ear, I plan on having zat gentleman cut it off from his head in ze next zree minutes if I do not have zis iv in your arm by zen! Now, may I continue if you pleeze?"

Will's eyes opened wide as the knife hovered over his ear, feeling the blade press into the flesh. Samantha cried, the tears rolling down the sides of her cheeks as she at last lay her arm down still.

"Gott..much better..see, zat was not so bad vas it? Take the boy back now, I should not need him any more, and his fadder will be vorried.."Sami barely heard what was said, as she felt herself float down into the void. From the hallway, EJ ducked into the small hallway as Will was marched out. When he saw the chance, he grabbed the guard, using the stanchion he had taken off the other unlucky one, and with one blow, the skull of this one was crushed before Will could get a word out. EJ grabbed him, putting his hand over his mouth and pressing almost hard enough to cut the flow of air.

"You understand me now Will, whatever your father has been told, if we do not work together, all of us are dead here, the babies as well..so if I take my hand away, are you going to be quiet?" EJ gave a menacing squeeze of his hand once again to emphasize how serious he was, but Will had been so frightened by what had just happened to him that all he could do was shake is head yes furiously.

"They are doing something to my Mom in there..EJ, we gotta help her!"

"Good Lad!"

**Chapter XXXV**

The rocking and lurching motion of the guerney being pushed at a high rate of speed by Will, as EJ ran ahead with his weapon drawn was the sensation that brought Sami around in a dreamlike state. They had removed the iv giving her the sedative, and she was gradually coming back to consciousness. Her eyes fastened on her son, and she gave him a smile, he looked so cute in the little surgeons net hatting, and the scrubs. Just like a doctor, which is what she wanted him to be when he grew up, "slow down, Will, you don't want me to fall off of here do you? And what are you doing in my dream? You should be asleep yourself,!" the drugs were wearing off, but Sami was still quite under their influence.

"Mom, just be quiet, we have to get out of here, Tony wants to kill us all..we have to find Dad now!"

"Where is EJ? Will, am I back in Salem..what happened to EJ,?" the alarm in her voice also transferred to her still lethargic limbs, but she began to try and struggle against the guerney straps to sit up.

"I'm right here darling..it's alright, but you must be still..we have to get out to the helicopter pad, it is the only way out of here..Rolf is dead, but Tony has a lot more people here, please, love, I have to get all of us out of here as quickly as possible, please cooperate and keep still! Do as Will says, he is going to push you over to the pad, I am going to find Lucas!"

EJ looked at Will doubtfully, but knowing he was willing to protect his mother, he gave him one of the guns.."this is the safety, pull it back, and squeeze the trigger..don't bother with saying hands up, just shoot at what you think you can hit, and stay behind this wall! Hopefully I will be back with your father before anyone finds you! Take care of her Will, I am counting on you!"

Lucas was sitting on a comfortable recliner chair, sipping a coffee and eating pastry when Tony burst in to yell at him! "Get your ass out of that chair, I need you to talk some sense into your idiot son! He is holding three of my men at gunpoint by the elevators, and he thinks he is saving his mother! Come on! Get the hell up!"

"What are you talking about? Will is in the next room playing Nintendo! He was there not ten minutes ago!" It had been over an hour since Lucas had looked in on Will, Rolf had his minion go take him through the back entry, and Lucas had never even known he was gone. Tony looked scornfully at the Hustler Magazine that had occupied Lucas' full attention during that time.

"Well, Lucas, do you think you can tear yourself away from the babe on page 123 long enough to save your wife from the evil clutches of EJ, this is your chance to shine!"

Lucas was about to stand, his mind still in a confused state as he struggled to assimilate all the facts he had been confronted with, when the door was kicked open and EJ stood in the hallway pointing a high caliber repeating rifle in at Tony and Bart.

"Come on Lucas, we have to get out of here now..Will and Samantha are waiting on us!"

"Hell no! I am not going anywhere with you! And what do you mean Will and Sami are waiting on us..Will is in the next room.."Lucas went to open the door and saw the game on the television blinking for the next player to take a turn.

Bart looked at Lucas in sympathy, he knew what it was like to have everyone think you were stupid, but Lucas was too dumb to know he was stupid in Bart's opinion! "Lucas, we just told you, Will is down by the elevator with Sami..he is holding three of our men at gun point..I am talking slow so you will understand me clearly..now EJ is holding us at gun point, I do not want to get shot by EJ, so would you please just go with him?"

Tony's eyes rolled at the absolute idiocy of what was happening. The men upstairs had simply given in to a teen age boy when he had fired one little warning shot which had blown one mans leg partially off. They had given in to his warning to drop their weapons..this from a kid whose voice had not even changed yet! The closed circuit cameras had made Tony sick at how poorly trained all his men seemed to be. Good help was so damned hard to find, but the budget constrained what he could purchase!

EJ tossed a roll of duct tape to Lucas, "Tie them up!"

"Hell no! you tie them up, I ain't doing nothing to help you!"the sneering voice of Lucas was like nails up a blackboard to EJ, so he decided to help convince him to cooperate!

"You bastard, you shot my foot! You shot my foot! Shit..that hurts!"

"Lucas, tie them up, the longer you delay, the higher my aim will go!"

**Chapter XXXVI**

"Holy Crap! You mean Lucas has gone down to Costa Rica with Will to help Tony catch EJ? That idiot! Doesn't he know Tony will probably kill them all? I just talked to Stefano and he is sending his own crew down to help EJ..what does that tell you?" Just in case had a hard time with it, John had spelled it out.

"Stefano reasons for sending his own goons down there is twofold...he knows his only chance at living out more of his rotten life is to get his hands on the cord cells of Sami's child..that is if her child is EJ Wells baby..which is still unproven! Don't know if I put much stock in a voodoo feather test! So he will not want Tony to harm her, unless they find out the baby is not going to help, then who knows? But Lucas down there with Will? Good God, Tony will use Will to lure Sami from EJ, and right now he is her only protection! Lucas will be useless against Tony!"

John was furious that Roman and Bo had not kept a better eye on Lucas, they should have had a tail on him 24/7..Tony should never have gotten to him. "Sami could find herself in a crossfire with Will and Lucas..Stefano and EJ fighting against Tony..they would be in the middle of it!"

The Basic Black Jet was about to land in Puentarenas when John's ISA contact got back to him with the rest of the information. Stefanos forces were a few hours awayfrom Monte Diable Isle, and did indeed plan to converge on the compound.

"Well pard's, if we plan on being part of this little activity, I think we need to get a vehicle we can parachute out of..let me make a call".

EJ heard the planes overhead, but did not have time to analyze what they all meant, right now his objective was to make this hammer in front of him recognize the danger they were all in if they did not get out of Tony's control. Lucas limped about, the small amount of blood that showed up on the floor seemed to turn him white, but he was diligently taping up Tony and Bart to the chairs, albeit slowly.

"Come on now, we have to get to Will and Sami, lets go..move it!" EJ shook the gun in Lucas face to emphasize his point, and Lucas to his credit did shuffle along, but moaned each step of the way.

Will was standing up in front of his mother, his eyes a cold menacing blaze of anger at the men. This was so cool! Just like Metal Gear Solid! Only this blood was so much more real! When the man had tried to lunge at him, Will had reacted just like when he played his video games.. hitting the man in the knee had made him collapse like a rag doll, and he now was lying on the floor bleeding to death before their eyes. The gun in his hand had skittered across the floor, and Sami had climbed weakly down from the guerney to pick it up to stand beside her son.

"Oh honey, you are so going to need emotional counseling after this is all over!"

Will gave her a hug, but said, "Mom, don't worry I know the difference between a game and real life..this shit is real life, and I have to do what EJ said, which is take care of you! Now let me do it!"

"Look, here comes EJ and Dad!" at that, the last man who had been to afraid to move started running away. EJ feared he would be going to either get more help or to aid Tony, so he fired his weapon, hitting the man in the thigh, ending that worry.

'Lucas, you and Will get Samantha over to the helicopter..hurry, we probably don't have much time until Tony and Bart get here..their men would have gotten to them by now!" EJ pointed to the bird out on the pad, and hoped he would be able to get it in the air quickly enough.

Lucas went to lift Sami, and when he saw her reluctance to look him in the eye, his anger rose to the surface, but he fought to keep it from his eyes as he looked at her.

"No, she is too heavy now, she must be fifty pounds heavier, and I can't lift her, remember, my foot? To show how much pain he was in, Lucas collapsed to the ground, moaning that he could not walk anymore," then Lucas pointed down to the bloody shoe with the hole gaping on the side, much to EJ's disgust.

"Then here, I will carry her over, hold this, and if anyone comes around that corner, shoot as fast as you can..Will, help me get your mother over there and up into the helicopter..I will jump in and get it started..you sit up there with her, and hold your weapon on anyone else who may come out! Can you do that Will..we are counting on you..you have done a great job so far, just hang on a little longer..okay? "EJ saw the boy was finally seeing how desperate the situation was, but he had done what needed to be done, and EJ admired him for it.

Bart was very uncomfortable, Tony had ordered him to bounce his chair over to Tony's and chew at his duct tape. It was slow going, and the bouncing of his chair had given him a back ache, now compounded by having to bend down and tear at the tape with his teeth. It kept sticking to his lip, pulling his whiskers and he had no way to pull it away. Finally he had one of Tonys wrists free.

"Boss, uh..what about me?" once Tony was free he had headed for the door.

"Yes, I suppose I should, but sometimes I wonder if having you help me is really a hindrance..hold still while I tear it off!"Tony began to rip the tape from Barts arms.

"Ouch! Boss! Damnit, that tore half my hair off my arm!"

"Come on you imbecile, we have to catch up with them before they make it to the helicopter!"

Lucas looked down at the weapon in his hands, this was the time to make the decision that would give him back his family...but getting his family back meant he would have to kill EJ. He saw that Will and Sami were up in the helicopter..and EJ had started the chopper up. When Tony and Bart headed towards him, he waved them back..and they saw that EJ was coming from the helicopter back to assist Lucas to the pad. Tony smiled at the delicious irony of it, his grin spreading wider as he saw Lucas point his weapon and fire on EJ. The force of the rifle hit EJ square in the shoulder, knocking him several feet away, the way his blood stained his shirt told Tony it was a fatal blow..this could not have worked out better if he had planned it all himself!

**Chapter XXXVII**

Rolf had managed to get his self up off the floor to answer Tony, "Yah..just vait five minutes, I vill be up, let me gather some supplies ve will need..vait for me!"

"This was going so well", Tony thought, "I will be delivering Sami to the yacht for Father, Rolf will be there to complete the delivery and harvesting of the cells..I have Will to keep the bitch in line, and Lucas made it all possible! How shall I thank him?" Tony had to shake his head with mirth as he visualized how Lucas would be given his just rewards!

"Father will not be too pleased to know that Lucas shot my dear brother, I shall have to make amends for that.."again Tony was overcome with the humor of the situation as he made for the helicopter, letting Lucas lead the way with his weapon pointing every which way.

"Lucas, kindly put the safety on that, I would not like to see you harm your son or your lovely wife..and as you can see from looking upward, and over there in the second pad, we have visitors which we need to avoid..please make your way to the helicopter, and we will be taking off shortly..as soon as our pilot arrives..ahhh there is the good doctor now!"

EJ managed to look up for just a moment as the dust kicked up around him from the chopper taking off. He could see through the glass that Samantha once again was being taken from him, but this time he despaired of ever being able to help her again, as he felt himself growing weak from the effects of the wound. By the time his fathers men had reached him, he had blacked out.

The crystal clear waters of the Western Carribean were skimmed over by the helicopter as Doctor Rolf skillfully maneuvered in between the islands jutting mountains.

Lucas was sitting back, smiling slightly at his son and wife, not understanding that they both were looking at him with horrified faces. They had seen him shoot EJ while he was going back to help him to the helicopter, after EJ had helped them to escape. Now Lucas seemed to think they owed him some kind of gratitude, but even his son was staring at him like he was seeing a man he did not know, or had never really known.

"Hey..uh Tony..what are those black specks down in the water there?"

"Why Lucas, those are bull reef sharks..hanging around to catch a meal is all..quite a lot of them aren't there? Would you like a closer look, I can have Rolf circle around again..they are quite fascinating aren't they? Come on up here, you can see them better."

"Yeah, do that, I wish I had my camera, then when I got home I could blow them up and see every detail! Wouldn't that be neat Will..huh? Sami..wouldnt it?"

"Here, use mine, by all means.." Tony handed Lucas a small digital camera, even pausing to put the proper long range lense on so Lucas would get a very close up picture as Rolf hovered only twenty feet above the gathering of the bull sharks which were oblivious to the noise of the chopper.

"Come up front, I will move a bit..sit here..and lean out and take all the pictures you want...oops! How unfortunate!..." Tony laughed loudly then as Lucas was shoved by Bart out the side, even leaning out to get a good look of his arms and legs flailing on his way down.

"Oh dear, we shall have to take points off for style, he is really going to make a big splash if he does not streamline himself more..!"

Sami started screaming then, and nothing could make her stop. She had grabbed hold of Will to keep him from looking down, but she had seen it already, and he was struggling with her to try and see what had happened to his father.

"God no! no! no! Will, don't look, don't look, hold onto me baby, just hold onto me.."then looking at Tony she hissed, "You monster! I swear if it is the last thing I ever do, I will kill you for this.."her hatred for the man and what he had put her son through was filling her soul, and also her physical reactions to the stress were compounded by the fact of her pregnancy which was now making itself known.

"Ohhhhhh...I am having contractions..you bastard, you killed EJ, your own brother, you killed my sons father..now if you don't hurry, you will be killing you fathers grandchildren..and how do you think he will react to that?"

"My dear, Lucas shot EJ, and both of you witnessed it..I merely exacted my father's revenge..now as to the little bastards you are carrying..all we want from them is the umbilical stem cells which will give me and my father new life..after that, they are yours to do as you wish..as long as you make it through childbirth of course..but with Doctor Rolf here, I am sure you have complete confidence..right?"

**Chapter XXXVIII**

"Partner, unless you want a hole in you bigger than the one in him, I advise you to step away from that bastard" Bo was pointing the gun at the man who was frantically inserting a line in EJ, and who continued on with his work, not caring about the gun pointing at his head.

"This man is Stefano's son, and I am supposed to see that he makes it out to his yacht for medical attention, those are my orders, and I intend to follow them, so if you wanna shoot, go ahead, but while I have a job to do, and ..there..done! Ok, Matt, you can bring out the gurney, the bleeding is stopped and his pressure looks okay now.."looking up at Bo, Harris McMurty gave him a look of disdain, then fastened his gaze on John.

"Been a long time John, how have you been?"his tone was respectful as he looked at the man who had once trained with him.

"Ok, and you are looking good Harris, guess being one of Stefanos minions pays well enough to eat good!"

"Well enough, as you knew once..John, I need all of you to not interfere with me now, I have a job to do."

"Sorry, we have to get this man back to Salem to face a whole slew of charges, and that is what we are going to do Harris!"John was smiling, and he knew where all this was going, but he could not resist.

"Not until he is operated on, and that is going to happen on Stefano's yacht..you all wanna come aboard?"Harris was cinching the belt around EJ as he was laid out on the gurney. He said it matter of factly, and did not seem to notice as both Bo and Roman readied their weapons.

"Did you hear what the man said? We are taking him back to Salem along with Sami..and where is she at? He is going to tell us where she is right now!" Roman was throwing his two cents in as well..time these DiMera goons knew where the real muscle was.

John felt, rather than heard the ten or so men who had come up behind them, and when the order came to put their hands above their heads, and put the weapons down, he was the first to obey.

"You know, I really would like to be on board the Celeste again..good food, free drinks..and a chance to talk over old times... sounds perfect".John was as circumspect as ever, as he gave a look to Roman and Bo that they should just obey.

"Is Sami on the yacht?" John knew the answer, but wanted Roman and Bo to know it as well.

"Yes, seems like she may have gone into labor..but we have to get EJ on board so he can be attended to. The wound is bad, but looks like he will make it just fine. Stefano will be glad to hear that." Harris was busily packing up his gear, and calling for the chopper to land. Two of them were on the way, but EJ was first priority. Stefano had made that a command, not a request.

"Father...listen to me, I have finished the task that EJ left undone..Sami is down with Dr. Rolf, and once he has delivered them, both sets of cord cells from the little spawns will be ours! We will live Father!" Tony whispered to the man who lay on the hospital bed awaiting the treatment.

"EJ...where is Elvis?" the weakened voice still had the power to command fear when he chose to exercise his dominion. Tony brought the lie to his lips as smoothly as he could manage.

"Father, I am so sorry..EJ is..he was shot by Lucas..I am afraid he is,,"

Stefano threw off the oxygen mask and sat up in bed to confront the treachery of his eldest son.

"Actually, Tony, EJ is right at this moment sharing the surgery with Samantha, and it looks like he is doing quite well..modern medical techniques out in the field are so much improved now due to what is being learned in Iraq and Afghanistan! Harris brought him in not fifteen minutes after you landed. Now, how about you tell your old Papa the truth?"

Seeing that his ruse had not worked as it should have bothered Tony not in the least. The one person in the world who understood him was Stefano, and he began to laugh as he agreed it was indeed time to tell the truth. "Oh Papa, well..it started when I asked Lucas Roberts to help me out..I know you are fond of his mother, but I have to be the bearer of bad tidings on him as well, seems like he took a nasty spill out by Shark Reef, the helicopter tilted right and he just lost his grip and slipped out." The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, but Stefano had just doubled over with laughter.

"Sorry, Tony..but that is a picture too hard to sustain a serious face on..but again, sorry to disappoint you, I had him picked up out of the drink as well..not that he is much more than a gibbering idiot now.. his mind is totally gone is what I am hearing".

"How could anyone tell?"Tony walked over to the bar to pour a bit of his favorite cognac into a snifter, swirling it about before he downed it all. The day was turning into somewhat of a disappointment as he had to hear of both EJ and Lucas's survival. The only good thing was that at this moment Sami was down in the ships operatory being relieved of the tissue that would help both Stefano and himself to a longer, healthier life. He had done his duty to the family as EJ had.

"You heard of course that we also have a few more guests on board..the estimable John Black and the keystone cops of Bo Brady and Roman Brady..they all came to the rescue of Samantha as well as Lucas. So hear this Tony..they are going to be treated well..Samantha of course will be treated like a queen..your brother is not to ever be threatened by you again if you value your life..and once our treatment is accomplished we can begin again if we wish to continue this fued..for me, getting Eric Brady to justice is enough..for you? Will there ever be enough?"

"Probably not Father, probably not!"

**Chapter XXXIX**

Will had yelled as he was pulled away from his mother, only to be pushed into a room, with the door locked as soon as he was inside. It took a moment before he saw who was sharing the room with him.

"Grandpa! Uncle Bo! John! How did you get here? Please! You gotta help my Mom..Tony is gonna steal the baby! He killed my Dad!" Will had held up well until then, but now he gave in to the horror of seeing his Dad pushed from the helicopter to the sea below, collapsing on the floor by the door.

"Mom! They took her down to a room..she begged them to let me stay, but they wouldn't listen..Grandpa, what if they kill her too?"

Roman put his arms around the boy, holding him tight, but then pulling away to look him over. Seeing that he looked unharmed, just a bit shaken he let him know what he knew.

"Your Ma is ok, they had to take her down to the medical center onboard, she looks to be ready to give birth..I talked to her a minute, and she is holding up, but scared sick about you..so I would like to be able to call back and say you are fine..that will be a big load off her mind so she can concentrate on bringing your brother or sister into this world safe and well..ok partner?"

At that moment Sami was sitting up in the stirrups yelling at the top of her lungs. When she saw Rolf come in, she had clamped her legs together, and reached for the nearest object at hand, which happened to be a tray of small instruments on her left side and hurled it at him, hitting him square in the jaw!

"Stay the hell away from me! Don't come near me you murdering bastard, you are not getting anywhere near my babies!"spitting her fury at him, she was scrambling to climb down from the birthing bed, ignoring the contraction that was doubling her over. The man who had been standing behind Rolf pushed him aside and came over to grab ahold of her, finding it even more difficult to grasp her and maintain his footing as a gush of water poured out from between her legs.

"I told you she would not make it easy," the sound of the British accent, weak though it was made Sami stop to look where it was coming from. Two other men had wheeled in a blue sheeted gurney upon which EJ was strapped, his chest bare and the large white bandage that covered a good portion of his shoulder and breast area was slightly blood tinged.

"EJ, you're alive!" her disbelief at what she was seeing made her stop her struggles, but the second wave of contractions coming so much harder did not give her a lot of time to filter all the information.

"Yes, Samantha I am, but I don't want you wasting time thinking about me, think about the babies..please, I am here to help you through this, it won' be the way we planned, but I am here with you..I need you to let Harris coach you, he knows what to do, he was a medic in the army..but I am here with you..if I could I would be doing it..so please, darling..don't be stubborn ok..let him help you..please?"he was as cajoling as he could manage given the pain medicine fog he was in.

"Harris, get her back up there, Rolf..get ready to help her deliver, do what you must, but I swear, any harm comes to her or the babies, my fathers man has been ordered to shoot you first, and ask questions later!"

Rolf had a feeling this may be his chance to secure his place once again with the DiMera organization, putting in with Tony may have been an unwise choice, so he merely nodded to EJ, then began assembling the items he would need to finish the birthing of the twins.

Sami felt herself lifted by the one called Harris, and she could feel that he was being as gentle and careful with her as he could while he put her back upon the table, covering her up, and replacing her legs within the stirrups. With a wary eye, she watched Rolf approach and open the draping cover, then wincing with both pain and disgust as he examined her.

"Love, relax..he has to do this, I am here with you, remember the breathing exercises we did, I would do them with you, but it hurts", EJ pointed to the bandaged area on his chest.

The contraction this time was longer and harder..she saw no need to be a martyr, so her bloodcurdling scream hit a note higher than the ones before as she looked at EJ with all the anger she could muster.

"This hurts damnit! Where are the drugs my doctor promised me?" I want my goddamn drugs!"again she was kicking out of the stirrups, trying to push herself up to a sitting position to look about the room for pain killing medication.

"EJ, you are getting morphine in that drip..share some with me..for pity's sake! This is killing me..it hurts like a bitch! What is wrong with you, get me some pain medication! Now...!!!!"

"Zamantha, I am zorry, but it is too late, the dilation is full, the child is crowning..oh my..we got ze shoulders of the little one..and lookey here..the little girl is here.."

Harris wiped her off, and wrapped her in a small towel to show EJ, taking one of the scalpels and offering to help EJ cut the cord. Rolf was there too, putting the afterbirth products and the cord into a sterile bag for immediate refrigeration. The nurse in the room then took the child for weighing so Harris could again take his place at Sami's side, watching Rolf's every move.

Sami had quit screaming, and now was anxiously following the sound of the cries of her newborn daughter, but then the pain started again, only this time ten times more severe than the first..pain so intense she could not focus on anything but the pain. Gasping, she could not maintain the breathing, and the fear that something had gone wrong was in her eyes which alarmed EJ. He tried to sit up a bit, but the pain of his wound defeated him.

"Zamantha, we have a presentation of ze babies head which is incorrect..I am zorry..it will mean a very painful delivery..it is very important zat you use all ze discipline you have and breathe correctly with the contractions..I will try and use the forceps as gently as possible..but you must help us darling!"

"You bastard! I am not your darling..EJ..help me breathe..please..I need you!" Sami looked at him begging him for assistance, and even though the pain cut through the morphines cloud, he sat up, and half fell, half walked to her side, supporting himself on her table while leaning to her, offering his hand for her now grip of iron.

"Look at me, Samantha, look at me..ok, breathe..in through your nose, hold it..hold it, now out through your mouth..that's it sweetheart, oh..yes..look, in the mirror..we have his head..it is our son, you know that don't' you? Our son!" Samantha gave the final push with the last contraction, and was rewarded with the sound of a very lusty cry of life!

**Chapter XL**

EJ saw his son come into the world, but that was the last thing he remembered as he fell to the floor, once again bleeding profusely from the bullet wound. The effort to stay by Samanthas side re-opened the stitches holding the rip in his tissue together, and the agony of it forced him to his knees.

'Help him, oh God, please help him!" Sami was screaming, and the medical team was quickly putting him on the surgical table while they went into action. The idea of losing Stefano's son terrified all of them, including Harris and Rolf, so between the two of them, they had him prepped, a transfusion going, and the wound stitched in a matter of minutes. This time to prevent him from moving around, they made sure to strap him down, with his arms immobilized.

"He is fine, please now, be quiet, don't stress yourself, your babies need you to hold them and help them get used to the world." The nurse was reassuring as she put the two swaddled infants into Samis arms for the first time. As she was wheeled out of the room, all she could do was look back at where EJ was atop the table, again under the effects of the morophine, his face relaxed against the pain now, and for that she was grateful.

The room she was taken to was clean, well appointed, and equipped with two small hospital bassinettes, and two beds. She was lifted into one, the babies each into the bassinettes while the nurse sat down in a chair to watch over all of them. The shot she was given soon had her sleeping deeply, a dreamless, mind numbing sleep to rest her from all that had occurred the past couple of days.

"Sami..Sami..honey, wake up, it's Daddy..Will is here too..we sure have some beautiful babies, your Mom is gonna be so proud! John is here, and Uncle Bo..we just wanted to come and see you for a few minutes..how are you feeling?"

Her eyes blurred a bit, but once the light was not so bright she saw her Dad and son standing by her bedside.

"Dad..hi..what are you doing here? Will, honey..are you okay? I was so worried about you..you should not have come here, too dangerous.."his eyes showed her how what he had seen had done to him. The tears he knew he was too old to shed began to pour from his eyes, and she reached out to embrace him, when the babies both began to cry in unison.

"Whoa, those fellers are loud ones!" Bo was already reaching out to pick up the little pink bundled one, while Roman was picking up the boy.

"Got names picked yet Sami?" John was smiling down at her, waiting to hear what he should relay to Marlena when he called her.

"No..not yet, EJ and I were waiting to see if they would be boys or girls..or a mixed batch.."Sami had been living with a different reality for so long, the look of shock on their faces caught her by surprise.

"Why does EJ matter in this, what about Lucas? Don't you think he is the one you should be naming these babies with?"Roman was not understanding, and he was starting to tinge his words with the color of anger.

Will's face was white, but he knew why his mother was saying what she did. He had known from the time he had seen his father shoot EJ, and the way his mother had screamed in agony..like her soul had been ripped away from her body. Then when Bart had pushed his dad out, her agony had been for him seeing it, not for losing her husband. John took Will's quiet to be mourning for Lucas, so he pulled him aside to give him an embrace. He did not want to tell him about Lucas just yet, as seeing his father in the state he was in would not have helped him right now.

"Come with me Will, your grandpa needs to talk to your Mom a bit..then we will have a talk with you. You have been through a lot, and we all want to help you ok?" John was leading him out, taking him to the galley for some hot chocolate and doughnuts.

"Sami, just so you know, when you are well enough to travel with the babies, we will take you back to Salem with us. You will be safe there, all of us will help you, until Lucas is well again."

"Lucas...Dad Lucas is dea.."she saw his head shake to deny what she was about to say, "But how, we saw him..Bart pushed him out of the helicopter..all those sharks!"

"The splash scattered the sharks...and we were right behind you..I went down on a ladder and fished him out..he is a pile of jello now..but alive. Kate is on her way here to see if she can get through to him. And it might be a good idea if you go down and see him as well..I think we better wait on Will..the shock of how he is might bother Will worse than thinking he is still dead."

"Anything we can do for you Sami" Bo was still rocking the baby girl..and Sami looked directly at them when she answered.

"Yes, you can tell Stefano I want EJ moved in here with me, with me and his babies immediately. Then I want some legal advice on how I divorce or annull or whatever I have to do to unmarry myself from Lucas. If that bothers the family, or Will, or the whole damn town of Salem, frankly I don't give a damn!"

**Chapter XLI**

EJ had slept through the move into Samantha's room. Now Stefano was stepping inside the room, going first to view each of the infants, before nodding acknowledgment of Sami, he moved to stand over his sons bedside, reaching down to touch his face with a move that showed unexpected tenderness to Sami. The feel of his fathers hand caused his eyelids to flutter as he looked up into the face of one he had loved and feared. He waited for the chastisement he deserved for his disobedience, but saw only a sorrowful expression on Stefano's visage.

"This should never have happened..Tony is going to pay for this my son, and for how he has terrorized Samantha and Will. Though look here! We have two beautiful DiMera babies in the world, you have done well my Son!"

"Father, don't you think Samantha deserves a great deal of the credit..?" he was surprised to look over at the other bed to see Samantha propped on her elbow smiling over at him. The sight of her caused him to move suddenly in delight, wanting to reach over to her, but when he did, the pain in his left shoulder overcame the morphine drip on his right, and he reminded himself to take it easy.

"You bet your butt I do!" her impudent grin made both he and Stefano laugh, as she reached for her wrap, and came over to his side. Her lips touched the top of his head in a gesture he had so often given to her as a means of comforting or reassuring her during the ordeals they had gone through.

"Your childrens mother made a request that I have you moved in here to be near her and your babies. I think you may have rested better upstairs, but she thinks she needs to have some time with you to talk, so I acquiesced. " Pointing a finger at her, he added, "But, be warned young lady, I do not want my son upset! Is that a promise?"he had a natural sterness to his voice that had often silenced EJ with one word. Samantha was not so easily impressed.

"He belongs here with me and his family...we need to talk, and I think he is doing well enough to at least listen to me. I really think he would be more upset at not knowing how we are doing.." EJ was shaking his head, while one side of his mouth slid into that mirthful look he often had when he heard Samantha laying down the law.

"I see..well then, I guess I shall leave you to your talk then..EJ, I like the way she thinks..now I shall go up and speak with your father, Samantha, for he has some ideas of his own. I believe he spoke with you about the unfortunate accident of Lucas? His mother is on her way now, but my doctors think it is possible for him to make a recovery in the fullness of time. The mind is a very strange thing..fragile..but resilient you know?" He bent to kiss his sons forehead, then patted each sleeping child on its back before heading out the door with a slight movement of amusement on his mouth as he contemplated the talk EJ and Samantha would soon be having.

When the door close behind him, Sami pulled a chair alongside EJ's bedside, taking one of his hands in hers.

"I know what you think you are going to do EJ, and I just wanted to tell you it is not going to happen. There is no way you are going to leave me in Salem with my Brady family with two babies to bring up on my own, while you resume a jet set life..forget about it. You are going to be right there with me and every three a.m. feeding, every poopy diaper, the spit up on your best suits, car seats, mini vans, the whole schmear..do you understand?"

"Samantha, look, me..Salem?..the Bradys?" he was pleading for understanding, and for her to know this hurt him worse than any gunshot wound. "That is your family, your life, I don't fit there Samantha and you know it."

"No..EJ..it is me, and baby 1, and baby 2, in those bassinettes..that is who you need to be thinking about..I will worry about Will, but you have three concerns now.. and Salem or the Bradys are not one of them. I love you, I have for so long, but so much happened to blind me to what you were offering me. I am not blinded anymore..I see you..please, have the courage to see me and what we can be together.." her eyes caught his, and she made him keep his on hers, when he tried to turn his head, she caught his chin and snapped it back to look at her directly.

"So, Samantha Gene Brady Roberts, you are telling me that you will leave Salem, and the entire clan, and follow me, a gad about bon vivant who has never had or wanted any type of roots or family ties? I find that hard to believe". He was hitting her with his own bad tendencies to make her see reality.

"I will leave Salem if I have to, and my family is something I can visit, after all it is not like we have been especially close for very long..Will will be harder, I will have to make sure he and his dad keep a relationship, but you will have to change and accept new things as well. I want a home, I want a place to watch my children play in the sunshine, I want my husband home at night, sleeping in my bed, making love to me at least four times a week, so yes, EJ, there will be ties, and there will be roots!"

His chuckle was the first sign of his surrender, but all he said to her when he pulled her closer to give her a kiss of passioniate promise, "Can I have a chance to negotiate against the mini van?"

**Chapter XLII**

"Roman, my friend, please come in, let me pour you a drink, or would you prefer a brewski?" holding open the small refrigerator door, Stefano made the decision for him, bringing out a couple of Coronas with a bit of lime.

Taking the beer without comment, Roman off handedly took the lime out and threw it away. His face was set in a mixture of disgust, anger, and resignation as he figured out what Stefano had brought him in here for.

"Sami says she is not coming back with us..you got something to do with that?'

"Roman, your daughter is free to make her own decisions..as is my son. Do you have objections to that? I certainly don't."

"Damn right I object! Her family is back in Salem, and soon as Kate gets here, that is where her husband will be also. Sami needs to be beside Lucas, helping him over whatever it was your sons did to him!"Roman swallowed a drink of the beer, then realized why the lime was a part of the drink. Stefano handed him another sliver which Roman accepted gratefully.

"Tastes like crap without it Roman, trust me!"the accented voice was laughing as he took a drink as well, squeezing the lime with his teeth while he drank.

"Sami is coming back with us, that is all there is to it."

"If my son agrees, they can both go back with you".

"He sets one sorry foot inside the city limits he is going to jail for the rest of his life."

"Aah yes, those silly little charges..and kidnapping of Sami also? You must admit that one will look a little silly if your daughter is bringing EJ cookies to his jail cell, rolling the pram in with the babies to visit with their father..the press will have a field day..I understand Kim has given a couple of interviews detailing how the three of them managed to thwart your uncles molestation and probably murder of that poor little girl..Ah..Roman, I shall so look forward to coming in and telling the tale of my little child named Sophia as well. I know her sad situation will not be allowed into evidence, but the story will have major legs in a town like Salem. EJ is a hero..you, and the rest of your corrupt family that think you own the town and the police force! You will pay the price for your failure so many years ago Roman, and the rest of your family shall share in the shame of what you and your miserable father are responsible for! Now, how about another beer?"

That his victory was complete Stefano saw in the slump of Romans shoulders as he accepted the second bottle. There would be no need to drag either of their families through the mud, Erics trial could take place in California, and EJ would be free to return to Salem if that is what he and Samantha chose to do.

The small window in the room where Lucas was being treated looked to him like a giant eye beaming in on him. He turned from it, not wanting to feel the heat it was generating as he huddled on his bed, curled into a tight ball of knees pressed to his chest, while his arms held them from straightening out. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the cool air from the door opening. A pair of womans red high heels walked towards him, hesitating for a moment before making their way to the bedside. He did not look up, he was still too frightened of everything, there was no noise, no light, no shadow that did not terrify him. It was hard to remember why he was so scared, but it was like breathing to him, a part of his being.

"Honey...what have those devils done to you?"Kate sat next to him, but he would not look at her, and all she could do was put her arms about the little ball he had curled up into and try to cradle him against her. Her warmth finally permeated his wall, and he opened his eyes and knew his mother.

"Mother, mother...mother...thank you for coming, help me mother..I need you!!!"his sobs broke her heart and she began to cry for him as well.

Will had come in behind her, seeing his father for the first time, and clutching onto his Grandfather for support.

"Who is that mother? Make him go away! We don't need him here, I don't want a brother..I just want you to myself okay? no Austin, no Billie, and send him away too..just you and me okay Mother, just you and me!" Lucas was remembering how it used to be when he was being raised. They only needed each other..it had been perfect then and he wanted his mother and him to be that way once again.

Will had no way of comprehending why his father was acting this way, but the hurt he felt was compounded by a feeling of being abandoned by his mother as well. He fled from the hall, but was caught up by John before he made it to the upper deck of the yacht.

"Will, damnit, calm down now! I know you are upset, but your Mom wants you to come down and visit for awhile with her and your new brother and sister. She wants to see you so badly, and she knows you are hurting too kid, let me take you to see her". Will leaned into John for support, as at last all the bravado he had shown now crumbled.

Sami was sitting up in a chair, holding onto a small blue bundle that screwed up his little face to cry in impatience until he was allowed to root around in search of his mothers breast. Latching on with a vengeance he took his turn, as he was non too pleased with how long his sister had taken. EJ was finishing her feed with a small bottle of formula as she had not wanted to stop, but her brother had begun to howl at the injustice of being fed second. Sami looked up as Will came in, and gave a cry of joy to see him.

"Will! Hi honey! I am sorry it took so long to bring you down, but there have been so many medical things going on down here, I did not want to gross you out! Come, give me a hug and kiss! And meet baby 1..we still don't have names for them, maybe you can give us some ideas..huh?"

EJ was sitting still, rocking his baby daughter, but he also beckoned to Will.."Here Will, look at your little sister, she sort of has your nose, like your mothers! Would you like to hold her, and finish giving her the bottle?" Will hesitated, but EJ encouraged him,"Hey if I could do it, anyone can,,here, sit, just support her head, put the nipple to the side of her cheek, she will turn towards it and..!"

"Whoa!" Will was startled at the ferocity at which she found and snatched the nipple into her mouth to suck greedily. He looked down into the face of his baby sister, and he also felt the same wave of protective love that EJ had when he first held her.

John looked on the scene in approval. He may not have a lot of use for DiMeras, and he may have wanted to kill to get a kidney back, but what was going on now was family being united, and he could not find a way to disagree with it.

**Chapter XLIV**

Marlena stood at Samis side, next to Belle and Sean who were standing as godparents to Sophia Colleen Wells DiMera, while Kim and her husband held onto Santo Edward Stefano Wells DiMera. Both pairs of godparents them renounced Satan, and accepted Christ for the small wards they would be spiritual guides for, and at the oath to renounce Satan, all eyes of the church had fixed on Stefano DiMera whose mouth turned up at the corners in devilish amusement.

Roman looked at the spectacle of a house of God sheltering the wings of two families whose hatred of each other had found new ways to manifest itself over the decades, each side playing a vengeful game of one upmanship for over forty years, and neither one ready to quite give up. This day, this christening was but a small interlude, and Roman knew when the cake had been cut, and the toasts made, he would be going back to his office to pore over old files of DiMera misdeeds trying to find the links to put this organization under ground, and its founder in prison. Only today was a day to celebrate the consecration to Christ of his two newest grandchildren.

Kayla and Steve were the first ones to ask to hold the babies after the ceremony. It had been a quiet baptism, the sprinkle of water had barely disturbed the infants, and they had continued to sleep unaware and innocent of the tensions within the church. Kayla gushed over her new niece and nephew, but Steve was quick to hand the child back to EJ.

"Well now, EJ, I guess you think saving that little girl bought you a pass in the town of Salem..yeah, you do don't ya?" Steve sidled up and gave his warning in a low whisper of warning.."don't count on it!"

"Steve, how good of you to come to the babies christening, and just to show you how grateful I am, here..have one of my cards..for old times sake" EJ handed over one of the tarot cards, the holograph of the devil again showing the glowing red eyes..as he saw Steves look of terror he could not help the mirth that shook him.."Steve, relax..look..on the back,,it is just a little cell battery..nothing magical at all."

Steve moved away quickly, not looking back as EJ kept him in his amused regard. "Oh Samantha", he thought, "Salem is really not where we need to be!"

He was outside the reception hall handing out his hand wrapped Cuban cigars to whoever stopped to speak with him, and when Bo and Roman invaded what he considered his space, Stefano remained calm and polite as ever.

"It is always such a meaningful ceremony isn't it, consecrating these young, innocent lives to our Lord..it never fails to move me, no matter how many times I attend one..rituals..the world needs to have more of them, and to adhere to their meaning more tightly!" Stephano handed off a cigar to both of his adversaries, offering a light from his Italian engraved lighter as he did.

"So..Stefano, how long will you be in Salem...busy man like you must have interests to attend to..somewhere else?"

"Oh Roman, subtlety was never your strong suit was it..but as a matter of fact, I shall not tarry long here in this fair burg..I do have some medical treatments that I must endure..but after that? Who knows when the town of Salem and my many friends here will call me back..?"

Samantha was readying the babies to be taken back to the hotel with their nanny, when the door to the church nursery opened and Kate walked in, her haughty stance looking over the cribs still showing how much she hated this woman who had once again caused her son heartbreak, and now was the cause of his being a complete mental cripple.

"Kate, since you were not invited, I would like you to leave, this is a day dedicated to these babies, not for you and I to air our grievances once more.." then Sami saw the small pistol that Kate held in her hand, as she advanced upon her, her eyes showing only a blackness of hatred burning deeply and coldly. So intent was she on aiming for Sami she did not hear the door open once more behind her.

"Grandma Kate! No..don't!" Will's cry of alarm made Kate turn for just a second, but she had come to do what she had to do, so the gun was again pointed at Sami, but her son jumped for it, wrestling with Kate for control, and when the shot rang out, the scream of his mother was lost in his mind as he saw Kate crumple to the floor, from the shot that had pierced her heart. Kate barely had time to look up at his face, when she saw the white light beckoning her onward. Mouthing the words "I love you, Lucas ," Kate followed the light. 

**Chapter LXI**

"Oh God! Will...no, don't touch the gun honey, please!" before he could reach for it, Sami had picked the gun up, hiding it away in the pockets of her jacket. Both babies had startled and began crying at the sound of the shot, and Sami was torn between seeing to them, or helping her son who was now in shock, his face white, and his eyes widened in terror.

Sami bent to the body, putting her finger on the neck to see if there was a pulse. The eyes of Kate were still opened wide and staring in shock..Sami closed them to keep the sight from Will. She then took a dresser scarf to cover the red stain on the front of Kates stylish hounds tooth jacket. The wound was surprisingly blood less, and for that she was grateful, Will needed to be spared a sight like that.

"Mom, oh God, I killed her..I killed Grandma Kate, what am I going to do? Will I go to jail? Mom..I didn't mean to, I was so scared she was gonna shoot you though!"

He was burying his head into her chest as he had done so many times when he was younger, and she was patting his back in the same way she had done so many times for skinned knees and elbows. This was the son who had loved her so unconditionally for years until the fights with Lucas had begun. Her need to protect him rose up in her, and she thought about what she was going to have to do to make sure he was safe.

The plan came so naturally to Sami, she knew she could not let Will be put through the emotional wringers she had gone through with Franco, or with Alan. Instead of Will wrestling Kate for the gun, she would say it was her, and it had gone off accidentally. Just the fact of Kate being in the room or the service uninvited would reinforce the story, and Will would be safe.

"Honey, listen to me, I need to go out and tell your grandfather what has happened, please, you have to carry Santo, I will carry Colleen, can you do that? Are you alright, I have to get them out of here...you too..but Will, don't say a word alright? I don't want you involved in this now, just let me do the talking!"

The boy was shaken enough that he only nodded, he doubted he could find his voice anyhow.

EJ saw her come out of the hall, her face ashen, and her whole body seeming to tremble. Rushing to her side, he saw the blood on her hands, and immediately assumed she was hurt!

"Who did this? What happened?" he was demanding answers from her and Will, with others now encircling her to find out what was wrong.

"Kate..Kate.."mumbling, Sami found she was losing the calm resolve she had in the nursery. "I shot her, she is dead!"

"You shot Kate! Sami! How could you do something like that? What in the Sam Hill is wrong with you! My God! I know you hate the fact I married her, but I loved her damnit, couldn't you ever think of me?" Roman's face was red with anger, but no concern for his daughter was evident in his questions as he ran back to check on Kate.

EJ took the baby from her arms, putting his other arm about her to comfort her as the shock also made her weak and shaky. He did not look at anyone else, just into her face, "Samantha, sweetheart, how? Was she trying to hurt you or the babies? What was she doing in the nursery anyway?"

"I think I have the answer to that EJ" Roman was standing over his daughter, holding onto an envelope..it was an invitation to the christening, along with a threat to Kate written in Sami's hand.

"I want complete custody of Will, Lucas is to sign over his parental rights, or I will see to it that neither you or Lucas ever sees him again. Come to the christening, meet me in the nursery and you can sign the papers" Sami

"Samantha, did you invite her?" EJ looked at her with doubt.

"EJ, no, I swear, and I would not take Will from Lucas, I know how it feels for that to happen, I did not write that note!"

"Sami, for now, I have to place you under arrest, while I have this note dusted for fingerprints, and can I assume that bulge in your jacket which looks like a gun is the murder weapon?'

"Roman, or should I say Commander Brady, per the usual job done by the Salem Police department which always lets emotions run over the rule of law, you are not taking my wife anywhere, or searching her, or anything else. There is a matter of Miranda law, and when or if she goes to the station with you, an attorney will be present..now you might want to do something sensible like secure the crime scene.."

"Sami, I am your father, give me that god damn gun!"

EJ embraced her tighter while she looked at him with a face that was worried, but not guilty. He knew what had probably happened, just looking at Will confirmed it, and he also had a pretty good idea of how a note like that got into Kate's possession. Tony was still unhappy with the idea of EJ inheriting Maisson Blanche and the portion of business interests.

Sami was reaching into her pocket and handing the gun to Roman, defeat etched in her features. Her own father was now against her, but that was nothing really new. What of the rest of the town? As she searched the faces in the church she could see no one who looked at her with faith. All had the history of Sami Brady engraved in their minds, and counting EJ, there were three people who stood with her, Stefano and Will being the other two.

**Chapter XLII**

"EJ, please, I will give them a statement. Honestly, it was all an accident, Kate drew the gun on me, and I went to put the baby down, and when I turned, I stumbled and fell against her, and it just went off..that's all that happened really!"her wan smile at him was not in the least convincing, he knew her too well.

"No! damnit! Samantha, you are not giving them any statement until we have an attorney present for you..this police department is as corrupt and lawless as any my family has ever come up against, we know how to deal with them! But you must not lie! There is no reason to tell a lie Samanatha, it will only bugger up the whole thing..I beg you, tell me the truth!" he searched her eyes, begging her with his voice and his gaze to trust him enough to tell him what had really happened, wanting it to be in her own words.

"EJ, it is just like I said, and then Will came in and I was trying to find a pulse, he yelled, and I asked him to pick up Santo, while I got Sophia, they were crying so loudly, you know the gunshot scared them..I wanted to get them out of there so badly, the smell of her blood was in the room, EJ it was awful, poor Will, his grandmother..his father..he has lost so much!"

Gripping her shoulders, EJ made her look at him, his palm and fingers holding her face still, in position directly into his eyes.

"You are lying, and I would think by now you would realize I am the one person in the world that will not wash with! Do not be noble! You have babies who need you home with them tonight, not sitting in some cell to satisfy your fathers insatiable craving for seeing that you are not given special treatment!"his anger was only exceeded by his love for her, and he prayed she would give in to one of those emotions before too much time had passed!

Will was being comforted by his great grandmother Caroline, and Marlena stood solicitously by his side as well. Both of them were looking at him with such pity, wondering if he would ever be able to have a life lived among decent people. His mother had taken up with a DiMera, deserted her ill husband, and now had possibly been guilty of the manslaughter the boys grandmother. Sami was just a bad seed, and drama and mayhem followed her around.

EJ felt the chill in the air, he also saw that no one had bothered to pick up the babies who had both been lain in their infant seats on one of the pews. He could see one little fist pumping the air in agitation, looking at his watch he saw it had been close to three hours since their last feeding. Stefano was now bringing one of them over, and the Nanny had picked up the little pink infant seat along with the diaper bag.

"Mum, it is time for the nursing..which one do you want first?"

"Wait! I am afraid we cannot allow that, we need a statement from Mrs. Wells, you can do that later on."

"Roman, please, the babies need to be fed, Samantha will only be a moment in the pastors study, I assure you, it is going to be alright!" the voice of reason prevailed as Stefano touched Romans arm.

"I want someone in there with her! Marlena! You go in with her!"

Marlena did as she was told, but not trying to be too helpful to her daughter who was shakily holding onto one of the carriers. When EJ tried to follow, both Roman and Bo held onto his arms.

"I suggest you remove your hands from my person..if I am under arrest, then please state what charges you are going to pursue, otherwise, take your hands off me and allow me to go on my way and assist my wife with our children!" EJ then handed him the card of his attorney, with the exact speech he had just quoted printed on the back.

Once in the relative quiet of the room, Sami calmed as first Sophia was given to her, and the baby looked up with her incredible blue eyes to her mother. "EJ, she smiled! Come see, this is her first little smile!"

In this moment of turmoil, the little pink face, crinkled up at the corners of her tiny pursed mouth, dribbles of milk bubbling up as she gave forth the toothless grin that was always going to be able to melt the heart of EJ and her grandfather, Stefano!

"My god, she looks so much like my Sophia, this is a miracle, like my child has come back to me, and you know where she belongs, don't you EJ?"

Marlena idled over to at last take a good look at her new granddaughter up close and personal.

"Actually, she looks like Sami as a baby, but I could be wrong, Stefano, don't you remember you took them from me, both her and Eric, then you took me from them?" her bitterness was felt, but Stefano understood.

"I regret you became the object of my feud, but it was always about my child named Sophia!"

**Chapter XLIV**

Only Stefano could have said something which made Marlena swing out to slap him with the full fury of decades of hate!

"Don't use that as an excuse Stefano! Even now all you really want is what came from these babies umbilical cords! They really are nothing but a means to an end for you, as your whole family has always been! Something to continue your pathetic life for a few years longer, and because of that, I so wish they had never been born, so help me God!"

"Get out of here now then Doctor Evans..I do not care if they are infants, no one is going to speak of my children that way in front of them, in front of their mother, or in front of me." EJ had hold of her arm and was propelling her out the door, "Commander Brady, I think you need to send in someone to replace this..this woman..Kim would be preferred, her and Samantha get along well together!"

Roman gave a nod, walking Marlena back to the rectory, and beckoning Kim to the hallway.

Her niece was sitting still, now feeding her newborn son, but the whiteness of her face showed the strain. Kim saw a woman who was lying, just as she often saw little faces that lied to protect themselves from dark and dangerous secrets. Kim's life path had turned away from the Brady fold, she had needed to do that in order to forge her own way, to free herself from a families love that hinged too much on perfection. Kim was not perfect, and she saw in her niece a kindred spirit of non perfection as well.

"Hi Sweetie, feeling better now? My..my..he is intent isn't he?" Kim could see the child was busy at his task, patting his mothers breast to stimulate his food supply, every once in a while grunting with his efforts.

"Yes, he definitely gets down to business" Sami smiled and was grateful for the hand of her Aunt covering her own. Kim was a peaceful person to be around, while her own mother and her could barely get by the pleasantries of good morning or good night without underlying tensions. Kim watched as EJ paced the room, once in a while putting heads together with Stefano from time to time, wondering what plots they were up to.

When the attorney walked in, Sami was just finished, little Santo having been handed off to the nanny to finish with a small amount of formula feeding as a supplement. He ignored her at first, going straight to EJ and Stefano, whispering and showing them some paperwork. Roman came in, his face once again a professional mask when he spoke it was to announce matter of factly that his daughter was free to leave, and they would be contacting her for a statement the next day. His scowl at the DiMera legal arm showed his contempt for how they were able to skirt the justice system..it mattered not to him that they were assisting his daughter, to him, she had gone over to the enemy and was never to be trusted again, unless of course she did the sensible thing and leave EJ.

It was a shivering Samantha that EJ enfolded into his arms that night in the suite at the Salem Inn. He was not going to ask her any more questions, he only wanted to hold her, keeping her fears at bay, and make her world feel safe again. Salem was destroying her spirit once more, as it always had, the face of a families cold breath of rejection was extinguishing the candle of her soul. The walk down the center of the pews where many of them still sat had been a punishing experience for her. Her own son had not looked at her when they passed, which to EJ was telling. The boy was afraid of the truth, and no one else was considering another scenario. Tony had done his work well. Samantha had done hers on Will just as well.

Her slight movement in turning towards him broke his concentration, and he looked down at her face, wondering how it could be possible for him to have such feelings for her. No woman had ever managed to wedge her way into his heart, but here he was, stroking her face and turning her to his kiss, his lips seeking the softness of hers. She surprised him by reaching around his neck to draw him in closer, taking his hand and placing it on her breast for his caress, while hers sought out him in a way of saying she wanted and needed him to be as close to her as he could be. It was a loving form of comfort sex, and both of them drew strength from it.

"EJ, how can you love me? Why do you love me?"to Samantha he was more than she deserved after all she had done in her life time. She did not blame the members of her family or the town of Salem for not forgiving her, so many things she had done were unforgiveable.

"Samantha, how can I not love you, my God, it like breathing to me! What is it about your family? This town? It makes you so small, and that is not you at all..I know you are not telling the truth, you are protecting Will, and while that is admirable, why is it that I can see it so plainly, but the people you have grown up with, who should stand with you desert you when the going gets rough? Samantha, I want us to leave here, as soon as this is cleared up, I want to take you and our children away from here to a home we can call our own..I want us to live at Maisson Blanche!"

Her small frame stiffened, thoughts of leaving the only world she had ever known as home was frightening, and she thought about Will, his school, his friends..

EJ read her thoughts.."Will can choose to be with us, or if he prefers, he can stay in Salem. He can visit often, but Samantha, give him a chance..he may decide he wants to be with his brother and sister, and you. Lucas may get well, but he may not, so he will be in no condition to care for him, but we can let Will decide. You and I will never be happy here, the town will always distrust me, and you have never been accepted here anyway..New Orleans needs so much help, you saw it yourself, we could be a big part of helping it to rebuild! Maisson Blanche has been left to me by Stefano, it is a beautiful place, just wait until you see it in its former glory! It is a house that can show so much love, it needs love back after the awful deed that was done there! Samantha..think of it, a Brady and a DiMera can make those awful memories fade, as we bring the laughter of our children there..they can swing on the willow tree, ride horses, play on the grounds..we can do this Samantha..you and I!"

Her eyes got a far away look as she imagined the scene in her head. The mansion would be restored, the grounds once again manicured, with the bougainvillea and the camellias blooming on the porch window boxes. It would all be so beautiful again. The smile on her face as she envisioned the new life they would bring to the old house was matched by EJ's as he saw her stepping into the dream with him. Reaching for her, he pulled her to him, wanting her again, and bringing her to the fullness of the passion he knew they would rekindle in the old house once more.

**Chapter XLV**

The lab reports on Romans desk were confusing to him, why Kate had them in her apartment or how she had gotten hold of them was not readily apparent. They did however look official, and were from a reliable source at Salem University Hospital. It seemed that Kate had a lot more on Sami than just the invitation to the christening which demanded that Lucas sign over Will.

Now it looked more and more as if Sami had motive to want Kate dead, but just who had brought the gun in? It was an untraceable weapon, which would have been no problem for a DiMera to secure. He doubted that EJ would have let Samantha kill Kate though, someone else would have done it in that case..no...this looked to be a case of Samantha committing second degree murder to cover up the fact that EJ Wells was not really the father of the baby boy and girl he was so proud of.

Leaning back in his leather chair, Roman propped his feet on the desk, and closed the file. He was going to wait until after getting the statement from his daughter, then he would hand over the evidence to the D.A., and whatever that department wished to do, he would do his duty. A woman was dead, a woman he cared deeply about, and by the hand of his daughter. Sami had a wild streak in her, and Roman had never been able to deal with her, but daughter or not, she would have to face justice.

The intercom on his desk buzzed him, and the desk officer informed him that John Black was waiting to see him. "Send him on in, how long has he been waiting?" Roman was annoyed that he had not been informed immediately that his friend was there.

"Hey pardner, good to see you, how is Marlena doing with all of this? Did Will stay with you both last night?"

"Will? No he was not with us, I thought he was probably with Caroline and Sean..Marlena was really very upset, and after Sami left with EJ, I just got her out of there, when we left Will was still in the rectory."

Romans eyebrows knitted a bit, and his top lip stiffened as he tried to recall just where Will had been when they had finished at the scene. He had told Will to go sit with his grandparents, he wanted to talk with him, but it had been so late when he finished his work, he truly had forgotten about Will. He did know however that Will was not with the Brady's. Roman had stopped in there for coffee this morning, and Will had not been there he knew.

"Get my daughter on the line, hell get a car over there to her hotel and bring her in here right now! I think my grandson may be missing!"

Sami woke up to find EJ once again sitting next to her bedside, putting the steaming cup of herbal tea on her side table. He was already showered, and fully dressed, but he had let her sleep on and she looked at the clock in alarm!

"Hey, the twins, they need to be fed, where are they? Why are they so quiet?"her look of concern made him smile, she was such a little mother hen!

"Don't worry, they are being ..ahem ..ah freshened up a bit before nanny brings them in, so you drink your tea, use the facilities, and make yourself comfortable, they will be in to say good morning momentarily!" the touch of his hand on her cheek was his signature way of telling her how much he loved her, and had been almost from the moment they had first spent time together in the apartment on Guilford Street in Salem.

"Has Will called me?" as she had walked the gauntlet yesterday evening at the church she had looked for him, but EJ has urged her onward, and when Will had come towards her, he had seemed to change his mind at the last minute and turned away from her. She knew she had to speak with him, to let him know she would not let anything happen to him. Sooner or later, this would be ruled an accident, and then she would have time to get him counseling.

The commotion at the front door of the suite was met by the nanny and two of EJ's security detail, but the warrant from the DA was clear. The police were there to take Samantha in, and only Samantha per the commanders orders. If EJ wanted to follow, he must do so in his own car.

"Maam, we have here an order for your arrest in connection with the murder of Kate Roberts, in the second degree, and we need for you to listen to us now! You have the right to remain silent, if you give up that right anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning, if you cannot afford an attoryney, one will be provided for you..do you understand what I have just said?"

Of course she understood, these were the same words her fathers men had repeated to her on several occasions. Only now, she was not scared and alone, EJ stood with her, and she drew strength from his presence as she calmly set about putting her affairs in order. EJ was already on the phone to his attorney making arrangements, while Sami calmly told the officers, "I have some personal things to attend to, I have just gotten up. Please call my father and tell him I will accompany you after I have fed my babies, and gotten dressed. Nanny, please bring them in and the supplement bottles as well."

The seven officers that had come on this detail looked at each other in embarrassment at this turn of events. They knew one of them should have gone into the room with her, but as each of them looked to the other, no one stepped forward to volunteer, and it was decided they would just let procedure slide so the now howling babies could be satisfied.

It was then that one of the officers asked the question that EJ was grateful Samantha had not been there to hear.

"Is William Roberts here with you and your wife, apparently he did not stay with any of his grandparents, and Commander Brady is looking for him."

EJ felt a grip of fear take his heart then, for if this was all connected to his brother, Tony was now upping the stakes again.

**Chapter XLVI**

Stefano had already made his way back to Florence. Once he knew the treatment he had so desperately needed would be useless, he wanted to die among the familiar. He briefly thought about calling EJ to call him on his wifes treachery and betrayal, but figured it would fall on deaf ears. He planned on letting Tony take care of it all now. The business of the DiMera family would go to the eldest son, as it should be. He did not believe now that EJ would be strong enough to do all that had to be done. Tony had proved he was.

"My Father, I said let me speak to my Father," The exasperation in his voice as he repeated the demand in English and then Italian was making no impact on the nurse who was supervising the care of Stefano. Her orders were clear, no one was to speak to the patron, no one except Antony DiMera, and this was not him.

It had been three days, while bail had been set for Samantha, the charges were going forward, and Will had not been located. The attorneys promised by Stefano were not forthcoming, it seemed as if all DiMera family support had been withdrawn, and EJ had not a clue why. At least not until now, with Roman Brady sitting in front of him, with a smugness that made EJ want to crush his bloody nose in, EJ began to think something was going on he was in the dark about. To get to him, Roman seemed impervious to the fact that he was causing his own daughter worry and heartache.

"EJ, I think it is time you just let us know where your family is keeping Will, if you think hiding him so he cannot testify against Sami is helpful, you are soooo..wrong pard!'

"Commander Brady, while you are in here making wild accusations, I have twenty of my employees working overtime tracing what happened to him that day at the church. I once accused the Salem Police Department of being the most inept in the country, and it is so hard being right all the time! Now, just what is in that little folder you seem to be waving back and forth in front of my nose...Samanthas full confession to being the Salem Strangler, the Salem Stalker, the perpetrator of the black glove crimes, and the one responsible for the stop lights not working on Main Street last week?"

"Well, before I show this to you, maybe Sami ought to be in here with us, where is she anyway?"

"Resting, and that is where she remains. Caring for two infants, nursing them and the strain of what is going on is taking a toll on her, so show it to me, or show it to our lawyers, but Samantha is not going to be disturbed by anything you have." He reached for the folder, and snatched it to open.

Roman watched his hated son in laws face for the fury he knew would be coming as he saw the DNA results.

"This proves what in relation to your charges..so Lucas is the biological father, possibly...I will have the results challenged and redone at some other facility than good ole Salem U..but it changes nothing. I am married to Samantha, her marriage to Lucas has been annulled..my name is on the birth certificate as the father to Sophia and Santo, and I am their father in every way that counts. If it turns out they are not mine biologically, it will not matter to me in the least. I love them, I will raise them, and I will always be their father..now..is there anything else, or have you done enough dirty work today...? EJ dismissed his father in law, but turned to see that Samantha was standing in the doorway listening to every word that had been said.

Her knees and the rest of the support system of her lower legs failed her then, the idea of fainting had never occurred to her before, how it felt to just suddenly go limp all over unless she had been ill or pregnant. This was such an easy way out, just give in to the shock and absorb it by shutting down your mind and body as a unit. Her father was first to catch her, and as she slipped away to a place where thought did not exist, his face revealed to her that for once, he was truly sorry for something he had done.

The blur of the faces sharpening into a clear vision was the first thing Sami could remember. That, and the sharp pain at the side of her head where she felt the large lump swelling along her ear.

"Peanut, how you doing?"looking down at Sami lying on the couch looking pale and afraid, at last Roman had come to the realization of all he had been accusing his daughter of, he was hating himself for failing her once again, as he put both Kate and his devotion to duty ahead of Sami. It had never been easy to put Sami first in his heart, it was sometimes his way to blame her for him losing Marlena..her snooping and finding out that Belle was not really his daughter, then her horrible deed done in the guise of protecting him had made it easier to distance himself from her.

Sami found EJ's eyes, the velvet softness of the deep browness tenderly seeking her, but at the same time checking her for any physical injuries from her tumble.

"EJ, I understand, I will understand if you leave me..I do not expect you to raise Lucas's children.."

"If you ever say anything like that to me again..I swear..Samantha I swear.."the desperation in his voice got to both Roman and Sami, finally he could not speak anymore, All he could do was pick her up in his arms to a sitting position, holding onto her for dear life, rocking her back and forth, he could not bear to think of losing both his children and her, he knew he would die then.

Only one thing brought him back to the present as he rocked with her, and that was the sight of his man walking in through the door with a very dirty and disheveled fifteen year old boy.

**XLVIII**

EJ ordered up a tray of food for a kid who seemed to be famished. He devoured the pizza, then eight hot wings, followed by three glasses of milk and a slice of peach pie with ice cream. While waiting for the food, he was sent into the bathroom to shower, and given one of EJ's robes to wear by Sami. His eyes had been downcast most of the time, but Sami could see they were red rimmed from crying and fatigue. She knew her father was waiting to pounce on him when he emerged from his bath, and she was not going to let it happen. Will had been through too much, and seen too much these past weeks. He needed time to re group, and she was going to see that he got it somehow.

Pacing the room, his cell phone in his hand, Roman was making his calls to let the department know Will had been found...at least that is how it appeared. He still had suspicions that EJ and the Dimeras had a hand in this in some fashion, and he was not going to stop pressing until he had answers. He looked at EJ, who once again sat, cross legged, with that hand to his chin signifying that once again, he had it all figured out, just how he would beat the Salem Police Department. Roman hated that about his son in law more than anything. Instead of spending his time digging up evidence against the DiMeras, he was now forced to spend his time looking up old files to implicate his Uncle Eric in some pretty heinous crimes, all of which was besmirching the Brady name.

When Will finished the last morsel, putting the napkin to his mouth, he finally had to acknowledge the presence of his grandpa Roman in the room, and knew it was time to pay the piper.

"Grandpa, Mom did not shoot Grandma Kate, it was me, but I didn't mean to do it, I swear I didn't!" by the time he had those words out, Sami was hugging him to her, shaking her head no..no..no..but it was too late.

EJ did not come between them, seeing that it was a moment for only a mother and son to share together. He knew this was the truth, had known all along, but only waited for the details to be shared.

Roman, though, looked deflated. "but the lab reports, why would someone make sure I got them, to make Sami look like she had motive, why would someone do that?"

Will looked up in curiousity, but he did not have to wait long for his mystery to be solved, as Roman continued,"EJ, why would someone want to make sure that I knew you were not the father of the twins? For what purpose? "

The smile on Wills face grew from ear to ear? "Mom, that means my Dad is the father, not EJ, we can go back home and wait on Dad to get better? OH! Mom! This is just so great!"

Silence from EJ, but Sami saw her sons eyes, and knew she had to dash his hopes and dreams once again as she had done so many times before. She could tell EJ had tensed, expecting her to once again put Will ahead of her own happiness, but this time she squared her shoulders and faced him.

He stood a good head taller than her, and it would have been comical to see her trying to reason with him, if EJ had not seen the painful way her forehead creased as she tried to find the words to tell her son she did not and could not lover his father the way he wanted.

"Mom...no..don't look like that, Dad is gonna get better..I know he is. He got better before, he can again, we can't just leave him in that hospital, he doesn't have anyone now but me and you..we cant leave him Mom, no..say you are not gonna do that!" Her sons pleas were cutting into her heart, and it took every bit of courage she could muster to harden herself against his entreaties.

"Lucas, your father, he will always have a place in my heart, but I love and want to be with EJ. The babies need EJ as well, he is their father in every way that counts, he has protected them, when Lucas was willing to give them away if they were not his..EJ has never cared or asked, but I tell you now, no matter what a piece of paper says, he is Sophia and Santo's father.I have no doubt of it at all!"She had picked up the lab report and calmly stood ripping it into small strips which she took into the bathroom and flushed down the commode.

"Sami Brady that was evidence!" Roman was looking at her dumbstruck. Her look of skepticism hit him full force.

"You don't keep copies around anymore..oh wait, I forgot, this is the Salem P.D. with the impregnable evidence knee hole drawer in your desk! God Dad, this is the twenty first century, nothing is ever lost if it is on a computer hard drive..call Salem Hospital, I am sure they have several more of these false results available..or Lexie can get you another set! Don't you understand? Someone falsified these! I know what I said before, but these babies are mine and EJ's and not a test in the world will convince me otherwise!"she then took refuge in EJ's waiting arms, so sorry about her misplaced faith in him of a few minutes before. It was clear to her and EJ now about all that had happened. Tony again had found a way to make Stefano distrust his son, and it almost had driven a wedge in between EJ and Sami.

The unwavering faith each placed in the other was now cemented like the mortar of bricks, creating a strong wall that would encircle them against all others, their family, the town, and the world that they would stand against together.

After Roman left, Sami led Will to a small bed in the babies area, and put him to bed. He looked hurt, but resigned. Then she had an ephiphany, and put one of the small bundles in his arms with a bottle of formula while she began to nurse the other baby. Little Santos looked up at his big brother with the solemn brown eyes of his father, and Will could feel the ice break up within his heart. He may not want EJ as a part of his family, but his baby brother and sister were going to need him, and he vowed to be there for them!

**Chapter XLIX**

The pillow of his arm was where Sami found her shelter when the night closed in on her, and she gave in to the worries brought on by her family, Will, and the overbearing weight of being in Salem. EJ cradled her, and the safety he offered was so welcoming, the acceptance of her as she was and would always be was what calmed her on even the most restless of nights. He felt her stir, and his arm tightened a bit, the palm of his hand coming to her face to stroke her gently with his thumb. He traced the outline of her lips, then her ears, finding the little whorls in them before following with his mouth to kiss and nibble at her sweetness.

"Quit worrying, and go to sleep"he whispered to her.

Her arm crept up his chest to where the pucker of the gun shot scar marred the perfection of his body. Putting her lips to the redness, her kiss took some of the fire that still plagued him on the site away. No one knew how he had been shot, except her and Will. The bullet Lucas had meant to kill him with had been deflected just the slight fraction needed to miss his heart by the St. Christopher medal he had worn that day. The necklace had been an afterthought, he had put it on the day they had gone shopping in Puntarenas and Tony had used Will to lure Sami away.

She fingered the scar, putting her index finger in the center, before sighing, "Lucas thought killing you would solve all his problems, working with Tony against you, now his son knows what he has done, and I don't know how I can heal that wound for him. He does not want to be disloyal to Lucas, but he is not going to accept you...I don't know what to do!"

"We take our time, we live our lives, and Will has to learn to find his place in all of this. He is an intelligent kid, he seems to love his brother and sister, and you know he loves you. I will not try to take his dads place, and sooner or later he will find where I belong in his life, as you did with John. Now stop that," he ordered as he felt the tear slide down her cheek, then putting his lips to the saltiness of it, drying it away.

His only way to give her solace now was by healing her with his hands, his body, and his words. She gratefully accepted all of it, needing him in a way that was beyond the stirrings of passion, but was an all encompassing desire to be close to him, to have him know her every corner of her soul, and for her to know his. This was a lovemaking that was designed to bring two people together and meld them into one unit that would always be a force of one will.

When the passion had been spent, they both slept, a deep sleep that would restore their spirits for what would come on the morrow.

"Dr. Rolf, do you have the treatment ready for my father? And what about mine, has it been readied?" Tony was not known for patience, and this day was no exception.

"I have it now perfected, and Stefano is going to be so thrilled..this is a fountain of youth from zose stem cells..he will soon look ze same as he did when he was in his fourties! Zis illness will be a sing of za past, he will be young again!"

"Heh, heh, and then who will be the favored son? My father is a vain man, but when I give him back his health and his youth, then EJ Wells will be another has been bump on the road of my fathers life! All that he has will be shared with me only!" Tony began to waltz around the room, his enthusiasm carrying over to Bart, who took his place as the dancing partner until Tony came out of it and angrily pushed him away.

"Don't ever do that again Bart, unless you want to be made into composte for the gardens!"

Marlena was packing up the last of the boxes from the penthouse, and looking around regretfully at the last views of her home. Selling it had been a rash decision on her part during John's coma, but she had not wanted to be in it without him with her. It had too many memories.

"Doc, I think this last of this should go to storage, we can't fit anymore into that apartment." The pile of boxes added to the ones he had already carried out were giving him cube out equations that were clearly impossible!

"Ok well, I need those ones, those are the kids baby pictures, they can't go to storage".

John nodded his agreement, then broached the subject delicately, "Have you spoken with Sami this week..I understand due to Wills statement she is now not considered a person of interest anymore, and this is probably gonna go down as accidental death with Will being the one who caused the accident."

'John, you know she is not going to forgive me, or any of us for the way we treated her that day. None of us gave her the benefit of doubt, we just don't work that way with Sami, and I know I am one of the worst..for Gods sake, I am her mother, but I thought she killed Kate as well."

"Doc, from what I hear, you don't have much time if you do want to talk to her, EJ told Roman they are going to be moving to New Orleans, and Will has decided he will go with them, but will go to school and live at the military academy near there. So Doc, make it right between the two of you, I think Sami will listen, and you don't want to be cut off from those grandchildren do you? I sure don't!"

There were many conversations going on in Salem about the way Sami had been treated. Her crimes were many, but in this town all had little secrets and misdeeds in their pasts. Caroline had been an adultress, Sean Brady had covered misdeeds of his brother that had caused more pain and suffering than most people could conceive of. Bo Brady had been operating as a cop who could not follow rules of law for years. Kim Brady had once sold her body to the highest bidders. Belle wanted her friends husband, as well as her own. Carrie and Austin had betrayed both their brother and their sister. All in all, no one in the town had a clean slate. To hold Sami guilty forever when her last deed had resulted in a promise from Stefano to hold the family faultless now in the horrid death of the child named Sophia, was hypocritical, and useless. It had to change.

**Chapter L**

Caroline was hustling about the pub, putting up the last of the banners while Sean made sure all the beer taps were shiny, and the mugs spot free and gleaming. Bo was also there helping to polish all the tables and booths to looking their best. This was to be one of the most special Brady family get togethers held in years.

By the time Hope arrived with Shawn and Belle most of the work had been done, but they were still put to work folding napkins and making sure the food were warming well in the chafing dishes. It was to be an Irish feast, with corned beef and cabbage, potato breads, Irish lamb stew, and strawberry scones! Sean had been preparing all day, and he was a fastidious cook if ever there was one. The smells going through the pub were making Bo and Shawns mouth water, and they gave into tempetation, sneaking a spoonful of stew into their mouths.

"What the saints in hell thing are you two pulling there? Get outa that, and go help your ma..Shawn you help your mother as well, the babies need someone to walk 'em about, and you can handle that I think!" his grandfather took his hand and led him to where Claire and Ciara were sitting in the twin sized stroller. Shawn took his cue and walked out towards the park with them.

"You two are gonna meet your new cousins today, Sophia and Santo, this is a big surprise party for my cousin Sami. Can't say I liked her much before, but she seems to have turned her life around...hell..guess I am not one to talk huh kiddo?" his little daughter gave him a grin, and Ciara chortled as she saw a squirrel run over their path.

"Pop, you shore have gone to a lotta trouble, and I hope Sami likes it, we all want to show her our love tonight!" Bo had never really shown much love for Sami, but with all that had happened, and the fact that the DiMeras seemed to have dropped all plans to keep the Brady family in a state of terror for a crime none of them had known much about was in Samis favor. Her and EJ had gotten justice for Stefanos child, and he was settling all markers now from the Brady's, and in their favor.

"Is my Kimmy here yet?" Sean was looking about for his oldest daughter and when she walked in with Kayla, his eyes misted up a bit. She had given him her forgiveness, and now he was finding what a loving and giving person she had grown to be. Her willingness to sacrifice her personal safety to make sure another child was given back to her mother unharmed had been widely reported, along with the story of her past with the uncle who was now awaiting trial for his crimes. She saw her pop, and made her way to him to let him wrap his arms about her, and she returned the affection.

The hugs from his daughter, then the loud greeting as Roman came in with Steve echoed through the pub. It had taken a lot for Steve to set aside his grievances with the DiMeras, and with EJ..but when he looked at Stephanie, or at the swelling belly of Kayla who was due in about three months, he could understand more of why the family DiMera had begrudged what the Brady men had buried. If someone had done what was done to that little Sophia to his daughter , there would have been hell to pay! Facts were facts, and the whole point of this shin dig was to heal old wounds.

Caroline came out from the back, carrying the cake until Roman saw her and relieved her of the burden. He looked at the lettering on the cake and almost teared up.

"To Our Sami..Every family Needs One! " and knew exactly what the words meant. Sami was the one who had provided the most trouble to him, but also the one who had given him some of his greatest joys. Her loyalty to him had made her do some foolish things, but always because she was headstrong in her love, as well as blinded by it. He knew he had not been there for her in some of her darkest times, and though years had been lost to the DiMeras because he and his father failed to do the right thing, a lot of the blame for Sami's bad seed reputation had been sown by him.

Kayla and Kim huddled in a corner, looking at the assemblage of Bradys and Hortons. It was a boisterous family, but also one that in the past had tended to desert their own. Sami was not the only one who had felt the cold wind of the families' rejection. Chelsea was sitting alone, looking like an outsider, until Nick came over to her. The breakup had endured, and now Nick was here with another girlfriend, but he wanted to stop and say hello to Chelsea. Her big brown eyes got bigger as he bent over to kiss her cheek. He then walked back to his date, leaving Chelsea looking even more lost and sad. It was not ten minutes later that she got up and walked out the door to head over to the park where her brother Shawn was still walking the babies about.

Will had not come out from the back of the pub yet, he had been on the phone with his Uncle Phillip, who was planning on making an appearance as well to show support for Sami. Really, he was showing support for his nephew, but since all the evidence pointed to it being a case of accidental death while defending his mother, Phillip knew there was nothing to blame Sami for, and his nephew would need him someday. Lucas was still undergoing treatment for his psychosis, and while the long term prognosis was promising, for now he was like a small child. The way he kept calling for his mother was heartbreaking to Phillip.

The last of the guests to arrive were Marlena and John, and they both began to work the room to greet their friends and relatives, thanking them all for coming and wanting to heal a family rift with the prodigal daughter they all had learned would march to her own drummer. Marlena knew she had not been the greatest mother in the world, but Sami would have needed more than that, and it was impossible to recant a history of kidnapping, possession, and loving a man who represented a family breaking up. It was now or never, though, the family had to present a united front of love and acceptance to Sami and her new family. The choice of EJ by her daughter had been hard to accept, but it was plain he loved her, loved his children, and was willing to overlook the families reluctance in welcoming him in, but they were going to make the effort.

"Eric! Oh thank God you made it, Sami is going to be so surprised," Marlena ran into his waiting arms, then saw behind him an even more surprising sight!

"Carrie! Austin! Oh this is too much, and does this mean that you are ready to forgive Sami?"

"Mom, we did that a long time ago, since we are so happy, nothing can come between us, besides, Kates service will be tomorrow, and we are here for that too." Carrie kissed her step mothers cheek, and looked about for Sami.

"She is not here yet, EJ is stalling her off, she has no idea what we planned here, this is all of us wanting to show her how much love there is for her here, we have not done a great job of it in the past!" John hugged Marlena to him as she said these words.

**Chapter LI**

"Samantha, are you ready yet?" EJ was giving Santo his bottle supplement and the greedy little bugger was acting like he wanted even more. He was going to have to hand him off to Samantha and take Sophia so they would both be well fed for the evening..it would not do for their mother to have to steal away from the surprise party at the pub in her honor.

As he put his son up over his shoulder on the diaper pad, he gently patted to bring up the burp as nanny had shown him. He was quite the expert now in all things baby oriented. Changing diapers? Not a problem. Dressing them in the little sleeper things that seemed to defy logic, he had it down pat. This burp thing though, was mystifying. What was a real burp and what was just baby grunts? Turning Santo to face him, he discovered it was not a good idea to shake up the baby before the real burp came, and a shot of spit up projectile style soiled the front of his Tarlazzi jacket, following the jacket to the three hundred dollar tie and the even more expensive Italian silk shirt.

"Hell, this is the damn pub," EJ went to his closet and pulled out a long sleeve denim shirt, and still holding Santo, a pair of neatly pressed but faded jeans. Laying Santo on the bed, in between two pillows he quickly pulled the jeans onto his long trim figure.

"Oh, nice, EJ, I wanted to say it is not a great idea to dress too high and mighty for the pub. People there just go casual..you look wonderful!" Sami reached for Santo, exchanging babies with him, and sat to nurse her son a bit while EJ held onto Sophia who was dozing off with her little milk soused half smile in her daddy's arms.

"So do you sweetheart, so do you!" his approving glance took in the slim black capris she wore, with the tunic top of a diamond black and white design which emphasized her trim figure, but left no doubt how womanly she was in motherhood! The top was designed for women who wanted to feed their babies discreetly, but still be fashionable. EJ was holding onto the sleeping Sophia, and massaging Samantha as she gave Santo his top off to his meal. After expertly getting the air bubble out of him , she handed him off to nanny as well as Sophia so she could change and dress them for the outing.

Sami thought she was having dinner with her grandparents at the Pub, and that they were wanting to see her and the babies before the move to New Orleans was started. EJ had gone along with all of it, even agreeing to help her family by making sure Samantha was there at the correct time, and as he now looked at his watch, knew was going to be a close call!

EJ had not given in to the mini van idea, but did compromise on ordering up a hybid Hummer as the vehicle for family transport. It would fit all the family, including Will and a friend along with Nanny Beatrice.

"A man has to have some principles on what he is willing to drive. I know that is macho, and all that, but this is one thing I have final say on Samantha!"

"Looks like a tank, but oh well..as long as the car seats are in the back seat, facing backwards…yes, that is exactly right darling..you did well!" she approved and EJ beamed.

Nanny pushed the pram behind them as they walked from the parking lot to the Pub..and the lack of lights on inside had Sami puzzled as she opened the door.

The blaze of lights, the shouts of surprise, and the sound of the small Irish band starting up with "When Irish Eyes Are Smiling" caught her so unawares she turned and hugged EJ for reassurance.

"It is for you my love, your family planned all this for you, they want to make up for the christening and so much more Samantha..please, let them know you forgive them now! Let them do this for you! They need it and you need it!" EJ was whispering in her ear, and forcing her to turn and look at all the members of the Bradys, the Hortons, and so many of the other people of the town who had gathered to wish her well.

It was a party of love, with music, food, beers, and celebrations of a life that had somehow in some way touched everyone in Salem. Though not every initial interchange had been good, no one could say they were not richer in some way for having known Samantha Gene Brady.

Father Jankins raised his pint and looked at the woman he had baptized as a baby, led through first and second communion, and had prayed for a hundred times. While he had a sorrow about her marriage, he also looked at how she was now, and felt a peace for her he had never known before.

"Sami, my girl, "tis been a long time since you been to my confessional, and I am a certain you have racked up a pile of sins to redeem..but take heart..lots of priests in New Orleans ready for some good yarns! And what the hey? How can we have forgiveness from sin unless we have the sin?"

After the laughter died down, the toasts continued, some which had Sami in tears from laughter, some in tears of regret, but all were tears of love.

"To my twin sister..Sami, wherever I may roam, it is such a sweet thing to know I have you to connect with. I used to think of myself as your rock, but now I see you have found another rock..be good to her EJ, for I will be watching you!" Eric was holding up his pint glass to honor his sister, but meaning every word to EJ, and EJ nodded his affirmative promise.

Roman came next, his head downcast as he recalled all the times he may have failed his daughter when he should have helped her instead. Now he knew EJ had been the one who had believed, protected and stood beside, and that fact shamed him.

"Peanut, I can't turn back time, I can't change how I did things. But I swear, from this day on, no one will say a word against you in my presence..you have been as forgiving to me as anyone ever has been, and I wish I had done that for you. Forgive me peanut, I let you down and I am so sorry!" Roman headed over to her outstretched arms, then reached his hand to EJ, "Welcome to the family son..you earned it".

Samantha looked about for another she wanted to reconcile with, and as she saw her mother making for the microphone, her smile widened and she raised her pint of O'Douls to show her support and love.

"Sami..my beautiful Sami..I was just looking at the baby pictures of you and Eric today and wondering how the years went by so fast. I will regret forever all the time I lost being your mother, but since I can do nothing to right past wrongs, all I can do is promise from this day forward to be there for you whenever you need me, and maybe even a lot of the time when you don't! I mean goodness sakes, New Orleans is a wonderful city, and I can't imagine not seeing my grandchildren at least once a month!"

It was not long until all the speeches had been done, the cake cut and devoured, when the tables were cleared away for the dancing that had to follow!

Sean led them in a series of intricate step dances from his village of Galway, then EJ showed them a polka he had learned in Germany, as well as some Greek and Israeli line dances. Finally some slow waltzes were played, and he found Samantha in his arms as they began to glide about the floor, so wrapped into each others eyes they did not see the floor was emptied save for them.

His hold upon her was firm, and he kept his eyes locked into hers, drowning in the sensation of being in an ocean of blue."How can love feel so helpless? For that is what I am with you, Samantha, I am helpless. It is like the tide, and all I can do is ebb and flow with it, it cannot be turned, it cannot be stopped, and it is all I can do to stand upright against it!"

Her impudent smile at him took his compliment as her due, but her finger traced his mouth with a softness that made him turn his face into her palm for more. "EJ, remember, I hit you with a thunderbolt! You are mine for eternity!"

**Chapter LII**

Rolf came in with the next set of syringes, going over to the tubing hooked into both Stefano and Tony. It took but a moment for the cell structures to find their way into the veins of the two men, seeking out and repairing the effects of aging and disease.

"So my son, you got your final revenge on your baby brother by stealing his fatherhood from him? Though it seems he does not care about whose DNA the children have, and he is going ahead with moving them all to New Orleans." The Phoenix ring on the hair covered knuckle gleamed as Stefano admired it. EJ would never wear the ring, but Stefano still thought of him as a true son, which he knew Tony still resented.

"Father, I know you do not approve of what I did, but EJ needed to be taken down a peg. I am sure he has already run the new tests, and Roman of course has rolled over like the lap dog he is. All is well..EJ passed the test with Samantha as well as the rest of those Brady terriers. Meanwhile, you and I are going to have our health, our youth, and our vitality back. Just think what that will mean as we continue our little journey through life! Nothing can stand in our way!"

"I still disapprove of the way you used Kate! She was after all, a favorite of mine. A terrible way for her to die..her own grandson being the instrument of her death!"

"Father! Please, you know how I felt about Kate..Rolf, show him how I feel about Kate!"

Rolf opened the door and let the woman who had been standing outside come in, her hips swaying in the alluring way she had always been taught in the finest of Stefanos houses.

"My, my, I was told you were killed Kate, but you look wonderful for a dead lady."

"It didn't take." Kate came round the bedside to bestow a kiss on both Tony and Stefano, two old and dear friends.

The four of them roared with laughter at that, as each had many times avoided what life should have repaid them with. None ever suffered for long for any crime or misdeed. For some in life, that is just the way.

"Now Tony, I have helped you, you must help me! I want my son out of that place, and I want to be able to get him back to his right state of mind. Someday he will be well, and then he can get his son back, as well as teach that little bitch ex wife of his a lesson well earned!"

"Kate, Kate, Kate, of course, whatever you desire shall be yours..now are you ready for your little fountain of youth concotion? How young do you want to be..40…30…"he grinned as she kept her hands in a lowering motion.."Kate! you want to be younger than Billie? That is wonderful, think of all the great sleepovers the two of you can have" the diabolical laughter of the four rang out through the halls of the clinic, sending chills down the spines of the South American workers who knew something inherently evil dwelt in this place, but whose need of money overcame their fear.

Kate stayed at the clinic for the six months required to complete all the treatments, loving the fact that Samanthas little bastards were giving her the means to restore her youth. She was still beautiful, but the inner vitality had been sapped from her with the help of many a vodka martini. It was something she was giving up for now, but had been promised would be okay once the treatments were completed. Once she was finished, she would be helping Lucas get back on his feet, and take care of Sami once and for all. Who knows, maybe even EJ would be in need of companionship if Sami were out of the picture? Life took such strange turns.

Tony only wanted the power and control of the DiMera Organization under his hand. He alone had proved how ruthless he was willing to be. So what if EJ had brought some pithy little Brady pervert to some kind of polluted sense of justice..Tony had delivered what his father wanted most of all..his health and youth restored. Just this morning they had played a tennis match, which Tony had wisely let Stefano win, but still, his father held back from him what was rightfully his.

It was only in the evening when Rolf had to come in and make sure that Stefano was still in control of all facilities that the true cost of the medical miracle came out. Rolf and Stefano alone knew that the effects of the treatment did have a drawback. Yes, it was definitely great for the body to have the hormones of infants racing though it, but it was also a slow backwards journey of the mind. Rolf hoped he would soon have an antidote for it, but time was not on his side either. He also had taken advantage of the treatment, loving the full head of dark hair it had awarded him.

"So, Rolf, what is the real prognosis if you don't find the reverse of the anti aging protocol?" Stefano poured a brandy, looking through the amber liquid and wondering how long before he would prefer it cut with soda pop, or how long after that, just the pop?

"Vell, ve moost be careful, take smaller dosages…but zat damn Kate, I svear, every morning she find da new wrinkle she vant out of her body! Und if she keeps at it, soon she vill look za age of little Sophia! You must talk some sense into her!"

"Don't worry Rolf, she will either learn to use this miracle wisely, or we will give her her wish for eternal youth, she will be a lovely playmate for Sophia..don't you think?"

**Chapter LIII**

It was the third moving truck delivering furnishings to Maisson Blanche, as the crews unloaded an moved the last of the load, Samantha was spreading the picnic dinner out on the veranda table to take advantage of the cooling breeze that was wafting through the branches of the stately old willow trees.

The furniture for the nursery had now arrived, and the babies would be sleeping in their own separate cribs now, instead of the bassinettes in the Nannys room.

Finally, this home was complete, and as they looked out on the grounds now looking as beautiful as ever, it was a picture of heaven on earth. The brickwork was back to the immaculate white it had been before the ravages of time had yellowed and chipped away at it, the intricate lacey lattice work around the porticos and window sills was once again framing the stained glass windows, or the larger windows with the once again Irish lace curtains adorning the soul of the home.

The furniture was a mixture of period and modern, giving the interior a look of genteel hominess that both Sami and EJ had wanted to reflect how they felt about the house. It was a house they wanted to have the dignity of the past, but able to forget the pain of it as well. If the spirit of Sophia ever wanted to visit this house, they wished it to welcome her with love and kindness, not be a mausoleum of anything unhappy.

Sophia and Santo rolled around on their tummies in the playpen, each of them gazing intently at the movement of the tree branches as they pushed themselves up onto their chests in the newest stage of their development. They each could now turn from chest to tummie and back, spending countless minutes perfecting the skill to the amusement of EJ. Having never spent much time around infants, he found each new enjoyment in every milestone they passed, even to the point of reading the entries in the pink and blue baby books Sami meticulously entered their achievements into.

Samantha handed him over his cocktail, a scotch on the rocks, while she sipped on herbal ice tea as she bustled about putting a shrimp salad with rolls on the table. EJ watched her move about, and it was amazing to see how the graceful house was manifesting itself in her now. She looked born to be the lady of such a home. Her hair was pinned up, with small tendrils of the gold locks trailing down her neck, and over her ears. She was so beautiful and peaceful looking he was filled with emotion just looking at her as she bent to light a small candle and arrange the flowers just so on the table.

As intent as she was on the task, she felt his power as he looked at her. Only this man had ever made her feel his love just by looking at her. Not a word had to pass between them, but she knew when he awakened in the morning. His gaze was always on her, and when her eyes would finally open, she would find him staring at her, speaking to her without words, only the language of his eyes and lips as they told her all she ever needed to hear. Oh, but then would come the words, as seductive to her as any lovemaking technique he could use against her, his words had the ability to melt her, making her into putty in his hands.

"I cannot believe you have given all of this to me Samantha, and sometimes I fear I shall wake up and find that it has all been just a dream sent to show me what I have wanted, but never deserved..but now I do wake, you are here, and I want you to know how eternally grateful I am that you love me as I love you!" when he had said that to her this morning, she could not speak, so shaken was she by his declaration, and that was what he did that was wonderful. He took the chance to say what was in his heart before she had to guess at it..no man had ever done that for her so selflessly.

To compare EJ with Lucas was to compare a man who failed to see any fault in her, with one who could not see past her faults. Guilt would sometimes plague her as she realized she should never have married Lucas, but once more, EJ would find a way to force her to want her own happiness, unhindered by her need to make anyone else understand why she was who she was. She knew once she had imagined she loved Austin, but he was the dream of perfection her girlhood dreams had fancifully created. EJ was something she could never have fantasized at all, someone who could see no one else but her, and with his love had turned a plain young woman into a strong and beautiful soul with a spirit that was both gentle and full of fire.

After the meal, it was time to bathe the babies, and take them up to bed and the Nanny. Then was the time for EJ and Sami to walk about the grounds of Maisson Blanche. The small cemetery was now cleaned up, with new turf planted about the tomstones, and where needed they had been refurbished. Emiline DiMera was now resting with her daughter, with a new inscription added to Sophia's tomb adding her mothers name. Doing this had given Sami peace, while helping her to forgive herself for the desecration she had once visited upon the childs grave.

Sami knelt next to the tomb, placing a small bouquet of flowers in the small urn, and brushing off some dust and pine needles from the top of the crypt. The hand of EJ was also on the grave, as if he wanted to feel the presence of this child who would have been his older sister had she been given the chance to grow up.

"EJ, do you think it helps her and her mother to know that we helped save Florie? Does it help them rest in heaven a bit better?"

"I don't know Samantha, but it helps me..I want to know that this child named Sophia's story will not be repeated in some other town, or country because we did what we did. I hope children will find they have a voice, and adults who love and care about them will listen and protect them however hard it is!"

"EJ, you know, we never have taken the DNA test on the babies, there is no danger now, we could do it".

"Why? If it says they are mine, it is what I know in my heart already, and if it says something else I still know what I know in my heart. So, don't worry your pretty head about it, if ever this is a need, and I mean a real need, we can do it but as of now I cannot see a reason to do it. We have so many other things we need to get busy on! My word, we still have a barn to refurbish!"

Authors note: this is the end of this portion..but we know Kate is busy once again behind the scenes! How young is she going to become? A Chelsea playmate, or a Sophia playmate, or a rival with Billie?


End file.
